More Important Things
by Twitch E. Littleferret
Summary: Harry begins his journey the summer before seventh year. But he faces unexpected challenges in coming to terms with Ron and Hermione's budding romance, his own relationship with Ginny and an unwanted return to Hogwarts. But most of all, the race to find t
1. Prologue

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, I'm only borrowing them to take extreme liberties with them! Okay, here's my take on Harry's seventh year! (Heaven help me…). Song credits to ABBA and Shelley Faberes.

**More Important Things**

**Prologue**

_Summer 1977_

_There was something in the air that night_

_The stars were bright, Fernando_

_They were shining there for you and me_

_For liberty, Fernando_

_Though I never thought that we could lose_

_There's no regret_

_If I had to do the same again_

_I would, my friend, Fernando_

Petunia Evans hummed this song as she peered carefully into the mirror in front of her, expertly applying her blue shimmer eyeshadow. Her hair was in curlers and her make-up was scattered over the sink. She frowned at the reflection of the bright orange pantsuit behind her. She didn't want to wear it but her sister had somehow used that foul magic of hers to guard her closet and her clothes and therefore made them inaccessible for this emergency.

What emergency?

Glinda, her good friend, had called to inform her that Billy Conner would be at the roller rink tonight.

Billy.

She sighed dreamily at the thought of the object of her crush. His blond hair and baby blue eyes. And that smile!

Petunia tossed down the applicator in frustration. She always felt a bit clownish when she dolled herself up like this. She could never get her make up just right like her sister could. Again, probably that blasted magic. The gift that, through some cosmic joke, was bestowed upon her sister, not her.

Giving up on the make-up, she left the bathroom to return to her own room, passing the closed bedroom door of her sister's on the way. Suddenly, she stopped. Muffled voices could be heard from the other side of the door, dotted with the giggles of her sister. Petunia's eyes widened and she burst into the room.

"Petunia!" Lily cried out as she and a dark-haired boy with glasses sprang away from each other. "What are you doing?"

Petunia smirked. "Taking advantage of the fact that Mum and Dad are away?"

"Get out of my room!" Lily ordered as she hastily buttoned her blouse.

Petunia leaned against the doorframe. "Forgot to lock the door," she sighed. "Too bad you can't do magic for another week."

The boy her sister was with suddenly spoke up. "But I can," he said as he slowly drew out his wand.

"James, stop it!" Lily scolded as Petunia eyed him nervously. "Petunia, what do you want?"

"Are you bribing me to forget what I've seen here?" she asked.

"Come on, Lily, just let me Obliviate her," James pleaded jokingly.

"What do you want?" Lily repeated.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Petunia's eyes fell on a poster on her sister's wall. Lily's beloved poster of David Cassidy. "That," she stated.

"Done," James answered.

"No, what!" Lily asked bewildered.

"He's an ugly git anyway," James shrugged. Lily gaped at him for a moment longer before shaking her head in defeat.

"Fine," Lily said grudgingly.

Seeing an opportunity, Petunia pounced again. "And your Vanderbilts," she added quickly.

"Why you little…" Lily stormed toward her sister but the boy held her back.

Petunia darted into her sister's room and grabbed the jeans off of the floor before quickly leaving the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving her fuming sister and her boyfriend that had to deal with her.

_Johnny Angel, how I love him._

_He's got something I can't resist,_

_but he doesn't even know that I exist._

_Johnny Angel, how I want him._

_How I tingle when he passes by._

_Every time he says "Hello" my heart begins to fly._

"Oh, wow!" Glinda said as Petunia walked up to the rink. Glinda was wearing her drab jeans and a yellow halter. "Where did you get those?"

"Do they look alright on me?" Petunia asked as she modeled her "new" jeans and blouse.

"You look fabulous!"

Petunia beamed and stepped up to the rink, immediately spotting the blond head of Billy's. Hanging nearby him was the resident flake, Molly Bradley. Petunia and Glinda once again dove into the topic of how tacky it was to have a first and last name that ended in the same sound.

"She's so tacky," Petunia sniffed.

"Utterly hopeless," Glinda confirmed.

As if knowing the two girls were talking about her, Molly looked over at them. She muttered something to the group of girls around her and they burst into giggles. Billy, who had been privy to whatever Molly had said glanced at Petunia. The world suddenly seemed to stop as they locked eyes.

"Oh my God! He's coming this way!" Glinda said, grabbing her friend's arm.

Panic and alarm hit Petunia and she suddenly wished very much that she could sink into the floor.

"Petunia Evans, right?" he said in the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. But she suddenly seemed incapable of speech. Her friend, who was standing next to her, closed her mouth and gave her friend a sharp nudge.

"Y-yes," she managed to spit out.

"Right," Billy smiled sending butterflies into her stomach. "Well, I was wondering if you were free next Saturday."

"She is," Glinda answered right away and Billy smiled that smile again.

"Great. There's a new disco in town and I wanted to check it out. Pick you up at nine?"

"Y-yes," Petunia stammered out again.

"Alright then, see you there!"

"Well, then? What did you say?" Lily asked eagerly as she sat on her sister's bed.

Petunia groaned and covered her head in her hands. "I said yes."

"Well that's great then!"

"No. Yes was the only word I spoke to him to every question he gave me."

"Oh. Well did you not want to go?"

"Of course I do!" Petunia bit her lower lip in uncertainty. "But he's picking me up at nine. How do I get past curfew?"

Lily smiled and waved her wand in front of her. "Leave that to me."

So the longest week of Petunia's life passed so so slowly. At last, Saturday arrived and Lily let her borrow another one of her dresses.

"You look beautiful," Lily said as she tried on a dress.

Petunia turned to look at her sister. "I know we don't always get along but…thank you."

Lily looked at her for a long time. "You're welcome."

And with her parents so distracted by whatever Lily had done, Petunia snuck out of the house.

_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for the place to go_

_Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_

_You come in to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance_

_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine ohh yaaa_

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_Ooo.. see that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen_

"Is this the place?" Petunia asked as Billy stopped the car by a park.

"No, we're making a little stop here," Billy said as he opened his car door. He walked around to her side and opened her door.

Billy suddenly darted away from her as someone ran up to her and splashed an entire bucket of water over her, ruining her hair and dress. There was more laughter from all sides of her as horse dung was thrown at her.

"Did you really think he wanted to go out with you, Horseface?" Molly's voice rang out and everyone laughed. Including Billy.

It was Lily who found her outside their front porch, high heels broken, dress wet and clinging to her as she shivered and smelled horrible.

"What happened?" Lily asked softly.

Petunia collapsed into her sister's arms. "Don't tell mum," she sobbed.

Lily sat and cried with her.

She left a week later for Hogwarts, a place where Petunia couldn't follow. A place where she didn't belong and couldn't be with her sister. She had to be brave for her own first day at school. No doubt, everyone by now had heard of what happened to her that night.

But from when she walked into the school doors until she came back home at the end of the day, not a word was said about the incident. In fact, Billy and Molly were nowhere to be seen. Glinda had informed her of their fates.

"Oh my God! Molly didn't show up for school today. Rumor has it that she has come down with a terrible case of acne. Her face is all spotty. Her parents have taken her to every doctor in town and no one can help her!"

Petunia was speechless.

"And Billy! Billy didn't come to school either because he has lost all his hair! Well almost all of it. There's a bunch of it growing out of his ears!"

"Oh gross," Petunia wrinkled her nose.

"I know! He tried to trim it but it kept growing and growing!"

As soon as Petunia arrived home, she ran up to her room and shut the door. She went to her desk and began to write a letter to her sister. A week later, her reply came.

_**Of course I did it. You didn't think I would let them get away with what they had done? Anyway, let's just say I know some people who are really clever with this kind of stuff.**_

_**Love, Lily**_

_Present Day: Summer Before Seventh Year_

Petunia stood at her sink, lost in reverie as the dishes in front of her soaked untouched in the soapy water. She lifted her hand and clicked off the oldies station on the radio. A profound sense of loneliness had settled upon her ever since her nephew had delivered the news to her.

"Dumbledore is dead," he had said.

Dumbledore, the powerful wizard that Lily had spoken so reverently about. The wizard who had made her swear the night her sister was murdered that she would care for her son.

Petunia despised Harry. He represented the world that had taken her sister from her, he held a power that she so coveted. But she always thought that a greater power, Dumbledore, would always look over him.

But he was gone now.

And now it became very clear to her that she was alone in this battle. A dangerous and powerful wizard who had murdered her sister would soon come to finish what he had started. And the burden of her task was suddenly illuminated. Harry was protected here because of the bond of blood, her sister's blood that ran inside her nephew and ran inside her own. But that protection would end at her nephew's seventeenth birthday, only a few weeks away. And Petunia was frightened, afraid suddenly that the boy would not make it on his own after that. Lily gave her own life for her son, it was Petunia's job to watch over him. At the time her sister needed her the most, Petunia had failed her in the worst way. And now the boy would die, taking the last of her sister with him.

Petunia gripped the edged of the sink and let out a loud sob. She cried for her sister and for her failure to protect her only son. She sank to the kitchen floor and let her body shake with her sobs. She didn't care, she was alone in the house. Vernon and Dudley were not at home and her nephew was holed up in his room upstairs. So she cried and cried and cried.

But she was not alone.

Harry wasn't in his room. He was sitting against the wall in the hallway, hidden from sight, listening.

Song credits to ABBA and Shelley Faberes.


	2. Reunion

**Reunion**

What do I do when my love is away

(Does it worry you to be alone?)

How do I feel by the end of the day,

(Are you sad because you're on your own?)

No, I get by with a little help from my friends

Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends

Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends

(With a Little Help From My Friends—Joe Cocker)

Hermione and Ron stood on the porch of the Dursley household. She was fussing with her clothes as she spoke.

"Now Ron, please try and behave while we are here," she said.

"I will if they do," he grumbled, earning himself a hard look from her. "What?" he said defensively. "These are the people who locked Harry in a cupboard, abused him while he was here."

"I know very well what they have done to him," she retorted waspishly. "That's why we're here but we aren't helping Harry out if we do anything to anger his aunt and uncle."

"You'd be surprised just how much it would help Harry out if we knocked his aunt and uncle around a bit with magic," Ron muttered.

Hermione tutted impatiently and rang the doorbell. A moment later, footfalls could be heard from the other side and the door opened to reveal a large man who could've filled the entire doorway.

Vernon Dursley looked down at the two teenagers. The pretty girl with her brown hair in ponytail, pink t-shirt, jeans and carrying a small bag. The tall young man, long nose and a mop of red hair who wore a very worn red shirt and army green pants with patches on them. He recognized the young man immediately as one of…those people, therefore these two must be Harry's "friends".

"Uh..hello, sir," Hermione broke the uncomfortable silence. "My name is—"

"Get in here!" Vernon hissed, reaching out and yanking both kids into the home. "You cannot just stand out there outside of our door. People could've seen you two!"

Hermione was speechless at this greeting and at the briskness at which they were thrown into the house.

"HARRY POTTER!" the man bellowed and Hermione and Ron jumped back.

They heard a door close from somewhere upstairs and the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs before a tall figure with messy raven hair appeared.

Uncle Vernon was turning a shade of deep red and Harry braced himself for the verbal onslaught. "Harry, your friends have arrived. They were standing outside of the door where anyone could see them. I warned you…"

"You warned me that they shouldn't do any magic. They were only standing…"

"ANYONE could have seen them."

"They only were standing there!" Harry shot back.

"But people will see your kind."

"And what do we look like?" Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

Vernon blustered for a moment then ordered them all to go upstairs. Harry led his friends to his embarrassingly tiny room. He had done his best to clean it without magic but it still had the cleanliness standard of any typical teenage boy. He closed the door behind him and stuck his hands in the pockets of his faded denim jeans, his grey t-shirt fit nicely on him. Hermione turned her gaze from her fanciable friend and to the cluttered bedroom.

"Well…welcome to my room," he said.

"Good to see you mate. I see your family is the same," Ron grinned as he clapped his friend on the back.

"He was just downright rude," Hermione said as she gave her friend a hug.

"I warned her," Ron chimed in.

"But still! The nerve!" Hermione huffed.

"Sorry Hermione," Harry said letting her go.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione," Ron said as he made himself comfortable on Harry's bed and pulled out a couple of chocolate frogs from his front pocket. He tossed one to Harry.

"You get used to it," Harry said grimly, catching the candy.

"No one should have to get used to that, Harry."

"Whatever," he shrugged. "I'm glad you guys are here."

"We promised we'd be here," Hermione replied.

"Thanks," he said, looking at her.

The door opened behind them and Aunt Petunia stepped into the room. She was impeccably groomed and dressed in a black blouse with flower print and a long grey skirt. She looked directly at Hermione.

"I don't think it would be very proper for you to stay in here so I have arranged a room of your own," she announced.

"Oh, okay," Hermione picked up her bag and left the room with his aunt.

Harry stuck his head out of the door and into the hall to see that she was being quartered in the guest room down the hall. He turned back into his room.

"How's Ginny?" he asked, tentatively.

Ron, who had been thumbing through the latest Quidditch Supply catalogue, looked up at him. "She's alright, I guess. Asks about you a lot. She asked me to give you this." He took out a bent envelope from his back pocket.

Harry took it from him, recognizing the neat cursive handwriting of his ex-girlfriend. He leaned against the wall nearest to his window and opened the letter. Her familiar flowery scent filled his nostrils.

Dear Harry,

How are you? I hope you are doing well. Things are busy here at the Burrow with the wedding and all. Fleur is an absolute tyrant of a bride, she's throwing the biggest fits over the smallest details. Anyway, I'm sending this letter with Ron since he will be staying with you until your birthday. I hope you will return to the Burrow sometime this summer and not just for the wedding. I miss you.

Love, Ginny

P.S. Tell Hermione I said hello.

"Shame about Hermione being put in another room," Ron spoke up.

"Why's that?" Harry asked as he folded her letter and put it away in a drawer in his desk.

"No reason," Ron said quietly as he turned a slight shade of pink that Harry was oblivious to.

"I should check on her," Harry said, moving to the door, "to make sure my Aunt hasn't locked her in a closet or something." Ron chuckled.

He walked down the hall and knocked gently on the door.

"Come in," Hermione answered.

Harry walked in to see that his aunt had already left her presence and that Hermione's small bag was now enlarged to something the size of a hockey bag.

"How much stuff did you bring?" Harry asked as she unpacked her clothes as was putting them in the drawers.

"You can never be too prepared," she answered.

"I guess," Harry said, disbelieving as he snuck a peek in her bag. With a wave of her wand, a small stack of books came flying out of the bag and piled themselves neatly in Harry's arms. "Geez, Hermione, did you bring the library with you?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Very funny. I brought some books for us to read that I think will help us. Come on, let's go back to your room."

Ron laughed at the sight of Harry already being put to work by Hermione when they returned to the room. Harry threw him a glare and set the books down on his cluttered desk. Hermione sighed and took out her wand again.

"It's a good thing we can do magic outside of school now," she said as she enlarged the room.

"You can," Harry said sulkily.

"Cheer up, mate. You only have a few weeks to go," Ron chirped.

"You know, you could help," Hermione said to him as she transfigured a bed for him.

"Transfiguration is your strength, not mine," he replied and returned to the Quidditch magazine.

Hermione scowled and hexed Harry's blankets to start attacking Ron. Harry let out a laugh at his friend who was struggling against being smothered.

"Call it off!" his shout was muffled. "Hermione, undo this!"

She ignored him and pasted a large map on his now larger wall space. "What's this?" Harry asked.

"It's a map I bought at Flourish & Blotts," she replied. "See? Here you are," she pointed to a red dot on the map. "Here is my parent's house," she pointed to another red dot. "And here is the Burrow."

There was a loud thud behind them and they both turned to see that Ron's struggle with the blankets had now moved to the floor. They both turned back to the map.

"I'm going to need help plotting the Riddle house and where you were the night…" she couldn't finish the sentence and Harry shuffled awkwardly but she quickly continued. "But we can plot all the Death Eater activity we can." She turned to face him. "I'm willing to bet that we will see a pattern emerge. Voldemort will be looking for those horcruxes as well, now we can track him and possibly stay one step ahead of him."

Harry looked down at her and smiled. "Brilliant, Hermione." She beamed. They both looked back down at Ron. "I think you'd better take the hex off," Harry appealed.

Hermione shrugged. "Serves him right." And with a flick of her wand, the spell was lifted.

Dinner was announced when Dudley finally came home late that evening from having "tea" with friends. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Dursley will still convinced that their son was the most popular boy in the neighborhood. When the trio arrived downstairs, Harry saw that his aunt had set up the larger dining room table to accommodate their "guests".

"May I help you, Mrs. Dursley?" Hermione bounced into the kitchen.

There was a loud thump and Harry turned to see Dudley standing in front of the open door of the refrigerator, massaging the top of his head. He was staring open mouthed at Hermione. It suddenly occurred to Harry that this might be the closest his cousin had ever been to a girl.

"Uh…of course," Harry could tell that Hermione had caught his aunt off-guard. "Take this." She practically shoved a large salad bowl into Hermione's waiting arms. Hermione turned and noticed his cousin standing by the fridge.

"Oh, hello," she said politely to him before continuing on her way.

Dudley turned a bright shade of red. Ron stepped forward and made himself visible to him. Dudley, remembering the last time he had seen this young man shrank and hid behind the refrigerator door. Which was an impossible task for the size that he was.

Harry took a seat next to Hermione at the dining table, Ron sat across from him and, much to Harry's dismay, Dudley sat across from Hermione. Dinner was an awkward affair, Hermione eventually gave up on the small talk after receiving short one-worded answers. And Ron wasn't going to speak to anyone but Harry and Hermione, and they had warned him to refrain from talking about magic or anything related to it so conversation from his end was dead. Harry looked over at his cousin and saw that he was staring at Hermione. He kicked him sharply under the table and when he got his attention, he slowly nodded a "no". Harry was surprised and very thankful that Ron hadn't said anything about the meager meal that was served that night. He wasn't sure that Ron had ever eaten a salad before in his life but if Ron had any qualms he kept quiet.

Again, Harry noticed that Dudley was absent-mindedly stabbing his fork to the table, completely missing the plate as he stared at Hermione. Harry cleared his throat, ever so slightly, telling Dudley once again to back off.

"Would you like any help cleaning up?" Hermione asked his aunt.

"No thank you," she replied, shortly.

"It really isn't a bother," Hermione smiled. She moved her hand to her pants pocket where her wand lay. "It's just a simple incan…" There was a sharp intake of breath from the Dursley's and Harry's right arm crossed over Hermione and gently grabbed her hand to stop her from drawing out her wand.

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry said softly to her. She looked up at him, suddenly remembering how much his relatives hated magic, and slid her wand back into her pocket.

Harry turned back to his aunt and uncle. "We'll just take our plates to the sink."

"That will be fine," Aunt Petunia answered in a strained voice.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione said as he closed his bedroom door. He turned to look at her, her face flushed with embarrassment and concern.

"Don't worry about it," he said softly to her, giving her a small grin.

"I just…I just don't want to do anything to get you in trouble," she rambled on.

"Hey, hey," he said as he reached out for her arms. "You aren't going to get me in trouble. You being here will make my aunt and uncle want to see even less of me," he grinned as he rubbed her arms. Hermione looked up at him still unconvinced, her brown eyes filled with concern.

"Aha! Here they are!" Ron exclaimed, drawing Harry's attention from Hermione. Ron had been rummaging in his bag since they returned to the room and was now taking out some wrapped parcels.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Meat pies," Ron grinned. "I had mum make a bunch just for this occasion. I knew the Dursley's wouldn't properly feed us."

"Excellent," Harry said as he took one and sat on his bed.

"Hermione?" Ron offered one to Hermione.

"No thank you. I actually didn't mind dinner tonight," she replied.

"Oh yeah. Girls like salads," Ron grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat on the chair from Harry's desk. The three of them talked until Hermione declared that they should all go to bed.

"Goodnight boys," Hermione said as she left the room. Ron watched her leave.

"I'll be back, mate," he said as he moved off of his bed. "I'm just…going to say goodnight to her."

The click of the door left Harry alone in the room and alone with a strange feeling. He had the distraction of Ginny, Hogwarts and the eventful year to keep him from dealing with his two best friends' feelings for each other. Now, it was shoved down his throat again and still leaving a bad taste. He wasn't comfortable with the idea back then and he felt guilty that he still didn't like the idea. Even though his two best friends were now here to keep him company at the Dursley's, he'd never felt more alone.

He finished brushing his teeth in the bathroom, washed his face and took a good look at himself in the mirror, mentally willing himself to stop being a jerk about this. He opened the door and stepped out in the hall only to collide into Hermione.

"Sorry!"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

They whispered at the same time, then paused a moment to make sure they hadn't disturbed the Dursley's, they both grinned when all was silent. Her hair was down from her ponytail, her curls resting gently on her shoulders and falling down past them. She was wearing a pair of pink, plaid, flannel pajamas.

"Room alright?" he asked.

"Yes, it's fine," she answered.

"Good. Well then," he paused. "Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Harry."

They moved past each other to go their separate ways but Harry's mind was screaming at him to say something.

"Hermione?" he turned around.

"Yes Harry?" she answered.

What the hell was he going to say? He knew what he wanted to ask, he wanted to know about her and Ron. Was she happy with him? Did she like being with him? Were they together? Did he kiss her goodnight? Did they ever kiss? Did she like it?

"Er…," he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "You…you might want to put up some wards around your room," he finally said. "I don't trust my cousin."

Hermione smiled. "One step ahead of you, Harry."

With nothing more to say, they parted ways for the night.


	3. Awkward Is the Word

**A/N: **Again, the world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for this story.

**Awkward is the Word**

_My cherie amour, lovely as a summer day_

_My cherie amour, distant as the milky way_

_My cherie amour, pretty little one that I adore_

_You're the only girl my heart beats for_

_How I wish that you were mine_

_In a cafe or sometimes on a crowded street_

_I've been near you, but you never noticed me_

_My cherie amour, won't you tell me how could you ignore_

_That behind that little smile I wore_

_How I wish that you were mine_

_(My Cherie Amour—Stevie Wonder)_

"Yeah, I've got to get myself to the gym today," Dudley said with emphasis, curling a bicep.

Hermione gave a polite smile and sipped her glass of orange juice.

"I'm a champion, you know," Dudley puffed out his chest. "Boxing champion."

Hermione nibbled on her bagel. Harry would've rescued her from this conversation if he didn't find it so damned entertaining. He and Ron shared an amused look.

"I could take out four-eyes here," Dudley motioned to his cousin. "I used to practice on him all the time."

Hermione stood up from her chair so quickly that it made a loud scraping sound. "I abhor violence," she said briskly then picked up her dishes and carried them into the kitchen. "Thank you, Mrs. Dursley," she said then took off upstairs.

Ron, who had been scowling at Dudley, looked at Harry. "I'll be back," he muttered as he, too, left the table to comfort his upset girlfriend.

Harry shook his head at his cousin. "What?" Dudley asked, irritated.

"You're so pathetic," Harry sneered, "Showing off in front of her like that. She's not interested, you know."

"Yeah, well, she's not interested in you either," Dudley shot back. "She's into that red-haired bloke. Saw him kiss her the other day."

Breakfast was officially over for Harry and he pushed his plate away from him as his Aunt entered the room.

"Are you ready, Dudders?" she asked. "I'll drop you off and then go do my errands," she said as she gathered her keys and coat. Dudley followed her. "When I get back," she looked at Harry, "I expect all the dishes to be done. I'm not cleaning up after your guests."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said resignedly. Dudley smirked as he followed his mother out of the door.

Harry let the water pour from the faucet, filling up the sink, adding soap to make the bubbles. Hermione and Ron were still upstairs doing who knows what. He slammed the faucet handle down, stopping the flow of water. He didn't want to go down that train of thought again, thinking that way made him think very unpleasant and hateful thoughts about his best friend, Ron. He gripped the edge of the sink and began to breath deeply to calm himself down before continuing on with his task. Wasn't it enough that he got to say goodnight to her every night at her bedroom door that Ron also had to corner her every moment they had alone together?

"Harry?"

He spun around at the sound of Hermione's voice, the plate he was holding slipped from his hands and fell to the floor.

"Reparo," she said carelessly and the plate put itself back together and flipped back into Harry's hands. "I've been calling out to you, you seemed a bit lost in thought. Are you alright?" she asked.

Harry turned away from her and back to the sink. "Yeah, it's just as you said, lost in thought. Where's Ron?"

Hermione walked over and stood next to him, pushing up her sleeves. "He's rummaging through his bag looking for food." Harry let out a soft laugh and moved over to make room for her. They did the dishes in silence, Hermione washed the plates then handed them over to Harry who rinsed and put them on the drying rack. It was a pleasant moment and reminded them both that magic wasn't needed all the time.

"Hey!" Hermione protested when a spray of water from Harry's rinsing splashed her. He looked down at her and laughed.

"Sorry," he said, smiling and put the bowl he had been rinsing on the drying rack.

Hermione grinned mischievously and splashed Harry with the soapy water.

"Now that was on purpose," he chuckled softly.

She nudged him. "Call it even."

Harry reached over and scooped up some suds on his fingers and brushed them on Hermione's nose.

"Now, we're even," he said smiling.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded lightly and brushed his hand away.

Their eyes locked, their souls making the familiar connection that their conscious mind hadn't yet. She was standing so close to him, he could see the playful light in her eyes and the light dusting of freckles on her nose. There were still some suds there and he made the movement to brush them away with the pad of his thumb but suddenly stopped his hand before it could even leave the water. He thought it suddenly desperately important to look away and continue rinsing the dishes. Hermione must of thought the same because she diligently continued on washing the remaining dishes.

"What are you guys DOING?"

Ron's voice was like a whip in the silence and Hermione and Harry jumped and sprang away from each other.

"We are wizards you know," he shook his head and with a flick of his wand, the dishes were cleaned, dried and put away. "Got to know these spells in my house," Ron explained at his friends' silence.

"Old habits," Hermione explained and moved past Harry to dry her hands on a dish towel. They didn't dare make eye contact.

"Whatcha got there, Ron?" Harry asked, surprised at the calmness in his voice.

"Last of the food," Ron said glumly. "I think I'll have to make a return to the Burrow to stock up on supplies."

A sudden panic at being alone with his female best friend hit him.

"You wanna come, Hermione?" Ron asked.

A sudden panic at feeling jealous and angry at his other best friend hit him. But before Hermione could answer she looked over Harry's shoulder.

"What is that?" she asked.

Harry turned to see a tabby pacing on the window ledge of the kitchen. "Oh, that's one of Mrs. Figg's cats. Batty old neighbor," Harry said under his breath.

He opened the door and the cat darted in and circled around Harry's legs, holding a note in its mouth. Crookshanks had come down from upstairs and peered at the tabby with curiosity. Harry bent down and took the note and the cat darted back outside.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked.

"She's invited me over for tea this afternoon," Harry said, reading the note.

"Tea with your batty old neighbor who lives with a dozen cats? I dunno," Ron shook his head.

"It could be important, Harry, we should go," Hermione piped up.

"Maybe," he said cautiously, flipping the note over in his hands. "She really is a little weird and her house smells a little funny."

"Harry, that's not nice," Hermione frowned. "Besides, this Mrs. Figg is the only magical contact you've had around here. We're going."

"Uh-uh," Ron nodded no. "I'm not going. I'm going home for a little bit and then I'm going over to Fred and George's."

Harry felt a pang of longing, wishing he could get out of the house and do something. Hermione must have sensed this because she put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Bring something back for us, Ron. I'll stay and keep Harry company."

Harry knocked on the door of Mrs. Figg's house and the quirky old lady with tartan slippers answered, her cats circling her legs.

"Oh, hello, Harry! How lovely of you to come!" she said as she gestured for him to enter her home. "Oh and you've brought your friend!" she added when she saw Hermione.

"Hello, Mrs. Figg," she said politely.

Harry stepped into her home and the smell of cat food and kitty litter hit his nostrils. Hermione knelt down and scratched one of the cats behind its ears.

"Hello, Harry…Hermione."

The familiar voice of Remus Lupin filled the air and the two teens turned to see their old professor standing in the living room. A tea tray was set up on the coffee table surrounded by squashy old armchairs.

"Professor Lupin," Harry and Hermione greeted him.

"How are you holding up, Harry?" he asked.

"Better," he replied honestly.

"Ron and I are staying with him to make his stay with the Dursley's a bit more bearable," Hermione explained.

"How very kind of you. Where is Ron?" Remus asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He went home to get more food."

"Can't blame him, Hermione," Harry defended his friend. "My whale of a cousin is still on his diet." Remus laughed at this and they all sat down to make themselves more comfortable.

"I'm here Harry to let you know that the Order of the Phoenix is still here for you," Remus said sincerely.

"Have you heard anything about Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Just a news snippet about a burglary in a muggle pawn shop," he replied.

"But…I read the Daily Prophet this morning and I didn't see anything in it about a burglary," Hermione protested.

Remus took his tea and looked at Hermione over the cup. "Have to read the muggle papers as well, Hermione." She frowned.

Harry sat back in his chair, one of the cats jumped in his lap. "A pawn shop," he said thoughtfully.

"Yes but they didn't take anything. It was like they were looking for something specific. Any ideas?" Remus took a sip of tea.

"No," Harry lied. In truth, he had a very good idea of what they were looking for. Hermione seemed to be concentrating very hard on stirring her tea.

"Harry," Remus leaned forward. "Where were you and Dumbledore the night he…passed on. What were you doing?" Harry opened his mouth to answer but Hermione cut him off.

"Which paper was this in?" she asked.

"Uh, what?" Remus asked, caught off guard.

"The paper that the article was in," Hermione repeated.

"The, uh, Telegraph," he answered.

"The Telegraph," Hermione confirmed and stood up. "Come on, Harry, let's go find that paper."

Harry stood. "Is there anything else?" he asked.

Remus stood as well. "No, I just wanted to check up on you and see how you are doing. I see that you are in good hands." Hermione beamed. "Take care, Harry. I'll pop in once in awhile to check up on you."

Harry nodded and he and Hermione said their polite goodbyes to their former professor and Harry's neighbor. Once outside, Hermione marched determinedly back to the house.

"Harry, did your aunt already throw out her trash?" she asked.

"From this morning? Yeah, I'm sure she did," he answered.

She walked over to the rubbish bins and began to dig through them. A neighbor walked by with her dog on a leash and looked at the two teens curiously.

"She…uh…lost something," Harry explained and the neighbor moved on.

"Here it is!" Hermione said triumphantly, brushing egg off of the paper. She opened it and the two of them began to scan the paper for the article.

"There!" Harry pointed to the small snippet on the third page.

Hermione very carefully tore out the article while Harry picked up any garbage that had fallen out and replaced the lid. They made their way back into the house and washed up.

"You know what they're looking for, don't you?" Hermione said as she pinned the article to her map in Harry's room.

"Yes, the locket but why muggle pawn shops?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess they've already hit the wizard ones. It's a shame we threw it out, it could be anywhere."

"Maybe, maybe not." Harry said ponderously.

Hermione turned to look at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Harry looked up at her. "Kreacher."

Hermione sat down on his bed. "Do you think?"

"He was taking various items as we kept throwing them out."

"And you think he might have taken it," she said ponderously. Harry shrugged. Hermione gave him a long look. "That means we'll have to go back to Grimmauld Place," she said softly. Harry sighed and leaned back against his headboard.


	4. Cabin Fever

**Cabin Fever**

_Jessie is a friend,_

_yeah, I know he's been_

_a good friend of mine_

_But lately something's changed_

_that ain't hard to define_

_Jessie's got himself a girl_

_and I want to make her mine_

_(Jessie's Girl—Rick Springfield)_

"Grimmauld Place, huh?" Ron said quietly.

"Yeah," Harry grimly confirmed.

"We think Kreacher may have stolen the locket while we were cleaning the place a couple of years ago," Hermione added.

The trio was in Harry's room, Harry sat on his bed, Ron sat on a backwards turned chair while Hermione sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Ron had returned later in the day, armed and heavily loaded with food from the burrow. He had lain thick the story of how poorly the Dursley's were feeding Harry, knowing full well how to play on his mother's sympathies. Mrs. Weasley didn't disappoint and had cooked up a culinary first-aid kit in no time.

Harry and Ron were currently indulging themselves in one of her Shepard's pies as they told each other of the day's events. Hermione, to the utter disbelief of Harry and Ron, seemed to be quite satisfied with the leafy greens that Aunt Petunia kept feeding them and didn't join in the feast. Though she did have a couple of the cookies that Mrs. Weasley did bake.

Ron sighed wearily, acknowledging that the summer was over and the long adventure of hunting the horcruxes was about to begin. "When should we leave?" he asked.

"I don't think it would be wise to leave while Harry is still under the protection of his aunt," Hermione piped up.

"We're losing time," Harry said, frustrated. "Voldemort could already have the horcruxes in his hands by now."

"You would know if he did, Harry," Hermione leveled. "It's too dangerous right now. You aren't even allowed to do spells outside of school yet."

"I think the ministry would overlook something like that at a time like this," Ron spoke up.

"Do you really think so?" her eyes narrowed. "The Minister would love to have Harry under his thumb and force him to be a poster boy for the Ministry. Not to mention the fact that it would do us a fat lot of good trying to find those horcruxes while Harry is locked up."

"I'm right here you know," Harry said irritably. "You don't have to talk about me as if I'm invisible. And furthermore, _Hermione_, I know very well the reasons why I need to stay here until my birthday. I don't need it shoved in my face." Hermione pursed her lips tightly as if biting back a response, reproach shown in her eyes and she looked away and gazed out of Harry's window into the night sky.

"She wasn't shoving it in your face, Harry," Ron defended. "She was only concerned about you."

Ron's words stung him. Harry knew that Hermione had only good intentions but it hurt to hear Ron defend her. He was usually the one to do that.

"I don't see how that is possible since every spare moment she has, she's too busy sucking your face," he lashed out. He immediately regretted those words the moment they left his lips.

Hermione inhaled sharply as she looked at him. She scrambled to her feet and left the room in a huff, slamming the door behind her.

"Nice job, Harry," Ron said sarcastically as he got up from the chair and went after her. He stopped at the door and looked at his friend. "Maybe this will put you in a better mood," he said as he dropped something in Harry's lap before he, too, left the room with a slammed door.

Harry cursed softly as he hit the back of his head lightly and repeatedly on his headboard. The sound of heavy footfalls soon followed, as he expected, and he barely had time to stuff the left over food underneath his bed before his uncle burst into the room.

"What did I tell you about keeping it quiet!" he spluttered at Harry.

"Sorry, I had the window open. It was a gust of wind," Harry lamely explained.

"Not another peep," Vernon warned before he closed the door.

Harry sighed heavily and looked down at what Ron had dropped in his lap. It was an envelope, his name written in the familiar curly handwriting of his ex-girlfriend Ginny. But he wasn't in the mood to read it at the moment and put it away in a drawer as he readied himself for bed. He hadn't meant to snap at Hermione like that, nor did he mean to say the things he did. The end result had been an unpleasant one. Hermione, pissed off at him in the other room with Ron doing his best to "comfort" her.

Ron did eventually return to his room after what seemed like forever. Harry did his best to keep his imagination from running wild wondering what they were doing all that time. But most of all, he felt absolutely horrible and guilty.

"I'm sorry," Harry said to Ron as he climbed into the bed on the other side of the room.

Ron looked apologetically to his friend. "It's not me you have to apologize to. I rather took it as a compliment," he grinned and turned over.

Harry met Hermione the next morning in the hall as they were going to breakfast. Ron made himself scarce, leaving the two of them alone together. She was wearing a white button down shirt with sleeves that ended just below her elbows. She looked casual and relaxed in her jeans, not at all angry like she was last night.

"Hermione," Harry began awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck. "I'm so sorry about what I said last night. I didn't mean it. I know you have the best intentions it's just…maybe it's because we're trapped in this house and…"

"I understand, Harry," she said smiling softly and Harry let out a breath he'd been holding. "Which is why I'm leaving," she finished.

"Leaving?" Harry cocked his head forward, not sure if he heard her right.

"Yes," she reaffirmed. "It's like you said, we've been trapped in this house and maybe the cabin fever is getting to us." She shrugged and moved on her way.

"Cabin fe…what? What are you talking about?" Harry reached out for her arm and stopped her.

"I'll only be gone for a couple of days. I miss my parents and I want to check in on them and let them know I'm okay."

"We have owls for that," Harry countered, sounding like a pouty toddler. "Look, I said I was sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

Hermione sighed. "Harry…I think it would be best if I left for a couple of days, anyway, before we say or do something that we can't take back."

Harry looked at her, wondering at the meaning behind her words, looking into her eyes. But she turned away from him. He let go of her arm.

"Be careful," he said softly.

"I will," Hermione replied, looking back at him.

Harry watched her as she walked down the stairs to the front door where Ron was waiting for her, holding her bags. There were some whispered words between them before they leaned in toward each other for a quick kiss and she walked out of the door.

_Yes, perhaps it was best if she went away for a little while_, Harry thought as he fought down the jealousy that swelled within. He really needed to get a grip on himself.

But the day reflected his somber mood and by noon it began to rain. Although he still had Ron to keep him company, a part of him acknowledged the fact that he missed the third part of the trio. But the day did pass quickly when you were having some fun, he and Ron challenged each other to a game of chess, talked about Quidditch and went through the latest innovations of Fred and George's.

"It's unbelievable, really," Ron said over breakfast the next morning. It was just the two of them at the table. Aunt Petunia had left to do her errands while Vernon was at work, Dudley was sequestered upstairs in his room. "I mean how much work can one wedding be?" Harry shrugged over his cereal. "I'll have to go back again in a couple of days," Ron muttered. "How many fittings can my dress robes have? You're still coming right?"

"Of course I am," Harry answered. "It will be nice to see that good things are happening amidst all this mess." His gaze drifted out to the window to the grey sky, Hermione would be coming back tomorrow.

Hermione was gazing outside her bedroom window at the same sky, listening to the raindrops begin to tap on the glass. Her parents had been surprised but delighted at her appearance on their doorstep. She had told them she wanted to check in on them, which was a part truth but really she just needed to get away from Harry and Ron. Mostly Harry. Things had become awkward and strained between the two of them and she was beginning to feel this subtle tension bubbling underneath the surface. Feelings long thought lost were beginning to reemerge.

She remembered it vividly. She, terrified and frightened, hiding in the bathroom with a horrendous troll. The feeling of helplessness, of terror, her time as a witch and student at Hogwarts about to be brutally cut short. Until he arrived. Ron was with him of course but she remembered Harry. The look of shock on his face as seeing a large troll in front of him was brief before he bravely leapt on the hideous creature, brushing aside any fear he might have had so he could save her. A girl he really didn't know at the time.

That was when it happened. Her first girl crush on a boy who was brave and selfless. A girl crush that grew and blossomed with their friendship and culminated with the look on his face when he saw her at the Yule Ball. The ghost of a look that held the promise that they could, just possibly, be something more than friends.

But that was also the year that their childhood ended, the year that the most terrifying wizard, and Harry's nemesis was reborn. The seed that had been planted in her heart lay dormant and forgotten, replaced with feelings for her other best friend and the excitement that comes with a new and budding romance.

And now, being with Harry again sparked something within her again, making her remember those feelings long forgotten. Simple touches between them sent fire through her skin, a simple look would send her heart racing, words that were spoken stung more than they should have. When Ron had kissed her goodnight on her last night there, for just a moment, Harry flashed before her eyes. Harry leaning in toward her for a simple kiss and the guilt flooded over her. She knew what she had to do, she needed to get out of there and clear her head. She couldn't feel this way over Harry. Doing that would only result in her being hurt, ruining her friendship with Harry and destroying Ron. She couldn't do this now that Harry needed them the most.

"Morning darling!" her mother's cheerful voice greeted her when she finally made her way downstairs for breakfast. "Having a bit of a lie-in?"

"It must be this weather," Hermione replied as she took a seat at the table.

She at her eggs and toast as she listened to her parent's chatter about work and what they should do this coming weekend. She had just taken a drink of her coffee when something caught her eye. An article in the Telegraph that her father was holding.

"Let me see that," she said and swiped the paper from her father's bewildered hands.

"Hermione, darling!" her mother gasped.

_Another break-in at a pawnshop. No suspects. Nothing taken._

"Hermione what is it?" her mother demanded.

"What?" Hermione looked up. "Oh! Er…," she fumbled around her brain for something to say. "Just the…advert for Harrod's. I was thinking of buying myself some clothes. Sorry…I got a little excited there." She handed the paper back to her father.

"Oh," her mother seemed satisfied with her answer.

"Would you be wanting the car then?" her father asked.

Maybe Harry was right. Maybe they were wasting time waiting for him to come of age so they could set off on their own. Well, Harry was stuck at the Dursley's but that didn't mean she couldn't leave and do a little work on her own.

"Yes, I think I might. Thank you," Hermione replied sweetly.

She pulled the grey sedan up to the curb and parked it the best way she could for a teen with limited driving experience. She pulled out the map of London she had bought at a convenience store and traced her finger down the listing of the phone book she took from home. The large red letters P-A-W-N were displayed atop the dodgiest looking storefront she had ever seen.

Bells above the doorjamb gave a tinkle as she made her entrance. There were glass displays filled with various valuables, most likely stolen and she had a brief thought to the safety of her parents' car outside.

"Can I help you, miss?" The man's voice made her jump.

"Oh! Um, yes. I was…looking…for a gift for my mother," she began, tentatively. "Jewelry," she said with more confidence. "A gold locket to be specific." She smiled her sweetest smile.

Hermione didn't return when she said she would and it bothered Harry but he didn't worry about it too much. Maybe he had misjudged the amount of days and she would be actually returning the next day. But when that day passed without word from Hermione, he began to worry.

"I sent her an owl," Ron said to him. "But she hasn't replied back. You don't think anything's happened to her, do you?"

"Can't you apparate there and find out?" Harry asked, irritably.

"I don't know where she lives!"

"Right here!" Harry dragged Ron over to the map and jabbed at her marking.

"But I've never been there before!" Ron protested and shrugged Harry off.

"Then go there on foot!" The feeling of helplessness at being trapped in this house and unable to do magic to help out his female best friend, who was probably in a world of trouble, was beginning to wear on him.

"Hsssst!"

The hiss from Crookshanks, who Hermione had left behind, caught the boys' attention.

"What?" Ron snapped irritably at the animal.

Crookshanks had a small envelope in his mouth and lay it down at the boy's feet before turning with a swish of his tail, looking back once at Ron with a reproachful look in his eyes.

"It's another invitation to Mrs. Figg's," Harry said.

"The Order? You don't think…" Ron didn't dare voice it.

"Hermione," Harry breathed and the boys tore out of his room and raced down the stairs. Uncle Vernon bellowed at the racket they were making but Harry didn't care. Horrible thoughts filled his head and he had flashes of the time when Hermione was hit with an unheard curse in the Department of Mysteries. She had lain so still. But he put a block up, he couldn't think of her lying cold and still somewhere, he just couldn't.

"Well, hello boys!" Mrs. Figg greeted them when they banged on her door.

"Hermione? Is she safe?" Harry asked as he burst into the home, looking for Professor Lupin.

Professor Lupin looked at the boys with a surprised look on his face. "Of course she's safe. She has some of the Order watching over her." He looked at the relieved looks on the boys' faces. "Has she not talked to you lately?" he asked.

"She wanted to go home for a few days," Ron explained. Remus looked to Harry for an explanation but Harry avoided his gaze and looked determinedly at the tea tray set up on the small table.

"Harry," Professor Lupin said with a serious voice as he placed one hand on his shoulder. "I need to know what you and Dumbledore were up to that night. It's important."

Harry looked up at his father's friend but said nothing.

"There was another burglary," he changed the topic, "two more of them in fact. Kingsley was able to obtain muggle surveillance video from both of them and a very familiar face popped up on one of them. Not the perpetrator, of course, but…there the day of." He drew out a photograph from his robes and looked at the two of them sternly. "Harry, _why_ is Hermione in this photo?"

"No way!" Ron said in disbelief as he took the photo from Professor Lupin.

"DAMN IT!" Harry cursed angrily as he kicked the coffee table.


	5. Harry Takes Charge

Harry Takes Charge

**Harry Takes Charge**

_Why do you build me up (Build me up)_

_Buttercup baby just to_

_let me down (Let me down)_

_And mess me around_

_And then worst of all (Worst of all)_

_You never call baby_

_When you say you will (Say you will)_

_But I love you still_

_I need you (I need you)_

_More than anyone darlin'_

_You know that I have from the start_

_So build me up (Build me up)_

_Buttercup_

_Don't break my heart_

_(Build Me Up Buttercup—The Foundations)_

_I know what you are doing and I want you to stop it._

Hermione crumpled up the parchment that was scrawled with Harry's handwriting and tossed it over her shoulder. Hedwig gave an insulted hoot at her action.

"What?" she asked the owl innocently and Hedwig looked away.

Pig flew into her window just then, fluttering wildly above her head and dropping another parchment into her hands.

_I mean it! Stop it NOW!_

Harry could really be a nag when he wanted to.

She grabbed a light jacket, her pencil, map and car keys and headed downstairs. She had a new quadrant to explore today. The sun had broken through the clouds, holding a promise of a pleasant day. She fiddled with the dial of the radio, tuning in to a favorite station and began to hum along.

She parked the car and double checked the address in front of her with the address that she had written down. Taking the pencil from between her teeth she made a neat line through it. She had the routine down pat now, the inquisitive young lady looking for a locket for her mother.

"Didn't take you for the pawn shop type," a voice called out to her and she jumped.

Tonks walked up to her, blond hair in a ponytail and a pert little nose. Hermione eyed her cautiously.

"Tonks," she greeted her politely.

"How are you doing Hermione?" Tonks asked.

"I'm fine. How are you? Long time no see," Hermione replied.

"Things are okay." Tonks put her hands in the front pockets of her jeans. "A little far from home, aren't you?"

"I'm looking for a gift for my mother."

"At a pawn shop?"

Hermione didn't answer.

"Hermione," Tonks took a step forward. "What are—"

"What are you doing here, Tonks? Are you following me?"

Tonks looked at her. "Hermione, I'm going to level with you. We know that the break-ins and your little shopping expeditions are not a coincidence. You are looking for what the Death Eaters are looking for. We know you're the sensible one of the group. Tell us what it is that you are looking for, what they are looking for. We can help." Tonks looked at her hopefully.

"Did Harry send you?" she asked.

"What?"

"Did. Harry. Send you?" Hermione repeated.

"No, he didn't but he's going spare with worry for you," Tonks replied honestly. "He asked Remus to bring you back to him. It's your prerogative but we are concerned with your safety at what you are doing."

Hermione held her head up high. "I can take care of myself."

"And if you run into the group of Death Eaters that are doing the break-ins?" Tonks asked.

"I can just apparate away," Hermione replied eyeing the deserted alley next to the shop.

Tonks tilted her head, trying to read Hermione. Suddenly, Hermione darted forward and past her into the alley and with a loud POP! She disapparated.

Hermione didn't go far. She only apparated to the opposite side of the street to the other alley and hid behind a group of rubbish bins. She heard Tonks swear quietly as she inspected the area Hermione had been. A few moments later, Tonks gave up and left.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Tonks shrugged. "But I can't keep up with her. She parks her car near King's Cross then apparates away. I don't know where she goes." She was in Mrs. Figg's living room with Remus and Harry.

"What? So now the Order can't watch over her?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I don't think she wants to be followed," Remus explained. "And I want to strongly remind you that you shouldn't leave the protection of—"

"My aunt's house," Harry finished for him. "I know, I know. I just feel so helpless. You can't expect me to just sit here while she's out there putting herself in danger."

"We're doing all we can," Remus put a comforting hand on his shoulder but Harry shrugged him off.

"No you're not!" he accused. "Bring her back to me—to us," he corrected himself quickly and turned away.

"Harry, I can't drag her here against her will and neither can you," Remus said firmly.

Harry turned and looked at him with determination. "Oh yeah?"

Harry brooded silently over dinner that night. Ron had been gone for two days after he had sent him to get Hermione. He came back hexed so badly that he had to go to Fred and George for help. He would be back tomorrow though.

Harry waited patiently for his aunt and uncle to leave the table so Dudley could start in on his evening taunts.

"So…your friends have gone off to snog each other leaving you behind," Dudley sneered.

Harry sighed dramatically. "Actually, I'm worried about her," Harry replied. "She leaves her car, a silver four door sedan, at King's Cross, at around ten in the morning, then goes off shopping in the dodgiest of neighborhoods. Ron tried to go with her but he didn't last one day in those rough areas." Harry leaned forward and Dudley leaned toward him eagerly. "Got himself worked over real bad," Harry whispered and leaned back. "And I'm too scrawny and weak to watch over her. A shame. She could really use a knight in shining armor to help her in case she was ever in trouble." Dudley sat back thoughtfully as Harry grinned over his cup of water.

Hermione got out of the car and grabbed her bag.

"Hey Hermione!" a voice called out to her. She froze and slowly turned around to see Harry's horrid cousin walking over to her.

"D-Dudley? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Was just in the area and I spotted you," he answered and Hermione gazed around the parking lot.

"Right," she said slowly and began to walk away. "Well, it was nice to see you. I must be off now."

Dudley ran after her. "What are you up to today?" he asked.

"Oh, well, shopping," she answered.

"Great! I'll go with you!" he said eagerly.

"Well, that's not really necessary," she replied but he was already off and buying them tickets for the underground.

"So Stanley goes and rats on me, so I beat him up to. Have I told you that I'm a boxing champion? I am. And I'm the most popular boy at school."

Hermione's ears were bleeding with the endless droning of Dudley.

"You shop here?" Dudley wrinkled his nose at the pawn shop in front of them.

"I'm looking for something specific," she replied shortly.

Dudley shrugged and followed Hermione into the store.

"Can I help you miss?" the clerk asked.

"Yes, I was looking for a gift for my mother. A locket to be exact," Hermione said sweetly.

"The locket? You still going on about that?" Dudley piped up.

Hermione turned sharply to him. "What are you talking about?"

"I overheard my cousin and your boyfriend," Dudley shrugged. Hermione gave him a long look before turning back to the clerk.

"I have a silver one," he offered, leading Hermione to the jewelry case.

Hermione looked at the trinkets in front of her but there was no gold locket. She looked up at the clerk and shook her head.

"Sorry but I was hoping to find a gold one," she said.

"No problem," the clerk shrugged as the door opened. "Can I help you, miss?"

"Perhaps," the woman answered and Hermione's heart stopped beating. There was a mirror on top of the jewelry display that they used to model their wares and she chanced a quick glance in it. A tall pale woman with long dark hair walked in.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione moved down the case, keeping her back to her so she couldn't see her face.

"Let's go," Hermione whispered to Dudley and grabbed his hand, leading him out the store.

"What?" Dudley asked aloud. He wasn't sure he heard her properly.

"I am looking for a gold locket," Bellatrix said to the clerk.

The clerk raised an eyebrow. Hermione scuttled toward the door.

"Popular item," the clerk said looking over Bellatrix's shoulder and Hermione and Dudley. Bellatrix turned to follow his line of sight.

Hermione yanked the bewildered Dudley toward the door. "Herm—" he began to protest and she did the only thing she could think of grabbing the front of Dudley's shirt and pulled him toward her, crashing her lips against his, shutting him up, as she fumbled for the door behind her.

The clerk shrugged at their behavior. "Kids," he shrugged as the two teens tumbled out of the store. Bellatrix's eyes narrowed and followed them out of the door.

Hermione and Dudley ran behind the building. There was a pile of cement blocks stacked against the fence and Hermione scrambled onto them and over the fence. Dudley clumsily followed her over, landing with a thud on the other side.

"Come on!" she whispered as she tugged at him while he staggered to his feet. Together they ran down this alley, turned and ran down yet another alley before they stopped and leaned against he back of a building, gasping for breath.

Hermione drew her wand out of her pocket and listened. Dudley eyed the wand uneasily. They stayed quiet for what seemed like forever until Hermione felt that they hadn't been followed.

"I want to go home," Dudley said softly. Hermione looked over at him and saw that he was pale and trembling slightly.

"Okay, Dudley," she said kindly. "I'll take you home." She reached out to him and held his hand in a gesture of comfort.

He didn't let go of her through the train ride back to King's Cross and only let go when they reached her car. She opened the door for him to let him in, then crossed to the other side. She started the car and backed out when Dudley suddenly spoke up.

"Was she…one of you?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Was she…a witch?"


	6. Foolish

**Foolish**

_No you don't know the one_

_Who dreams of you at night;_

_And longs to kiss your lips_

_And longs to hold you tight_

_Oh I'm just a friend._

_That's all I've ever been._

_Cause you don't know me._

_(You Don't Know Me—Ray Charles)_

JULY 30

Harry, Hermione and Ron all stared at the calendar. The Dursley's were busy downstairs packing for a vacation that they had won, conveniently beginning today. Petunia kept quiet but she kept glancing furtively at Harry all day. If Uncle Vernon and Dudley thought it odd that Petunia should pack all her fine crystal and china for this vacation, they didn't question her.

As the sun set, the Dursley's began to load the car and Dudley climbed into the backseat. Aunt Petunia paused at the front door, Harry stood in front of her. The car horn beeped and Uncle Vernon waved at his wife to hurry up. She looked from the car back to Harry. Harry looked up at his caretaker for the past sixteen years. "I'll be okay," he said to her.

Aunt Petunia's lips tightened and she began to blink rapidly before nodding curtly and racing back to the car.

Harry stood on the doorstep and watched the only blood family he had left drive away. A warm hand slipped into his as Hermione joined him and Ron put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, mate," he said confidently. Harry wished he had his friend's confidence but now that his family was gone, what was about to happen to him began to settle on him.

"You don't want to stand there all day, boy," a voice growled in the darkness and Mad-Eye Moody appeared. Tonks, Lupin and Shacklebolt shortly followed, giving the trio their greetings.

"Hello, Harry," Lupin said. "We're here just to make sure you make it to the Burrow safely." The trio exchange uneasy looks. "I take it you are not planning on staying with the Weasley's the rest of the summer," Lupin looked at each of them.

"We, uh, we were heading to…"

"This conversation would be best inside where probing ears cannot hear," Moody interrupted and everyone headed inside.

The kitchen seemed that much smaller with everyone crowded inside it. Tonks rolled her eyes when she saw that the kitchen was as spotless as she remembered it. Hermione made herself busy putting on a pot of tea. It made her uneasy that it was dark outside and she couldn't see out of the window.

"You alright?" Harry's soft voice next to her made her jump.

"Yes. No. I don't know," she replied.

Harry frowned slightly and turned back to the group. His hands rested against the edge of the counter behind him.

"We're going back to Grimmauld Place," he announced.

"Headquarters," Shacklebolt nodded sagely. "That's a very wise choice. The place is still unplottable and you'll be around members of the Order."

"Is there still an Order, then?" Ron asked quietly. He was sitting at the table. It was an odd question that Harry didn't even bother to think about asking.

Lupin looked down at him. "Of course there is," he replied kindly. "There's always been a plan in place in case…such an event should happen."

"Who's the new leader?" Harry asked.

"We'll all find out soon," Lupin replied. "But it is a good idea that you are returning to Headquarters but, Harry, as a concerned party for you. Are you sure about this?" Lupin looked at him.

Harry knew what he meant. The loss of Sirius had been a blow not only to Harry but to his oldest and dearest friend, Remus Lupin. With a sudden sadness, Harry realized that Lupin was all alone, the last of the Marauders. Sure, he had Tonks at his side, but there's always something different about your best friends. No one could take away that bond.

"Yeah, we're sure," Harry answered, sharing a small smile with his two friends.

The teapot whistled and Harry took out seven mugs for Hermione to pour water into. Tonks walked up to them and offered her help, taking Harry's place so he could be ambushed by Lupin.

"Are you sure about this?" Lupin asked quietly.

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy but we do what we have to do," Harry replied.

"Does this have to do with what you three have been up to this summer?"

Harry sighed. "I don't want to lie to you so…yes."

"Something tells me that what you are up to is quite dangerous," Lupin narrowed his eyes.

"Everything we do from here on out is dangerous," Harry frowned. Lupin gave a long look at him then put a hand on his shoulder.

"You are such your father's son," he had the faint trace of a smile when he said this but Harry could see the sadness in his eyes.

The sound of glass breaking caught their attention and they turned to see Hermione and Tonks picking up the shards of a broken teacup.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so…" Hermione was flustered.

"Hermione, it's okay. Believe me," Tonks was reassuring her but Hermione quickly stood and ran out of the room. Ron stood up to go after her and Harry moved forward but Tonks held up a hand.

"I'll go to her. It's okay," she said before she left the room to follow Hermione.

She found her upstairs in the bathroom, the sound of water running preceded it. Carefully opening the door she found Hermione bent over the sink, running her hand under the water. She could see faint traces of pink splashes in the basin.

"Hermione, did you hurt yourself?" she asked.

"It's nothing, just a small cut," Hermione replied.

Tonks leaned over her and turned off the faucet, opening the medicine cabinet and bringing out a bandage.

"Healing charms were never my thing," she joked but Hermione didn't laugh. "There you go. It's not to tight is it?"

"This is it, isn't it? This is really it. Will he be okay? He will, won't he?"

Tonks put the box of bandages away, closed the cabinet door and looked at her. "Well, you see, Hermione, I'm not sure whom you're speaking about."

Hermione put the lid down on the toilet and sat on it. She let out a heavy breath. "Lately, I'm not sure either."

Tonks looked at her sympathetically and closed the door behind her. She walked forward and knelt in front of Hermione.

"If you need to talk, I'll be here for you."

"Thank you, Tonks."

11:50 pm

Lupin stayed with the teens while the others took their belongings to Grimmauld Place, the loud ticking of the clock filled the silence in the kitchen as they all sat around the table.

"Okay, let's go over this one more time," Lupin announced, trying to fill the silence. "We cannot apparate from inside this house so we will step out into Mrs. Figg's yard. Ron, you'll be with Hermione. Harry you stay with me. Are we all agreed on the apparation point?"

"The street lamp in front of Grimmauld Place," Hermione confirmed.

"Correct."

The loud cracking of apparation could be heard, announcing the Order's return.

"Right then," Lupin stood. "Here we go."

But suddenly, shouts filled the air followed shortly by wand blasts. The four of them raced to the windows. There were shadows darting about, lots of shouting and the bright flashes of spells cast. Lupin drew his wand and looked at the three of them.

"Stay inside, Harry. The three of you, stay inside. You know how important that is."

He left them to join the melee outside.

"We can't just stay here," Harry turned to them. "It's almost midnight."

"I think we should move away from the windows," Hermione said and they ran into the hallway.

"We should go out there and help them," Ron offered, drawing out his wand.

"Are you crazy?" Hermione hissed.

"We can't sit here, Hermione. We have to go!" Harry said as he got to his feet.

"Harry! Wait," Hermione said as she and Ron followed him.

They stood, pressed against the wall by the door, wands drawn and hearts beating rapidly.

"Our only chance is to make a run for it. As soon as we set foot on Mrs. Figg's lawn we apparate," Harry instructed.

Suddenly the grandfather clock in the living room chimed out midnight and someone burst through the back door. Hermione screamed.

"NOW!" Harry shouted as he opened the door and reached for Hermione's hand.

Adrenaline fueled them as they sprinted across the lawn. Someone shouted out Harry's name but he didn't slow down, holding Hermione's hand in a vice grip. Hermione yanked the two of them to the ground just as a wand blast sailed above their heads.

"Are you okay?" Hermione breathed.

"Yes," Harry breathed.

"LOOKOUT!" Ron shouted from somewhere behind them and the two of the rolled away from each other as a curse landed in between them, where they had been.

Harry felt hands wrap around him and he looked over to see Tonks yank Hermione to her feet.

"I told you to stay inside the house!" Lupin said angrily in his ear as he brought him to his feet and ran with him.

Up ahead, Harry could see Mad-Eye with Ron, waving at them madly and shouting words that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be to fond of hearing. The nicer words were: stupid, foolish, half-brained, asses, half-witted.

"READY!" Lupin shouted out and Moody apparated with Ron in his clutches.

Harry put a frantic hand to his chest then around his neck.

"Nymphadora, you're next!" Lupin ordered.

"Harry! Harry what is it?" Hermione shouted out to him.

The locket.

The locket that Harry and Dumbledore had retrieved the day he died. The locket that was a fake horcrux. The locket that Harry kept to remind him of what he had lost that day, how much was at stake in this war.

"Harry!" Lupin shouted as Harry shrugged himself free and ran back toward his aunt's house. "Nymphadora, go!"

"NO! HARRY!" Hermione shouted as she wriggled out of Tonks' grasp.

"There he is! There he is!" Harry heard the Death Eaters shout as he made his way back to the house, dodging spells along the way.

"Stupefy!" Hermione called out as she cleared the way for him, catching up with him.

The two of the burst through the front door, knocking a Death Eater in the face in the process. He howled in pain as he stumbled backward, knocking into another Death Eater, both of them crashing to the floor. Harry and Hermione quickly took them out and in the glint of the streetlamp from outside, Harry saw the gold locket on the floor in the kitchen.

"Harry! Stay down!" Hermione screamed at him as he scrambled into the kitchen. He ducked just in time as the windows in the kitchen were all blown out by the blast of a wand. Glass showered down around him.

"Hermione, wait!" Harry called out to her as she ran into the kitchen after him.

But Hermione halted too late and her footing was lost on broken shards and she fell forward. Hooded figures approached the back door.

"Hermione," he whispered. "Don't move."

"Harry," Hermione whispered back fearfully. He could hear the tremble in her voice.

He scrambled over to her and carefully brought her to her feet as the door opened.

"They were just here," one of them said.

"Still are," said another. "Look, one of them is bleeding."

Harry and Hermione tore out of the front door again, the Death Eaters hot on their heels, spells whizzed past their ears. They vaulted over the hedges that divided the lawns. Harry turned and reached for Hermione as she tumbled into his arms before he apparated them both away.

The momentum of her fall caused Harry to lose his footing when they arrived at Grimmauld Place and the two of them tumbled to the ground. Harry hit the ground first, falling on the dead grass of number 12 with Hermione on top of him.

"Oh, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, are you?" he asked.

"Did we make it?"

Harry realized that she hadn't opened her eyes. He laughed softly and tangled his hands in her hair, bringing her head to rest on his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"We made it, Hermione," he said as he stroked her hair.

Hermione lifted her head and looked at him. She suddenly felt her breath leave her lungs. Harry's hands were still cradling her head. She was vaguely away of a pain in her left hand but as she sat up, Harry grabbed her wrist.

"You're bleeding," he said.

Hermione looked down and saw that she had stained Harry's t-shirt.

"Harry! Hermione!" Tonks cried out as she and Lupin apparated near them.

"Harry, what were you thinking?" Lupin scolded but Harry brought Hermione to her feet.

"She's cut real bad," he said lamely.

"Oh, Hermione, again?" Tonks sighed.

Ron ambushed the group as soon as they set foot inside. "What happened?"

"Not now, Ron," Harry said moving his friend to the side to make way for Hermione and Tonks.

"What were you thinking going back to the house?" Ron scolded then rounded on Hermione. "And you! Why did you follow him?"

"I wanted to make sure he was safe," Hermione explained.

"What happened to your hand?" he took it in his.

"Ron, it's fine, really," Hermione said soothingly.

"It was an accident," Harry spoke up.

Ron whirled on him. "An accident!"

"It's just glass Ron," Hermione shook her head.

Harry watched as Tonks led Hermione to the kitchen with Ron fussing over her. He moved to join them but Lupin held him back.

"What the hell was so important that you risked your life to retrieve it?"

"It was something Dumbledore gave me," Harry answered quietly. Tonks was bandaging Hermione's hand.

"Oh, Harry," Lupin sighed behind him. Tonks stepped out of the room and joined them.

"She's okay, it was a long cut but it was shallow." Harry looked over her shoulder at Ron who was now holding Hermione in an embrace. The feeling of loneliness descended upon him, it felt as if the whole house was caving in upon him.

"Harry. Harry!"

Tonks' voice cracked through his thoughts. "Huh? What?"

"I said why don't you go and join your friends, I'll talk to Remus," she repeated.

Harry looked back into the room. Hermione and Ron were no longer hugging but they were talking. She looked up at him and caught his gaze.

"No," he said slowly, taking his eyes off of her. "I think I'll just go upstairs. It's been a long night."

He went to the room that he and Ron usually shared but found that he really wasn't as tired as he thought he was. He just wanted to be alone. He gathered his bags and moved up to the next floor. Automatically, he led himself to his godfather's room. It was going to be the longest stay of his life in this house. The faster they found the locket the better.


	7. My Best Friend

**My Best Friend**

_How stupid is it? I can't talk about it_

_I gotta sing about it and make a record of my heart_

_(How stupid is it? Won't you give me a minute_

_Just come up to me and say hello to my heart) How stupid is it?_

_For all I know you want me too and maybe you just don't know what to do or maybe you're scared to say: "I'm falling for you"_

_(El Scorcho—Weezer)_

Ron traced a finger over the handle of the ceramic mug in front of him. He looked up at Hermione who was idly stirring her coffee. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and she wore a pale yellow t-shirt with her blue denim jeans. She had a leg tucked under her, an arm resting on the table as she gazed at nothing in the kitchen. She shifted slightly and tucked a few short strands of hair behind her ear.

"He's not going to like this," she said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"You think?" he answered sarcastically.

"Couldn't you have said something?"

"What the hell was I supposed to tell my mum?" Ron defended.

Hermione sighed. "I don't know."

The Weasley's were making a visit today to celebrate Harry's birthday but Ron knew better. His mom was just checking in on them, making sure that everything was intact after the eventful departure from the Dursley's. Ron had a feeling that Harry wouldn't be too thrilled with all the company. Although, Ginny would be there.

"You know, he didn't sleep in our usual room last night," Ron said ponderously.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "What, can't sleep without your teddy bear?"

"Ha, ha," Ron said dryly. "You don't think he…took off and left, do you?"

Hermione shook her head. "He probably wanted to be alone. It's got to be rough coming back here."

"Yeah," Ron said quietly, scratching at a scorch mark on the table. But he straightened suddenly and changed the topic. "How's your hand?" he asked, motioning to her bandaged hand.

"It's alright. Your mum probably knows a potion to heal it faster," she said, inspecting her bandage.

"Yeah, she does. I had an unfortunate accident when I was younger involving her china cabinet." Hermione looked inquiringly at him but Ron shook his head. "Don't ask."

He took Hermione's injured hand and inspected Tonk's work. He nodded approvingly.

"I'm surprised she did a nice job," he said.

Hermione cracked a smile. "Ron! That's not nice!"

"Well, I'm sorry but it's true! Actually it shouldn't surprise me, the woman can't walk ten feet without knocking into something." Hermione giggled. "She's probably an expert at bandaging," he continued in a serious voice. "She can do it in her sleep."

"Ron, stop!" Hermione grinned in spite of herself.

"Behind her back," Ron continued.

Harry heard Hermione's laughter a minute too late before walking into the room, otherwise he would've turned back around to leave the two to…whatever it was that they were doing. But, he had the misfortune to walk into the kitchen.

"…do it blindfolded and tied up," Ron was saying.

_What the hell did he walk into!_ He stood there awkwardly in front of them. Ron was holding her hand but Hermione pulled it away from him as she got up to greet him.

"Morning Harry," she said cheerfully, there was still residual laughter in her tone.

"Morning," Harry replied, mentally smacking himself to remind himself that he should really stop being an ass about his two best friends.

Hermione cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Ron who had a look of confusion on his face before he jolted to alertness.

"Oh! Right, yeah. Um, Harry…" he began tentatively and Harry knew immediately he wasn't going to like what he was going to hear. "Well, you know, mum heard about last night and she tends to worry a lot and…she cares about you and…"

"The Weasley's are on their way this morning," Hermione finished, getting impatient.

Harry said nothing, he just stared at Hermione for the longest time.

"What?" he finally broke the silence. "Ah, man!" he whined.

"I'm sorry, Harry!" Ron said woefully. "You know how my mum gets. I couldn't say no to her!"

"It is your birthday," Hermione reminded him.

"Well, it's going to be a little hard looking for the locket with everyone here," Harry snapped.

Hermione shrugged. "Oh, come on Harry. It won't be so bad. You'll get to see Ginny again," she said sweetly with a smile. A little too sweetly, Harry thought, before she took her leave of the room. His gaze followed her out of the room until she left his sight before he turned to the cabinets to retrieve himself a mug.

"Not to pry or anything," Ron began hesitantly, "but uh…where were you last night? You didn't sleep in our usual room."

Harry slowly sat down in a chair and took a long drink of his coffee before he answered. "I thought you two would want a little privacy."

Ron looked at Harry and it suddenly occurred to him that they really hadn't talked about the changing dynamic in their friendships with Hermione. There hadn't really been any time to, so much had happened in so few months. But the opportunity was now here, the opportunity to ask Harry how he felt. Did he feel left out? Did he know that he and Hermione were still loyal to him? The opportunity was there for him to finally have someone to talk to about this new experience he was having with their best friend. To talk about his insecurities, doubts and hopes. Someone to talk to that could explain to him the feeling he would get every time he kissed her. The feeling that he had accomplished something by cheating, like your mom rewarding you with a chocolate chip cookie when you had already snuck three of them in on the side.

"Well, the thought was nice but Hermione and I haven't even gotten past first base yet," Ron said cautiously as he tested the waters. He was immediately met with brick wall.

"I really don't want to hear that," Harry said immediately before he could bite his own tongue. He would be too self-incriminating if he let Ron go on. First of all, acknowledging that he understood what first base was immediately implied that he knew what second base was and so on…And considering that his last girlfriend that he had been to second base with was Ron's sister put too much of a threat on his life and he had enough as it was. But what was more troubling is why this horrible feeling of extreme dislike at both of his friends simmered under the surface of his feelings at the thought of the two of them even engaging in those acts.

But at the moment, Ron was looking at him lost. He had reached out to him as a friend, a male to a male talking about a girl and was rebuked. Harry felt as if he should smooth this out somehow, but he valued his friendship with Ron and Hermione too much to even go down that road of holding conversation with Ron about the two of them.

"I…I just don't feel that comfortable talking about it, that's all," Harry decided to go the honest route, praying that Ron didn't interpret it into something that even he didn't understand just yet.

The corner of Ron's mouth quirked up into a small grin. "Yeah, I guess I would be kind of awkward if you wanted to talk to me about you and Ginny," he shrugged. "I keep forgetting that Hermione is like a sister to you."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, taking another drink of his coffee. As of late, the sisterly thoughts that intruded into his mind about Hermione would be greatly frowned upon in most societies.

Although, the initial arrival of the Weasley's bothered Harry, because it would delay them a bit to carry on with their horcrux hunt, Ginny's arrival was a welcome distraction from the tension that seemed to settle upon him.

"Hello, Harry," she said shyly as she greeted him.


	8. The Hunt Continues

**The Hunt Continues**

_What'll you do when you get lonely_

_And nobody's waiting by your side?_

_You've been running and hiding much too long._

_You know it's just your foolish pride._

_Layla, you've got me on my knees._

_Layla, I'm begging, darling please._

_Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind._

_I tried to give you consolation_

_When your old man had let you down._

_Like a fool, I fell in love with you,_

_Turned my whole world upside down._

_(Layla—Eric Clapton)_

The boggart made its appearance twice more while they were both in the attic. Both times, Harry got rid of it before it manifested itself completely, there was no way in hell he'd put himself in the situation he had earlier with Hermione in this attic. For her part, Hermione stayed on the other side of the area, keeping the conversation strictly professional. Dobby popped in once in awhile to provide snacks for their short breaks before they quickly returned to rummaging through the lost items of the Black household.

With a sigh, Hermione closed the lid on the last trunk that she looked through. "I think we may have to face the growing probability that this locket is not in this house," she said resignedly.

"Fuck!" Harry swore aloud, throwing an item he was carrying down and kicking a nearby trunk. Hermione would have admonished him for his language if she didn't have the urge, herself, to say the same. "Kreacher had to have taken it, we couldn't have thrown it out!" He felt despair at the thought of having to go through a wizard dump, who knows what he would find. "Maybe we should look in all of Kreacher's favorite hiding spots."

Hermione gazed out of the grimy attic windows, lost in thought. "Mundungus," she whispered.

"What?" Harry asked absently as he made a last ditch effort at searching.

"Mundungus," she repeated more boldly, catching Harry's attention. "Last year he snuck off with some of the Black silverware, didn't he?"

Harry looked at her then slowly got to his feet, dusting off his knees. "Yeah?" he said warily.

She crossed her arms. "What if he took other items as well?"

"It's a possibility," Harry replied.

"Only problem is," Hermione sighed. "We don't know where to find him."

Harry grinned wryly. "I have an idea where to look."

The two of them apparated into Hogsmeade after taking some time to clean themselves of the dust and dirt that had accumulated on them. The sun was in the west, giving them only a couple of hours until it set. Harry looked on the horizon and an unease fell upon him at the distant lights of Hogwarts on the hill. He once thought the place to be his home, the place where he belonged. But now it seemed so foreign to him. Hermione must have sensed his unease because she laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"Come on, Harry," she said softly as she urged him on.

He glanced one more time at the familiar turrets before continuing on his way. There were only a smattering of people in town and there was a warm glow coming from the Three Broomsticks along with the faint sound of laughter coming from inside. The two of them passed by and continued on their way to the darker and dirtier Hog's Head. As he opened the door, he was immediately reminded of the time Hermione had dragged him here for the first unofficial meeting of Dumbledore's Army.

The floor seemed to have accumulated more dirt since the last time he was here and behind the counter, Aberforth was washing a glass with a dirty rag. He noticed that the pub only had a few patrons inside it and they all looked a bit unsavory. Hermione moved closer to Harry as she took in their company. Summoning up some courage from inside him, Harry approached the bar.

"I need to find Mundungus. Do you know where I can find him?" Hermione was surprised by the calmness in Harry's voice. She would have only managed a squeak.

Aberforth nodded to a corner where a cloaked figure was huddled over his pint on the dusty table. Harry looked to Hermione for encouragement and was rewarded an equally determined face. Together, they approached the rogue member of the Order.

"Hullo, dung," Harry said as he and Hermione took seats at his table. He smelled strongly of tobacco and firewhiskey. He looked up and blinked his bleary eyes at the young couple.

"Oh, Harry. Hermione," he nodded to each of them. "I haven't taken anything since you last caught me so whatever you're looking for, I don't have it," he said defensively.

"I believe you," Harry said. "But I'm looking for something you might have taken…before."

Mundungus didn't reply and Harry wondered if maybe the man wasn't too keen on helping him. Hermione spoke up then, her voice quiet and comforting.

"We were wondering if you came across a gold locket," she said as she looked at him hopefully.

Mundungus looked at the young woman, grumbling under his breath at his soft side for the fairer sex. Harry and Hermione shared hopeful looks.

"I sold it," he muttered.

"Where?" Hermione asked. "To whom?"

"Nick Knacks," he replied and Harry closed his eyes, thinking of how he and Hermione were going to go into Knockturn Alley's infamous shop of various odds and ends.

"How long ago?" Hermione asked.

"When you all were cleaning Headquarters," he answered. "Sirius let me take the junk he didn't want. The locket was in there."

"Thanks, Dung," Harry said, sliding out of the booth. Hermione thanked him as well before she followed Harry.

"See you tomorrow," Aberforth muttered to Harry under his breath. Harry avoided Hermione's questioning gaze and left the pub.

He didn't get too far without Hermione stopping him. "What did he mean by seeing you tomorrow'?" she asked.

Harry couldn't told her to drop it but she was going to find out eventually. "Dumbledore wanted me to continue my occlumency lessons," Harry said slowly.

Hermione opened her mouth to say that it was a brilliant idea that she supported whole-heartedly and that he should have pursued it last year. But she thought better against it and merely said. "Oh."

For his part, Harry was grateful she didn't say what was really on her mind. He knew what she would say when he told her about the lessons. Hermione decided to break the strained silence between them.

"So…what do we do now?" she asked as she stuffed her hands in the pockets of her jeans. Harry mimicked the action and deliberately avoided staring in the direction of Hogwarts.

"I honestly don't know. It's getting dark and there is no way in hell that we are going into Knockturn Alley at this time of the day," he said as he and Hermione walked back to a safe apparition point. "But I don't think the locket is there, either. The Death Eaters went through all the wizarding pawn shops before they started on the muggle ones."

"Which leaves us right where we started," Hermione said disheartened. Harry looked down at her and reached out to turn her to him.

"Hey," he said comfortingly, placing a hand on her arm. "We'll find it. It's out there somewhere and the good news is the Death Eaters haven't found it. That means we still have a chance."

Hermione didn't know why she was so depressed. Harry was right, they still had a chance but finding that locket out who-knows-where was like searching for a needle in a haystack. It was just so frustrating that their horcrux hunt was getting off to a smashing start.

"Oy, Harry! Hermione!"

The two of them turned to see a twin trotting toward them. As he got closer they realized it was Fred.

"Hello Fred!" the two of them greeted.

"Hello yourselves," Fred greeted them back, smiling. "Does my baby brother know that his best friend is trying to steal away his girlfriend?" Fred jested and Harry removed his hand immediately from Hermione's arm. Hermione's face turned scarlet and Harry found that he had no reply to this. But it wasn't needed as the two of them quickly realized that Fred was only joking.

"Very funny," Harry said grumpily as Fred laughed.

"How's Ron?" Hermione felt obliged to ask.

"Missing him already?" Fred ribbed her. "Mum and Fleur will keep him busy this week until the wedding, don't you worry. You'll have him back after the wedding is over. Ginny is staying at the burrow though, Harry. George and I aren't letting her out of our sight, especially around you," he said suggestively. Harry had no reply to that and Hermione just looked away awkwardly.

"Well…it was good to see you Fred," Harry finally spoke up. "Say hello to Ron."

"Alright. Take care you two," Fred replied as he left the two of them and continued on their way. Harry and Hermione apparated back to Grimmauld Place in silence.

Tonks gave up on adequate conversation at the dinner table and the silence descended upon the room again. Harry and Hermione sat opposite each other but barely spoke two words to one another. Remus seemed to be keeping a keen eye on the two of them and Harry deliberately avoided his gaze. Tonks pursed her lips together then sighed in exasperation.

"Okay, what's going on here?" she asked and everyone stopped eating to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked her.

"I mean this table is about as lively as a slug convention!"

Nobody answered her but Hermione did get up from the table, dabbing at her mouth with a napkin.

"I'm just really tired," she said as she took her plate to the sink. "I'm going to turn in. Goodnight," she said and left the room.

Harry watched her leave the room before his sight fell on Lupin. He was looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face but the words he had spoken to him in the attic rang out loud and true.

"I'm going to bed. I need to get up early tomorrow," Harry said as he cleaned off his plate and placed it in the sink before leaving the room.

As the door closed, Tonks turned to Lupin. "Remus, what's going on?" she asked.

Lupin sighed and pushed his plate away. "I found Harry and Hermione in the attic last night," he said.

"In the attic?" Tonks wrinkled her brow in confusion. "What were they—oh!"

"No, no, no," Lupin shook his head. "They weren't…doing anything but Harry did as much as admit to me that the opportunity was there."

Tonks sat quietly, remembering her conversation with Hermione at Privet Drive. "It's just a very confusing time for them. All those hormones…," Tonks shuddered, recalling that awkward period of her youth. "It's perfectly normal."

"And that's how it should be," Remus looked at her with a pained look in his face that disarmed her. "I want so badly for Harry to be a normal teenager with normal urges. I want him to be reckless and carefree like his father was. But he can't. Merlin knows that he isn't a normal teenager. That he can't live the reckless and carefree life." He propped his elbows on the table and cradled his head in his hands. "Harry has nobody. Everyone he loves, every father figure he's had has been taken from him. He has only his friends left, he thrives off of their support. I don't…I…I just don't know what would happen if that support was somehow taken from him, either from outside forces or…" he looked up at Tonks, "…something within."

Tonks reached out and hugged him. "Oh, Remus," she sighed, kissing the side of his head. "I understand your need to protect him. But he doesn't have nobody, he has you, he has me, he has a whole group of people to love and support him and he doesn't even know it. And as for his friendship, it will survive whatever bumps and pitfalls that are in front of it. The Marauders are strong and live on in here," she placed a hand on his chest, over his heart. "Even after the greatest betrayal of all befell you. You and Sirius made a pact to watch over James' son and you are watching over him. You are all watching over him, even in death. Harry is a Marauder's son and he knows the value of friendship as do the other two. They will weather this storm." Lupin leaned into Nymphadora's comforting embrace, grateful to have her in his life.

Harry wasn't tired, he was restless and couldn't sleep. He lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. A door closed down the hall and he knew that Lupin and Tonks had retired to bed. Trying to clear the troubling thoughts of lockets, cups and various other possible horcruxes, he decided he had had enough and that he needed to take a walk.

A strange tension had seemed to settle over him from this morning and he had no way of shaking off this anxiety. It felt as if he was on the cusp of something, the strange and exciting knot in your stomach. Deep down he knew where he was going but he was still surprised to find himself at Hermione's bedroom door. There was no light coming from underneath indicating that she had probably gone to bed. He sighed and rested his hands on either side of the doorframe. He pushed back against it and hung his head.

What was he doing here?

_He is your best friend._

_She is your best friend._

_They are together._

_He is your best friend._

_He is your best friend._

_You are a shitty friend._

He raised one hand to knock knowing the consequences of what would happen if she answered. But part of him wanted it. Wanted to continue what was interrupted in the attic. And part of him knew that she would let him. He closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like to kiss those lips that beckoned him in the attic. What would she taste like? What would it feel like? When did he start thinking of his female best friend in this tortuous way? And why, _oh why_, did he have to think of her now when she was most unavailable?

His closed fist hung in the air, centimeters from the wood of her door.

He sighed and brought his hand back down to his side. He couldn't do this. He turned away and headed back to his room. As he readied himself for bed, he felt a small joy of triumph, like he had accomplished something wonderful. And he did. His resolve had been tested, he had passed and the trio's friendship was still intact. He lay his head on his pillow and looked at the picture he kept on the nightstand of the three of them, taken during the happier days at Hogwarts. He smiled softly and drifted off to sleep.

"I'm not sure how much you have been taught or how far you are along in this study," Aberforth said to Harry. They were in the drawing room where the morning sun's rays filtered into the room, lighting bright patches in the rug beneath them. Harry shifted uncomfortably knowing exactly how far he had come in his occlumancy lessons.

"Ready?" Aberforth asked and before Harry could nod yes, his mind was assaulted and images of his last lesson with Snape swam forward. What he had seen in the pensieve popped up as well as Snape's furious face before he felt Aberforth leave him. The man looked at Harry as if he had grown a second head. "That was bloody terrible! Have you not had any lessons at all?" Harry grimaced and knew he had a long day in store for him.

Hermione sighed and stirred her coffee one more time. She didn't get much sleep last night, she kept getting up to walk to her door to leave only to lose her nerve and turn back around. She wasn't sure why she wanted to see Harry, it would only serve to further her confusion even more.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Ron's owl carrying a letter.

_Dear Harry and Hermione,_

_Any luck yet with the you-know-whats? Things here are pretty busy, only a few days till the wedding. We've been working hard transforming the backyard into a place worthy of a part-Veela's wedding. I don't know why Bill is marrying her, any little thing seems to set her off right now. I avoid her anyway since I still feel like a complete idiot around her. See you in a few days!_

_Ron_

Hermione folded the letter and left it for Harry to read. Part of her felt disappointment. The letter was so…friendly. Not that she was expecting proclamations of love or anything like that but it felt as if it was just a regular letter that she would have received over the summer. She glanced outside the window but didn't see any other owls headed their way. Summoning a quill and parchment from her room, she set out to write Ron back.

_Dear Ron,_

_Nothing yet. Unfortunately we haven't found what we were looking for here. Harry's taking Remedial Potions again with a new teacher. We can't wait for the wedding and we'll see you there._

_Hermione_

She sat back and proof-read her work realizing suddenly that her letter had the same tone as Ron's. She sighed and sealed it, sending it on its way with Pig.

Harry's lesson left him drained so the two of them stayed inside Grimmauld Place for the entire day. But the next morning, as Remus left the table to say goodbye to Tonks as she left for work, Harry leaned forward and whispered to Hermione.

"Do you think your parent's will let you borrow their car?" he asked.

"What? Why?"

"We're taking a little trip as muggles today," he grinned mischievously at her. She eyed him cautiously, she had had more than enough experience to know what that look meant.

But her parents let her borrow the car anyway in exchange for showing up to dinner tonight and bringing her friend along with her.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they got into the car, she behind the driver's wheel.

Harry hesitated when he clicked his seat belt in. "I'm not sure," he said and then to Hermione's look, "What? I'll know it when I see it!" he defended. Hermione sighed and shook her head as she started the car.

The traffic was light that day and the sun was shining above them. Harry fiddled with the radio dials as they both searched for songs that they knew and could sing together very off key. Today was a great day in Harry's book. If only for a short time, he felt like an average and ordinary teenager having a good time with his friend. The two of them laughed, discussed muggle movies, argued about which radio station played the better songs and even fought a little when Harry would lead her in the wrong direction.

"You want to try it?" Hermione glanced sideways at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You've been staring at the steering wheel for quite some time and I'm surprised you haven't asked me."

Harry's heart leapt at the chance to test drive her parent's car but he played it off non-chalantly. "Nah, that's okay."

"Harry," she laughed. "It's alright, I—"

"Okay, if you insist," Harry cut her off and Hermione smiled as she pulled to the side of the road.

"Just be careful with it," she said as she buckled herself in the passenger's seat. "This isn't the Anglia." Harry gave her a dirty look but she merely winked back at him. "Okay, this pedal is the gas, this one the brake. Gently press on the gas, GENTLY!" she screeched as they lurched forward before Harry slammed on the brakes.

"It's not funny, Hermione!" Harry said in a shrill voice as she burst out in laughter. The pedal was a bit touchy in his opinion. But he was a fast learner and he basked in Hermione's praise even though he was still a bit rough on the brakes. He couldn't help it, he already had a bit of a speeding problem. It helped that traffic was light and he found he could be quite creative in his verbal communication with other drivers.

"You're doing really well, Harry," Hermione beamed at him. Harry grinned back at her then looked up when something caught his eye. He immediately slammed on his brakes, jerking Hermione.

"Harry! What…"

"This is it," he said softly as he peered up at an austere building with an iron gate in front of it.

"An orphanage?" Hermione asked, puzzled but moments later, comprehension dawned on her face. "Harry…" she said softly.

Harry parked the car then reached into the back seat for the bundle he had brought along.

"They aren't just going to let us in and wander about," Hermione said. "Did you bring your invisibility cloak?"

"No, we're going in as muggles," he said as he opened the bag and pulled out a cushion. "Here, put this under your shirt," he ordered.

"Harry!" Hermione protested. "I am not doing this." But she was already following his orders. "This is crazy. No one will fall for this."

"You're a witch. Make it look real," he said then left the car.

Hermione sighed and cast a charm on the pillow as Harry went around the other side to open her door.

"I hope this works," she said as she took his hand to help her out of the car.

The woman who answered the door was young, probably in her early twenties as she looked down at the teenage couple, the girl's belly was round with child. Harry, who had thought of this brilliant plan suddenly realized that he had no idea what he was going to say. But, thankfully, Hermione was there to help.

"Hello," she said quiet and unsure. "We…uh…"

"There's no need to be awkward or ashamed," the woman said. "It's a difficult position you two are in and this is a very important decision."

Hermione swallowed. "Could we take a tour of your facilities? We would like to…" she trailed off but Harry picked up.

"…make sure that we were making the right choice," he finished.

"Of course," the woman said kindly. "You have picked an excellent time. The director should be free to talk with you." She opened the door wider to let the two of them in. Harry nodded for Hermione to go first, placing a hand on the small of her back to lead her into the building.

They had to endure an hour with the director, an elderly woman with an unfriendly disposition, giving vague answers about their "pillow" baby. Harry was itching to get out of there and start walking around the building. He wasn't sure which room was Tom Marvolo Riddle's, he had only seen it in Dumbledore's pensieve but he had a feeling he would know it when he saw it.

As they left the room to begin their tour, Hermione sought out Harry's hand. She wanted his comfort because every moment in the childhood home of the darkest wizard of their time was unsettling to her. She became very jittery and jumpy at every shout and loud noise. It seemed to be an endless maze of rooms and the walls seemed to close in on her.

Suddenly, Harry gave a sharp squeeze of her hand. She looked up and saw him give nod slightly to the left.

"Sweetheart," Harry said with fake concern in his voice. "Are you feeling alright?" Hermione wondered if he could sense her unease. Harry looked up at the director. "She needs to lie down for a bit, can she use a bed to rest on?" Harry began to walk toward the room he had nodded to.

"Of course, go ahead," the director obliged. "Does she need any water?"

Harry could feel Hermione's resistance to walking into the room.

"Yes, please," Hermione answered. She felt apprehensive walking into Voldemort's bedroom. There was something too personal about it. But Harry applied a little more force and practically tugged her into the room. The director left them to fetch her some water. Hermione sat down on the bed then leaped up from it as if it were on fire.

"Hey, are you alright?" Harry asked, his face was full of concern.

"It's his bed, isn't it?" she asked and Harry understood her apprehension in being in this room.

"Keep an eye out," he motioned to the door. He moved to the wardrobe and opened it, rummaging the inside of it looking for any loose panels.

"What made you decide to look here?" Hermione asked softly.

"Remedial potions yesterday. I had almost forgotten about it," he answered her.

"Wouldn't Dumbledore have found something here already?"

Harry sat back on his heels and looked at her. "Not if he didn't know where to look."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Harry moved to the bed, dropping to his knees to look under it. "It takes an unwanted orphan to know an unwanted orphan."

Hermione looked at him as if he had said the most blasphemous thing on earth. "Harry," she said sharply. "You are _nothing_ like that…vile creature."

Harry looked up at her with a sarcastic smirk on his face. "I think you'll find that he and I have more in common than we would like," he said softly as he reached under the bed to remove a loose floorboard. Inside was a small box that Harry carefully lifted out. Hermione eyed the box wearily as Harry shrunk it and stuffed it into his back pocket.

"Let's go," he said as he walked past her.

The silence between the two of them was deafening as Hermione drove them back to her parent's house. Harry, for the first time, properly met Hermione's parents and liked them immediately. Once again he found himself slightly envious of his best friends to have such warm and loving families. But he felt lucky to be accepted so warmly into both of them. Dinner had been pleasant, Mrs. Granger didn't cook as much food as Mrs. Weasley, but it was delicious just the same. And if only for a few moments, he had forgotten about the hidden package.

But silence, again, descended on the two of them as they walked back into Grimmauld Place. They each went their own ways to their rooms, exchanging simple goodnights to each other. But Harry couldn't sleep and for some odd reason, he didn't have the heart or the emotional strength to open up the box of his nemesis' belongings. The fact that Voldemort had a secret hiding place for his things like Harry had at the Dursley's seemed to reiterate the fact that the two of them had very similar childhoods. It was unnerving. What had Dumbledore said? It was the choices that we make that defined who we are. Harry could've easily followed the same path as Tom Marvolo Riddle had he made different choices in his life. It made everything weigh down on him and he felt helpless in the tides of fate.

Choices.

He sighed and picked up his broom. He couldn't deal with this right now and he needed to clear his head. The night air was clear and cool as he stepped into the backyard gardens. But he wasn't alone. Hermione was also out there, looking up at the stars.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked and he nodded. "Neither could I."

He shifted slightly. He knew that she had been thinking the same things as he was. She had been silent since they left the orphanage but he had seen the look on her face when he opened the floorboard underneath the bed. It was a look of surprise with a hint of fear. He knew that she was looking at him differently now and it made something inside him ache painfully at that. Did she think of him as a monster? Did she still think of him as her friend?

He approached her, encouraged by the fact that she didn't recoil from him. "Do you want to go for a ride?" he whispered. She didn't answer him at first, she was looking into his face and he had to suppress to crazy urge to add I won't hurt you' to the invitation.

"Okay," she said at last.

She hated heights and resented the fact that she was never a good flier but something inside her willed herself to do this. She sensed that Harry needed her to do this for some reason, even if it was for the simple gesture that she was still his friend. She straddled the broom in front of Harry and held on tight as she felt her feet the leave the ground beneath her.

She had been both surprised and disappointed by Harry finding what he was looking for. She had a vague notion that he and Voldemort had a similar past but she had no idea just how similar and connected they were. That was what had frightened her. Their connection to each other, their lives somehow woven into each other's, their fates entangled. Yes, that was what frightened her. The boy that she had grown to care immensely about, care maybe too much than what was necessary for friendship, had his fate so closely tied to the darkest wizard in history. Her Harry. And it hammered home the thought that she could very well lose him in this battle, even if he managed to defeat Voldemort.

She tightened her grip on the broom to stave off the urge to turn around and throw her arms around him. To hold him and protect him. To cling to the part of Harry's soul that represented everything that he was to her and shout to Voldemort that he couldn't have him. That he wouldn't take him from her. That she wouldn't let go without a fight to the death and even in death she would come back and still claim him as hers.

Harry found a guilty comfort in her presence, in the warm of her body, in her scent that surrounded him and filled his nostrils. He didn't fly very high because he knew that she was scared of heights but they still had a magnificent view. They didn't talk and they didn't need to. Harry just needed the reassurance that she was still there for him.

He had been so lost in her presence that he didn't realize she was crying until he felt her body shaking slightly. Hermione didn't realize she had been crying until she felt a warm hand slide slowly around her waist and his warm breath in her ear.

"Shh, Hermione," he whispered softly in her ear.

She quickly wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. Let me take us back down."

"No! Don't!" she said as she placed a hand on his. She turned to look at him, their faces were so close but neither of them moved for what seemed like forever. Hermione slowly turned to face forward but she pressed her back against Harry's front as his arm tightened its hold ever so slightly on her waist. A pang of envy went through her as she thought of Ginny. Her friend. She was the lucky one who would feel this embrace that she was stealing for the moment. She was waiting for him now and he was waiting for her, both of them waiting for the end of this dark wizard. She would be the one to have him in the end. What she was doing was wrong and she knew it but the selfish part of her wanted him for this moment and she shivered slightly when she felt his lips brush ever so slightly on her neck.

Harry didn't know what compelled him to do that but it felt right, it felt like he _needed_ to do that. Her skin was so soft under his lips and he braved himself to apply a bit more pressure and was pleasantly surprised when Hermione tilted her head slightly, exposing more of herself to him. He may be a horrible friend but he wasn't a fool and his light kisses became more bold.

"Harry," Hermione whispered. Then she said his name a little more loud then shouted, "HARRY!"

"Oh, crap!"

He jerked the Firebolt sharply to the right and they narrowly missed the brick chimney in front of them. He hadn't been paying attention to where they were going and had nearly caused a bad accident. One that he didn't want the pleasure of explaining to Ron about. But the moment was broken, it felt like being splashed from a pleasant dream with cold water, and he set them back down gently in the back of Grimmauld Place. Hermione scrambled off of the broom and muttered a quick goodnight before scurrying into the house. Harry cursed quietly to himself and to his weak resolve. He kicked angrily at the base of the dried up old fountain before walking back inside.


	9. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

_Like a flower waiting to bloom_

_Like a lightbulb in a dark room_

_I'm just sitting here waiting for you_

_To come home and turn me on_

_Like the desert waiting for the rain_

_Like a school kid waiting for the spring_

_I'm just sitting here waiting for you_

_To come on home and turn me on_

_(Turn Me On—Norah Jones)_

The noise of the Burrow filled the air and the sound of Harry and Hermione's apparition was lost in the melee. There were people going about their tasks carrying flowers, cakes, trays, food.

"Oh, wow!" Hermione breathed when she saw the product of months work on transforming the backyard into a beautiful English garden.

"Yeah," Harry nodded in agreement. He too was taken in by its beauty. A garden perfect for the wedding that was taking place today.

"Hey guys!" Ron trotted out of the Burrow to greet his friends. "Place looks amazing doesn't it?"

"It looks incredible!" Hermione replied.

"Yeah, well, come inside and join the fun!"

They followed their friend inside and found that it was even more busy inside than out. Harry briefly wondered if the house had been magically expanded inside to accommodate so many people, all the wedding guests. Ginny came bounding down the stairs, curlers in her hair and Harry couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a slim-fitting robe.

"Hello, Harry," she greeted him as she practically bounced in his arms and gave him a peck on the cheek. He breathed in her familiar flowery scent, his arms reluctantly letting her go. She and Hermione began to chatter excitedly at an incredible speed before Ginny had grabbed her hand and yanked her upstairs with her.

"Mental," Ron shook his head. "Come on out back, we've got a game started."

The smell of perfumes and potions assaulted Hermione as soon as Ginny opened the door to her parents' bedroom. The noise level was definitely louder as well. Fleur was in the center of the room being fussed on by an impossible amount of people.

"Hermione, you remember Fleur's little sister Gabrielle?" Ginny introduced a now taller and younger replica of her older sister. How many years had passed?

"'ello, ermione," she greeted her.

Hermione got ready in the room with the other girls, coveting Gabrielle's and Ginny's spectacular lavender gowns. Only those two could make those gowns look gorgeous on them. Their hair was piled on top of their heads revealing their slender and gracious necks.

"Lord Ginny," Hermione breathed. "You're going to kill Harry." Ginny blushed at her comment. Hermione felt the need to express just how lovely Ginny did look. The late night broom ride with Harry left her feeling guilty and remorseful and she felt that she had to redeem herself as a good friend.

Ginny and Gabrielle only used half the bottle of Sleekeasy's, leaving Hermione's hair in soft curls that fell just past her shoulders. She wore a pale blue sundress that had spaghetti straps and fell lightly over her curves to fall just below her knee. She wore a silver delicate necklace with a heart pendant that dangled from it. Her strappy sandals matched the dress, completing the outfit.

But as much as the three girls looked lovely in their dresses, they were nothing compared the half-Veela bride that Fleur made. Sighs and gasps filled the room when she stepped into her wedding dress, the finely spun white silk that encapsulated every little girls dream dress on her own special day. Matrons looked upon her, recalling the days when they had worn the dress of their dreams to marry the men of their dreams. The young woman gazed enviously at Fleur, hoping that one day they will get to be princesses for a day.

The guys came in from outside, chattering excitedly about the game of quidditch they had played as Molly came rushing in the room, demanding that they get ready. Arthur had to calm her down and send her on her way with assurances that she would get the men to the altar on time and clean.

Donning dress robes similar to the ones he had worn to the Yule Ball, Harry glanced over at Ron and was glad to see his friend in better dress robes than that eventful night. His thoughts strayed to how Hermione looked that night in her shimmery periwinkle dress, his reaction to seeing her as she walked by on…Viktor's arm.

"You nervous?" George clapped a hand on Bill's back, bringing Harry out of his reverie.

"Not at all," Bill beamed.

"Lucky bastard," Fred muttered slyly to his brother. "We got a gift for you to take on your honeymoon."

"Oh no," Bill's smile dropped and his face filled with anxiety. The twins laughed.

George pulled out a bottle of wine from behind his back.

"What is it?" Bill glanced warily at the bottle.

"Something to drink on your honeymoon tonight," George said evasively.

"Trust us, you want to have this," Fred added waggling his eyebrows.

Harry looked at Ron who was grinning and Ron whispered, "They were debating on whether to slip a little in his drink before the ceremony but Charlie talked them out of it. Imagine the world of trouble they would be in if Bill's…you know…was standing at attention through the whole ceremony."

Harry suppressed a laugh as the men headed out into the garden. As they passed the stairs, the glimpse of a creamy leg with a strappy sandal caught Harry and Ron's eye and they followed it up to reveal Hermione walking down the stairs.

"Hello boys," she said. "Don't you look handsome."

Harry somehow lost all ability to talk, or think for that matter.

"Ooh, Hermione. I've got first dance," Fred said from behind the two boys, bringing them out of their stupor. George ribbed his little brother and Harry was annoyed with Ron's bravery to step over to her and take her hand.

"Wow, Hermione," he said. "As an usher for this wedding, it is my duty to make sure you are escorted to your seat," he said importantly. Hermione laughed, the sound causing something to stir violently within Harry as he walked behind them.

Hermione turned back to look at him. "Harry, you should see Ginny. She looks absolutely beautiful. And you both won't believe how gorgeous Fleur looks."

_You look gorgeous_, Harry wanted to say but his mind was caught between tackling Ron to the ground to take his place or to be a good friend and join in the conversation. It was a stalemate so he thought it best to just keep his trap shut and find a seat.

"See you guys later," Ron said after he showed Hermione to her seat and left to escort the other guests.

Harry took a seat next to her. _Say something, say something you idiot_. "Uh you look really…nice, Hermione." _UGH!_

"Oh, thank you!" she replied genuinely.

They made small talk, commenting on some of the guests that had arrived. A few people looked familiar, they saw Olympe and Hagrid. The latter waved to the two of them and Harry motioned that they would catch up later. At some point, he rested his arm on the back of her chair and he finally began to relax into their conversation. Their broom ride pushed to the back of their minds for now.

Until she crossed her legs.

It was a gesture so feminine and it revealed more of her leg to him that it sped up his heart rate considerably. Those damned traitorous thoughts began to creep into his mind and he tried his best to fight against them.

"Did you open it?" Hermione whispered.

That did it.

"For crying out loud, Hermione," Harry muttered quietly, taking his arm off the back of her chair and leaning forward to place his elbows on his knees.

"Well, did you?" she whispered back.

Harry looked away. "No, not yet."

Hermione looked at him, wondering why he hadn't while at the same time knowing why he didn't. She wanted to say something comforting to him but couldn't find the words. Instead she placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, gazing into her pretty brown eyes.

The processional music started up and their attentions were now on the wedding party walking down the aisle. Hermione heard a sharp inhale from behind her as Ginny walked down the aisle on the arm of Charlie. Hermione looked back and nearly laughed out loud at the dumbstruck expression on her friend's face. Harry looked down at her and frowned as he clucked impatiently. He reached over and playfully pinched her arm before resting it once again on the back of her chair, a breath away from where he touched her. Ron walked down next with lovely little Gabrielle on his arm. As he passed he gave his two friends a quick thumbs up. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at their friend and his good fortune of the beautiful bridesmaid on his arm. They stood when the Wedding March began to play, indicating the bride's arrival. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful in his life when he saw Fleur walk down the aisle. Every man present _had_ to be envious of Bill. Harry was sure that her Veela-ness didn't help matters either as most of the men in attendance were blatantly ogling her.

As Bill and Fleur stood in front of everyone and recited their vows to one another, Harry couldn't help but feel lost. Would he ever get this chance? Would he stand up in front of everyone and proclaim his love to that one person who would complete him? Would he ever live that long to get that chance? It seemed horrible to him to be thinking such dark thoughts on such a lovely day.

He felt Hermione's hand slip into his and he looked over at her. Hermione saw the look on his face and knew what he had been thinking. What could she say to make him feel better? She squeezed his hand and whispered, "You will, Harry. You will. She'll wait for you." She turned her attention back to the couple at the altar. Harry gazed at Hermione a moment longer before he, too, looked up front.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Bill Weasley!" the ministry wizard proclaimed. "You may now kiss…" Fleur jumped the gun and yanked Bill to her in a passionate kiss. "…the groom?" the wizard finished. Fred and George whooped as everyone clapped for the happy couple. Harry heard sniffling next to him and looked at Hermione.

"Are you crying?" he asked with laughter in his voice. He offered her his handkerchief and she snatched it from his hands.

"Oh shut it," she said as she dabbed her eyes with it. "It was a beautiful ceremony." Harry laughed and hugged Hermione to him.

"Shall we?" Ginny asked, extending a hand out to Harry. He nervously eyed the dance floor where the wedding guests swayed to the slow melody that was playing.

"Of course," he said, getting up from his seat. _Please don't let me step on her toes._

Hermione and Ron were left alone at the table. Ron had been unusually quiet throughout the reception. He had yet to ask Hermione to dance. She turned to look at him as he played with his food in front of him.

"What is it?" she asked him with concern.

Ron let out a heavy sigh then looked at his female best friend sitting next to him. She would hate him, think him a prat.

"I've just been thinking," he said quietly.

"About?"

"This. Us," he gestured around him.

Hermione reached for the glass of cooled pumpkin juice and took a long drink. Ron turned to look at her.

"I mean, don't you feel it, Hermione?" he asked and continued forward at the blank look on her face. "This," he gestured between the two of them, "us. It feels…borrowed or put on hold or something."

Hermione smiled softly at him, understanding what he meant. "It feels as if we're stuck in mud and not going anywhere just yet."

"Exactly," Ron exhaled. "Do you hate me?" he asked softly, gazing up at her. "Doing this to you on such a happy day?"

"Of course I don't," she placed a hand on his arm. "I've been feeling the same way."

"Merlin knows I love you, Hermione and I always will."

"I feel the same way, Ron." She reached for him and brought him into a hug.

"Maybe it's this war, Harry's task or whatever but now I understand why Harry broke up with Ginny. It feels as if everything is on hold."

The broom ride with Harry cut sharply into her mind and she held Ron a little closer to her.

"Maybe when this whole thing is over. Maybe then it will be the time," Ron said but Hermione could tell by his tone that it wasn't going to happen.

She broke from the hug and squeezed his arms. "Maybe," she replied. And as horrible as they felt about doing this to each other it felt as if a weight had been lifted from them.

Ron took her hand and stood up. "Come on, let's dance," he said quietly.

He led her on the dance floor as another slow song started. Hermione placed her hand in his and wrapped her other arm around his shoulder. It was hard thing for her to admit defeat. She had prided herself in succeeding in life, she had been at the top of her class, the smartest witch of her age, model daughter for her parents. Her first failed relationship was a big blow to her self-image, the ideal she built herself up to be. She wiped away the single tear that fell down her cheek. Ron rested his cheek against the top of her head, turning slightly to apply a comforting kiss.

The guests clapped and cheered as Bill and Fleur cut the cake and fed a piece of it to each other. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had their pieces served to them.

"It's about time," Ron said hungrily. "I've been waiting all day for this."

"I think Fleur is trying to make the rest of us fat," Ginny said, eyeing the large piece of cake she and Hermione received. It was no bigger than the guy's but Hermione looked just as thrilled as her to eat such a large piece.

"I'll split with you," Hermione offered, handing her piece over to Ron.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Harry said as Fred and George sat down to join them.

"Unbelievable," Fred said as he looked onto the dance floor. "Even Hagrid is going to hookup tonight." Hagrid and Olympe revolved slowly on the dance floor, taking up so much space that the few guests on the dance floor were in danger of being trampled on.

"I think they look adorable," Ginny defended.

"No luck?" Ron asked, amused with his brothers.

"Haven't even started yet," George said. "We've been checking those bridesmaids out all this time, seeing our options."

"You guys are disgusting," Hermione tutted.

"What makes you think they are interested anyway?" Ginny said snarkily.

"Nothing gets a woman more worked up than seeing their friend get married," Fred said.

"Hormones and emotions are all high," George added.

"All you gotta do is be there at the right time."

Harry and Ron looked over the twin's shoulders at the lovely friends of Fleur's from Beauxbatons. They were grouped together laughing, once in awhile they would look over in their direction. Harry made eye contact with one of them and she winked at him.

"Blimey," Ron whispered.

"They've been eyeing the Boy-Who-Lived all day. If anyone has a chance with them it's you," George said. Harry could feel the heat coming off of his face. The honorable part of him demanded that he be modest and dismiss the bridemaid's advances under the scrutinizing eyes of Hermione and Ginny. But the teenager in him rationalized that he was facing an evil wizard in his future and he didn't want to die a virgin, did he?

"Leave him alone, George," Ginny said irritably.

"Let me make amends dear sis," George said as he held out a hand to his sister. As the two of them left the dance floor, Fred turned to Hermione.

"I believe that I owe you a dance," he said as he took her hand.

"Keep your hands above the waist," Ron warned as they left the table. Harry watched Hermione laugh at something Fred said as they swayed to the music. His eyes fell on Fred's hand that was resting on her back and a pang of longing came over him suddenly. He should ask Hermione to dance but the moment he thought that he squashed that thought down. Holding Hermione in his arms would open himself to a world of temptation that he really couldn't handle right now. Especially right under her boyfriend's nose.

"Oh bloody hell," Ron said, breaking Harry from his thoughts. He looked over at his friend and saw Ron trying to cower under the table but trying not to be too obvious about it. The reason he was doing this, Harry saw, was walking toward them at that moment.

Lovely Gabrielle and the stunning Fleur were walking toward them. Harry swallowed audibly.

"Ron," Fleur said, "you ave not asked me to dance yet." She flashed him a smile that rendered Ron defenseless.

"Er…," he stammered.

Harry smirked and nearly shoved Ron up and out of his seat to dance with the beautiful bride.

"'arry?" Gabrielle nodded to the dance floor. As they danced, Harry couldn't believe that the young woman in his arms was the same little girl that he had pulled out of the lake during his fourth year. My how time flies.

Fred and George tackled each other to catch Fleur's garter and rolled around a bit on the ground to the guests' entertainment until George finally wrestled it out of Fred's hands. Harry and Ron had avoided the thing like it was poison. The bridesmaid's were still staring at Harry like he was a prime cut of meat. But as entertaining as the twins' melee was, it was nothing compared to the carnage that erupted when Fleur threw her bouquet.

"Nice," Fred said appreciatively at the tangle of arms and legs. Harry and Ron thought that Fred did have a point with the group of young hotties wrestling on the ground, catfighting. Harry was sure he heard the distinct sound of fabric ripping. Eventually, a familiar head of brown hair emerged victoriously with the bouquet held triumphantly over her head, blowing a strand of stray hairs out of her face.

"YES!" Harry shouted as the Weasley's around him groaned and began to dig into their robes.

"Damn it," Charlie grumbled as he handed over his galleons to Harry. The twins and Charlie had bet on Ginny and Ron had bet on Gabrielle. Harry was the only one to pick the brown haired beauty and reaped the winnings from the other guests in the pool.

As George danced with Hermione, Fred whined that he was robbed, Harry realized that his opportunities to dance with Hermione were dwindling rapidly as some of the Beauxbaton guys began to take notice of the girl who took the bouquet.

Slowly the guests began to take their leave and Harry's anxiety grew. Any moment now the music would stop playing and he would've lost his chance. The bride and groom had long left the reception. The sun had set long ago and the light from the fairies that had been hired zoomed among the guests and the laterns that lit the dance floor. Harry worked up his nerve and began to approach Hermione but was intercepted by one of the bridesmaids. By the time Harry had fended her off, Hermione had been taken already but some tall brown haired git. The last note of the song had played and he once again sought Hermione out but some other bloke had gotten in ahead of him. Harry cursed inwardly, cursed his cowardice at not having asked her sooner.

"Hey," Ginny said softly as she approached him. "Wanna dance?"

"Sure," Harry replied kindly.

As they danced, Ginny rested her head on his chest and Harry licked his subconscious wounds in her comforting presence. He chanced a glance over at Hermione. She caught his eye eventually and gave him a small wink. Harry returned her gesture with a half-hearted smile.

"Oh man. What a day!" Ron flopped himself on the couch next to Harry. Harry loosened his tie and sighed in agreement.

"Whoever invented these bloody things," Hermione said as she took off her sandals, "should be hexed…badly."

Harry watched as she sat down on the rug before the fire and rubbed her feet. Her dress draped around her thigh, revealing more leg to him. He finished the champagne in the flute he had been holding and set it down on the stand next to him. Gabrielle and Ginny joined them, Gabrielle sitting next to Hermione, Ginny opted for the couch.

"Now the party can properly begin," George announced as he and his twin walked into the room carrying a more bottles of champagne and a couple bottles of Firewhiskey.

"Oh, this stuff is soooo good," Hermione cooed as she took a bottle from him much to Harry's surprise. George had opened it and Hermione took a drink from it.

"Only ze best from France," Gabrielle chimed in as Hermione handed her the bottle to drink from.

There was something so…_hot_ about the two of them sharing the bottle of champagne. Harry could tell he wasn't the only one who thought so as he spied Ron watching the lucky bottle with envy. Harry took the bottle of Firewhiskey and took a drink, the alcohol burning his throat as it went down.

It was halfway through Fred and George entertaining everyone with their stories that Harry surmised that he was buzzed. The lightheaded feeling in his head was accompanied by a sense of boldness. He allowed himself to gaze at Hermione just a little longer, following that creamy leg to as far as his imagination would allow. By the time Ginny fell asleep, her chest rising and falling rhythmically, and Ron began to snore loudly, Harry was sure he was drunk. And by the time the twins and Gabrielle fell asleep on the rug, Harry was flat out smashed.

Hermione got up slowly to retrieve a cushion from the couch but thought better of it when she began to sway dangerously as she got to her knees. She plopped back down and stared into the fire, the flames hypnotizing her. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her and brought her to her feet.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry whispered.

"Harry," she replied softly. The alcohol on each other's breaths were heavy and they swayed dangerously as they stood.

"Where are we going?" she asked through her muddled thoughts. Harry led them outside as they stumbled on the steps.

"I never got a chance to dance with you," Harry said.

Hermione looked around and saw that she was on the dance floor. Everything was so fuzzy to her. "Oh, that's okay, Harry," she said sincerely. She was glad that he didn't because it would be so awkward after their broom ride.

"That's why I didn't," Harry said. Oh, she must have said that aloud.

Harry slid a hand around her waist to rest at the small of her back as Hermione wrapped her arms around him, stumbling flush against his body. They swayed to unheard music under the star filled sky.

Harry turned his head and buried his nose in her hair, surrounding himself in the light scent of her shampoo. A hand came up to wrap a finger around a curl of her hair. The alcohol filled his brain and he found himself kissing the top of her head. Hermione, once again, tilted her head slightly to give him access to her neck. Harry seized the opportunity and began to place kisses along that wonderful patch of skin.

Hermione let out an unbidden moan that sent blood rushing to Harry's loins, leaving Harry's alcohol-flooded brain. With each kiss, the coherent thoughts that she had been desperately grasping to began to leave and was replaced with a wonderful feeling that began in her belly and began to blossom throughout her. It felt sooooo good to have him like this in her arms. His kisses reached the bottom of her chin and Hermione tightened her grip on his shoulders as she tilted her head down to have her lips collide with his.

She immediately opened herself to him as his lips touched hers and Harry plundered her mouth, exploring this new and forbidden land. Her mouth was hot and wet and it fueled Harry's desire further.

His hands boldly moved down her back to the round firmness as he cupped her, pressing her more against him. She vaguely processed that there was something hard pressing against her belly but his evident reaction to her urged her on as her hand slid down his shirt, unbuttoning a few buttons before coming to rest at his hips. She broke their kiss only to begin kissing his neck as she untucked his shirt from his pants, slipping her hands underneath to feel the warmth of his abdomen. Harry moaned in approval. He needed more of her.

"Where are we going?" Hermione slurred as she and Harry stumbled back towards the house.

"Shh," Harry said as they made their way into the house and up the stairs, hitting nearly every loose floorboard.

He opened the door to Ron's room and let Hermione inside. She sat on the bed and looked up at Harry as he closed the door behind them. He pounced on her again, kissing her sweet lips as he moved them further onto the bed and lowering her to rest on it. His hand fell on the leg farthest from him and she brought her knee up, the dress once again falling to expose her thigh. Harry followed the fabric as he kissed her, his fingers tracing the soft skin before touching a strap of fabric. It was her knickers. Reluctantly, his fingers moved away and he rested his hand on the bed beside her as he moved himself over her.

Her dress was bunched at her hips but all care for the delicate fabric left her when she felt Harry press against her. Even through the layers of clothing that separated them, she could feel him as he thrust himself gently against her. It was awkward feeling him between her thighs and his weight pressing gently down on her. But she welcomed it and lifted her feet from the bed to wrap her legs around him, her ankles hooking together. He continued to rock against her, the fabric rubbing against her began to stir something pleasurable within her.

His fingers traced a thin spaghetti strap of her dress, sliding it off her shoulder as she shrugged out of it. He did the same to the other one as well before exploring the undiscovered territory of her chest. His hand slid up the side of her body, over the gentle curve of her breast and hooked his fingers over the dress' neckline, gently tugging the fabric down. The soft flesh of her breast was exposed, the rose colored nipple demanded his attention and he complied. Hermione moaned as he sucked, licked and tugged at her, his hand kneading the soft flesh. He freed the other breast to lavish equal attention to it. He felt her buck slightly against him, bringing his attention to other parts of her body and he ground himself a little more roughly against her.

He brought one hand back to her side, tracing down the side of her body and to her thigh. He moved to lay at her side. His hands moved up the soft flesh, under the dress and touching the strap of her knickers at her hip. Harry had once seen a muggle cartoon in which the character had an angel and a devil sitting at his shoulder, debating as to what he should do. He thought of that as he hesitated his next move. He imagined his angel counterpart appearing on his shoulder.

"Don't do it," it said, "you've done enough damage to your friendships as it is. Stop here and walk away. Just walk away Harry."

His devil counterpart popped up. "Is she wearing a thong?"

"Don't listen to him!" the angel screeched. "Listen to me! Your best friend is passed out downstairs! You're snogging her on his bed, for crying out loud!"


	10. Reflection

**Reflection**

_You can't resist her._

_She's in your bones._

_She is your marrow_

_And your ride home._

_You can't avoid her._

_She's in the air... in the air_

_In between molecules of_

_Oxygen and Carbon Dioxide._

_(Only In Dreams—Weezer)_

"Harry! Harry wake up!"

It felt like he had just closed his eyes to sleep when someone was shaking him vigorously. It didn't help his queasy stomach. He groaned and opened his bleary eyes, his vision blurred because his glasses were…somewhere. But he could still see that Fred, or was it George, was standing over him, shaking him awake. He couldn't tell them apart at this moment.

"Harry!"

"What?" Harry replied irritably. Waking up brought him conscious to the fact that he felt really, really crappy. Like he had been trampled by a herd of hippogriffs and something still wanted to creep out of his stomach the way it came in.

"Mum's going to murder us if she finds you guys like this," Fred said as he held up a vial in front of him. "Here drink this quickly. She'll be up any moment."

"Oh God!" Harry took a sniff of the stuff as he uncorked the vial and gagged.

"Drink it!" Fred hissed.

Harry complied, drinking the foul liquid and stifling his gag reflex as it went down. But almost instantaneously his nausea was tampered, his headache began to recede and the aches and pains began to subside. A sense of euphoria came with him as he became more awake and Harry briefly wondered if they put a Pepper Up potion in this. Feeling better he drank the rest of the stuff down.

"Where's Hermione?" Fred asked.

From the recesses of Harry's mind came a flash of a hand running up a leg, her head turned to the side to reveal her neck as he moved above her, her hand squeezing his arm, a surprised gasp as his fingers…

_Oh fuck!_

"Er…I think I saw her go to Ron's room," he answered. Fred nodded, got up and left Harry sitting in the tub. What the hell was he thinking! It was the alcohol, it lowered his inhibitions and hers evidently. She was so wasted she probably didn't know what she was doing. Hell, she probably thought he was Ron. The possibility that that was the reason for their little tryst last night made him uneasy.

The bathroom door slammed open and Ginny ran into the bathroom to dry heave into the toilet in front of him.

"Oh, this is soo embarrassing," Ginny groaned into the toilet. Harry wasn't offended or grossed out at seeing his ex-girlfriend in such a state. He had no right to considering he did the same thing last night _and_ had passed out in the tub.

"George gave me the potion but I couldn't get past the smell," Ginny gasped in between heaves.

"Neither could I," Harry said consolingly. He felt so bad for her so he leaned forward to rub her back. "But you will feel better once you take it. Trust me."

It wasn't everyday that Hermione woke up feeling absolutely lousy in her ex-boyfriend's bed, her dress very disheveled and her underwear on inside out. After taking Fred's potion and being left to her own devices, Hermione groaned and flopped back down on the bed. The memory of Harry's hands on her body, rough yet gentle, as he explored areas no other had, ran fuzzy in her mind. She remembered the feel of …him in her hand, hot yet velvety soft. A soft blush crept over her face at the memory of her boldness but after that, her mind drew a blank. How far had she gone with Harry? Did she pass out? A quick mental assessment noted that she didn't feel sore down there, nor was there any blood. She was probably still a virgin but she would have to ask Harry.

Oh God.

What a conversation that would be. _Hi Harry! Nice day isn't it? By the way, did we do anything that would inhibit any unicorn handling?_ She remembered that Harry was extremely drunk but he had known who she was, he called her by name. But did he really know what he was doing?

It would be totally embarrassing if Ron stumbled upstairs and found her like this. She would never live it down. She quickly got up and adjusted her dress back on her, fixing all her clothing so she wouldn't look so rumpled. An object nearby caught her eye and she noticed that Harry's glasses were on Ron's nightstand.

With trembling fingers, she picked up the hard evidence that Harry was indeed with her last night on this bed. Fred poked his head in the door to see if she was alright. She closed her hand around them and headed downstairs with him to face everyone.

As they made their way down, Hermione heard voices coming from the bathroom to the right. Fred walked past but Hermione paused just outside the doorway, hidden from sight.

"But you will feel better once you take it," she heard a familiar voice say. "Trust me."

Hermione peered into the bathroom to see Harry kneeling in the tub and Ginny near the toilet. He was rubbing her back. A gesture that made something heavy fall to the bottom of Hermione's stomach. The concern on his face and the comforting way his hands were rubbing Ginny's back. Those same hands that were on her body last night.

Guilt ran through her.

Although they were broken up, they really weren't. Harry and Ginny were just on hold until the end of this hideous war then they would be reunited. Ginny was loyally waiting for him. And here she came along, taking Harry into bed so they could fool around and go who knows how far. Oh, what was she doing to her best friend?

She quickly and quietly passed the bathroom and continued on her way. Gabrielle was sitting on the couch looking as if she didn't at all have a rough night. Fred and George kept her company but where was Ron?

"He's outside hiding in the bushes," Fred explained.

"We gave him a more diluted potion than we gave you," George added. "Our little brother has to earn his stripes."

"You two are horrible," Hermione scolded lightly then went outside to find Ron.

It didn't take her long, she only had to follow the sound of vomiting to the side of the burrow.

"Those gits!" Ron heaved. "Those lousy gits. I'm their brother for crying out loud!"

Hermione rubbed his back patiently. "I guess we all had a little too much fun last night," she said quietly.

"They could've given me the potion full strength," Ron countered.

They stayed outside for awhile until Ron was completely sure that he wasn't going to vomit anymore but the queasiness was still there. As they walked back into the burrow, the smell of eggs and bacon filled the air. Molly was up and Ron had a look of panic on his face.

"I'm going to throw up," he said as he smelled the food.

"No you won't," Hermione assured him as they quietly made their way up the stairs. "I only drank half the potion. Maybe there is still some left over."

She led him into his room where Ron sat down on the bed, not trusting his shaky legs. Hermione handed him the rest of the potion that she had and he gulped it down.

"Stuff smells horrible," Ron whined.

"Every little bit helps," Hermione insisted.

"I do feel a little better," Ron said weakly a few moments later.

"Do you think you'll be able to make it downstairs for breakfast?" she asked.

Ron whimpered. "Please don't mention food." He lay down and rested his head on Hermione's lap.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione sighed. "I'm going to have a word or two with your brothers."

"It's always nice to have someone else be on the other side of your wrath," Ron said and Hermione smirked.

"Well, you have a little of your humor back. I'll say you are feeling considerably better."

"Yeah, I am." He sat up and got to his feet. "Come on, let's go downstairs before anyone finds you in here."

He opened the door and exclaimed softly when he met face to face with his other best friend on the other side. His first instinct was that it could've been his mother so he quickly closed the door enough to only show him.

"Oh, it's you Harry," Ron sighed with relief. "I thought you were my mum." He opened the door once again to reveal Hermione in the room.

Hermione saw that it was indeed Harry on the other side of the door, with Ginny.

"Oh, you two are soooo busted!" Ginny whispered as she grinned from her brother to Hermione. Harry did not look amused. Ron pushed his way past his sister.

"It's not what you think," he whispered irritably.

"Sure it wasn't," Ginny replied. Harry and Hermione just stood there in their awkwardness until she spoke up.

She held out her hand, revealing Harry's glasses. "I found these…downstairs," she said with a moment's pause.

Did she remember last night? Harry wondered. But he plucked the glasses from her hand avoiding any contact with her skin. "Thanks," he mumbled. _Just avoid her or something_. This was Harry's new credo. He had to be a good friend to Ron and to Hermione. Hermione was his friend. The problem came when he was in close proximity to her, like he was now. He desperately fought against the urge to look over her shoulder to the bed where he had her writhing underneath him and making wonderful sounds.

NO!

He mentally slammed a door to that thought. Merlin, he had to get away from her.

Hermione wondered if he was embarrassed by last night's…activities. She could see the conflict on his face. She wanted to say something to put him at ease. But they were not alone, she would have to talk to him when they were.

"You are so annoying," Ron said and Hermione and Harry turned their attentions back to the bickering siblings.

The four of them made their way downstairs to the table where the twins and Gabrielle were already seated. Ron sat next to her and Hermione took the seat across from him. Harry quickly took the seat by George, the farthest one from Hermione. It bothered her that Harry seemed to be avoiding her at all costs. Above all else, they were still friends.

"Did you guys get any sleep at all?" Molly asked as she walked into the room carrying a large tray of pancakes, a plate of scrambled eggs and another of bacon were floating behind her. "Ron, are you alright?" Molly asked with concern, holding a hand to his forehead. "You look a little peaky."

Fred and George sniggered and Ron threw them a dirty look. "I just think I ate too much last night," Ron answered his mother.

Molly clucked her tongue then headed back into the kitchen as her husband made his way downstairs.

"You two are complete jerks!" Ron hissed to his brothers when his mom was out of earshot.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"They gave me a dilute version of the potion they gave you all," Ron said as he motioned to everyone sitting around the table.

"Guys, give him the potion," Harry asked the twins.

"No way," Fred replied. "Besides, I think he deserves it, the stupid git."

"Huh? What did I do?" Ron asked bewildered.

"We found you passed out downstairs while all along you had a beautiful woman upstairs in your bed," George waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he nodded to Hermione.

Hermione suddenly wanted to sink right through the floor as all eyes turned to her. Harry choked on his pumpkin juice.

"You were in Ron's room last night?" Gabrielle asked with a suggestive smile.

"Yeah, you were in my room last night?" Ron asked, turning to her.

"I think we should drop it," Harry interrupted.

"Any guy is a complete idiot to pass that opportunity up," Fred tousled his brother's hair.

"Fred!" Harry said sharply.

"Hermione," Ron said softly with concern in his voice. "Why were you in my room?" Hermione instantly knew what he was thinking. That she was having a hard time with their break up.

"Why do you think, you idiot?" George snapped.

Hermione couldn't take anymore. She backed away from the table and ran from the room. Harry instinctively moved to follow her but thought better of it. His cowardice overpowered him and he didn't know if he could trust himself alone with her.

"You guys are a bunch of assholes," Ginny said angrily as she got up from the table and followed Hermione.

"Very inconsiderate," Gabrielle sniffed at them, throwing all the guys angry looks before she, too, left the room.

"Nice," Harry said sharply to the twins. "Real nice you two."

"Oh come on, Harry. We have to teach our little brother a lesson on dating the fairer sex," George said.

"We have more faith in you, Harry," Fred grinned. "We know you wouldn't pass up the opportunity that our dear little brother did."

_You have no idea._

"Although we did have some dilute potion in stock just in case you did pull anything like that with our dear little sister," George added quickly.

Ron became sulky and began to poke around the food on his plate. He muttered something under his breath that Harry couldn't understand but both of them were in bad moods anyway to talk.

"Hermione?" Ginny and Gabrielle walked into the room. Hermione was lying on the spare bed in her room, hugging a pillow to her chest and sobbing. The two girls closed the door behind them and joined her on the bed.

"Don't listen to my brothers," Ginny said.

"Zey are just a bunch of jerks," Gabrielle added.

Hermione sniffed and looked up at them. "You don't understand," she said. "Ron and I, we broke up yesterday."

Ginny's eyes widened. "My brother broke up with you during the wedding?" she asked incredulously. Gabrielle huffed angrily.

"No, you guys, it was mutual. Really it was. But now Ron probably thinks that I'm taking this whole thing badly."

"Oh ermione," Gabrielle said sadly.

"What were you doing in Ron's room?" Ginny asked softly.

Hermione looked up into her friend's concerned eyes. She felt horrible. Here Ginny was comforting her while last night her ex-boyfriend was snogging the hell out of her friend. Oh, she felt like a jerk.

"I was so tipsy last night," Hermione sniffled. "I guess I thought I was in your room."

"We were all a little drunk last night," Ginny sighed.

It was decided that the girls would stay holed up in the room, bringing some food upstairs with them and changing into their pajamas as they talked about various things girls do talk about. Little by little the guilt that Hermione felt was tampered down and brushed to the side as the day went on in the company of her friends.

It was late afternoon when Ginny appeared outside to see what the boys were up to. They were in the back playing a game of quidditch when Harry spotted her on his broom. He immediately set down to talk to her.

"Hey," he said as he trotted up to her. She was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, her hair pulled into a ponytail. Harry could smell the faint flowery scent of her perfume. "How is Hermione?" he asked.

Ginny was carrying a basket and began to pick through the food her mother had left for everyone, a table full of sandwiches, desserts and chips. "How do you think she is?" Her tone was sharp and it took Harry aback.

"What are you mad at me for?" he shot back. "I didn't do anything!"

Ginny turned to look at him. "No you didn't, did you? You just sat there while Fred and George embarrassed her. You and Ron are both her friends! You haven't even come by to ask how she is and you normally do that!"

Harry was taken aback. He didn't know what to say. How could he explain to Ginny that the reason Hermione was in this situation in the first place was because of him. And that, yes, he was a coward, he couldn't face Hermione right now because having her alone with him would zap him of any control he had. How could he tell Ginny these things, especially when Harry wasn't sure that he was completely over the red head in the first place.

Ginny huffed disgustedly at his silence and turned to march back into the house. "Ginny…wait," Harry reached for her wrist and stopped her. She turned and looked up at him. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what, but he was saved by the other Weasleys.

"Hey, Gin. We're really sorry about this morning," George said apologetically.

"It's not me you have to apologize to," Ginny replied.

"But she hasn't come out of the room," Fred complained. "We really are sorry for embarrassing her."

"Is she okay?" Ron asked.

Ginny looked at each one of them then sighed and set the basket of food down. "Fine. The truth is that Hermione was so drunk that she thought she was sleeping in my room. That's all. You didn't need to carry on the way you did with your assumptions."

"Well, it's not as if they weren't based on nothing," Fred defended. "She looked a little roughed up when I found her."

"We don't need to know the details," Harry cut in at the same time Ginny replied, "Well, how well did you look this morning?" Fred looked at Harry.

"Look can we just apologize to her?" George asked.

"I'll tell her that you're sorry. It's up to her if she wants to come down and see you or not. She can just apparate to Grimmauld if she wants to."

And with that Ginny turned and headed back into the house. Harry watched her go, building up the nerve to follow her to Hermione.

"Come on, mate," Ron said to him. "We'll catch her at Headquarters."

Reluctantly, he followed his best friend to continue their game of Quidditch.

"You coming?" George asked his twin who had his eyes peering at Harry with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yeah," he said as he got on his broom.

"Please take care," Ginny said quietly as she gave Harry a hug. He could see that she was fighting off tears, doing her best to be brave. He accepted the warm and comforting embrace and the familiar fleeting thought of remorse at having broken things off with her quickly passed through him. There were bigger battles to fight now, he thought darkly at what was waiting for him at Grimmauld Place.

Ron had already apparate and soon Harry followed, appearing in the familiar dark and littered alley. As he opened the door to number thirteen, he could hear the soft voices of chatter from Tonks and Lupin. He poked his head in the kitchen to announce his arrival. Next, he made his way upstairs, he had to see Hermione and see if she was okay. But when he arrived at her bedroom door, it was closed and he could hear the murmur of voices on the other side. Ron had beat him to her. For a moment, he turned to walk away to leave them to their privacy but then that stupid devil popped onto his shoulder and Harry knocked loudly on the door.

"You really are alright then?" Ron asked as he sat on the edge of her bed. Hermione was sitting cross-legged on it, her back resting against the headboard.

"Really Ron, I'm fine. I just feel really, really stupid and embarrassed," she replied.

"Look we were all pretty wasted last night and I'm sure we all made fools of ourselves. I'm just sorry that my stupid brothers had to go and make a big deal about it," Ron frowned.

"They really are a set of prats, aren't they?" she smiled faintly.

Ron sighed. "I wouldn't argue with you there. And I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to them ever again."

There was a loud knock at the door and Harry walked into the room. The two of them looked over at him and greeted him by name.

"Listen," Harry began awkwardly and stuffed his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. "Could I have a word with you?" he asked Hermione.

"Of course," Hermione answered and Ron got off the bed.

"They're here! They're here!" Tonks voice rang out loud and clear as two sets of footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor. She and Lupin moved into Hermione's room waving thick envelopes in their hands.

"Your Hogwart's letters have arrived," Lupin announced as he handed the envelopes to their respective recipients. Their smiles both faded at the lack of enthusiasm from the three teens.

"Well…aren't you at all happy that Hogwarts isn't closed," Tonks said, trying to salvage something of happiness from them. "They've been debating it all summer but McGonagall, she's headmistress, insisted that the school stay open and receive the students."

Lupin and Tonks looked from teen to teen, the solemn mood finally getting the best of them as Lupin led her out of the room. "We'll just…be downstairs. If you need us," he added at the end then closed the door.

Hermione stared down at the familiar enveloped that she had so loved receiving. She could feel the lumpy shape of a badge inside. Part of her felt guilty at the desire to return to school but she was here for Harry. Harry needed her to defeat this vicious wizard and she would stick by his side.

"Hey, I made prefect," Ron said softly as he stared down at the pin in the palm of his hand.

Hermione cautiously opened her envelope and tipped its contents into her hand. The shiny gold badge of the Head Girl stood proudly in her hand.

"You made Head Girl, didn't you?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione looked up at him and saw the guilt in his face. "It doesn't really matter now, does it?" she said then scooted off the bed to toss her letter into her small rubbish bin. The pin made a resounding clang as it hit the metal.

"Never did like taking points from my own house but I will miss taking them from the Slytherins," Ron said as he, too, pitched his letter and his badge. "You know that we're with you all the way, mate," he said turning to his raven-haired friend.

Harry gave them both a small and reluctant smile before he moved over to Hermione's small fireplace in her room and with his wand, set a fire inside. He tossed the letter into the flames, using the poker to push the Head Boy badge deep into the fire.

"Harry," Hermione said softly. "I think now would be a good time to show Ron what we've found."

Harry turned around to face her. "Yeah, I guess I should."

He summoned the box with his wand and it landed nicely in Harry's waiting hands. Hermione felt a brief moment of pride, recalling their fourth year when she had stayed up all night teaching him that spell.

"So," Ron eyed the box with unease, "that's…_his_?"

"Unfortunately," Harry sighed.

They all were silent for a moment to take in the fact that their quest had officially begun. The box seemed harmless, the size of a shoe box but made of cherry wood. It was very plain with no markings or writing on it. "Well, I guess we should open it," Harry said. He slid his fingers over the top of the box and tugged.

It didn't budge.

Harry tugged harder but still it didn't budge.

"We should've known it wasn't going to be so easy," Ron grumbled.

"This is good," Hermione said.

"How is this good, Hermione?" Harry said with a hint of irritation. "I can't even open the damned thing."

"That means that it really is a horcrux," she replied pointedly with an eyebrow raised. Harry let go of the box as if it had burned him and it fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Hermione bent over to pick it up but Harry stopped her.

"Don't," he said as he placed a hand on her arm.

"Harry, you've been holding it for awhile and nothing has happened," she said.

"That was before I knew it could be a horcrux," Harry countered.

Hermione sighed and picked up the box. She found that it was surprisingly light as if made of paper.

"Alohomora!" she proclaimed with a wave of her wand. The spell hit the box but it bounced of it and zoomed across the room, landing harmlessly against the wall. The three of them had ducked to the floor as soon as the spell rebounded and they slowly got to their feet.

"Okay, no more spells," Harry said authoritatively. "They'll just bounce right off this thing."

"Unless we know that right incantation," Hermione insisted.

"Do you want to be ducking spells all day?" Harry turned to her. "A spell isn't going to open this thing."

"Well how did you and Dumbledore get the locket?" Ron asked.

Harry looked over at him, the dark look on his face made Ron shut up immediately. Harry picked up the box and turned it over and over in his hands.

"A spell won't open this," he said with a far off voice. He walked over to the fireplace and tossed the box inside. It rested for a moment before the flames spit it out onto the floor.

"Yeah, I didn't think that would work either," Harry mumbled.

Hermione touched the box tentatively. "It's cool already," she said with wonder.

When in doubt, go to the library was Hermione's motto, so the trio spent the rest of the evening in the library of the house taking advantage of some of the dark arts books, looking for some clue on how to open the stupid thing.

Eventually, Ron and Harry gave up and began to play football with it, kicking it around the room. Hermione tutted and shook her head. Go figure that she was the only one left looking through books. She took a drink of pumpkin juice and set the glass back on the table before she resumed her research.

"Heads up, Hermione!" Ron called.

Hermione looked up in time to see the box flying in her direction. It missed her and hit the jug of pumpkin juice, spilling it over the floor and on top of the box.

It quivered violently.

"Did you see that?" Harry said eagerly as the trio gathered around the box. Hermione picked up her cup and poured the contents on the box. Once again it shook violently.

"So we have to drown it in…pumpkin juice?" Ron said tentatively.

"What about water?" Hermione offered eagerly.

The three of them looked up at each other then out of the window where the large fountain stood in the middle of the garden.

"Just throw it in," Hermione said as the three of them walked outside in the warm night air.

The fountain bubbled and splashed merrily and Harry couldn't help but remember that it was a night like this that he had taken Hermione for a ride on his broom. But he brushed that thought aside as he tossed the box into the bottom tier of the fountain.

It sank to the bottom with a thud, its lid opened slowly to reveal something shiny inside.

"It's a mirror!" Ron exclaimed as he kneeled in front of the fountain.

What happened next, happened so fast that Harry didn't have time to process it properly.

"No Ron! Don't touch it!" he shouted as he lunged forward for his best friend.

But it was too late, Ron had reached into the fountain and wrapped his fingers around the handle of it. It immediately pulled him into the water. He tried to back out of it but the mirror wouldn't let him go. It kept him underwater.

"RON!" Hermione screamed as she and Harry tried to grab on to their friends flailing limbs.

Harry tugged and pulled but he couldn't get Ron out of the water.

Ron was quickly losing oxygen and he still couldn't pry his fingers from the mirror. Suddenly the mirror clouded over and Ron screamed in panic when he saw the reflection in the mirror.

"Pull Hermione!" Harry shouted.

"I AM!" Hermione shot back.

Suddenly their friend was released and the three of them flung themselves backwards onto the stone tiles beneath them. Hermione immediately scrambled over to her friend.

"Ron! Ron are you okay?" she cried.


	11. Losing Control

**Losing Control**

_With your feet on the air and your head on the ground_

_Try this trick and spin it, (yeah!) yeah!_

_Your head will collapse but there's nothing in it_

_And you'll ask yourself:_

_Where is my mind?_

_Where is my mind?_

_Where is my mind?_

_Way out in the water_

_See it swimming?_

_(Where Is My Mind—The Pixies)_

"Answer me!" Lupin's voice was rough and angry. "What is going on here?"

Harry looked over at Hermione, terrified and cowering in a corner of the garden. She pleaded with him silently.

Harry turned to look at his former professor. "It was an accident," he began lamely in a shaky voice. He was still in shock about the whole thing. Ron lay stunned on the ground between them. "I told him not to touch it. It was just like Ginny. He didn't know what he was doing."

Lupin turned to Tonks who was equally stunned by his side. "Summon the Order," Lupin said quietly. Tonks nodded absently, her eyes on the three bloodied teens. "Nymphadora," Lupin repeated.

"Yeah, okay," she said softly then turned back into the house.

Harry suddenly realized that he was still in the fountain and he stepped out of it, shaky and cold to walk over to Hermione. Silent tears were falling down her cheeks as she hugged her knees to her and rocked her body. She had a bloodied lip and nose as well as a considerable bruise forming on her cheek where Ron had struck her. Her wrist looked the worst, the purple mass was beginning to swell and Harry wondered if she had broken it. She was very pale and cold.

"She's in shock," Lupin said from behind him. He walked over to check on Ron's condition.

"Hermione?" Harry said again, gently. She was still staring blankly ahead. Lupin squatted next to Harry to look at her. With a wave of his wand she closed her eyes and swayed gently. Harry's hands darted out to catch her.

"What did you do?" he asked accusingly as he held Hermione to him.

"It's better to have her resting," Lupin said as he got to his feet. "Let's bring them inside."

Harry lifted her and carried her into the house following his former professor. He led him to the room that had double beds, the room that Ron and Harry used to share before they each found their own places in this house. Reluctantly, Harry set Hermione down on his former bed.

"I don't think we should leave them alone like this," Harry said quietly. "Not unless we can find some way to control Ron."

"We're only keeping her here until Madame Pomfrey examines her," Lupin assured him.

"Madame Pomfrey's coming?" Harry asked.

"The Order always has a medic on board for situations like this."

"Situations like this?" Harry looked dumbfounded at him. "Situations like this?" he repeated firmly, his voice rising a little. "Voldemort has decided to take residence inside my best friend. Ron nearly drowned me and almost AK'd Hermione!"

The Order responded quickly and Harry could already hear people walking into the front door, concerned chatter filled the halls.

"I'm not leaving them," Harry said stubbornly, sitting on a chair between the two beds and folding his arms over his chest. Lupin opened his mouth to protest when Professor McGonagall entered the room, followed by Madame Pomfrey.

"What on earth happened here?" McGonagall asked. Madame Pomfrey tutted worriedly as she rushed to the three of them.

"It's always one of you, isn't it?" she muttered under her breath. "Ennerverate!" she cast over Ron.

"No!"

Harry and Lupin shouted at the same time, drawing their wands to immediately stupefy Ron again.

"What on earth did you do that for?" Madame Pomfrey asked bewildered.

"It would be best if he was left unconscious for now," Lupin advised. "He's really not himself, so to speak."

"Ron? Ron?" Molly's voice rang out as she and Arthur burst into the room. "Oh what happened to him?" she exclaimed seeing the cuts and bruises on her son's face and arms.

"Molly please," Lupin said calmly. "Harry was just about to explain everything," he said pointedly to the teen.

Harry looked at the faces in front of him, demanding an explanation and he desperately wished that Hermione was here by his side. Well, she was…technically just not really there.

"It was the mirror," Harry began tentatively. "We found it…in the fountain and I told Ron not to touch it but he didn't listen." It killed Harry to be lying to everyone like this but if Dumbledore didn't risk telling the Order about the Horcruxes then he shouldn't either. "When we pulled Ron out of the fountain, he…wasn't himself. Voldemort is inside him."

Molly gasped in horror at Harry's words and Arthur looked as if he would collapse at any moment. The reaction to Harry's explanation was what he expected and he honestly couldn't believe that he had pulled off such a half-assed lie as that.

"Well…," Madame Pomfrey began tentatively. "Cuts and bruises can heal easily on their own. Miss Granger has a wrist fracture but I have something that will heal it overnight. She'll have to wear a bandage for a couple of days."

"We can't leave her in here," Harry looked at her, "We can't risk Ron waking up and attacking her again."

"Ron did this?" Molly looked from her son to Hermione. "He did this?"

Harry turned to face her. "He didn't know what he was doing," he defended. "You know Ron wouldn't harm a hair on Hermione's head."

"Mr. Potter, I need you to sit down so I can examine you," Madame Pomfrey turned to him.

"I'm fine," Harry brushed her off.

"Mr. Potter! You have serious bruises on your neck not to mention the numerous other injuries that are swelling!"

"Harry, it will only take a moment," Lupin rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll move Hermione in the meantime."

Harry nodded reluctantly and as Madame Pomfrey began her familiar fussing over him, he watched as Lupin and Tonks carried Hermione out of the room and presumably to her own.

When Hermione opened her eyes she found a pair of familiar green ones staring back at her.

"Hey," Harry said softly as he reached out and stroked her hair.

"Hey yourself," she smiled back. She noticed his bandaged lower lip that was swollen and reached out to barely touch it. She looked up at him. "It wasn't a nightmare was it?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "I wish it were."

Hermione's face crumpled as a new set of tears sprang to her eyes. Harry, who had been sitting on the chair next to her bed, stood and bent over her, gathering her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I'm so sorry."

After a moment, she pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. "We knew, we both knew what the risks were when we agreed to be your friend. We aren't backing out now."

"Hermione…"

"Harry, no. Please don't blame yourself for this. You tried to stop him, this isn't your fault."

"But you don't need to be here," Harry insisted.

She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek. "But we are. We chose to be by your side no matter what happened and I for one am not about to back out."

She was so close to him and he reached out and brushed her hair away from his face. Hermione's gaze fell to his lips.

"You remember that night at the burrow, don't you?" Harry asked softly.

Hermione looked up at him. "We were very drunk, Harry," she whispered.

"Hermione, I have to know. Did you think it was Ron?" he asked.

Hermione looked into his eyes, unsure of what answer he wanted to hear from her. Which one would cause him the least amount of pain? She could just lie and say she did if it would alleviate any guilt but she wasn't sure that was what he wanted to hear. So she decided that the truth would be the best way to go.

"I knew it was you, Harry," she said so quietly. "I'm so sorry."

A guilty sense of relief washed over him. "Don't be, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Harry. I know you still like Ginny and I feel like such a horrible person coming between you two."

"Hermione," Harry shook his head in protest but she cut him off.

"Harry don't lie to me and say you still don't have feelings for Ginny. I see the way you look at her." Hermione sat up in the bed. "I'm not going to be the one who comes between you and your happiness."

Harry licked his lips in frustration and reached out for her hand, holding it in his. "I'm not going to deny my feelings for Ginny, that's the truth. But I'm doing my damnedest to deny them for you." Hermione was dumbstruck and Harry brought his hands up to cradle her face, resting his forehead against hers. "I don't know when that line was blurred between us Hermione but I feel like a man drowning here. I'm just as guilty as you are for coming between you and Ron."

Hermione let out a half-sob, half-laugh as she wiped some fresh tears from her eyes. "Oh, Harry. Ron and I…we aren't together anymore. We broke up during the wedding."

"What?" Harry said, dropping his hands from her face and sitting up straight. "Why didn't you say anything to me?" He got up off of her bed and started pacing.

"Well, I was a little wasted, Harry," Hermione defended herself as she, too, got up and out of the bed.

"Oh, God. It wasn't because of me was it?" he asked.

Hermione sighed. "No, Harry. It wasn't because of you. It was mutual and I really don't want to talk about it. It's not something I'm particularly proud of and it really doesn't change anything."

"It changes a lot more than you think," Harry said bitterly as he rounded on her. "It makes it worse that fact that I want nothing more than to kiss you right now despite the fact the Ron is lying in another room with my biggest enemy inside his head."

"I'm not going to come between you and Ginny, Harry. I'm not going to be the one to destroy whatever happiness you might find with her," Hermione said defiantly. "For crying out loud, I stayed by her side as she pined away for you, I gave her hope with encouraging words when she cried over you. She's been a good friend to me and I'm not going to betray her again despite the fact that I would love to feel your hands on me again."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, defiantly, across the room. There it was, they had said it and now it was out in the open hanging heavily between them.

Harry stood there watching her, desperately clinging to his weakening resolve. He had to say something, anything to distract him and keep him from crossing this room and the already blurred and fuzzy line between them. Thankfully, Hermione took it out of his hands.

"What did you tell Lupin?" she asked.

"He summoned the Order," he replied.

Hermione looked surprised. "So the Order knows about the…you-know-whats?"

Harry shook his head. "I only told him that we found the mirror in the fountain. You have to go along with the story."

"You don't really think they bought that?"

"It's the only thing I could give them."

Hermione nodded and looked away, gazing out of her bedroom window. "How do we fix it, Harry?"

Harry wasn't sure what she meant but he had a feeling she wasn't just talking about Ron and the Horcrux.

Hermione could tell that Mrs. Weasley was biting back whatever it was that was really on her mind. She seemed very short and a little too polite with her and Harry. Hermione couldn't really blame her. Her youngest son had left home to join the two of them on this crazy and dangerous task. Of course she didn't know that exactly but she probably felt that her son would be safest at home, not palling around with Voldemort's most hated target. And furthermore, Hermione hated the way that she would look at her with guilt.

"You know that he didn't mean it, Hermione," she would say to her. "Ron wouldn't dare hurt you."

"I know, Mrs. Weasley," she replied for what seemed the hundredth time. Harry wouldn't say anything, he would just avert his attentions elsewhere.

At lunchtime, Harry and Hermione ate at Ron's bedside, it was their turn to keep watch over him. They sat together on the bed next to his.

"How are they feeding him?" Harry asked quietly.

"Madame Pomfrey is giving him special potions," she replied. "See?" She pointed to a set of small thin tubes that were inserted into his friend's arm. "What happened this morning?"

Hermione refused to be in the room again when they awoke him. "The same," Harry sighed wearily, rubbing his eyes. "Lots of shouting and cursing, calling everyone in the room every dirty name in the book."

Hermione's shoulders slumped. "It's like out of a muggle horror movie," she said softly.

"Tell me about it," Harry replied.

She turned to look at him and saw the tiredness in his eyes. "Why don't you get some sleep. I'll stay awake."

"Okay," Harry said with a yawn and moved behind where she was sitting to lay down on the bed. Hermione surmised that not even ten seconds had passed before he was softly breathing rhythmically. She turned around and looked at him. Yes, he was asleep. She gently took his glasses off of his face and put them on the nightstand. Poor thing probably hadn't slept since two nights ago. She brushed aside his bands and her finger traced the lightning bolt shaped scar.

Sighing she turned her attention back to Ron. He was so still that he almost looked…dead. She carefully got off the bed and knelt down next to him. She got real close to him, her lips by his ear.

"Ron," she whispered. "Ron, if you can hear me, hang in there. We're working on a way to get him out."

She kissed his cheek and noticed immediately the ice cold feel of his skin. Hermione shuddered and got to her feet, rubbing her arms. Her gaze fell on a bundled object on the dresser. It was the mirror. She walked over and carefully brushed her hands over it, carefully unwrapping it, mindful to have the glass facing down.

It was silver and ornately decorated in a way that they didn't make them in this time. The intricate detail on it spoke that it was an antique. She didn't dare touch the metal but it had vines wrapping around the handle, the flowers bloomed on the back of the mirror, the middles of them were lovely blue sapphires.

"Something of Ravenclaw…" she whispered to no one.

She looked back over at Ron then set the mirror back down on the dresser, wrapping it up again. She quietly pulled open the drawers of the dresser but they were all empty. So was the wardrobe in the room. She moved to the nightstands on either side of the beds when she paused.

She and Harry had brought their food up on a silver tray. A tray that somehow escaped Mundugus' raid. She carefully emptied the tray and silently brushed the crumbs off of it. She paused once again to glance at Harry. She reached over and poked him in the arm. Harry made a small grunt and rolled over to his other side. Satisfied that he was fast asleep she took the tray and walked toward Ron.

"Harry! Harry wake up!"

He could feel Hermione shaking him and he abruptly sat up. "What is it? What's wrong?" He looked over and Ron and saw that he was still peacefully sleeping.

"Come here!" she whispered and grabbed him around the wrist, practically yanking him out of bed.

"Hermione what are you doing?" he asked, putting his hand on a silver platter she was holding.

"Look at the reflection," she said.

"Are you crazy? I'm not looking at it, I think we've already learned our lesson on that one."

"I already tried it, it's safe," Hermione replied.

"What do you mean you've already tried it?" Harry shot back, mentally cursing himself for falling asleep.

"Just look," she insisted and held the tray up in front of Ron.

Harry looked at her and sighed, slumping his shoulders. He knew he wasn't going to reason with her right now so the best thing to do was to just comply.

He put his glasses back on then knelt down next to Ron's bed and peered up at the tray.

"Holy shit!"

He scrambled away from him.

"Is it him?" Hermione asked eagerly. "Is that what he looks like?" She put the tray down on the other bed.

"Yes, that was Voldemort," Harry replied, irritably. "Why can we see him on that tray?"

"It's his reflection, Harry. Just like a mirror reflects," she said as she helped him to his feet.

"I think we need to use the mirror somehow to get Ron back. Ron," she continued, pointing at her friend, "isn't in there. I think he's trapped in the mirror."

Harry eyed the bundle on the dresser nervously.

"We have to find some way to get Ron' to look into the mirror," she continued.

Harry eyed her. "Something tells me that it isn't going to be as easy as it sounds."

"We both hold the tray with one hand, that way we'll both have another hand free for our wands," she said as she handed Harry his side of the tray. She raised her wand and pointed to Ron but Harry stopped her.

"Wait!" he said. "Silencio." The room was sealed and Hermione couldn't believe she hadn't thought of that. "We don't want anyone else running in here in case things go bad," he said as he pointed his wand at his friend. "Ennerverate."

Ron's eyes blinked as he came out of his stupor and the two of them moved the tray over in front of his face. The red eyes blinked at stared at the reflection before a smirk grew on his face.

He looked up at the two of them. "That's the best you could come up with you moronic piece of f---." Harry stupefied him again with a heavy sigh.

Hermione frowned and sat down on the other bed, tray on her lap. "I thought it would work," she said softly.

Harry walked over and sat down next to her. "I think you're on the right track, Hermione," he said comfortingly.

She would not cry. She would not start crying.

She repeated this over and over as she stared over at the lifeless form of her best friend. "I need to go to the library," she said. She needed to busy her mind in the comfort of books and knowledge.

Harry didn't say anything at first, then nodded reluctantly before getting off the bed. Hermione followed him out of the room but he stopped suddenly and before she could ask him what was wrong, he held up a hand in a gesture of silence.

Voices drifted up to them from below, an argument in the foyer was taking place.

"No, no, Molly, I will not allow it!" Lupin was saying.

"You can't say no. You aren't his guardian!" Molly shot back. Harry was surprised that they were arguing, they usually got along so well.

"He's of age, Molly, he doesn't need a guardian. We can't treat him like a petulant child," Tonks spoke up.

"I had entrusted you two with the care of these children and look what has happened!" Mrs. Weasley said in a shrill voice.

"Molly…," Mr. Weasley's voice was calm and placating.

"How dare you imply that we aren't watching over them!" Tonks defended. "We care very much about them."

"By having them running around unsupervised in a house filled with dangerous items!"

"We had no idea about the mirror or where they found it," Lupin said calmly. "Sirius honestly believed he got rid of those items." Harry heard Mrs. Weasley scoff but Lupin continued. "I won't deny that those three are indeed up to something but I trust Harry and I think he deserves our trust in return."

"Remus," Mrs. Weasley said sharply, "I am the mother of Fred and George. I can tell when someone is lying to me and Harry is lying!"

"You will not use Veritaserum on him," Lupin said adamantly.

"Hermione, no!" Harry whispered as he reached out to grab Hermione but missed. She went storming down the stairs.

"Harry's telling the truth!" she declared to Mrs. Weasley. Harry was hot on her heels, grabbing her shoulders and trying to steer her away but she shrugged him off. "We told Ron not to touch it but he didn't listen! We tried to stop him…," she choked on her words, recalling the horrible scene by the fountain. It was too much and she ran outside into the garden. Harry only hesitated a moment to stare at the four adults he respected most in this world. It was a horrible day when you discovered that the ones you so looked up to as parental figures, as heroes, as friends, were just as human as you.

He found Hermione in the fountain in the garden, the same fountain that provided the sultry background to his proposition to her to take a ride, the same fountain that his best friend tried to drown him in. She was in the bottom basin, splashing around and muttering "Where is it?" under her breath.

"Hermione, stop it," Harry said calmly but she continued on. "Hermione," Harry repeated more firmly.

"Where is it, Harry?" she asked frantically. "Where is that…stupid…bleeding…box?"

Harry walked over to her and touched her arm. "Hermione."

"Hmm?" she said vaguely as she continued to search.

"Hermione."

"What?" she shouted impatiently, finally stopping what she was doing.

"I got rid of it," he answered.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You did what?"

"I got rid of it," he repeated.

Hermione scrambled out of the fountain. "Harry! I can't believe you did that? Maybe we can still find it." She headed toward the house but Harry grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I already checked it out, Hermione. There was nothing."

"How do you know?" she demanded. "We don't even know what to look for!"

"I'm not an idiot, Hermione," he hissed. "It was just a plain old stupid box that was holding a dangerous item!"

"But there could've been a clue, a hint," she persisted.

"There was nothing!" Harry shouted as he slightly shook Hermione. "I checked that stupid fucking box for any sort of clue, anything that might help us. You don't think I want Ron back? My best friend? Believe me, Hermione, no one wishes Ron was here right now more than I do."

Hermione's face crumpled into tears and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close to her. Harry welcomed her embrace, burying his nose in the crook of her neck, feeling the damp cool skin against his nose.

Oh Merlin. He couldn't do this now.

"You're shivering," he whispered in her ear.

He barely stepped away from her as he drew out his wand and cast a drying charm at her feet. Hermione basked in the delicious warmth that blossomed around her feet and slowly made its way up her legs with his wand. Harry moved his wand up her legs, licking his lips slightly as he moved over her torso, past the swell of her breasts then over her shoulder and down her arms. As he moved around her, she gathered her hair and lifted it so he could dry her back.

With a tentative hand, Harry reached out and touched her hair, letting the silky strands flow through his hands as he dried it. When it came to the end, he reached out for another section, repeating the action until her hair was dry and fell into gentle waves down her back.

She turned to look at him, a look of pain and longing on her face. "Thank you," she said softly. The sky was turning orangey-purple with the evening sun and the first of the crickets began to chirp. She was so close to him.

"You're welcome," his voice was low and husky. Hermione had to get out of there before she did something really stupid. Like re-enact their night together. And oh, did she want that so badly. To feel his arms around her, his hands roaming over her body, his weight over hers.

Oh God, she wanted him.

Harry felt it. The line between being friends with Hermione to being…something else. It was frightening, scary and intimidating. But oh so tempting. It beckoned and called him and he stepped to the line.


	12. Escape

**Escape**

_Hello_

_I've waited here for you_


	13. Delusional

**Delusional**

_Wouldn't it be nice if we were older_

_Then we wouldn't have to wait so long_

_And wouldn't it be nice to live together_

_In the kind of world where we belong_

_You know its gonna make it that much better_

_When we can say goodnight and stay together_

_Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up_

_In the morning when the day is new_

_And after having spent the day together_

_Hold each other close the whole night through_

_Happy times together we've been spending_

_I wish that every kiss was never ending_

_Wouldn't it be nice_

_(Wouldn't It Be Nice—The Beach Boys)_

It was the dull stinging of his scar that woke him up. Voldemort was furious about something and someone had been on the nasty end of a well-placed Crucio but Harry had somehow been able to block this from his mind before his presence could be noticed. He lay there in the darkened room, the thick curtains only let in the outline of the sunlight from outside. Particles of dust danced within them and for a moment, Harry focused on those to calm his racing heart. A glimmer of hope blossomed within him that he was able to cut out Voldemort, maybe the Occlumency was working after all.

But the dark thoughts of his nemesis still intruded into his mind when he began to think of his best friend Ron lying in the other room with Voldemort still stuck in his head. Was Ron still in there? Had Voldemort destroyed him? Dumbledore had so much damage to his hand when he destroyed the ring horcrux and had sacrificed himself in a way to find the fake locket. Was Ron just another sacrifice for this dangerous quest?

He sighed heavily and rolled to his side facing Hermione. She had her back to him, her brown curls fanned out from behind her and spread out on the pillow, a bare shoulder peeked out from underneath her covers. He raised a hand to finger a curl of her hair, the strands soft and silky. Would she be the next sacrifice? The thought filled him with such a feeling of despair that mentally shut down against it for fear that he would completely lose his mind.

Ron and Hermione were his best and most dear friends. They were the ones he cared most about in this world. They were both his pillars that he gathered his strength from and they were both his Achilles Heel. He would be lying if he said that Ron's possession hadn't rattled him. It was shaking him to the core and every passing moment that that bastard was still inside his friend was a moment that Harry was afraid would be one of Ron's last. The mirror had only been the first of the horcruxes they were looking for and the reality suddenly hit him that there was a very real chance that one or both of his friends would not survive this.

Oh God.

He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and quietly slid out of the bed. He dressed as silently as he could, careful not to disturb Hermione's sleep. He carried his trainers and slowly walked toward the door. Her small rubbish bin was by it and Harry caught a glance of something shiny inside of it. It was the Head Girl badge. Ron and Hermione's letters from Hogwarts were in there, along with the badges they had worked so hard to achieve. Harry retrieved them out of the bin and stuffed them in his back pocket. He opened the door to step out into the hallway.

He was so busted.

Lupin was on the other side, coming to ask Hermione where Harry was. He had a look of mild surprise on his face followed by the faintest trace of disappointment.

"Don't look at me like that," Harry grumbled. "It's not what you think." He brushed past his old professor and continued on his way to his room.

"Harry, I think it's exactly what I think," he said as he followed the teen.

"Goes to show what you know," Harry said nastily as he continued to walk.

"And what about Ron?"

Harry stopped and whirled around. "What about Ron?" he shouted. The past two days' emotions just exploded to the surface of his thoughts and he felt as if he were losing control. Lupin was caught off guard and just stared at Harry.

"What is going on here?"

Tonks' voice carried up from below as she stepped out of Ron's room. Moody was with her, his magical eye falling upon the werewolf and the teenager with an extremely guilty look on his face.

"Nothing, Nymphadora," Lupin answered and Harry turned to continue on his way.

He didn't care if he was followed into his room. Lupin stepped in and quietly closed the door behind him.

"They broke up," Harry said quietly as he plopped himself down on his bed.

"Was it because of you?" he asked.

"Hermione said it wasn't. She said it was mutual," there was a trace of doubt in Harry's voice but Lupin didn't pursue it.

"It must be hard to feel so happy being with someone when your other friend is in such a state," he said sympathetically. Harry shifted his eyes away and Lupin raised an eyebrow. "You are happy with her, aren't you?"

"I'm always happy with her," he replied briskly.

"But?" Lupin asked. Harry didn't answer him so he changed direction. "Harry, I don't mean to be blunt but…are you…have you two…had sex?" Harry would've given anything not to be having this conversation. "I take that as a yes. Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's only natural for you and your girlfriend—"

"She's not my girlfriend," Harry cut in. Oh, jeez, that sounded so lame. He considered that he had two girlfriends in the past, Cho and Ginny. Hermione was like neither one of them she was…she was…

Oh crap. Ginny.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. What a mess he had gotten himself into.

"She's not your girlfriend," Lupin repeated. "Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry couldn't explain it. He couldn't explain his attraction to his female best friend. He couldn't explain the intense desire he felt for her. He could chalk it up to his hormones but he'd had heavy snogging sessions with Ginny and it was nothing compared to this. The instinctual attraction that Hermione invoked in him, the carnal need to have her in the most intimate way two people can be. How could he explain that he wanted to deny his attraction to her but couldn't? He couldn't stop it any more than an ant could stop a waterfall.

"I tried," he croaked out. "I tried to stay away from her."

"Harry, do you care for her?" Lupin asked.

"Of course I do. She and Ron are the two most important people in my life."

Lupin walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder in a most fatherly gesture. "I know it is terribly difficult to deal with what has happened to Ron. Sometimes, a traumatic event will bring two people closer together than they ever had been before. I care for the three of you very much, therefore I have to advise you to talk this over with her. She deserves at least that. You both do."

Harry looked up at him and nodded knowing that he wouldn't do such a thing. He had found such a comfort and escape in her arms that he selfishly didn't want to do anything that would bring that glass ceiling come crashing down on him. Lupin nodded approvingly and left Harry to his thoughts.

"I have an idea," she said to him, her face beaming.

Harry, who was holding a cup of coffee, set it down and peered eagerly at her. He couldn't help the blossom of hope within him when her face brightened with the most brilliant of plans.

The idea came to Hermione when she was brushing her teeth after her shower. Attempting to get a good look at a zit that was threatening to surface, she took out her compact mirror, turned around and held it up to her face. Her endless reflection stared back at her, trapped in an endless echo of mirror images.

"That's it!" she said breathlessly as she closed the compact with a snap. She hustled out of the bathroom to find Harry.

And here she found him in the kitchen, his hair still slightly damp from his shower that morning and she took a moment to breathe him in.

"Hermione?" Harry interrupted her thoughts.

"What? Oh!" she snapped out of it. "We will use mirrors."

"We've already tried that," he said, his hope deflating.

"No, no, no. _Mirrors_, plural. More than one?"

"I know what plural means."

"Sorry, anyway, we set the horcrux up against another mirror, prop Ron in the middle then cast Reducto into the mirror…then duck."

"Then duck," he repeated. He took a sip of his coffee to buy himself some time to think this plan over but his mind was so burdened with this problem that he knew he would agree to whatever she thought of.

Harry was willing to try anything and so when the afternoon came and the two of them were left to watch over Ron, they snuck him into the attic. They had found a large mirror there and Hermione pulled the dusty old cloth off of it, revealing a long dressing mirror set in mahogany wood.

"I hope this works," Harry said as he propped Ron's levicorpused body in front of it.

"I'll hold the mirror, you cast the spell," Hermione said as she unwrapped the bundle. "Be careful and do not look into the horcrux." She held up a trembling hand and turned away from the mirror.

Harry looked at her. Deep down he had a feeling that this plan would work and he suddenly had the desperate desire to kiss her. He stepped forward and gently brought down her arm that was holding the mirror. She turned to look at him in question but he lifted a hand to cradle her jaw as he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. He broke it before he could entertain the idea of deepening it and placed his forehead against hers, giving her upper arm a gentle squeeze before stepping away from her.

Hermione turned away again and he focused his attention on the reflection of Voldemort in front of him, careful not to look into the mirror just to the side. "Okay," he whispered.

"Ennerverate," Hermione said, pointing her wand at Ron.

Voldemort's eyes blinked open then widened in surprise.

"REDUCTO!" Harry shouted as he cast the spell.

To Harry's complete shock the spell hit the mirror…and went right through it, hitting Voldemort in the chest. Ron grabbed his chest and screamed. Hermione jumped in shock and Harry panicked at hearing the anguished cry coming from his best friend. He locked eyes with Hermione and saw that she was seriously rethinking this plan.

"Don't even think about it!" Harry scolded.

There was a loud boom and Harry's spell shot back out of the mirror, hitting the horcrux. A shockwave came out of the mirror that knocked Harry across the room. A gust of wind whipped violently around them and he heard Hermione scream in terror.

He scrambled to his feet and ran to her side. "Let go of it!" Harry shouted. Ron was still screaming.

"I can't, Harry!" she cried, clawing at the hand that held the horcrux. He reached over and tried to pry her fingers off of it but they wouldn't budge, it was like they were glued to it. Harry's spell beam was still bouncing back and forth between the two mirrors and Ron was still screaming.

"Harry?"

There was a shout from far off along with pounding on the door but the two of them had sealed it shut. There was a cry of surprise from Hermione as she suddenly began to rise off the floor along with Ron. Harry clung to Hermione, trying to tug her down. His spell beam continued to bounce between the mirrors until it slammed into the horcrux with a loud boom, sending Hermione flying across the room. There was the sound of breaking glass and Ron fell to the floor with a thud. There was an explosion and the attic door burst open with Lupin, Tonks, the Weasley's and Moody piling in.

"Hermione," Harry said and scrambled over to her, falling to his knees at her side. She lay quietly with her eyes shut, mirror face down next to her. Harry was too frightened at the possibility that Voldemort had moved from Ron to her.

"Move over Harry," Lupin said, kneeling next to him. "Hermione," he said gently as he shook her and patted her cheek gently. Harry held his breath as her eyes fluttered open to reveal…

…the most beautiful familiar brown eyes in his life.

"Hermione," he breathed as he gathered her in his arms. She groaned and looked up at him.

"Did it work?" she asked.

Lupin used the corner of his robes to pick up the mirror. Broken shards of glass fell to the floor and he turned it over to reveal the cracked mirror. Harry and Hermione scrambled over to Ron who was being carried out of the room.

"Is he okay?"

"What happened?"

"Did you wake him?"

They peppered questions at the others as they rushed him out of the attic and into the room they had been keeping him in.

"Wands at the ready," Moody said nodding to the others in the room. Mr. Weasley set his son down on the bed then promptly backed away. "Ennerverate!" Moody said.

Ron sat up straight. "HARRY IT'S HIM! IT'S YOU-KNOW-WHO!" he screamed and everyone jumped.

Harry's heart burst with joy. "RON!" He shot out from everyone and tackled his friend in a hug. Hermione shortly followed, tears streaming down her face as she joined in the hug.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she and Arthur joined in the melee.

Ron looked absolutely bewildered and confused.

"Ron, Ron, you're back!" Hermione cried.

"What? What is everyone on about? You didn't touch it, did you Harry? The mirror, you didn't touch it?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "You did."

"Why aren't we by the fountain?" Ron asked. "Did you get me out?"

"Don't you remember anything?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, the fountain and the ho—mirror," Ron corrected quickly. "I touched it but it wouldn't let me go and then You-Know-Who appeared and then…here I am."

Madame Pomfrey had been summoned earlier and she bustled into the room, clearing everyone out except for the Weasley's. Harry and Hermione didn't want to leave but Lupin pointed to the drawing room. Giving each other uneasy looks the two of them reluctantly followed their old professor.

"Professor Lupin," Hermione said immediately when he closed the door, hoping to get a jump in before he started whatever he was going to say. But he held up a hand.

"Don't you two even start with me," he said in a very controlled voice. Hermione cowered away. "What you two did was very dangerous and extremely stupid."

"It worked didn't it?" Harry shot back.

"It doesn't matter if it worked or it didn't, Harry. The point is that you two put yourselves in grave danger over a secret that you are both hiding. Now, once and for all, tell me what you are hiding."

Harry stayed silent, his face emotionless. Lupin turned to Hermione who also was silent and had a defiant look on her face.

"This isn't some game you two. This isn't going into the depths of Hogwarts to retrieve the stone. This is serious and dangerous. Look at what happened to Ron and what could've happened to you two."

"We would do nothing different if we had the chance," Hermione said quietly.

Lupin pursed his lips together. "Harry, Hermione, you know that you can trust me. I would never, never, betray you," he pleaded with them. "I care for you two so much and I only want to help you. So many people care about you Harry and would do anything to help you. You have to trust us."

Harry sighed heavily. Of course he knew that Lupin would never betray him and if it were any other secret, he would've gladly shared it with him. He desperately wanted to tell him about the horcruxes, tell him that he needed help, that he knew he was in over his head. But Dumbledore didn't tell anyone about this, only Harry, not even the Order and Harry thought there must have been a good reason for that.

"I can't," he answered quietly. "The Order isn't as trustworthy as we wish it to be. I'm living proof of that. I can't. Not about this, I can't." It killed him to see the hurt in Lupin's eyes. His parent's hadn't chosen him to be their Secret Keeper, and Sirius hadn't persuaded them to use him either. Instead they chose Peter Pettigrew, for whatever reason, and that was the worst betrayal of all. Snape came second. Both trustworthy members of the Order. And now Harry, his best friend's son, wouldn't trust him with this secret. It hurt.

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly.

Hermione stepped forward. "We do respect you and we do trust you. But this is too important and we just can't take the chance that it could fall into the wrong hands…even if accidentally."

"But I still need you," Harry added. "I need you to trust me on this, to support me, to believe in me."

"Of course," Lupin said immediately. "You don't even have to question that."

Harry smiled slightly. Deep down he knew he had wounded this man who had shown him nothing but kindness and understanding. He knew that things would never be the same again but when this whole thing was over, maybe then Lupin would understand why he did what he did.

Mrs. Weasley cooked up a feast of Ron's favorite foods for her extremely ravenous son. He was still in bed, Madame Pomfrey ordered him to do so until tomorrow, and Harry and Hermione took dinner with him in the room.

"So, how long was I out?" Ron asked them.

"A few days," Harry answered.

"Wow," Ron softly sighed. "So what did you guys do?" He looked between his two friends. Harry looked up sharply then looked at Hermione.

"We tried to get you back," Hermione answered. "We used a mirror and when that didn't work we tried reenacting what had happened…"

"It was Hermione's idea to use two mirrors that finally got you back," Harry said softly.

"I don't remember any of it," Ron shook his head. "I'm so sorry that I touched the damned thing in the first place."

"We're just glad to have you back," Harry smiled at his friend.

"So we did it then," Ron beamed. "We destroyed one of the horcruxes."

"Yeah, we did," Hermione smiled back.

"You see, Harry?" he said. "We can do this together." But Harry didn't return his enthusiasm.

When it came time for them to turn in, Harry decided to sleep on his old bed that was next to Ron's. Hermione, not wanting to leave her friends, conjured up an extra bed in the room.

"You guys really don't have to do this," Ron said sheepishly, touched at their gestures.

"Just humor us, Ron," Hermione smiled gently at him.

Harry stayed quiet and picked silently at some random lint on his comforter, chancing a glance once in awhile at Hermione. She was dressed again in the white tank and flannel plaid pants. The ones she wore this morning before he had slid them off of her. He quickly looked away from her.

Crookshanks padded into the room and hopped up onto her bed as she snuggled underneath her covers.

"Nox," she said and the lights went out. She could hear her boys sinking into their beds.

"Goodnight, Harry. Night, Hermione," Ron said sleepily.

"Goodnight Ron," they both replied.

In the light of the streetlamp from outside, Hermione could see Harry's silhouette in the darkness. She looked longingly over at him, wishing that she could slide into the bed next to him. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. With a start, she realized that Harry was gazing at her.

He had been thinking the same thoughts, how wonderful it would be to feel her in his arms right now. He broke his gaze from her and turned over, away from her and closed his eyes to what would be a very long night.

Hermione opened the bathroom door to find Ron on the other side with his fist suspended in air in mid knock.

"I was just about to knock," Ron said. "Breakfast is ready."

"Good timing, I just finished getting ready."

She moved past him but he caught her arm. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

Harry rounded the corner to tell Hermione about breakfast but stopped when he saw Ron holding her arm. He hid himself behind the corner and peeked out.

Hermione looked up at Ron, concern written all over his face. Was she that obvious? Was the conflict on her face so evident? The past few days she had become closer emotionally and physically to Harry than she had even been with Ron. And Ron had been possessed by Voldemort that whole time. How messed up was that?

"Oh Ron!" she threw her arms around him and began to cry. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

Ron was taken aback. "Hermione?" he asked with concern. He didn't want anyone to see her in such a state so he ushered her back inside the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Harry quietly turned and went back down the stairs.

There was nothing like the return of your best friend to redraw that line between Harry and Hermione. They sat across from each other during breakfast, not making much conversation. Thankfully, Tonks bounced into the kitchen.

"Guess what!" she squealed at the teens. "Guess who is your new Transfiguration teacher?"

"You?" Ron said incredulously and Hermione shot him an annoyed look before turning back to her.

"That's great!" Hermione said.

"Congratulations," Harry said, genuinely happy for her.

"Oh, I can't wait! Can you believe that they almost closed Hogwarts this year? There was so much debate over it this summer but the teachers are coming back and…"

"Not all of them?" Harry asked with a dark look.

Tonks' smile faded slightly. "No, not all of them. At least…I don't think so."

"No one's heard from him, Harry," Hermione said quietly. "I overheard Moody talking to Lupin about it."

"Even if he did come back, McGonagall wouldn't be stupid enough to hire him back," Ron added quickly.

"Hogwarts will be the safest place to be this year," Lupin said as he walked into the kitchen. He gave Tonks a congratulatory kiss and Ron looked away, making a gagging gesture. Harry smirked. "The Order will be patrolling the school along with some aurors. Some of us are even becoming teachers," he hugged Tonks proudly.

"Will you be teaching?" Harry asked.

Lupin shook his head. "No, Harry, I'm afraid not but I will be patrolling the grounds. Harry, Aberforth is upstairs waiting for you."

Harry sighed and left the table.

The lesson wasn't that bad this time. Harry had enough memories of him and Hermione that he desperately didn't want anyone to see and that was motivation enough to keep Aberforth out of them. But he still needed to work on what Aberforth could get out of him, random but important memories. He even managed to get a peek of Ginny walking down the aisle in her brother's wedding. A pang of guilt went through Harry that Aberforth immediately picked up on.

"Well, it was better this time," he said to Harry. "Still need a lot of work though. Are you clearing your thoughts when you go to bed each night."

"Sort of," Harry mumbled. Last night was terrible and he didn't sleep much anyway. He found it a lot easier to clear his mind after having sex with Hermione, he was absolutely useless after they were together like that.

"Work on it," Aberforth said gruffly. "But for now, I think we should try something new. Now, clear your mind and look into my eyes. Invision yourself entering my head, seek out my thoughts."

Harry took a deep breath and concentrated on his eyes. They were the same twinkling blue ones as his mentors and Harry broke the contact. It was just too painful to think about.

"I can't," he said, turning away.

"Try again," Aberforth encouraged.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to do this.

The door suddenly flung open and an angry Ron stomped in with a bundle of books in his arms.

"What the fuck is this?" he said angrily, dropping the books at Harry's feet.

"Excuse me, young man," Aberforth scolded but Harry interrupted him.

"It is what it is," he said defiantly.

"You sent it in, didn't you?" Ron pointed an accusing finger in his face. "You returned our acceptance letters. You're sending me and Hermione away."

"You'll be safer at Hogwarts."

"How _dare_ you!" Hermione said from the doorway. She had tears in her eyes and she looked ready to spit fire. Harry was momentarily afraid but he wouldn't budge. She stormed over to him and before he couldn't even blink, her fist collided with his cheek. Harry saw stars and his cheek throbbed. He had forgotten that Hermione could punch. She turned and fled the room.

"Hermione," Harry moved to go after her but Ron stopped him by grabbing a fistful of the front of his shirt.

"Don't even think about it," he threatened and shoved him away, turning and following Hermione.

"You're not going back to Hogwarts?" Aberforth asked.

"No, I'm not," Harry replied irritably, rubbing his jaw. He walked over to the window and drew back the curtain slightly. As he predicted, Hermione ran out into the garden, her shoulders slumped and shaking as she cried. Ron quickly followed and embraced her, holding her to him. A roar of jealousy rose quickly but Harry stomped it down. Angrily he turned from the window.

"Let's continue with the lesson," he said determinedly.

Word of his non-return to Hogwarts swept quickly through the house and by dinner time he received lectures from every adult in the house, including Fineas' portrait. He avoided the kitchen where everyone was sitting down to eat and instead went to his room where a howler was waiting for him from Professor McGonagall, now Headmistress of Hogwarts. He sighed wearily and opened it, might as well get it over with.

A half and hour later there was a knock at the door and Ron entered the room carrying a tray of food floating behind him. Harry had been brooding on his bed and was a little wary of his friend right now.

"Hey," Ron said quietly.

"Hey," he replied.

Ron set the tray down and stood in front of the bed. "Did you, uh, pay for the books yourself?"

"I told them to charge it to my vault."

"I'll pay you back then."

"You don't need to."

"I don't want your charity," he said fiercely.

"It's not charity," Harry replied shortly.

Ron pursed his lips together and sighed. "Is this because I touched the mirror? I told you, I didn't mean to, I just couldn't help it."

Harry shook his head. "This isn't because you touched the mirror. It's because of what happened to you when you touched it."

"We were supposed to do this together," Ron insisted.

"And we have. Look, you heard Tonks, Hogwarts will be a hell of a lot safer than any place else. Especially since I won't be there."

"And what about us?" Ron crossed his arms.

"Is it such a crime to want my two best friends to be safe?" Harry asked.

"You can't do this alone," Ron insisted. Harry didn't want to argue anymore. He decided to hit Ron below the belt.

"Do you want to put Hermione through what happened to you?" he asked. He knew it was low and that it would get some sort of reaction from him.

Ron glared at him.

"Do you know what its like to see your best friend suffer?" Harry demanded. "To see him struggle against such unspeakable evil?"

"Yeah, I do," Ron replied. "I've seen it since our first year."

"Imagine if it was Hermione instead of you lying in that bed."

"That's not fair!" Ron shouted.

"It is fair!" Harry shouted back. "Because it could happen Ron! There's a very good chance that it could happen and I'm just trying to protect her as well. Can you even think what would happen if he somehow got a hold of her in any way? I can't even fathom it, I refuse to. I can't let it happen!"

Ron stared at him for the longest time. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. He turned and left the room.

There was laughter coming from the drawing room and Ron walked in to see his parents talking with Lupin and Tonks. Hermione was sitting in an armchair by the fire, staring into the flames. The light of the fire cast a soft glow around her, highlighting her pretty curls. _What if what happened to him, happened to Hermione?_ Harry was right, he couldn't bear the thought.

His sleep was restless that night and he was all alone back in his room. He heard a soft sound from outside his door and he quietly got up to investigate. When he opened the door, he saw the soft glow of firelight from the drawing room and Hermione still reading by the fire. But someone else was watching her.

Harry was standing quietly by the doorframe unbeknownst to her. He was gazing at her with a look that Ron recognized. He quietly closed the door and crept back into his bed, the image replaying in his mind. Yes, he knew that look on his friend's face all too well.


	14. Broken

**Broken**

_You want the greatest thing_

_The greatest thing since bread came sliced._

_You've got it all, you've got it sized._

_Like a Friday fashion show teenager_

_Freezing in the corner_

_Trying to look like you don't try._

_That's sugarcane that tasted good._

_That's cinnamon, that's Hollywood._

_C'mon, c'mon no one can see you try._

_No one can see you cry._

_That sugar cane that tasted good._

_That freezing rain, that's what you could._

_C'mon, c'mon on no one can see you cry._

_(Imitation of Life-R.E.M.)_

"Are you going to stand there all night or have you lost your ability to communicate with your friends altogether?" she asked, looking up from her book.

Harry had given himself away purposely by standing in the doorway in her peripheral. He knew he was on shaky ground with her and that her comment was at least an invitation for conversation. He walked toward the fireplace and stood in front of her.

"I forgot you could pack a punch," he said quietly. Hermione narrowed her eyes and looked down at the fire.

"We've been your friends through thick and thin. For years we've stuck by your side, we deserve a lot better than you sneaking behind our backs," she hissed through her teeth. "I'm not like your girlfriend, I'm not going to wait by the sidelines until this war is over." She got up angrily from the chair.

Harry dropped his arms. "Oh come on, Hermione."

"What?" she whirled on him.

"I'm not expecting you and Ron to wait for me. I need you guys, really I do. But I don't want to put anyone else in any danger!"

"How can you stand there and tell me this? How can it be okay for us to be safe while you are putting your life on the line?"

"My life has been on the line since that damned prophecy," he shot back.

"I'm not going back," she crossed her arms and plopped down onto a chair. Harry walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Hermione, please," he said softly. "You have worked so hard for that badge. Don't tell me that there wasn't a thought of remorse that went through your head when you held it in your hands."

She looked down at him, her face softening. "There are more important things in this life than stupid badges and titles," she said.

"I have to admit I have a bit of an ulterior motive for asking you to return to Hogwarts," he said. "The library."

"Oh, you've got to be joking," Hermione said exasperatedly.

"No, Hermione, really," he insisted and she saw that his face was completely serious. "Hogwarts has the best library on wizardry and no one knows it better than you."

"Harry, if this is flattery, I'll pass on it."

"You wanted to do the research, what better place to do it?"

"I can get into Hogwarts anyway," she retorted.

"Not without being a student," Harry insisted, although he wasn't entirely sure.

"McGonagall would surely let me visit--."

"Not without raising some suspicion as to what we are up to," Harry interrupted her. "Hermione, not everyone returning to Hogwarts is going to be on our side. You don't think Voldemort won't have his spies in there?"

A troubled look flickered over her face as she remembered Draco and Snape last year. "Why send me and Ron? There are others who are completely loyal. You heard Lupin, the Order will be there as well as the aurors."

"But you two are the only ones I completely trust."

"Then come back with us!" she insisted.

Harry looked away. "Hermione, I can't. That place…you have no idea how much that place meant to me. But I can't go back there. It's just too painful."

"Oh, Harry." She reached out and caressed his cheek and Harry closed his eyes to revel in her touch. He leaned toward her and opened his eyes, leveling his intense gaze filled with desire on her. He placed a hand on the armrests on either side of her, pinning her to the chair as he leaned in for a kiss.

But Hermione quickly stood. "I can't do this right now, Harry."

Harry stayed where he was for a moment before getting to his feet and turning to face her. She was standing by the fireplace, one hand on the mantle. She looked up at him, a pained look on her face.

"Is it…is it because of Ron?" he asked, fearing her answer.

"Yes," she said softly. "And because of Ginny." Harry nodded solemnly. "I didn't say anything to Ron," she continued. "You didn't either."

Harry's eyes avoided her face. "I didn't know how he would react."

"And Ginny?" she asked.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. "Things are just so confusing right now."

"Believe me, I know," she said softly.

Ron removed his extendable ear from underneath the door and gathered the string in his hands. He had heard enough and was already feeling bad about spying on his friends. Why was he always so damned curious? It was this same characteristic of his that landed him into trouble with the mirror. But he just had to know what he friends were talking about. What had happened between Harry and Hermione? His imagination could fill in a lot of blanks. He and Hermione had broken things off at the wedding mutually, were these stirrings of possessiveness over Hermione due to jealousy or something more platonic? And Ginny, pining away at the burrow over Harry? Ron couldn't help the anger that began to blossom within him toward Harry. After all, wasn't he supposed to be with Ginny in the end? How could he break his little sister's heart? And Hermione? What was he playing at with her?

He threw himself on his bed, willing his anger toward Harry to subside. There was the sound of a door closing followed shortly by another. He guessed Harry and Hermione finally turned in.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, looking over at Ron he was pushing his eggs around his plate.

"Fine," he answered simply.

Harry looked over at Hermione who shrugged then took a sip of her coffee.

"I'll send an owl later to check on you all," Molly said as she put on her traveling cloak. It was her last day here at Grimmauld Place and she was returning to the Burrow. "Please take care of yourselves," she hugged each of the three of them, giving her son a kiss on the top of his head.

When the three of them were finally left alone, Harry turned to his two friends. "I'm thinking of going to Godric's Hollow today. Lupin gave me directions and I was wondering if you two would come with."

"Of course we will," Hermione said immediately. Ron looked up at him and nodded as well.

"Excellent. We'll leave after breakfast then?" Harry asked.

It was a quiet neighborhood. The houses were quaint with large green grassy lawns and tall trees with full green canopies. White picket fences marked the perimeter of some lawns, green hedges others.

"So where is it?" Ron asked in a hushed voice.

"Right over…here," Harry said, standing in front of a grassy green space filled with trees between two houses.

"It's unplottable," Hermione gasped. "Of course."

"Only until I claim it," Harry said, taking out a scroll of parchment and reading the very first line of it. "The deed and the property of Godric's Hollow belong under the ownership of Harry James Potter."

As soon as he finished the sentence, a beautiful two-storied home painted white with green shutters and a thatched roof appeared in front of them. The white picket fence needed repairing and the front lawn was in disrepair. The shutters were closed and faded as well as the white paint on the outside and the roof had spots missing from it. Nearly sixteen years of neglect shown on the property.

"Well," Ron said after taking it in. "Welcome home, mate." He slapped Harry on the shoulder.

Hermione loved it the instant she saw it. "We certainly have our work cut out for us."

Harry grinned and walked forward toward his childhood home. He opened the gate (it fell off) and walked through.

As they walked through the front door, they walked into a large living room filled with furniture that had covers on them. A layer of sixteen years of dust covered everything as well as broken and dusty cobwebs. Ron recoiled slightly at the sight of these. Hermione went to the window and, struggling, managed to lift it and opened the shutters letting light penetrate the dusty darkness.

Harry walked around the living room then moved into what he assumed was the dining room because of the large table that seated ten people.

_Ron Was Here_

Ron wiped his dusty finger on his jeans after leaving a mark on the dust covered table. Dark mahogany wood shone through his writing. Hermione peered into the china cabinet, wiping away some dirt and grime from the glass window of the hutch.

Together they walked into the kitchen. A rectangular shaped room with horrible counter tops and appliances that were, Harry guessed, sixteen years old or older. Ron eyed them with interest. There was a window over the sink that looked into the backyard and Harry imagined his mother standing there doing the dishes while his father and him played in the yard. It was a painful daydream.

"Don't!" Harry said sharply to Hermione as she touched the handle of one of the cabinets. "We don't know what's in there," he said more softly. "The last thing we need is a boggart to appear," he said pointedly to her, remembering the form of her boggart. Hermione brought her hand back, rapidly, to her side.

There was a drawing room downstairs as well as, to Hermione's delight, a study/library room. Nervous anticipation filled Harry as he made his way upstairs with his friends. There were a couple more bathrooms up here as well as some rooms that could be used for bedrooms. As they opened the French doors at the end of the hall, they revealed a large room with a large four-poster bed in the middle of it.

"This must have been your parent's bedroom, Harry," Hermione said softly as they stepped into it.

Harry's finger traced the intricate woodwork on the bedposts. He didn't know how old the bed was but he figured it must have been in his family for generations. His finger ran over the image of a lion's head carved into it. There was a large canvas cloth covering the mattress and a strange image suddenly came to his mind.

_A beautiful young woman with green eyes like his own was looking down at him. The bright sunlight highlighted her long red hair. She was laying on her side, the comforting smell of her filled his nostrils and soothed him. She was singing to him. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…"_

The image faded away and Harry blinked his moist eyes.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked. He was looking at him with concern in his eyes.

Harry nodded. It must have been a memory of his mother singing to him when he was a baby though why he could remember it was a mystery to him. Again, Hermione opened the windows, letting sunshine shine into the room.

They left it and walked down to the next room, Harry's hand paused at the handle.

"I think this was my room," he said softly. The concept of it was too foreign to him, for as long as he could remember he never really had a room of his own. The room he had at the Dursley's wasn't really his in the way it was supposed to be.

Hermione's comforting touch on his shoulder gave him the strength he needed to turn the knob. The first thing he saw was his crib.

_The hooded figure loomed above him over the crib rails. He was pointing something at him. Where was mummy?_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" came a cold, high-pitched voice._

_Then there was a bright green light and pain, pain like he had never known seared through him._

"NO!" Harry cried out and slammed the door shut, one hand clutched to his scar on his forehead.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as he sank to the floor.

"Harry, is it him? Is it You-Know-Who?" Ron asked.

Tears streamed down Harry's face. "I can't," he gasped. "I can't go in there."

"Okay, we're done here," Hermione said, cradling Harry to her. "We're going back to Grimmauld Place."

Ron set the tray of food down next to Harry's bed. He didn't know if he was going to eat it or not, he was just lying there staring into nothing. He sighed and turned away from his sad and depressed friend. Hermione was standing in the doorway looking worried. Ron stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. In silence, they made their way back downstairs to the kitchen.

"It was a stupid idea to let him go back there," Hermione said as she sat down.

Ron took a seat across from her. "He would've gone. It was inevitable. He needed to see his childhood home."

Hermione sighed as she rested her elbows on the table and sank her head into her hands.

When night fell and Ron and Hermione had long gone to bed, Harry waited ten minutes from when he heard Lupin and Tonk's bedroom door close before sliding out of his bed. He grabbed his broom and opened the door a crack.

All was silent.

He slipped out of bed and tiptoed down the hall, down the stairs and to the garden where he took off on his broom. He needed to return to Godric's Hollow.

Hermione watched him from her bedroom window and quickly put on her shoes and a warm sweater before she snuck out of her room to follow Harry.

Harry set down on a shadowy part of the street and walked to his home.

"Lumos," he whispered when he entered the dark abode. The house was still unplottable to those that weren't shown the secret to get to it so Harry had no fear of intrusion. But he still didn't want anything lurking in the shadows to jump out at him.


	15. A Return To Hogwarts

**A Return To Hogwarts**

_A long time ago_

_We used to be friends_

_But I haven't thought of you lately at all_

_If ever again_

_A greeting I send to you_

_Short and sweet to the soul I intend_

_We used to be friends_

_A long time ago_

_We used to be friends_

_A long time ago_

_We used to be friends_

_A long time ago_

_We used to be friends_

_(We Used To Be Friends—The Dandy Warhols)_

The whistle of the Hogwart's Express shrieked loudly as students, parents and Aurors milled about on the platform. Hermione lugged her trunk behind her as she made her way toward the train. It just wasn't the same without Harry. She looked over at Ron and the look on his face mirrored her thoughts.

"This just feels wrong," she said quietly, stamping down the tears that threatened to spill over.

Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a comforting squeeze. "I know," he said softly.

The atmosphere was unusually tense, she noticed. Not at all like the exciting buzz that usually accompanied the start of a new term. As the two of them made their way onto the train, there were a few raised eyebrows from their fellow classmates that only increased in frequency as they boarded the train and began to look for a compartment. Harry's absence was conspicuous.

Hermione led the way, glancing side to side through the glass for an empty seat when a sight in front of her made her stop altogether. She felt as if all the air around her had suddenly vanished and her body had somehow forgotten how to breathe. But it didn't forget its beating heart, for it pounded loudly in her ears. Her stomach dropped and adrenaline pumped through her. Her flight-or-fight response kicked in, in response to her fear.

Draco Malfoy was on the other end of the train, also looking for an empty compartment.

Hermione had stopped so suddenly that Ron crashed into her from behind.

"Hermione, what…" His voice trailed off when he looked over her shoulder and ahead. "Come on," he said in an irritated voice, shoving Hermione forward and entering the nearest compartment. As luck would have it, it was empty.

Hermione sat down for fear her shaky legs would give out on her as Ron slammed the door.

"What the hell is he doing here?" he ranted.

"I don't know," she said softly, shaking her head. She looked up at him, eyes wide. "We have to tell Harry." Ron nodded and reached for his truck but she stopped him. "Not now, tell him tonight."

Ron shrunk both of their trunks and put them above them then sat down across from Hermione. It was very quiet in the compartment, each of them digesting what they had seen when the door opened and Ginny entered.

"Mum said to give you this," she said, tossing Ron a sandwich. She put away her trunk and plopped down next to Hermione.

"Where's Harry?" she asked. Ron looked up at her then at Hermione.

"He's not coming," Hermione said softly.

"What! Why?"

Ron was concentrating hard on his sandwich while Hermione fingered a seam in the wallpaper. Both of them stayed silent and Ginny looked between the two of them. The compartment door opened and a dreamy-eyed blond walked in wearing mini rubber chickens for earrings.

"Hello Luna," Ginny said.

"Hello Ginny, Hermione," Luna nodded to each of them. Hermione gave her a small smile. Luna put her trunk away and sat down next to Ron who lost interest in his sandwich and tossed it aside. "Hello Ronald," she said breathily.

Hermione fought down a wry smile that threatened to show on her face. Ron inched slightly away from her and Hermione crossed her legs, kicking Ron in the shins on purpose.

"Hello, Luna," Ron muttered. "Have a good summer?"

"It was a bit of a disappointment," she sighed dramatically. "The hunt for Snorkacks was unsuccessful but father and I will try again next summer." Ron glared at Hermione for getting Luna started but her face remained impassive. "Where's Harry?"

"He's not coming," Ginny said with a hint of bitterness in her face as she glared between her brother and Hermione.

"Not coming?" Luna repeated and reached in her robes to pull out a copy of the Quibbler. "But I didn't see that in the runes for today."

Hermione eyed the paper with disdain. The compartment door opened again and this time a winded, tall boy with dark hair entered, arms loaded with potted plants, a toad in the pocket of his robe and lugging a trunk behind him.

"Whew! I thought I wasn't going to make it!" Neville said. "I lost Trevor on the platform."

The train gave a lurch as it began to move causing one of the plants to tumble into Hermione's lap. Hermione stroked the leaves of Mimbletonia, soothing it so it wouldn't squirt its stinky sap on her. It quivered with delight.

"Need a hand?" Ginny asked, taking the other plant from him as he settled into the compartment. Once seated, Hermione handed the Mimbletonia back to him.

"Let's go, Ron," she said as she stood. "Prefect's meeting."

The two of them walked out into the train's corridor where there was only a spattering of students, mostly first years, who were still trying to find a place to sit.

"We were never that small," Ron said as he watched them.

"Come on, let's go help a few," she said, pulling Ron along.

They were rounding up the last few and helping them find seats when someone called Hermione's name. She turned to see a tall brown-haired boy approach her and she recognized him as Ernie MacMillan.

Geez, did all the guys just sprout up?

"Hey Hermione, Ron," he greeted them. Ron eyed him warily. "Are you ready to start the meeting? I have only a few notes prepared, what have you got?"

Hermione stared at him for a moment, unsure of what he was speaking about until Ron spoke up.

"Head Boy, huh?" he said, pointing to the shiny badge Hermione somehow missed.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Ernie said excitedly.

"Congratulations," Hermione said earnestly. After all, he was a model prefect for Hufflepuff and a member of the DA.

"I only just found out about a few days ago. That's why I feel so unprepared," he chattered excitedly.

"A few days ago?" Hermione asked puzzled. "Didn't you get your notice with your letter?"

Ernie shook his head. "No it came separately for some reason."

Harry.

Hermione turned and began to walk to the large compartment where they would be having their meeting. Ernie stepped between her and Ron to follow her. Ron narrowed his eyes. Ernie kept rambling on and on about his ideas for the year but Hermione suddenly found herself disinterested, trying hard not to think of the title she could've shared with Harry.

The Sorting and Welcome Feast were bittersweet and so strange to have McGonagall address the students, rather than Dumbledore. It was a bitter pill to swallow for a lot of the student body. To make matters worse, Harry's absence seemed more marked and Hermione and Ron could hear the low buzz of whispers, hearing his name murmured among one another. Overall, it was the most depressing start of the year for the Gryffindors. Ron made the mistake of glancing over at the Slytherin table whose occupants were sitting triumphant and superior. Draco glanced over, and seeing only the two of them, raised an eyebrow to compliment his smug smile. Ron wanted to pound his face into the table.

"Don't," Hermione whispered to him, "things are bad enough as it is."

Soon the food on table began to disappear and Headmistress McGonagall announced it was time for everyone to retire to their dormitories.

"I can't wait for this day to end," Ron muttered as he got up from the table to lead the first years to the common room.

Hermione nodded in agreement but just when they thought the tough part was over, Professor McGonagall made her way to them.

"I would like to see both of you in my office right away," she said hastily, giving them the password.

"Great," Ron grumbled, slumping back down on the bench. Hermione had remained seated and reached up to place a hand on his shoulder.

A few moments later, the two of them stood in the Headmistress' office, an angry witch in front of them.

"You two are his friends, his best friends and yet you couldn't convince him to return to school?" she ranted. Hermione and Ron stood together, taking it all in. "I don't know what you three are up to but after that little incident over the summer, Mr. Weasley, I would've thought that some common sense would've been knocked into you three. Does he have any idea how unsafe it is for him to alone?"

"He's not alone," Ron spoke up. "He's with…" he eyed the portraits, "…others."

"Others aside," McGonagall said pointedly. "He's much safer here than--."

"Why is Draco Malfoy here?" Hermione cut her off.

McGonagall stared at her, her lips grew thin. After a moment she spoke, "He was originally denied admission for this year but his mother petitioned the governors and they had voted to let him return. My hands were tied on that issue."

"How could they let him?" Ron spoke up. "After what he did last year."

"Like I said, that was out of my hands," McGonagall repeated. "However, he was stripped of his Prefects badge and all its privileges, all Hogsmeade visits are denied him and he cannot join in any school extracurricular activities or teams."

"That's it?" Ron said.

"Yes," McGonagall answered. "And now I believe its time for you to begin your rounds. I've already had to take thirty points from your house because of your blatant disregard for manners by interrupting me several times and I don't want to take any more away."

Hermione sighed and turned, taking Ron with her out of the room. "Good night, Professor," she said wearily as they left the room.

It was late by the time Ron returned to his dorm from his rounds. His roommates were up and when he walked into the room, the buzz that he could hear before he entered suddenly stopped and became eerily silent. They had obviously been talking about Harry. He knew they wanted an explanation for his absence but he just couldn't give them one.

He readied himself for bed and tucked in, drawing the curtains around his bed. One by one, the lights by the beds went out and Ron cast a silencing charm around him then reached for his robes and the mirror inside.

The tip of his wand cast a soft glow on it and he spoke softly. "Harry?"

A moment later, the face of his best friend peered up at him. "Hey Ron. So how was it?"

"Everyone wants to know where you are."

"What did you tell them?"

"Nothing of course. But, listen, Malfoy's here."

There was stunned silence on Harry's part and Ron continued. "Hermione and I asked McGonagall about it and she said his mother had petitioned the governors about having him readmitted."

"Unbelievable," Harry muttered angrily. "So he just gets to waltz around the school now?"

"She said he's no longer Prefect and he can't go to Hogsmeade anymore. Oh, and he can't play Quidditch."

"Not that he was any good anyway," Harry grumbled.

"Hey, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did…did you get the Head Boy badge?" Harry's silence gave him the answer. "Ernie MacMillan has it now."

"He's a good guy," Harry replied non-commitally.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Look in your Chudley Cannons book," Harry said, suddenly eager.

"Hang on a minute," Ron replied and climbed out of bed to take the book out of his trunk. He climbed back into his sanctuary and opened it to reveal the thick folded parchment of the Marauder's Map.

"Harry, I…" Ron was at a loss for words when he spoke into the mirror again.

"With Malfoy back, you're going to need it more than I will," Harry replied.

"Thanks, mate. Really."

Harry smiled then his face suddenly grew a little sad. "I guess I should let you go now."

"Yeah, it's getting late."

"Tell…" Harry began but suddenly stopped, a pained look flashing across his face for a moment.

"They're both fine," Ron said. "I'll tell them you said hello."

By now, Harry was getting used to terrible sleep patterns. He tossed and turned all night, missing his friends, missing Hogwarts until morning light peeked through the curtains in the windows. Ready to face the day alone, he entered the kitchen to see Mad-Eye-Moody sitting with Remus Lupin.

"Morning," Harry greeted them as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Harry."

"Potter."

The two men continued on with their conversation.

"I'll have to go to Knockturn Alley today, I'm running low on some ingredients," Lupin said.

"Should clear that place out," Mood said gruffly. "Full of dark wizards I say."

"Yes, well it's also the only place where I can find many of the ingredients needed for this wolfsbane potion," Lupin sighed wearily.

"Mind if I go with you?" Harry asked.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind the company," he replied. "I'm going to swing by the Ministry after if you don't mind, as well."

"You're going to bring the boy with you to Knocturn Alley?" Moody's eyebrow rose. "Might as well paint a giant target on him," he mumbled.

"I can just go out in disguise, there's got to be a spell to change my hair color or something," Harry said. Such a spell had to exist right? Hermione would've known. Damn it! He should've asked her before she left.

Moody and Lupin eyed each other then looked at Harry. "Of course there are spells that do that," Moody said. "They teach them during Auror training."

"Okay," Harry shrugged. No problem.

"And you'd have to graduate from a wizarding school to be even considered for the program," Moody added.

Jerk, Harry thought, a scowl on his face. No need to rub it in.

Lupin cleared his throat and got up from the table. He walked to Harry and drew out his wand, pointing it to Harry's head.

"Integumentum," he said, tapping him softly on the head.

"Might as well change his eye color, no one can mistake those eyes," Moody said and Lupin did the same to his eyes.

"We'll leave in fifteen minutes," he said.

Harry left the kitchen to grab a cloak and to get a peek at himself. A brown haired brown-eyed young man stared back at him in the mirror. The scar was still there and he brushed his bangs down to cover it like he usually did.

The weather was still overcast and it smelled like rain when the two of them set out, apparating in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. Diagon Alley was mostly filled with witches going about their daily errands, accompanied by their small children, too young to go to Hogwarts. Harry eyed a young witch with long dark hair, carrying her baby in her arms and he briefly thought of his own mother.

"Stay close, Harry," Lupin said, bringing him out of his reverie as they turned the corner into Knockturn Alley. Harry remembered the brief and unpleasant period of time he had spent in the particular part of the wizarding world. But with older and more experienced eyes, the place slightly piqued his curiosity.

Hags, witches, odd wizards and mysterious cloaked figures passed him as the two of them walked by. Not a friendly face turned to them, not a greeting, just a few choice words said rudely if he accidentally knocked into one of them. Harry tried to focus his attention on where he was going instead of all the odd and peculiar shops.

There was a magical creature shop that sold menacing looking beasts, spiders, roaches and things with fangs. A large black snake was coiled in the window, its head sliding against the glass in front of it.

"Today isss white moussse day. I hate the white onessss. The brown onesss are much more tassssty. They never feed me the brown onessss," it hissed.

Harry frowned thoughtfully at it then shook his head. Sometimes he hated the fact that he was a parselmouth. He trotted after Lupin ahead of him who was walking into a potions shop. It smelled funny and Harry wrinkled his nose in response to the smell. There were jars lining the shelves filled with odd little ingredients, a jar of eyeballs here, some fangs there, something that eerily resembled severed human fingers there. Harry averted his eyes at that one.

The man behind the counter looked dismissively at Harry as Lupin set his ingredients in front of him. The man was elderly with a crooked back and hair sprouting out of his ears to match the bushy set of his eyebrows. A stark contrast to the lack of it on the top of his head. With shaky hands, the elderly man began to weigh out the ingredients and tallying them up on his register.

"That will be fifteen galleons seven sickles," he said after awhile. Harry's eyes widened at the price and he hoped that the ingredients lasted for awhile. He would hate to think of the sum he spent if he had to buy these every month.

"I'll also be needing some of that," Lupin pointed to a jar on the shelves behind the counter.

The man looked back. "Some wolf fang?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Harry didn't like the look he gave Lupin.

"Very well." He took down the jar and emptied a single fang out of it. He put it into a paper envelope and went to the register. "Thirty galleons," the man said with a smile.

Harry did some quick math in his head. "Thirty galleons!" he exclaimed. "But the price says the fangs are five galleons each!"

The man gave him a wide toothless smile. "There is a…creature tax," he explained, shifting his eyes to Lupin.

Rage filled Harry but Lupin politely stepped on his toes. "Thirty galleons it is," he said quietly, handing over the money. Harry stared disbelieving at this action.

When they had left, Harry turned angrily to him. "I can't believe you just let him do that!"

"I'm used to it," Lupin replied.

Harry shook his head. "Used to it? How can you get used to being treated like that?"

Lupin looked at Harry pointedly then his gaze roamed to his scar on his forehead. Harry shifted uncomfortably and instinctively brushed his hair further forward to cover it.

"I needed that ingredient and unfortunately, that was the only place that carries it."

Harry nodded silently and Lupin put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, lets get out of here," he said softly.

This time when they walked past the creature shop there were a group of children huddled around the window.

"Eat it!"

"Eat the mouse you stupid snake!"

They taunted and teased the snake, banging on its window. Harry was forcibly reminded of his cousin Dudley and his friend Pierce at the zoo.

"Oh, I hate it when the little bratssss bang on my window. Get out of my way you sssstupid mouse!"

"Hang on a moment," Harry said, stopping Lupin and darting into the shop.

It was dark and dusty and a hag watched him interestedly as he approached her from behind the counter.

"Er, excuse me," Harry began. "But I would like to buy that snake in the window."

"That one?" the hag asked.

"Uh…yes?" Harry said, now a little unsure of himself.

The hag cackled with laughter which turned into a violent fit of coughing. "Suit yourself," she said and bent down to pick up a small crate. She hobbled over to the snake's tank and lifted the lid. There was a loud hiss and the hag swore violently as she slammed the lid shut, there was a loud thump as the snake hit the top of the cage. Harry's eyes widened. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Stupefy!" the hag said as she used her wand to stun the poor snake. Again, she lifted the lid, reached in and brought out the limp long black snake and set it inside the crate.

"Anything else?" she grumbled.

"Some mice," Harry replied. "Brown ones, please."

With his packages under his arm, Harry walked out of the store seven galleons poorer than he went in. Lupin looked at the small wooden crate with interest, wondering what was inside. He could hear faint squeakings coming from the other box but he didn't ask questions.

They checked in at the front desk of the ministry, even under disguise, Harry could still be recognized with his wand as he registered it.

"Harry Potter?" the desk clerk said.

"Yes," Harry answered tersely and snatched back his wand and his visitor's badge. They entered the elevator and a few paper airplanes zoomed in to hitch a ride. Harry strategically placed the badge on his cloak so that it remained hidden. He looked up and saw that Lupin was looking at him with a hint of a smile on his face.

The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened letting Harry and Lupin off. Harry saw that they were on the auror floor.

Wow.

Harry followed Lupin as they walked past desks with papers piled on them, Wanted posters hung on the walls as well as a giant map of London. He recognized some of the aurors as members of the Order, they greeted Lupin and just brushed over Harry. He didn't mind, he was just interested in the people who put their lives on the line to chase dark wizards. He remembered in fifth year when he told McGonagall that he would like to be an auror someday and she said she would put up great sacrifice to see that he made it through school to end up one no matter what it cost.

A twinge of guilt filled him and he brushed those thoughts aside.

"Ah, Remus, how are you today?" Kingsley strode forward and shook his hand.

"Kingsley," Lupin said jovially then in a lowered voice said, "I hope you don't mind but I brought Harry along today?"

Kingsley looked at the brown haired boy. "Harry?" he asked with confusion.

"Yes sir," Harry replied.

"Why aren't you at Hogwarts?"

"Uh, what do you say we get on with the meeting?" Lupin interrupted, saving Harry from giving an answer. "Harry you don't mind…"

"No, no I'll just…hang around here," Harry said, thankful to be getting an out.

"We should only be a few moments," Lupin assured him.

Harry nodded and backed down the hall. He found and empty desk in a corner and set the crates down upon it. There was no one else in the office, they all seemed to be holed up in that meeting. He took out his wand and ennerverated the snake.

"Oh," it groaned. "Where am I?"

Harry looked around to be absolutely sure that no one was around.

"I bought you today," he hissed back.

There was a loud thump and the crate shifted slightly away from Harry. He assumed that the snake recoiled. Regret at having bought the thing settled in and he sighed heavily. The snake wasn't talking and he really didn't feel like talking back. He sat back in his chair and looked around him. There was a picture of Bellatrix LeStrange on a wanted poster and he glared at it. Fat chance of the Ministry catching her.

"Harry."

The hairs on the back of his neck rose when he heard the faint whisper of a voice.

"Harry."

He looked around sharply. He'd recognize her voice anywhere but why was she here?

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

A door opened at the end of a corridor to his right. It was dark inside. Harry stood and walked toward it.

"Harry."

He paused in the doorway, it was dark inside. He took out his wand and cast a light. He couldn't see anything. "Hello?" he called out. No one replied. He looked back behind him at the empty office. There was no one around. Should he get someone? There came a giggle from inside the darkness and Harry turned just in time to see a flash of brown curly hair run past.

"Hermione!" he called out to her and stepped inside the room.

The door behind him immediately slammed shut and molded into a brick wall that Harry didn't even see before. He placed his hands over it, frantically looking for a way back to the office. There was a dull blue light cast down all around him and an alley suddenly appeared before his eyes, more brick buildings and more alleys. Harry turned around slowly to take in his new surroundings. There was a half moon shining above him and a sky full of stars. Where was he? Was he still inside the ministry?

"Harry," Hermione called him, giggling as she darted out of sight further down the alley.

Wand at the ready, Harry slowly followed her, stepping silently and crouching down below windows so he wouldn't be seen by the occupants inside, if there were any.

Suddenly, from the shadows a cloaked figure jumped out and sent a curse his way. By reflex, Harry put up a shielding spell, blocking the curse from hitting him. He immediately fired back with a stupefy and the cloaked figure fell to the ground in a slump. Harry walked toward him but the figure suddenly disappeared into the ground.

What the hell?

Harry continued further down the alley, senses on high alert, searching for Hermione for, who knows for what reason, she was doing here. Around the next corner, a black cat darted across his path. Harry stopped and eyed it and before his very eyes it suddenly grew into a panther. It hissed at him, baring it's sharp fangs and claws. Harry stumbled backwards and in his haste to get away from the cat, knocked over some garbage cans where some large centipede-like insects crawled out of them, pincers sharp and fangs dripping with venom.

"Reducto!" Harry shouted as he blasted each of the insects away before they could sink their poison into him. He scrambled to his feet as the cat yeowled and sprang forward for him.

"Wingardium leviosa!"

The levitated garbage cans hit the cat mid-flight, knocking it off course as it slammed into a building. Harry didn't even give it a chance to recover before he sprinted down another alley to get away from it. The cat shook its head as it got to its feet before sprinting after him.

Harry ran to a door and grabbed the handle only to find that it was locked. "Alohomora!" But it didn't give. He ran to another door and got the same result. There was a low growl and Harry saw the cat at the end of the alley. He cursed under his breath and stuck his wand between his two teeth, freeing his hands to climb the building. He climbed onto the narrow window ledge and reached up for the other one, lifting his leg up to find leverage on the narrow frame. The cat sprinted forward and swiped at Harry, catching the edge of his cloak and ripping the material. Harry reached up to grasp the metal pole where a sign would have hung down from but he was millimeters short. Taking a leap of faith, he jumped slightly and wrapped his hand around it just as the cat jumped up and caught his leg. Harry cried out in pain and his hand slipped but he brought his other hand over quickly to save him just as his hand let go.

He hung with one hand and took his wand from between his teeth with the other. "Stupefy!" The cat was stunned below him. He let go and fell to the ground but not before casting a cushioning charm below him. By the time, he hit the floor, the cat was gone. But three more cloaked figures took its place and Harry barely had enough time to protect himself from their onslaught of curses.

"Lumos maximus!" Harry cried out as a blinding light came from his wand, temporarily blinding his attackers as he got away. He turned a corner and found himself at another alley. He was completely lost and he had no idea how to get out of here, wherever here was.

There were footfalls behind him and Harry turned to face his attackers. "Reducto!" he cried out and the spell hit the brick wall of the building next to him, it was powerful enough to send a shower of bricks down onto two of his assailants, taking them out. The third person still came running for him. "Wingardium leviosa!" Harry said and a garbage can went flying with a flick of his wand toward the figure, hitting him on the head and knocking him out. All three of them disappeared.

Again, Harry turned the corner to find another alley…and Hermione at the end of it.

"Hermione!" he called out to her but she didn't respond to him. She was just staring blankly ahead.

The air became cold suddenly and Harry shivered. He stopped in front of her but she continued to stare blankly past him. Suddenly a smile grew on her face and Harry turned to find Ron behind him. Hermione darted past him and jumped into Ron's arms as he twirled her around. Harry began to feel a little sick and a cold sweat began to break out on him. It was so cold.

Ron set Hermione down and to Harry's complete surprise, and surprisingly horror, he leaned down and kissed Hermione, bringing her flush against him as he gathered her in his arms. Harry's heart beat loudly in his ears and he felt so weak. The two of them broke their kiss and smiled at each other.

In the back of his mind, Harry suddenly realized what was happening to him and he raised his wand. "Riddikulus!" he said and the two boggarts disappeared with pops as Harry spun around quickly. Four dementors swooped down upon him.

"Expecto patronum!" His stag burst forth and ran them down.

"Enough!" he heard Lupin say and the room was suddenly flooded with light. The dark alleys dissolved before his eyes into a large room with plain white walls. Lupin and Kingsley stood in the doorway, a crowd of aurors were gathered behind them, murmuring amongst each other.

"Well done, Harry!" Kingsley said with a broad smile as he entered the room, extending a hand to help the young wizard to his feet. "Most of my first years can't get past the centipedes!" Harry gave a faint smile.

"Is that what this room is? A training ground?" he asked, sweat plastered to his forehead as he got to his feet.

"What you went through was for my second years, their general obstacle course," he said as they walked out of the room. Harry could feel the other auror's eyes on him. "You really surprise me young man. I didn't believe you would make it as far as you did." He led him and Lupin to his office and closed the door.

"It shouldn't have gone on as far as it did," Lupin said, his demeanor and voice exuded with anger. He opened the jar on Kingsley's desk and pulled out a miniature chocolate bar, handing it to Harry.

Harry unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth under Kingsley scrutinizing stare. "I want to train him," he finally spoke up and Harry looked up sharply.

"No, absolutely not," Lupin objected.

"Why not? He's not going back to Hogwarts and we're in the beginnings of a war, a war that he's a central figure in. He needs to know how to defend himself. More than what they would teach him at school anyway. He's too far advanced for that."

"But…training with aurors?" Lupin asked.

Kingsley shrugged. "What better way to teach him how to defend himself against the darkest of wizards?" He turned to Harry. "But it won't be a walk in the park. It will be a demanding course, physically and mentally."

Harry swallowed the chocolate in his mouth. "I'll do it."

The snake hissed in its crate, protesting loudly about being jostled about as Harry picked it up as they left. He and Lupin were very quiet in the lift as it moved. They were alone again, no memos this time.

"Harry, I'm only trying to look out for you," Lupin said quietly.

"I know," he replied.

"I just want to make sure you really want to do this."

"It's a dangerous world out there," Harry sighed. "And I don't intend to get myself blown up."

"Well then, I guess we'll stop by the confectioner's before we go home. You're going to need lots of chocolate." Lupin said with a smile and Harry grinned.

"I persssssonlly think you're an idiot for going into that room," the snake hissed from its crate.

"No one asked you," Harry hissed back.

Lupin stared at Harry, the smile gone from his face.


	16. Making Friends

**A/N: ** Haven't done this in awhile so here goes. The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. If they did, I would have an entire closet dedicated to my shoe collection.

**Making Friends**

_Fall is here, hear the yell_

_back to school, ring the bell_

_brand new shoes, walking blues_

_climb the fence, books and pens_

_I can tell that we're going to be friends_

_(We're Going To Be Friends—The White Stripes)_

Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room to find Ron with his hands full. He was standing between two second year girls who were arguing.

"She took it, I'm telling you!" one said.

"I did not. I already have a pink ribbon and I don't need yours!"

"I saw you eyeing it the other day!"

"I didn't take it! But I know you took my red sweater."

"I'll give you back your sweater when you give me back my ribbon."

Ron looked up at Hermione with a helpless look on his face. She just smirked back enjoying the scene as she rested against one of the pillars in the room.

"Uh, listen…why don't you both look for the ribbon?" he suggested, lamely.

"I'm not going to help her find anything!"

Parvati came down the stairs and Ron rushed the two girls over to her. "You take care of this," he said quickly, giving the fighting second years to the other Gryffindor prefect. Hermione grinned at him as he joined her and together they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"What's the matter Ron?" she teased him. "Scared of a couple of second years."

"Those girls are mental!" he declared. Hermione remembered the fights she had been witness to between Parvati and Lavender and thought that Ron had a small point.

They sat down next to Seamus, Dean and Neville, who was currently fussing over another strange plant of his. This one appeared to have tentacles on it. Ron eyed it warily as he dug in to his breakfast.

"Morning everyone!" Tonks said cheerfully, her spiky hair was an electric blue color this morning. Seamus and Dean, who hadn't had the pleasure of meeting her, gaped at her as she approached them. "As Head of the House, I get the pleasure of delivering your schedules to you."

"You're our Head of House?" Hermione asked.

"Uh-huh!" Tonks replied brightly as she handed Hermione her schedule. Of course, McGonagall couldn't be anymore since she was now Headmistress but still…Hermione would miss her greatly.

"Here you go Ron," Tonks continued. "Oh…and this." She handed him another envelope before moving down to the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Yes! I get Firenze this morning," Ginny said as she plopped down next to Hermione.

"You know, I always thought divination was such a woolly discipline but with Firenze teaching it, it does give me a second thought about it," Hermione said as she gazed at her own schedule.

"It's actually worse than you think," Ginny said. "His looks are so mesmerizing that I can't concentrate on what he's actually saying."

"Hmm, fair point. I can't afford to fail a class. Best to stay away from the subject altogether," Hermione nodded.

"UGH!" Neville said. "We're with the Slytherins in DADA…today," his voice trailed off at the mention of the class that Harry shined in. A sudden gloom settled over the Gryffindors.

"Hey," Ron said quietly, folding up the letter Tonks had given him. "I made Quidditch Captain." He tucked the envelope in his robes then ran his hands through his hair. He was clearly agitated and finally got up from his seat, storming out of the Great Hall.

Hermione grabbed her bookbag and went after him.

"Ron…wait," she found him in the courtyard and scurried up to him.

He turned around to face her. "It shouldn't have been mine. It was his position. He was Captain!"

"Oh, Ron," she sighed and placed a hand on his arm.

Ron plopped down onto a stone bench nearby, elbows resting on his knees, hands in his hair. "Why is he making me hate him?" Hermione said nothing, she only sat by him to give him comfort. "Merlin, this sounds stupid but…I miss the stupid prat."

"We both do," Hermione said softly. "We all do."

The morning wasn't too bad. The Gryffindors had Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. Although Hermione missed McGonagall teaching the class, Professor Tonks was doing a fine job. And since the class was NEWT level, she would be teaching about morphing, disguise and, if the students were really lucky, Animagi.

"I want to be a lion," Ron daydreamed as the students filed out of the classroom and made their way to their next class. Seamus, Dean, Neville and Hermione were with him.

"Knowing your luck, you'll turn into a spider," Seamus said and Ron paled at the thought.

"Still it would be handy if you could change something about your appearance," Neville said.

"Why would you change anything about you?" Hermione said sweetly. "You're wonderful as you are." Neville blushed as the guys cat-called and teased him.

"I would change your meager little mind into something more useful. A quaffle, perhaps," someone said from behind.

The Gryffindors turned to face a group of Slytherins, Draco Malfoy in their lead. Surprisingly, he wasn't the one who had made the comment, Blaise Zabini did.

"Why don't you just keep your little trap shut?" Neville shot back, surprising the Gryffindors.

"Ooh, what are you going to do about it?" Blaise said. "Cry to mummy?"

"His mum's in St. Mungo's," Draco said in a quiet voice, looking disinterested as he examined the stained glass window to his left. Neville's face turned red with rage and Hermione wrapped a hand around his arm, to hold him back. Draco looked at everyone around him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought everyone knew she was crazy."

Neville lunged forward but Ron and Seamus held him back. "Just what the hell is your problem, Malfoy?" Dean said angrily.

"Such brave little Gryffindors even though your leader turned coward and ran away from school," he said.

"You're one to talk," Hermione shot back. Draco stared at her, narrowing his eyes.

"I'd be careful, filthy little mudblood," he said in a low voice.

"Is that a threat?" Ron stepped in front of Hermione.

"Ron, don't," she said. "He isn't worth it. Ten points from Slytherin for use of such foul language." Draco smirked and continued on his way, his group of Slytherins following close behind.

"Don't listen to him, Neville," Hermione said, turning to her friend. "He's just a cowardly little ferret hiding behind his family name."

Ron watched as the Slytherins turned the corner then he looked back at Hermione. A feeling of unease settled in his stomach. They continued on their way down the corridor, heading to their DADA class where they knew they would be sharing their class with their rivaled house.

"I wonder who they got to teach this year," Parvati said as they joined her and Lavender.

"Dunno," Seamus shrugged.

Hermione noticed that Ron was hiding slightly behind her, still trying to avoid his ex. She sighed softly and rolled her eyes at him.

"What?" he whispered defensively.

They filed into the familiar classroom, the only stable thing about this class since their first year. Naturally, the Gryffindors sat on one side, the Slytherins on the other. Hermione and Ron didn't sit in the front like they usually did with Harry, it was just too damn awkward, a gesture that seemed to delight the Slytherins as they passed knowing and superior looks amongst one another. It was absolutely humiliating for the Gryffindors.

At precisely the gong of the clock, the classroom door slammed open and a tall slim woman walked briskly down the center aisle of the classroom. She had dark hair that was severely pulled back into a bun. Narrow rectangular glasses were rimmed in black bringing attention to her very blue eyes. She had a delicate face with an olive complexion and her cupid lips were stained red. She wore a black leather blazer with a white blouse underneath with a black leather skirt that came to just above her knees. The clothing hugged her body, showing off her curves. Her long shapely legs ended in black stilettos that seemed impossible to walk in without spraining or breaking an ankle.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered and Hermione nudged him sharply. But as Hermione looked around, Ron wasn't the only one responding to their teacher. The males in the class were blatantly ogling her.

She approached the desk were there was a long pointer stick resting upon it. She picked it up and slammed it against the top with a loud WHACK that made everyone jump.

"I am Professor Smith," she said in an authoritative yet sultry voice. She strutted down the aisle, holding the pointer in one hand and tapping it against her other palm. "I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I was an auror before I was called to other duties, now Professor McGonagall has called upon me to teach this class and I have accepted it."

WHACK!

She slammed the pointer on Crabbe and Zabini's desk causing everyone to jump again in their seats. "This class will be a practical one, why bother with piddly little books about spells that talk about defense?" At this Ron looked at Hermione from the corner of his eye to see her reaction but Hermione sat patiently. Professor Smith walked up to her desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a drawstring bag. She held it open to Susan Bones in the front who reached in and pulled out a small square of parchment. "A dark wizard intent on harming you will not give you time to look up a spell in a book before throwing a hex at you." Ron picked out a piece then handed it Hermione, he drew a seven she drew a four. Professor Smith picked up the bag when everyone drew a number. "Table one, table two…" she began to name off the desks in the classroom. "You will sit at the table number you have drawn. Hermione and Ron looked at each other then reluctantly left their desks. Ron moved to table number seven and with great relief saw that Seamus had drawn the same table.

Hermione was not so lucky.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"No way, no way in hell!"

Professor Smith looked over at Hermione and Draco then hopped off her desk to stride over to them. "Is there a problem here?"

"I can't sit with him!" Hermione said, stepping away from the Slytherin.

"There are no house prejudices in this class," Professor Smith said sternly. "Nor are there blood prejudices." She looked directly at Draco.

The two of them stared back at her indignantly. "I will not sit with him," Hermione said defiantly.

"I refuse to sit by…her," Draco said nastily.

Professor Smith looked between the two of them. "You will do as I say or I will fail you for this course."

Hermione's eyes flashed and her chin quivered. She abruptly sat down, willing the tears not to fall from her eyes. Draco sat down slowly, glaring at the teacher.

"Twenty-five points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin and a nights detention for the both of you," she walked away from the table. Hermione's face was hot with humiliation and Draco's jaw clenched in anger.

Ginny sat down next to Hermione and reached forward for a dinner roll. "So, what do you think of the new DADA teacher?" she asked cheekily.

"Ginny…don't ask," Ron said as Hermione muttered under her breath. Ginny looked at Hermione.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Malfoy is Granger's partner in class," Dean explained and Ginny made a silent Oh! in understanding.

"We lost twenty five points in the class but Hermione made up some of it in charms," Ron said.

"That woman is unbelievable," Hermione said in an outraged voice.

"You're telling me," Ron muttered, quickly stuffing his mouth with mashed potatoes.

"The guys in our class couldn't stop ogling her," Ginny said, "you'd think they've never seen a woman before."

Seamus opened his mouth to reply but thought better of it at the sharp looks from Ginny, Hermione, Parvati and Lavender.

"She's a bitch," Lavender proclaimed and Parvati nodded in consent.

After dinner, Hermione and Ron made their way to the library, finding a table in the far corner of the room. Ron took out his quill and parchment to begin his Transfiguration essay. Hermione went straight to the Restricted Section after showing Madame Pince her permission slip. The tomes were large and dusty, arranged by subject. Feeling silly for looking around her to see if anyone was looking, she made her way to the Dark Arts section. _Dark Arts for Dummies. How To Be A Villain. So, You Want To Be An Evil Overlord. Dark Magical Objects and Their Uses._

Hermione picked that one to start with as she brought the book back to the table with her. Ron had made a good start on his essay putting his name on it and a title.

"What did you find?" he asked and she showed him the book. "If it could be so easy," he sighed.

They sat quietly, Hermione reading, Ron writing a word down once in awhile before staring off into space, mind lost to the upcoming Quidditch try-outs. Hermione was frustrated, horcruxes were mentioned only once in this large book and it was a short sentence about how incredibly complex and dark those objects were. She closed the book, sending a puffy cloud of dust Ron's way as he coughed and waved to clear it.

"No luck?" he asked.

"Well, this is just beginning," she replied wearily. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was nearly time for her _detention_. "I'll see you later, I've got to get to detention."

Ron watched her put away her book and walk out of the room. He took out the Marauder's Map and activated it. He followed Hermione's progress to the DADA classroom where Malfoy was already there with Professor Smith. Satisfied that she made it safely to the class he deactivated the map and put it away until she would be done.

Harry lifted the lid of the aquarium and dropped a brown mouse into it. The snake eagerly went after it and Harry turned away and continued packing his trunk. He was going to live in the auror compound with the rest of the trainees. He was allowed to take a few possessions from home and since Harry hadn't really had one all his life, his earthly possessions could all be packed away in his well-used trunk from Hogwarts.

"It's been a few days, do you have a name?" he asked after awhile.

"It iss really unssettling that you can undersstand me and I can undersstand you," the snake answered.

"Believe me, its more unsettling to me than to you," Harry replied softly.

"You turned away from me when you fed me. Does it disgusst you?" it asked.

"No."

"Doess death frighten you?"

"I've seen enough death to last a lifetime and then some," he answered quietly.

There was a brief moment of silence then, "Ississ," the snake hissed. "My name is Ississ."

"Isis," Harry repeated. "Well then, Isis, my name is Harry Potter." He took out his wand to lock his trunk when Isis recoiled violently, fangs drawn and skin flared around her head in typical cobra threatening posture. Hedwig, who was perched on top of the wardrobe, shrieked and unfurled her wings, talons sharp and threatening.

"Put it away!" Isis hissed and Harry quickly tucked the wand back in his robes. Hedwig was still shrieking and Harry called up to her.

"Hedwig, it's okay. It's okay," he held up both hands to both animals. Isis withdrew her fangs and settled back down, Hedwig doing the same.

"Isis, I'm sorry you don't like wands but I'm a wizard, I'm going to have to use it," Harry said gently.

"They hurt. They causse harm and pain," Isis replied.

Harry approached her. "I'm sorry for whatever pain you had to endure in your past but I promise you, Isis that I will not use my wand on you to cause pain."

"Why sshould I believe you?" she asked.

"Trust. That's what friends do. You can trust me that I will not hurt you just as I can trust you not to hurt me when I open this lid and reach in to hold you."

Isis said nothing, her tongue flickering in and out of her mouth as she watched him open the lid. With smooth and gentle movement, Harry reached in and touched Isis, stroking her smooth scaly skin. She lifted herself and moved up Harry's arm, wrapping herself around it as he withdrew it from her confines.

"We ssnakess get a bad rap. We can be very loyal," Isis hissed.

"Yeah, I know," Harry replied, thinking of Nagini.

That night, Isis let him cast a warming charm on her home because it was a cool night. Harry even went to sleep without locking the lid and as Hedwig left to hunt, Isis watched over her new master, making sure nothing disturbed his sleep.

Meanwhile, Lupin sat with Moody, Arthur, Kingsley, Aberforth, McGonagall and Nymphadora, the two of them having apparated from Hogwarts. They sat around the kitchen table, talking in hushed voices.

"Dumbledore did warn us that he was a Parselmouth," Kingsley whispered.

"I'm sure there is no harm in him keeping the snake," McGonagall said.

"A powerful wizard with a snake as a pet. Ring any bells?" Lupin said.

"Not to mention that he is advancing nicely in Occlumency and Legilmency," Aberforth added. "And you want to train him with the aurors," he nodded to Kingsley.

"Harry needs to learn how to defend himself properly," Kingsley defended. "Not that everyday rubbish they teach at Hogwarts."

"Mr. Shacklebolt!" McGonagall whispered fiercely.

"Kingsley has a point," Lupin defended. "Harry is too far advanced for what they teach in school."

"And yet, training him like an auror could be like setting a flame to a powder keg," Moody warned.

"How so?" Nymphadora asked.

"Look, no one knows the extent of what happened the night Voldemort tried to kill Harry when he was a baby. Dumbledore could only assume that when he cast the killing curse on him, he inadvertently transferred some of his powers to the boy," Moody explained.

"Hence the Parseltongue," McGonagall said.

"Right," Moody nodded. "Who knows what other powers were transferred and what will be unlocked with all that we are teaching him."

"You can't possible suggest that Harry would harm anyone," Arthur said.

"I'm not suggesting anything," Moody defended. "I'm just saying we need to be cautious. Constant vigilance!"

"Harry is the key to defeating Voldemort," Luin declared. "Dumbledore believed it, we should believe it. We need to give Harry every chance possible to achieve that goal, to take a chance on him."

"We're doing a fine job of it. We couldn't even get him to return to Hogwarts," McGonagall said dryly.

"We failed on that. Yes. But we still have a chance, we can't fail him this," Lupin said.

Harry's room inside the training complex was a simple one containing a single bed, a desk and a dresser with a lamp on it. He was awaken from his slumber this morning at some unholy hour by Shacklebolt and was taken to this complex. He had barely set up Isis' home and his trunk when a loud whistle blew and he heard people scrambling to get out of bed.

"TWO MINUTES! YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES TO GET YOUR LAZY, SLEEPY ASSES DOWN ON THE FIELD YOU LOWLY MAGGOTS!"

People began rushing out of the building and Harry quickly followed them to a field where they lined up. He immediately realized that he should've looked in his dresser when he found that he was the only one dressed in a jacket, jeans and trainers. Everyone else was wearing dark blue sweats with the ministry emblem on them. A large man stepped forward, a whistle between his lips and wearing the same sweats but with large block letters in white that spelled out C-A-P-T-A-I-N.

He immediately marched toward Harry. "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

"I didn't--," Harry began but he was cut off.

"DROP AND GIVE ME FORTY POTTER!" he yelled.

"Uh…forty what?" he was afraid to ask.

"FORTY WHAT? FORTY _WHAT!_" He shoved Harry to the ground, Harry tasting the tasty grass beneath him. "FORTY PUSH-UPS YOU IDIOT! MAKE IT SIXTY FOR YOUR STUPIDITY! WE DON'T BEGIN TODAY'S TRAINING UNTIL HE IS DONE."

Harry's brief experiences doing push-ups in Physical Education had been humiliating at best and this was no different. His arms began to burn at thirty and at forty-five they began to shake. Collapsing at sixty, he was forced to get up and stand. The smell of breakfast wafted through the air, enticing a hungry growl from his stomach.

"Ah looks like this company will be eating the crumbs today," the Captain announced. There were several sideways glances at Harry for this. "WHAT ARE YOU USELESS PIECES OF FLESH DOING STANDING HERE!" the Captain suddenly barked out. "GO! GO! GO!" And the group broke out into a jog with Harry following behind.

Breakfast wasn't great either. Harry was so sick after his run that his stomach threatened to vomit whatever he put down. He was so exhausted that his fork trembled violently in his hand. To make matters worse, he could hear the low hum of whispers in the hall.

"Harry Potter."

"What's he doing here?"

"Cheeky show-off."

"He's got to earn his stripes like we did."

The whispers followed him all day, hanging over him like dark cloud to all of his training classes. Mercifully, the day ended and everyone was dismissed for the day. Harry dragged his weary body to his dormitory but was stopped by his Captain.

"Potter, you are to report to classroom 7B immediately."

Groaning, internally of course, he opened the door to the classroom to reveal Aberforth on the other side.

"Are you ready for your lessons?" he asked.

He was so exhausted by the end of the day that he just collapsed fully dressed onto his bed and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione watched Ron, his brow furrowed as he looked at his book then scribbled down a few notes on parchment. She had her Transfiguration book open and was doing homework.

"You know, if you applied the same enthusiasm to your studies as you do on that playbook, you would be a top student," she said to him.

He looked up at her. "Hermione, this is important," he said.

"Only Quidditch would inspire you to crack open a book on a Sunday," she said dryly.

The common room door burst open and Colin Creevey came sprinting through. "Ron, Hermione!" he gasped. "Downstairs!" The two of them jumped to their feet and tore out of the common room. Shouting could be heard coming from just outside the front doors of the castle and when they opened the large doors there was a large crowd of students in front of them, crowding around something.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" they were shouting.

"Move it! Get out of the way!" Ernie came from behind the two of them and began to make his way through the crowd. Ron and Hermione followed and found Seamus on the ground with a sixth year Slytherin, wrestling to get his wand out of his hand.

"Expelliarmus," Ron said and the Slytherin's wand flew to his hand.

"Break it up!" Ernie ordered, pulling the Slytherin away from Seamus. Dean and Neville came forward to retrieve him. "Break it up! Break it up! What's this about?"

Seamus' cheek was red and swollen, the Slytherin had a black eye and a bloody nose and lip. He spat on the ground.

"Stupid Gryffindors," he said. "Your bravery is all a show, hiding behind a showy lion. You're all cowards underneath."

"What is this about?" Hermione demanded.

"Here you go, Granger," Pansy Parkinson tossed a paper at her. "Face the truth."

Hermione took the paper and straightened it out.

**The Boy Who Fled**

**Harry Potter, who overblown legend has built him up to be some sort of hero, has disappeared from the wizarding world. Several students have written to their parents to report that the teen wizard did not show up to attend Hogwarts this year.**

"**I guess the death of Dumbledore was too much for him," an unnamed Slytherin seventh year said. "He was always hiding behind our Headmaster, sorry, former Headmaster."**

**There are rumors of his whereabouts and some unconfirmed sightings of him in the Auror department. But the head of the department, Kingsley Shacklebolt, has dismissed these claims. It is most likely that he has fled the country, running in fear at the rising power of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It is a shame that we have misplaced such legendary reverence to a mere teenager who would turn and flee at the merest hint of danger.**

Hermione crumpled up the newspaper and tossed it aside as she turned and stormed back into the castle. Ron followed her. Draco watched them both leave.

"Hermione," Ron said, following her to the Head Boy and Girl Quarters.

"Wonky Feint," Hermione said, opening the door.

"Hermione will you stop?" Ron said, following her inside.

"I hate this, Ron!" she said. "I hate that we haven't been able to get a hold of him for days. I hate that he won't talk to us. I hate that we're stuck here having to listen to everyone say such horrible things about him." She began to sob, collapsing into Ron's awkward arms. He was never good with sobbing girls and Hermione was no exception. Harry was better at calming her down and comforting her but he wasn't here was he?

No, Harry wasn't here.

He really couldn't explain why he did it. Why he stepped away from her only to be separated slightly. Why he leaned into her and kissed her on the lips. Why he forcibly pushed all thoughts out of his head as he lowered her on the floor.

But when he stepped out of the door a few hours later, the portrait swinging shut behind him, he knew things would never be the same between him and Hermione. He cared for her, hell, he loved her but not like he thought love would be. She would always hover between sisterly-love and the love that he had yet to experience with someone. But he would never date her again, never be with her that way again, never feel more for her in a romantic way. The ideal relationship he had fantasized with Hermione was just that, a fantasy. They would never get married, have children, grow old together playing with their grandchildren.

And to his own surprise, he was okay with that. More than okay. He cared for her as a great friend, a best friend.

Lost in his thoughts, he turned a corner and ran smack into someone, her books tumbling to the ground.

"Loony!" he said in surprise when he saw who he had collided with.

She had knelt down to pick up her books and looked up at him with pure hurt in her eyes. "It's Luna," she said.

Ron mentally smacked himself. "Luna, right, I'm sorry." He knelt down to help her with her things.

"Don't bother Ronald," she said in a tone she had never used with him before. She snatched a book out of his hands and stood up quickly.

"Well, are you alright?' he asked.

"I'm fine," she snapped back at him.

Ron really did feel terrible and found himself grasping for conversation to keep her from hating him. "Er, what are you doing out here so late?" he asked.

"I just left the library," she said and continued on her way. Ron trotted up to her.

"Well, at least let me walk you back to your common room."

"Don't bother, Weasley."

"Well, I'm going to anyway."

"Whatever, Weasley," she replied, continuing on her way.

Looking at the hourglass the next day, it was clear that the Gryffindors were not in the running for the house cup this year. It hadn't been this bad since Dolores Umbridge came to school.


	17. The GreenEyed Monster

**The Green-Eyed Monster**

_Are you gone and onto someone new?_

_I needed somewhere to hang my head_

_Without your noose_

_You gave me something that I didn't have_

_But had no use_

_I was too weak to give in_

_Too strong to lose_

_My heart is under arrest again_

_But I break loose_

_My head is giving me life or death_

_But I can't choose_

_I swear I'll never give in_

_I refuse_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

_Has someone taken your faith?_

_Its real, the pain you feel_

_You trust, you must_

_Confess_

_Is someone getting the best, the best, the best, the best of you?_

_(The Best of You—The Foo Fighters)_

Hermione was restless, sleep lost to her in the anxiety over Harry. She and Ron had once again tried to get a hold of him through the mirror but had had no such luck. She had sent numerous owls but he hadn't responded. Professors McGongall and Tonks had reassured her that Harry was doing fine but she needed to hear for herself, needed to see that he was physically okay. Why was he ignoring them?

She had been so upset at that stupid article two days ago, running to her common room to cry so no one else would see her. But Ron had followed her, had kissed her, had lowered her to the floor.

"_Ron, stop," she said, pushing her friend off of her. Kissing him just felt…wrong. He obeyed, looking at her with a crestfallen look on his face._

"_I guess I'm a poor substitute for Harry," he said quietly._

"_What did you say?" she asked. Ron looked at her for what seemed to be the longest time._

"_I saw you. You and Harry at Grimmauld Place," he said. At her look of confusion, he elaborated. "I knew you and Harry were…sleeping together."_

_Hermione turned white. "Oh, Ron."_

"_Why did you do it? I mean, why do you do this to yourself?_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I asked Harry. I confronted him about it, about Ginny, about you. And do you know what? He still has feelings for Ginny!"_

"_I know that," she answered quietly._

"_You knew that! You knew that and you still went ahead and…did it?"_

"_I guess, I knew that when I was with him…like that…that if only for that time, he had no worries, he had nothing to worry about, some peace of mind."_

"_And you?" he asked._

_Tears began to well in her eyes, slowly dripping down her cheeks. "I was selfish," she said quietly. "Some part of me wanted to be with him that way. A way no one else had had him."_

"_Oh, Hermione," Ron enveloped her in a hug._

"_I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did," she sniffled. "I thought you would be upset at us."_

"_I was upset," he said. "I was mad at Harry. I care for you so much that I was mad that he would do this to you."_

"_Harry and I are both to blame."_

"_I know that now."_

"_Ron?" she asked quietly. "You still don't have feelings for me, do you?"_

_Ron looked at her and sighed. "After I woke up, I was so happy to see you both. So happy that you were happy to be with me that I thought maybe we could try again. Even after you were with Harry, I thought we could try again here at Hogwarts but when I kissed you…" he trailed off. How could he say this without hurting her feelings. "You shouldn't have to force a reaction."_

"_Oh God," Hermione walked to the sofa to sit down._

"_Hermione, I'm so sorry," Ron went quickly to her side. "I wanted so desperately to be attracted to you in that way. Don't get me wrong, you're very easy to love and believe me, you don't even know the reaction you get from the guys from what my roommates say. I fight down the urge to hex them, some of the things they say."_

"_But you don't feel that way," she said quietly._

"_Believe me, I'm beginning to think there is something seriously wrong with me for not wanting you in that way."_

"_There's nothing wrong with you. We're just meant to be friends, I guess."_

"_That's not a bad thing, is it?" he grinned._

_Hermione grinned back. "No, it's not."_

He kept her company the next couple of hours, playing a game of wizard's chess (which she lost horribly), then they moved to her room when Ernie came in to have a study session. He took a nap on her bed while she sat at her desk and wrote another letter to send to Harry.

She got out of bed, sleep was useless to her at this point. It was very early in the morning, so she dressed and put on a warm cloak before gathering her books and heading out to the Gryffindor common room to study.

She was making her way through the third floor landing when a soft scraping sound caught her attention. There was a swish of black cloak ahead of her and she quickly ducked into an alcove. She peered around the corner and saw a cloaked figure walking away from her. She darted out to silently follow the person. Down stairs, through long corridors she followed the figure until it stopped in front of a portrait.

"Pure blood."

Hermione instantly recognized Draco Malfoy's voice as the portrait swung open and he stepped through. What was he up to now? She wanted to go to the Headmistress and tell her…tell her what. That she saw Draco Malfoy walking through the halls early in the morning like she was. There was no crime in that and she couldn't nail Draco with that. She needed more concrete evidence that he was up to something.

There was an excited buzz at the Gryffindor table when Hermione went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Quidditch tryouts today," Ginny explained when Hermione sat next to her.

Ron was across from them. "Are you trying out for Seeker, Gin?"

"No, I'm trying out for Chaser," she shook her head.

"What!" he yelped and the two girls shushed him. "Have you seen the prospects for Seeker?" he said in a whisper.

Ginny stared at him. "Ron, you aren't going to find another Harry. A Seeker like him comes along once in a lifetime. You're just going to have to do the best with what you have."

"We're doomed," he said morosely. Hermione frowned sympathetically at him.

The only chance Hermione would have to get Ron alone this morning was just before tryouts. So as the Gryffindors headed back to their common room, Hermione pulled him aside.

"Ron," she whispered, tugging on his arm. "I need to talk to you."

"Now?" he whispered back. "I've got tryouts this morning."

"It's important," she said pointedly.

"Hey guys," he said to Seamus, Dean and Neville. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Don't be late," Dean replied.

"Yeah, Hermione, don't keep him too long," Seamus teased.

The guys entered the common room and made their way up to their room to get ready for try-outs, except Neville who would not be participating.

"Those two are sure spending a lot of time together," Dean said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Lucky git," Seamus added.

"Shh!" Neville spoke up. "Did you guys hear that?"

Silence descended upon the room and after a moment there was a very distinct.

"Ron?"

"What the hell is that?" Dean said as Neville scrambled over to Ron's bed.

"Ron?" came the muffled voice.

Neville opened the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed and jumped when he saw a mirror in there with Harry Potter staring back at him.

"Harry!" he yelped.

Seamus and Dean scrambled to his side. Harry looked equally surprised to see Neville.

"Uh, hi?" he said.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Dean said.

"Have you been trapped in the mirror all this time?" Neville asked.

"Where are you?" Seamus asked.

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine," he said dismissively. "Listen, is Ron there?"

Neville frowned. "No, he's not. He's with Hermione."

"Yeah he is, the git!" Seamus teased and he and Dean proceeded to make lewd gestures and comments.

"Sorry, Harry," Neville said. "Do you want me to go and get him?"

"Oh Ron!" Dean said in a mock high voice. "Put your quaffle in my goal!"

"Oh Ron! Oh Ron!" Seamus wailed in a shrilly voice. "I love your broomstick."

"No," Harry said. "I'll just, uh…I'll just…try and get him later."

"Okay," Neville replied.

"Oh and Neville?" Harry said. "Don't tell anyone about this mirror, okay? And uh, tell the others the same?"

"I will. Take care Harry," he said. "Hogwarts isn't the same without you."

"Thanks, Nev. Goodbye." Then Harry disappeared.

Hermione sat in the stands with Neville and some other Gryffindors who weren't trying out. She had to admit that the prospects for Seeker were not that great and from the comments around her, it was admitted that this years Quidditch season will be abysmally horrible.

Hermione found that she could laugh a little more and ease up when Neville told her that he spoke to Harry this morning. That meant that he was safe and okay and maybe they would get a chance to talk to him later today. That was her little ray of sunshine today.

"Well, well," Neville said softly, nudging Hermione. She looked at him and he nodded to the left. Luna Lovegood walked up in the stands followed, very closely by Michael Corner.

"Hello Hermione, Neville," she said cheerfully.

"Hello Luna," they both replied back as she and Michael took seats next to them.

Hermione's attention turned back to the field where Ginny was next in try-outs.

"She'll make the team," Neville said. "She has to, she's the best flyer out there."

"She will," Hermione assured him. "It's just a matter if Ron'll put as Seeker or Chaser."

"She'd do well with either one," Neville beamed and Hermione looked at him. Did he have a thing for Ginny?

After Ginny was done, Hermione and Neville got into a discussion in Herbology when movement in her peripheral caught her eye. She looked to her side and was surprised to see Luna and Michael making out in the stands. Neville noticed their little snogging session and turned a shade of pink. Both of them moved over uncomfortably to give the lovers a little more distance.

"RON!" Ginny shrieked and Hermione looked up in time to see Ron crashing to the ground.

Both Hermione and Neville rushed onto the field. "Ron! Ron are you okay?" Hermione asked as her friend staggered to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said irritably. "Tryouts are over. I'll make my decisions tonight." And with a turn, he stormed back toward the castle, Hermione chasing him.

"Ron, Ron wait up!"

He stomped up to the dormitory and slammed the door shut. Hermione opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ron, what's the matter with you?" she demanded. He was pacing angrily in the room.

"What's the big idea, snogging in the stands during tryouts," he muttered.

"Snogging in the…oh!" Comprehension suddenly dawned on her and she began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Ron whirled on her.

"You're jealous!"

"I am most certainly not!" he said as he took off his gloves, tossing them on his bed.

"Yes you are! You're jealous of Michael Corner!" she laughed. She was really trying not to but it was just too damn funny!

Ron took off his cloak and tossed it angrily across the room. "He's a git! I have no reason to be jealous of him. Ginny told me he was rotten and I was hoping that Luna would have better sense than to take up with him."

"Well, he is kinda cute," she said. She really didn't think so but she just wanted to egg Ron on.

Ron glared at her. "Get out," he demanded, "I've got to change."

"I'll just turn around, this conversation is not over."

"Ron?" Harry's voice rang out and the two of them scrambled over to the mirror.

Harry lined up with the others that morning in typical routine. It had been two weeks since he started his training here and he was glad for the progress he had made. He wasn't wanting to throw up at the end of their morning run. He was still subject to push-ups and he was beginning to think that he had picked up his father's penchant for disregarding authority.

At the end of an exhaustful day of training, he had to drag himself to an empty classroom to meet Aberforth for Occlumency and Legilimency. By the time he got into bed he was so exhausted he just flopped on his bed and fell asleep. He hadn't had time to talk to Hermione and Ron, although they were in his thoughts a lot.

"Today is a free day," the Captain announced. "Feel free to do with your time as you wish. Go into town, sleep with your girlfriends, wives or both but be back here by roll call tomorrow morning. Anyone absent will be subject to toilet cleaning, the muggle way, for an entire week. You are dismissed."

There were cheers from the crowd as everyone headed back to the dorms. In the quiet of his room, he took out the mirror.

"Ron?" he said into it. "Ron?"

"Harry?"

Harry was shocked to see Neville on the other end. Where the hell was Ron?

"He's with Hermione," he explained.

Oh. He could hear Dean and Seamus joking about the two of them in the background. He told Neville he would try and reach him later then put the mirror away. He lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" Isis hissed.

"Yeah," he said unconvincingly. Why was he so bothered by this? I mean, it was bound to happen. The two of them, alone, at Hogwarts. He wasn't in their way. They had gone out previously and they probably got back together again. And that was a good thing.

Right?

An image of Ron being with Hermione in the intimate way he had been with her passed through his mind. "Argh!" he slammed his fists on the bed and sat up.

"I need to get out of here," he muttered and left the room.

He decided to work out his anger as he ran, taking the same route as his group did every morning. Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe nothing was going on between them. Of course, they would be spending a lot of time together. They were friends. He ran a little harder. He would just put it out of his mind and try and reach them later today.

The task was easier said than done and Harry cursed his vivid imagination. Sometime in the afternoon, he took out the mirror and tried again.

"Ron?" he called into it.

To his surprise and delight, Hermione appeared on the other side.

"Harry!" she beamed.

"Hermione!" her smile was contagious and Harry felt himself elated to be talking to her, seeing her face again.

But his bubble of happiness quickly popped when he saw Ron appear in the background, topless and putting on a clean t-shirt. "Harry!" he said and scrambled over to the mirror.

Hermione bounced slightly with his action and Harry quickly deduced that they were probably on his bed and something awful flared inside of him.

"Fine," he answered, probably a little curtly but the two of them didn't take notice.

"Harry, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" Hermione said.

"Oh, have you?" he said snarkily and Hermione frowned.

"Harry, there's a story in the Prophet that said you were training with the Aurors, is that true?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it's true," he answered.


	18. The Lies We Believe

The Lies We Believe 

_All along the watchtower_

_Princes kept the view_

_While all the women came and went_

_Bare-foot servants to, but huh_

_Outside in the cold distance_

_A wild cat did growl_

_Two riders were approachin'_

And the wind began to howl 

_(All Along The Watchtower—Bob Dylan/Jimi Hendrix)_

_Dear Harry,_

_What the hell! You are being a downright prat! You can't ignore us like this, you can't just ship us off to school and cut contact with us completely. This is more than just being in the Auror program because you find time to send flowers to Ginny, you insensitive cad! And you can't use the excuse that you don't want to put us in danger because we are already in the thick of it. I told you I wasn't going to sit around and wait for you to defeat Voldemort and neither is Ron. We're your best friends, Harry. You can't desert us like this._

"Anything you want to add?" Hermione asked as Ron read over the letter.

"Yeah, tell him thanks for the mirror, the git," Ron grumbled.

Hermione signed the letter and tied it to a school owl that promptly flew away. Together they walked out of the owlery, the air was turning crisp as the leaves turned to a lovely rust color, signaling the start of Fall. As the two of them entered the Great Hall for breakfast, Ron's eyes fell on the Ravenclaw table where Michael had an arm around Luna's waist. He rolled his eyes and sat down next to Dean, his back to the couple, he didn't need to see the jerk groping her. Hermione, surprisingly, sat down on the other side of Lavender and Parvati.

After awhile, Parvati leaned toward Hermione. "Psst, Hermione you're staring at Neville," she said.

Hermione picked at the cinnamon roll held up in front of her. "I just can't figure him out," she said softly.

Lavender looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, can't you see it? He's cute in the quiet guy kind of way," Hermione said in fake thoughtfulness.

Lavender and Parvati glanced at back over at him. He was quietly eating his cereal listening to his more rowdy roommates discuss the upcoming Quidditch match.

"I guess so," Parvati said cautiously.

Hermione pressed further. "He's just got that…mysteriousness about him." She grinned inwardly when the two girls looked back over at Neville, curious looks crossing their faces.

"I mean, he's shy and all," she continued. "But what if underneath that shyness is a lion ready to pounce." The three girls all tilted their heads to reappraise the quietest Gryffindor. "I'm going to ask him if he wants to be my study partner tonight. We can finish our Transfiguration together," Hermione leaped up out of her seat and made her way to Neville.

Lavender and Parvati stared at her. "Who does she think she is?" Lavender pouted.

"Look at her, draping herself over him like a floozy," Parvati added.

"Hey Neville," Hermione said as she sat down next to him.

"Hey Hermione," he greeted her.

"Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to do our Transfiguration homework together," she said. "Ron's busy with Quidditch and it would be nice to study with someone who actually paid attention in class."

"I guess so. I mean, it's not my strongest class," he said tentatively.

"Don't be silly," Hermione said, then added quickly. "I'll see you at seven." Then she left the table before he could back out of it.

It was logical and it was reasonable.

Ginny Safe; Uncomplicated; Lazy summers at the burrow; One big happy Weasley family.

Hermione Chaos; A tangle of emotions; Un-fucking-believable sex; she's your best friend.

She's dating your other best friend.

The heating vent in his floor opened and Isis slithered through. "There'ss a girl in one of the roomss," she hissed. Harry remembered that Nathan had smuggled in one of the women he had picked up in the pub last night.

"They'd better keep it down over there. I don't want to be running through that obstacle course over and over today," he muttered as he read his defense manual.

Isis slithered up on to his bed. "You don't bring girlsss to your room." Harry didn't reply, only turned a page in his book. "Do you have a girl?"

"What's with all the questions?" Harry asked irritably as he put his book down.

"Jusst curiousss," she replied. "You ssseem awfully lonely."

"I'm not lonely," he defended. "I'm not. Really. I have a girl. Her name is…Ginny." There. He said it. He admitted it and it became final. He had to push his betraying thoughts of Hermione out of his mind. He already had enough chaos and turmoil in his life, his love life should not be as complicated. Ginny would bring him peace, being with her had been the most problem-free weeks of his life. Why turn his back on that?

Isis raised herself to eye-level with him and a feeling of unease settled into him as she regarded him with her reptilian eyes. After awhile, she backed down.

"If you sssay ssso," she said as she slithered off of the bed.

_If I say so?_ What the hell did that mean? "Don't you have some mice to eat?"

Captain Fuller watched as Harry made his way through the training room, effortlessly dodging spells that the room threw at him. "He's the best one out there," he said proudly to the two men in the room, his boss Kingsley Shacklebolt and a man he didn't know named Mr. Lupin. They, too, were watching the young man as he made his way to the finish, the lights going up to signal the end.

The Captain pushed the button, "Well done Potter. O'Malley you're up." He turned and faced the men," He didn't even get hit once."

The looks on their faces, however, were unimpressed.

"Put him in the third year training program," Kingsley said.

"What, now?"

"Send him in again."

"But…there are darker creatures in there and spells we haven't covered in class yet," the Captain protested.

"Send him in anyway," Kingsley ordered.

Reluctantly, the Captain turned away and pushed a button, causing the lights in the training room to turn on, ending O'Malley's turn.

"O'Malley, take a rest. Send Potter back in."

They watched as Harry, curious himself, cautiously stepped inside the room. As soon as the room sealed itself, a hex was sent his way and he barely dodged out of the way. The hex repeatedly fired at him until he found some protection behind a nearby wall. He was immediately attacked again when a sparring dummy appeared out of nowhere.

"Amazing," Captain Fuller said as he watched his youngest trainee hold his own in the room. Harry wandlessly and wordlessly sent rubbish bins flying toward his next attacker, rendering it stupid long enough for Harry to get a good Stupefy in. Shacklebolt and Lupin stepped forward watching Harry as he dueled with another dummy with frenzy.

"Send in a boggart," Lupin said, stepping forward.

"A boggart is nothing compared to the skill of the dummies in there," Captain Fuller protested.

"Send it in," Shacklebolt ordered and Captain Fuller pressed a button, releasing a boggart into the room. The men watched as the boggart approached Harry, turning into the form of a young woman with long brown curly hair. Harry was distracted only for a moment by its appearance but it was long enough for the sparring dummy to land a good hex on him, sending Harry flying across the room.

The lights on the room immediately turned on, everything disappearing because you were required to get through the room without taking a hit until you reached the end. If you did, your session was cut short. Harry staggered to hit feet, rubbing an area on his chest where the spell hit.

"Give us a moment," Shacklebolt asked and the Captain left the two men in the room.

"His only weakness," Kingsley sighed. "He excels in everything else but he can't handle his boggart."

"I've had experience with the boy and his boggarts. He can handle them just fine but it's the form that the boggart takes that is distracting him," Remus said softly. "When he first confronted them in his third year, it took the shape of a Dementor. Now it concerns me that the shape is now Miss Granger, sometimes with Mister Weasley."

"I noticed that, too," Kingsley said. "Why is his deepest fear suddenly his best friends?"

"I don't think he's necessarily afraid of them," Remus explained. "With the two of them gone off to Hogwarts, I think his deepest fear is of…being alone." There was a brief silence following this. "Is he ready, Kingsley?"

"There's only one way we can tell," he replied. "Put him out in the field."

Hermione could feel her eyes burning into her from two tables away. If Lavender could hex her with a look she would. Hermione and Neville sat quietly in the library doing their Transfiguration homework like she said they would with Neville once in awhile stopping her to ask a question or clarify a point.

Right about now, she figured that she worked Lavender into a big enough frenzy to swoop in like a vulture. "Neville," Hermione said, "I'm going to go get a book. I'll be back."

"Yeah, okay," he said as he scribbled some notes on his piece of parchment.

She slipped out of her chair and headed into the stacks, hiding so she could see what was going on through the slats in the bookshelves. As predicted, Lavender made her move.

"Hello Neville," she said in a flirtatious voice.

"Er…hello?" Neville said, taken aback by the way his classmate had spoken to him.

Lavender slid into Hermione's seat, scooting closer to him. Neville leaned slightly away from her, his face looking a little flushed.

"I'm having a little trouble in Herbology and I was wondering if you would be willing to help me out tomorrow night?"

"Um, sure," Neville managed to stumble out.

"Great!" Lavender leaned in close to him. "I'll see you tomorrow then," she said in a breathy voice, tracing her finger lightly across his cheek. Neville was bright red by the time she left his side.

Hermione was counting on the pettiness of her former roommates, so the next day, while Lavender was studying with Neville, Hermione let it slip to Parvati before she went on her rounds.

"That little tart!" Parvati breathed.

"I know," Hermione sighed. "Did you _see _the way she was leaning toward him? That's an open sexual invitation." Parvati stared at her. "I read about it," Hermione finished. She did read about…somewhere, maybe in her mother's magazines.

At dinner the next night, Dean informed the Gryffindors that Neville and Parvati would not be joining them for dinner because they had detention to serve in the greenhouse.

"Neville got detention in Herbology?" Ginny said, disbelieving. Hermione gave a small smile when she saw Lavender sulking.

That night, Hermione stayed up late in the Gryffindor common room studying while Ron did some last minute changes in his Quidditch playbook. Their first game was tomorrow against Ravenclaw, which already irked Ron. Furthermore, she had heard from Seamus that Michael Corner was their new Keeper. She was sure Ron was just spitting fire at that news.

The portrait swung open and Parvati and a thoroughly roughed up Neville walked in. Hermione kicked Ron slightly under the table and he looked up at her then over at the couple.

"Night Neville," Parvati said at the bottom of the stairs before leaving his side.

Hermione and Ron shared a look. Neville had some lipstick still on his face and his hair was messy, his clothes rumpled.

"Night guys," he said in a daze to Ron and Hermione.

"Goodnight," they responded back as he walked up the stairs.

"Hey Neville?" Hermione called out to him.

"Yeah?"

"You did really well in DADA today. Fifteen points for a Patronus. We really needed that," she said sincerely.

"Thanks," he grinned at her.

"Unbelievable," Ron whispered when Neville was out of earshot. "Parvati, huh?" Hermione shrugged in innocence.

There was an excited buzz in the air with the first game of the season, a much anticipated match of Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor. Ernie and Hermione patrolled the rapidly emptying corridors, steering the first years in the direction of the pitch and making sure that the empty classrooms were indeed empty after all.

"I'll see you there?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'll just head to the Gryffindor common room to make sure it's all cleared out," she said and Ernie nodded, grinning as he left her. "Good luck to your house."

She leaned against a pillar, staring out from the balcony at the crowd headed to the pitch. A wave of sadness and nostalgia washed over her at the memory of watching Harry play, standing with her fellow Gryffindors and screaming her voice hoarse cheering him on.

A group of students caught her eye and she noticed Blaise Zabini walking with Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy was not with them. Hermione immediately made her way to the Slytherin common room. At the front of their portrait, she inserted her badge into a little notch beside it, automatically it swung open and she stepped through.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Pansy Parkinson greeted her.

"Where's Malfoy?" she asked.

"Upstairs. He's sick."

"Show me."

Pansy scoffed and got up off the sofa she was resting on, leading Hermione up the stairs to Draco's dormitory. She opened the door and Hermione peered in to see Draco curled up on his bed, snoring softly.

"You see?" Pansy whispered.

"What are you doing here, then?" Hermione asked as Pansy closed the door.

"I'm staying in case he needs anything," she answered.

"I'd figure he'd use house elves," Hermione said sardonically.

"He's not into house elves in that way, if you get my meaning," Pansy smirked. "Although I doubt you do."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the girl then left the room, satisfied that Draco was occupied. However, as she approached the third floor landing, she saw Malfoy walking ahead of her and she quickly darted into an alcove.

_What the hell?_

She knew there was no way he passed her in the halls. What was going on? What was he up to?

She peeked around the corner and saw that he had walked into the alcove of the humped witch.

"Dissendium," she heard him whisper, then a faint scraping sound.

How did he find out about that?

Her first instinct was to run to Ron and tell him what had happened. But then she realized that, duh of course, he was on the pitch. So she turned and ran to the Headmistress' office.

"Sorry lass, she's not in," one of the gargoyles said to her.

"She may have gone to the Quidditch pitch," said the other.

Unbelievable, maybe she could talk to a teacher or find an auror.

"Oh sod it," she said and ran back to the third floor. She tapped the witch on the rump (Dissendium!) and made her way down the dark passage. She ran in the darkness, doing her best to catch up with Malfoy who had a big head start.

She paused when she caught sight of him up ahead of her, the tip of his wandlight shining in the darkness. She whispered Nox, snuffing hers out as she followed him.

He pushed up the trapdoor and raised himself up and out of the passage. Hermione waited a few moments before following him. Pushing the same door open, she lifted it only slightly to see if there was anyone around. The cellar was silent, not a word. Seeing that no one was around Hermione, lifted herself out of the passage.

As luck would have it, she didn't lose Malfoy's trail. She heard his voice faintly coming from somewhere.

She followed it to a door in the cellar that led to the alley, possibly where the owner's of Honeydukes received their merchandise. His muffled voice was heard outside of this door and Hermione pressed her ear to it.

"I left the manor," she heard a woman's voice say. "Severus said it wasn't safe. Dammit Lucius!"

"Where will you go?" Draco asked.

"I don't know."

"I want to go with you, mum." Hermione's eyes widened when she heard this.

"Oh, sweetheart. It isn't safe."

"I don't care!"

"I do. Draco, they'll hunt you down and find you. Being a Death Eater is a role you can't run away from, you serve the Dark Lord for…life," her voice cracked at the end of this sentence and Hermione heard a muffled sob. "I curse your father everyday for putting you through this," she said with bitter hate in her voice. "Why? Why are they doing this to me? Why has the Dark Lord turned against our family? Even my own sister…"

"I'm so sorry," Draco said. "Dammit!" His fist hit the door and Hermione started, jumping back and knocking over a stack of crates.

"Shit!" she whispered, managing to save them from crashing to the floor but the door opened and Draco and Narcissa Malfoy stared at her.

"GO GO GRYFFINDOR! GO GO GRYFFINDOR!"

The cheers of the crowd energized Ron as he hovered, keeping guard on the goals as Ginny sent another quaffle flying past Corner.

"And Gryffindor has another goal making the game 40-0!"

Ron chanced a glance in the crowd and still couldn't find Hermione in the stands. He resisted the temptation to look on the Ravenclaw side. He already made that mistake earlier and a hot swoop of anger hit him unexpectedly when he saw Luna in the stands with a giant bird on her head cheering on their keeper.

He brought his attention back to the game as a Ravenclaw chaser came barreling at him, tossing the quaffle. Ron, mentally picturing it as Corner's head, quickly caught it and sent it flying into Ginny's waiting hands. A bludger was sent towards Corner but he quickly ducked out of the way.

"Shame," Ron muttered.

Suddenly, there was a roar of cheers from the Ravenclaw side.

"THE SNITCH HAS BEEN CAUGHT! THE SNITCH HAS BEEN CAUGHT! RAVENCLAW WINS THE MATCH!"

There was a groan from the Gryffindor side as the Ravenclaw team hugged and cheered as they sank to the ground. The Gryffindors set down on the field and made the long slow walk to the locker room in defeat.

"Good game everyone," Ron said to his team as they sat in the locker room. Words of inspiration failed to come to him. "We'll get them next time."

The team slowly and silently filed out. Ginny passed by him and put a comforting hand on her brother's shoulder. When all was silent and he was left alone, he threw down his gloves and sat on the bench.

His first game as captain and they lost 150-40.

"You did really well out there," came a soft voice. Ron looked up to see Luna standing in the doorway, ridiculous hat off of her head.

"We lost," he said quietly.

Luna walked over to him and knelt down in front of him. "But you were an excellent Keeper. You didn't let a single quaffle through!"

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered. "Shouldn't you be celebrating with your boyfriend?" he said bitterly.

Her hand reached out and softly, tentatively caressed his cheek and before he knew it, her lips brushed against his in the faintest of kisses before she pulled away, getting up and leaving the locker room.

Ron sat there stunned, the memory of the feel of her lips burned into his mind. In a daze, he left the locker room and headed toward the pitch. It was empty now and he was all alone. Not that it mattered.

"YES!" he shouted out and raised his hands in triumph before he fell backwards, spread eagle on the soft sand underneath him. He stared up at the blue sky, puffy white clouds floated by, a goofy grin on his face.


	19. Entrapment

**Entrapment**

_Please allow me to introduce myself_

_I'm a man of wealth and taste_

_I've been around for a long, long year_

_Stole many a man's soul and fate_

_And I was 'round when Jesus Christ_

_Had his moment of doubt and pain_

_Made damn sure that Pilate_

_Washed his hands and sealed his fate_

_Pleased to meet you_

_Hope you guess my name_

_(Sympathy for the Devil—Rolling Stones)_

The first thing Harry registered was pain. His scar only throbbed now but it was still a little painful. And he couldn't breathe. There was a pain in his side that stung every time he tried to take a breath. Not that there was any air to breathe, there was so much dust in the air that he couldn't help but cough and gasp, thereby irritating whatever injury he had in his side.

He could hear moaning in the room, all was dark but he could tell that others were injured. The emergency lights kicked on and the auror Freeman stood up, covered in dust that turned his robes grey.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A green jet of light passed right through him and he fell to the floor with a thud. Harry couldn't see where the curse came from, it was still dark and dusty but he could hear movement coming forward. There was a surprised cry from someone in the room and another green jet of light hit him, silencing the room. Everyone grew silent, they couldn't see where the spell came from but they didn't want to get picked off one by one.

But suddenly, the room got very cold as a small swarm of Dementors floated into the room. Harry felt shaky, cold and clammy. Someone screamed as a Dementor swooped down on him, its mouth clamping firmly over his.

"Expecto Patronum," he heard someone say and the smoky image of a tiger attacked a Dementor.

He heard Nathan cast his and a shark came out of his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry offered, sending Prongs to chase down the Dementor that was nearly upon him. The Patronuses rounded up the Dementors and chased them out of the room through a hole in the wall caused by the explosion. Harry could hear shouting from that direction, some running and the sound of wand blasts.

Harry rolled over and slowly began to crawl in the direction he heard Brian, careful not to raise himself to high above the debris where he could easily be seen. He found him lying in the rubble, forehead wet with the clamminess that came with a close encounter with a Dementor.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I've had better days," Brian replied through clenched teeth. He had one hand covering a wound in his side.

"James!" came a wail from the direction where the fighting was. "He's alive! It's James!"

Harry recognized Wormtail's frightened cries and remembered that that was the direction he had sent his Patronus.

"Shit!" he muttered and pointed his wand at the rubble from the gaping hole in the wall. "Reparo," he said and slowly the bricks began to put themselves back together. Brian added his own Reparo, speeding up the process.

"We have to move, get out of here," Harry said as he helped Brian up to his feet. He then went over to Nathan who was kneeling next to Jeff.

"We've got to get him to a medic," he said. Harry looked at Jeff and saw that right leg was bleeding badly with a severe injury. Harry helped him to his feet, swinging on of Jeff's arms around his shoulder while Nathan did the same with the other. Brian opened the door at the other end of the room, checking to see that it was all clear before he opened it wider and stepped through. Harry, Jeff and Nathan followed and Harry turned around.

"Colloportus!" Harry said, sealing the door.

"Where did you learn that?" Nathan asked, stopping to look at Harry's handiwork but Harry urged him forward.

"Little trick I learned," he answered.

"POTTER!" the shout reverberated in the halls and Harry suddenly came to a stop when his scar gave a sharp sting. _Block him out. Block him out._

"Harry what is it?" Nathan asked.

"It's him," Harry gasped. "Keep moving."

"Him who?" Jeff asked.

"Voldemort," he answered. Brian came to halt and turned around to look at him. He then looked over at Nathan and shared a grave look.

There was a loud explosion behind them and Harry knew that the wall he and Brian had just repaired was blown to bits.

"Move!" Harry said, stepping his trio forward. "Go! Go!" He reached out and turned a stunned Brian around, shoving him forward. They did their best to run into another room, Harry sealing the door behind them then the next room doing the same as Harry could hear the first door being blasted open and another sting of his scar.

When they opened the door to the next room, they found that it had no other way out, it was a dead end.

"Shit," Nathan cursed.

"We have to back-track," Brian said and Harry could see the faint outline of blood on the hand that was held up against his side. There was another explosion as another door that Harry had sealed was blasted open.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked as Harry ducked out from under his arm.

"Stay here. All of you. Don't leave the room until you hear them pass," Harry said.

"Harry, where are you going?" Brian asked. But Harry didn't answer, he just darted out of the room, closing the door behind him. There was another door to his left and Harry opened it just as the door to this room burst open. A jet of red light flew at Harry and he darted into the other door, crying out as the spell grazed his arm, leaving a cut. He brought his hand to it and saw that his arm was bleeding.

"Colloportus," he said. This door led to a long corridor and Harry sprinted down it as he heard the door shaking and groaning behind him. He darted into the first door on his right.

"DON'T YOU DARE RUN FROM ME POTTER!" he heard Voldemort shout from behind him.

Harry slammed the door shut only to have it swing open again magically. He had just enough time to cast a shielding charm just as a red blast shot out of Voldemort's wand. The impact of the spell hitting him sent Harry flying backwards, landing hard against the stone wall behind him. Stars momentarily filled his vision as he slumped to the ground.

_Get up! Get up! Get up!_ He kept yelling to himself as he slowly got to his feet. Voldemrot stepped into the room and Harry sent a desk flying at him, catching the dark wizard off ground and sending him tumbling to the floor.

Without the horcruxes destroyed Harry knew he had no chance of defeating him right now. His only hope was to survive long enough to get out of this situation. He darted past Voldemort and ran back out into the corridor, running into the next room with his nemesis hot on his heels.

The door opened behind Harry and he turned around and cast a powerful Reducto on the door frame sending stone debris flying into Voldemort's face as he cried out in surprise. But he wasn't distracted for long. And with a spell Harry had no idea existed, a Dementor flew out of Voldemort's wand, then another and then another all of them coming after Harry.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry said, sending Prongs out to charge them down. But the instant he appeared the Dementors suddenly evaporated, leaving Harry vulnerable to a well placed, "Crucio!"

Pain. Pain seared through his body as he fell to the floor, writing. He couldn't breathe, the pain was so great. Voldemort released him from the curse only to say "Accio wand!"

Harry's seeker instincts were able to snatch his wand back before it flew completely out of his hands. Voldemort tried again but with the same results as Harry staggered to his feet.

"Stupefy!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Their wands joined together once again but they both immediately broke the connection.

"Crucio!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Once again they cast their incantations at the same time and they quickly broke the connection once more.

Frustrated, tired and extremely scared out of his wits, a crazy thought suddenly surfaced to Harry's mind and before his logical side of his brain could ration out what he was doing it was too late. Voldemort's eyes widened with shock and surprise, allowing Harry just enough time to tackle Voldemort to the ground as he charged at him, knocking both of them flat on the floor.

Voldemort's wand clattered loudly on the ground and Harry got in one good punch in his nemesis' face before Voldemort shoved him off of him.

"Reducto!" Harry said as he landed on his back and Voldemort went flying in the air.

Harry didn't even stay to see if he landed as he scrambled to his feet and down the corridor.

Voldemort summoned his wand and aimed it at the teen. Harry turned to shield himself but his aim was too high and the spell hit him in the shins followed by a loud Crack! And a blinding pain.

"Ah!" Harry fell to the ground, clutching his broken leg. Voldemort was upon him immediately, kicking his wand away from him.

"Does it hurt, Potter?" he sneered as he kicked at Harry's broken leg. Harry let out a wail of pain. He wanted to vomit, he was going to pass out but he forced himself to stay conscious.

Voldemort knelt down next to Harry. "Avada Kedavra is too good for you. I want to watch you die. I want to see the light leave your eyes." Harry looked up and saw that Voldemort had transformed his wand into a long and sharp dagger.

Harry brought his hands up to stop Voldemort's downward motion, the blade so close to his chest. He grunted with exertion as he slowly, slowly pushed Voldemort's dagger away.

Voldemort had his lower lip between his teeth, an ugly sneer on his face as he brought his other hand over to help press down. The dagger began to wobble with the opposing forces. Harry's arms began to burn with the effort and there was still the terrible pain in his leg.

He let out a gasp when the blade reversed it's direction, heading back down toward his chest. Sweat plasted his bangs to his forehead as he struggled against Voldemort's strength and gravity, his arms trembling violently. Sweat from Voldemort's face from the exertion began to drip down on him. His tongue licked his lips in anticipation, his mouth forming a grin as the blade touched Harry's chest.

"Aaaahhhh!" Harry screamed as the blade broke skin, giving little resistant at the breastbone before Voldemort used the rest of his strength to plunge the dagger through.

"Master!"

The sound of Bellatrix's voice made both men look up as she stood with a group of Death Eaters, all of them wands drawn. Wand blasts flew above his and Voldemort's head and Harry could hear shouts from the opposite end of the hall. With a scream from Harry, Voldemort violently withdrew his dagger from his chest, transforming it back into a wand. Harry could see that it was dripping with blood, his blood and he suddenly found he couldn't breathe.

Voldemort jumped up from the ground and Harry began to fade. Blackness struggled to overcome his vision. The shouting around him became muffled and the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was Remus Lupin above him, shouting his name.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny made their way to the Great Hall after taking an afternoon walk around the lake. A light gust of wind sent the fallen leaves on the ground jump up and swirl around them. Hermione tucked a strand of hair that brushed across her face behind her ear, the rest of her hair up in a ponytail. There was only a slight crispness in the air that necessitated the two girls wearing long sleeved t-shirts to go with their jeans. Ron cast a glance at Luna and Micheal, sitting at the edge of the forest with Hagrid, feeding the bowtruckles.

"I'm telling you," he said shaking his head. "The girls here are absolutely insane."

"Ron that isn't nice to say," Ginny scolded. "And it isn't true at all."

"Oh yeah? Watch this," he said, eyeing a sixth year Hufflepuff who was about to cross their path. He stopped her. "Hey, have you seen Neville?"

The pretty blond sixth year looked up at him. "Longbottom? Neville Longbottom?" she asked and Ron nodded. The girl's demeanor suddenly changed and she suddenly seemed a little shy. "No but if you see him. Tell him Melanie Lancaster said hello," she said, tilting her head and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before going on her way.

"You see?" Ron said, motioning after the girl.

Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes. "Are you jealous of all the attention Neville is suddenly receiving?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's just bizarre. Suddenly all the birds around here are waiting in line to snog him, he's earning points in class, he's the top student in DADA and Herbology."

"Neville's always been talented," Ginny defended him. "He just needed a boost of confidence to show that he really can do this stuff. I think it's wonderful to see him shine like this."

"Whatever," Ron muttered. He turned back to Micheal and Luna. She, sensing his gaze turned back and looked at Ron, a faint blush coming over her face. Micheal looked at Luna then back at Ron, scowling before he stepped in front of his girlfriend, blocking Ron's view of her. Ron smirked and faced forward again, hands stuffed in the front pockets of his trousers.

"Hogsmeade weekend is coming up," Hermione said. "We should get a group together to go."

"Good idea. I'll ask Luna," Ginny said.

The three of them approached three of their fellow Gryffindors at the steps of the castle. Neville was standing with Seamus and Dean.

"Hey guys," Seamus greeted them.

"What's up?" Ron answered in reply with a nod of his head.

"Hey Nev," Ginny said, "Hogsmeade weekend is coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to get together tonight and—"

"Don't you have a _boyfriend_?" he cut her off.

"What?" Ginny asked, a little bewildered.

"Harry Potter, remember him?" Neville said and Seamus and Dean nodded in agreement with their friend, egging him on. Hermione frowned. A group of seventh year Ravenclaw girls stopped to listen with interest.

Ginny scoffed. "Of course I do but I was just asking--."

"I'm not your replacement boyfriend, Ginny," Neville said with a smirk. Hermione stared at Neville in disbelief. More students began to stop and listen.

"Replacement what!" Ginny shrieked. "I wasn't asking you out."

"That's what it sounded like to me," Neville crossed his arms.

"I heard it loud and clear," Seamus added.

"You're an unbelievable git," Ginny hissed at Neville before spinning on her heel to storm up the steps of the castle.

"Hey Hermione," Neville smiled at her. "How are you?" he asked in a tone very different from the one he used on Ginny. Hermione just looked at him in disgust before following Ginny.

She had just caught up with her in the foyer when a drawling voice spoke out. "Never thought I'd see the day when Potter's little shag thing was rejected by the Mindless Git of Gryffindor," Draco said lazily as he leaned against a pillar and surrounded by his usual group of Slytherins.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ginny spat.

"Just ignore him Ginny. The little ferret never has anything useful to say," Hermione added as the girls continued on their way.

"What did you call me?" Draco asked, moving from his pillar toward the two girls.

Hermione turned around. "I'm sorry, do you prefer to be addressed as the Cowardly Little Ferret?" she asked. "Or as Useless Wanker of a Human Being?"

Draco opened his mouth to reply when the doors of the Great Hall suddenly swung open and Colin Creevey came stumbling out.

"Breakout at Azkaban!" he said to the two girls.

There was a sudden commotion behind them and Hermione and Ginny turned to see the aurors that patrolled the school grounds suddenly run and convene toward the gates at Hogwarts.

"It's all over the Prophet! Just received it!" Colin was shouting, waving the paper above his head.

Hermione ran forward and snatched the paper from Colin's hands, heading toward a table in the Great Hall. She spread the paper on the table as the rest of the Gryffindors crowded around her.

"Breakout this afternoon at Azkaban," Hermione read breathlessly. "It is unsure how many casualties there were but there are reports that several aurors and Death Eaters were killed. The Dark Mark hovered above the prison when this reporter arrived. There will be more news to report, please stay alert readers."

Professor McGonagall and Tonks ran down the aisles of the Hall and out into the foyer. There was a sharp tug on Hermione's arm and she turned to face a wide eyed and fearful Luna Lovegood. She was breathing heavy as if she'd been running.

"I…saw him…," she panted. "He's here…Harry…they brought him in with some aurors."

Ron stepped forward and grabbed Luna's shoulders. "Harry?" he demanded. "Are you sure?" he shook her slightly.

"Yes! They took him up to the hospital wing with the others. He didn't look so good," she rushed out in one short breath.

"Oh, Merlin!" Ginny's hands went to her mouth.

Ron took off toward the hospital wing followed by a small group of Harry's closest friends. Hermione found that her feet wouldn't move right away and she got a late start, hustling after her friends. Terror seized her heart.

Harry was hurt. He must have been with the other Aurors. Please let him be okay. Please let him be okay.

She was suddenly yanked from the running crowd on the third floor and thrown down a dark passageway. Draco closed the secret passageway.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked and made her way back to the entrance.

Draco held her back. "You're coming with me," he said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" she spat back. "I need to see him. I need to see if he's okay!" She struggled against Draco.

"He's got enough people there for him!"

"You don't understand! I have to see him and you can't stop me!" she screamed as she pulled out her wand.

Draco shoved her against the wall and slammed her wrist up against it. "You swore you'd help me. If you don't, I'll have Death Eaters crawling over this school so quickly, Potter won't even have a chance to make it to the hospital wing."

They had just closed the doors to the hospital wing when Ron made it up the stairs followed by a small group of students. He was surprised to see his father standing there along with Lupin. Tonks was by his side and Ron could see there was a lot of blood on his robes. He must have gone very pale because his father rushed over to him.

"Ron, are you alright?" he asked.

"Harry?" Ron asked, afraid of the answer, looking over his shoulder at Lupin who was pacing back and forth. Tonks was whispering words of comfort to him.

It occurred to Ron that it was unusually quiet in the hall and as Arthur, Tonks and Lupin looked up, they saw that the teens were staring at Lupin's blood covered robes. Tonks quickly muttered a cleaning charm, cleaning her lover's robes and hands.

The gravity of the situation took hold of Harry's friends when Professor McGonagall stepped out from the room asking for blood donations to test for compatibility with Harry's.

"Take mine," Luna stepped forward. "My blood is universally compatible. I donate all the time at St. Mungo's."

McGonagall let her into the hospital wing, Luna looked back at Ron who stepped forward, wanting to say something to the brave young woman. She smiled softly and walked into the room.

"Where's Hermione?" his father asked and Ron looked around him noticing that he best friend was missing.

"I saw her back at the Great Hall," Ginny said.

Ron was torn between leaving Harry and searching for Hermione. His loyalty to Harry won out. Hermione would show up, she was probably in the library searching for some way to save Harry.

Hermione was heartsick. She longed to see how Harry was doing and her imagination was playing all sorts of scenarios in front of her. He can't die. He won't die. She closed her eyes momentarily.

Harry. Harry please be strong. Please pull through this.

Draco slid the trapdoor open and pulled himself into the cellar of Honeydukes. Hermione followed him. They quietly made their way to the door leading to the alley.

"What is she doing here?" Narcissa hissed at their extra companion.

"She's going to help us," Draco said.

"You trust that little mudblood," his mother stared at him.

"She has no choice but to help," Draco replied. "He's out, isn't he?"

"The Dark Lord helped him escape this afternoon. I took only what I needed and what was of value." She nodded to her luggage and Hermione eyed the expensive looking carriers. "I don't know what to do. I don't know where to go. The Ministry froze our vault weeks ago, I only have what I was able to withdraw." Narcissa began to cry and Draco hugged his mom. Hermione was stunned to see such gentle affection from him.

"We'll be okay. We'll figure this out."

"Take her to the Leaky Cauldron," Hermione said softly. The two of them turned to stare at her.

"Take my mother to some filthy, second rate establishment?" Draco said incredulously.

"I'd never set foot inside of there," Narcissa turned up her nose.

"Exactly. You'd never stay there so they wouldn't look for you there."

Draco and Narcissa mulled the idea over.

"It would only be temporary until you think of something else," Hermione added quickly.

"Come on," Draco said roughly, grabbing her upper arm and she felt herself being apparated away.

They arrived a few blocks from the Leaky Cauldron and Draco cautiously appeared around the corner. All was clear so he motioned for his mother to lead. Draco and Hermione followed, Draco still held on tight to her arm.

"You're hurting me," she whispered. Draco eased up his grip, only slightly.

They waited for a few minutes while Narcissa went in first. Draco let go of her arm and opened the door, letting Hermione go through first.

Narcissa was being led upstairs by the innkeeper to her room. Draco and Hermione took a seat at a nearby table.

"We wait here," he whispered.

He ordered a butterbeer from a waiter and didn't bother asking Hermione if she wanted one. Not that she cared, she would hope that the bartender spit in his bottle.

"How long?" she asked.

"Long enough to know that my mother will be okay here."

"I'm leaving," Hermione said, getting up from the table but Draco yanked her back down.

"You're going nowhere," he said.

"People will notice that the two of us are gone," she whispered fiercely.

"I've got myself taken care of," Draco said. "No one would notice if you were gone."

It seemed as if forever had passed. Ron sat with his father who was holding Ginny. Tonks and Remus sat in a far corner huddling and whispering. Seamus, Dean and Neville sat in another area while Lavender and Parvati sat in another corner with their Tarot cards and shaking their heads.

Finally the doors opened and McGonagall stepped through. Her face showed relief.

"He's resting. He will be okay. Madame Pomfrey is going to give him a Sleeping Draught but I will allow only one visitor." Her eyes naturally found Ron's but they searched to find Hermione, who was still missing.

"I want to see him," Ron said.

"Of course," she said and let him in the room.

Harry was pale, Ron thought. Deathly pale.

"Why do I always end up here?" Harry croaked when he saw his friend. Ron let out a soft laugh.

"I don't know. I'm beginning to think you have a thing for Madame Pomfrey," he replied.

Harry gave a small smile. Ron sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"You gave us all quite a scare," he said.

Harry frowned. "It was him. Voldemort who did this."

Ron winced slightly at the name and Harry continued. "I knew I couldn't defeat him without the horcruxes. So I just fought like hell to get out of there alive."

"They escaped," Ron said softly. "The Death Eaters that we put away in fifth year."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I suppose we all knew that would happen one day."

Ron changed the topic. "You know you have quite the crowd out there waiting for you. Ginny was going spare, I think she would've trampled over me to be by your side instead."

Harry snorted softly. "I guess you could tell her I said hello," he said with the faintest trace of a grin that soon faded. "Hermione?" he asked. Ron shook his head.

"I guess I deserve that after the prat I've been to you both," Harry said heavily. "It's no wonder that she doesn't come in here and hex me herself. Finish me off." He looked up and was disconcerted to see the look on Ron's face. He wasn't looking at him, he was just staring off into space, a troubled look on his face.

"What?" Harry asked with concern.

Ron looked down at him. "Just between friends?" he asked.

Harry went on full alert, Ron was rarely this serious. "Yeah, of course." Ron opened his mouth to say something but then closed it as if unsure if he should proceed. This gesture hurt Harry slightly and he remembered a time when Ron wouldn't hold anything back.

"It's about Hermione," Ron said, fingering the blanket on Harry's bed. He wasn't sure how to say this without freaking Harry out or causing him any more stress. Crap, he shouldn't have opened his big mouth in the first place.

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked slowly and calmly although inside he wanted to shake it out of his friend.

"I'm worried about her," Ron said at last. "She…hasn't been herself lately. She was on her way up here to see you then she just…didn't arrive."

"What do you mean she just didn't arrive," Harry sat up a little straighter in his bed.

Ron scratched the side of his head. "Well, she's just acting…weird. Like she did in third year. Remember how secretive she was about the time turner?"

"You think she has a time turner?" Harry asked, confused.

"No no. She just…She missed the first Quidditch match of the season. And when Ernie found her, she was--."

"Okay Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey said as she walked over to him carrying the sleeping draught.

"Can it wait?" Harry asked, holding up a hand.

"We have to put you to sleep so we can safely move you and the others," she explained.

"Yes, fine but can I have just a few more minutes?" Harry asked.

"No I'm afraid not," she said giving Harry the potion and practically shoving it down his throat.

Harry fought against its quick acting ingredients. "Watch her," Harry said about Hermione. At least, he think he said so but in his weakened state, the potion acted quickly and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Narcissa gave Draco her room number and with a hug and kiss left her son. Draco made Hermione stay longer with him just to be sure that they weren't followed and that no one else would come into the inn and ask about his mother.

Under the cover of darkness they left the inn and apparated into the alley of Honeydukes. She ran through the passageway and out onto the third floor landing, sprinting to the Hospital wing. But when she opened the door the ward was filled with empty beds.


	20. A Hero's Return

**A Hero's Return**

_Don't the best of them bleed it out_

_While the rest of them peter out_

_Truth or consequence, say it aloud_

_Use that evidence, race it around_

_There goes my hero_

_Watch him as he goes_

_There goes my hero_

_He's ordinary_

_**(My Hero—Foo Fighters)**_

Ron's reaction to Hermione's date was not what Ginny expected.

"Would you stop laughing?" she hissed at him as they stood in the Gryffindor common room. "What's so funny about her going with Ernie anyway?"

"What's so funny?" Ron held his abdomen as he began to laugh again. "Ginny those two are probably the most boring people in the world to date each other."

"Ron! This is Hermione you're talking about and it isn't very nice!" she scolded.

"I can imagine their date now," he said. "Hermione would you like to go to the bookstore? Maybe we can find books that will make us even smarter than we already are. Oh Ernie," his voice raised an octave. "That sounds just divine! Maybe we can pick up some more quills and parchment while we're at it." His voice dropped down again. "Great idea, Hermione. While we're at it we can head over to the Three Broomsticks and do our homework together"

Ginny shoved her brother through the portrait door. "Stop it and behave! I told her that we would share a carriage with her so please try and act like a civilized adult."

"Yeah, sure," he said, shrugging.

The students milled about in the front of the castle as the carriages arrived. Ginny looked over to her side and saw Neville about to board his carriage with three other girls. He looked over at her but Ginny rolled her eyes and turned away from him to get into the carriage. Shortly after, Hermione and Ernie joined them. Ginny gave her brother one more pointed look before the carriage jolted slightly to begin its journey.

It was a quiet one.

Hermione and Ernie sat next to each other but were staring out the windows not talking. Ginny could see that Ernie was desperately trying to think of something to say.

"It should be nice weather today, no?" he asked.

"Yes it should be lovely," Hermione replied.

A small silence descended upon them and Ginny looked over at Ron who appeared to be staring intensely at the passing landscape but she could see his jaw tensing as he was probably desperately trying to keep from laughing.

"So…you two," Ginny piped up, trying to fill the silence, "what are you going to do today?"

"Uh, I'm not sure," Ernie began tentatively. "I was thinking we could head over to the bookstore and--." Ron broke into a coughing fit at this point and Ginny slapped him hard on the back.

"I'm sorry, go on," Ginny said with a smile. She was going to kill Ron.

"That sounds fine Ernie," Hermione said brightly. "There was this new book out that I've been wanting to get my hands on."

"Alright then, it's a plan," Ernie grinned.

Ginny smiled at them both but deep down she was hoping, for Hermione's sake at least, that this date would be more than academic. After all, even Head Girls deserved a little romance.

When the carriage stopped, Ron and Ginny hopped out and promptly headed for the WWW to see their brothers. The shop, of course, was packed with those intent on making this year a miserable one for Filch and Mrs. Norris.

"Hello family," George said from behind the counter to his two siblings.

"Wow, busy today?" Ginny said as she examined the new wares behind the counter.

"Yeah, a little," George scoffed. "Didn't think so many students would be returning this year, let alone be going to Hogsmeade."

"I think everyone wants a little normalcy," Ron said.

"Yeah, that and the fact that we have a lot of aurors watching over you lot," George said.

They chatted for a little while longer until Ron scanned the crowd and spotted Luna over by the Not-Exactly-But-Close-Enough Quoting Quills. He made his way over to her.

"We just developed those over the summer," he said softly as he stood behind her.

She turned and found that he was standing very close to her. She didn't move as he reached around her and picked one up, placing it in her hand.

"Try it out," he said.

"You demonstrate first," she smiled.

Ron picked up a quill and a scrap parchment that had been provided. He cleared his throat.

"Quill," he said and the object stood at attention, waiting for Ron to start. "How are you today, Luna?" The quill scribbled away.

_Luna, care to find a dark corner and snog?_

Ron snatched the parchment from the quill and crumpled it in his fist. "The things are absolutely useless," he said, placing the quill back with the others. "So, uh, where's Michael?" he asked in what he hoped was a casual tone as they moved on to the next item in the store.

"He's at Zonko's," Luna said in a hushed tone.

"So why are you here?" Ron asked.

Luna leaned in close to him and in a conspiratorial whisper said, "I think the products here are way more clever."

"See, now, you seem like a woman of taste and yet you are dating the biggest git in the school," Ron smirked. "How is that possible?"

"Oh, he's not that bad. He has his…finer points but mostly because he noticed me, he asked me out." She wandered to the next aisle and Ron followed her.

"But maybe you were too hasty in agreeing to go out with him. I'm sure there are other guys who are interested in you but are a little intimidated by the fact that you already have a boyfriend."

"See, now that's one of the reasons I like Michael. He's not afraid to go after what he wants."

"Yeah, he's a real golden boy that one. Too bad he's the biggest crybaby ever," Ron muttered.

"You're not much better," Luna shot back.

"I don't cry!" Ron protested and a little too loudly at that because it suddenly got very quiet inside the shop. Luna looked around and saw that everyone was staring at them so she grabbed the quill and went to the counter.

"I'll take this please," she said. Fred raised his eyebrows at his youngest brother who had accompanied the pretty blond to the register. "No you don't cry," she whispered, "but you do whine."

"I do not whine!" Ron protested.

"Uh, yeah you do," Fred said as he handed Luna back her change.

"Thanks," Ron said plainly to his brother. "Thanks a lot." He turned and went after Luna who had left the shop.

"Look, I just don't know why you're going out with him," Ron said as he reached Luna in the street.

"Why does it even matter to you?" she asked, exasperatedly.

"It matters!" Ron replied even though deep down he knew it was a great question that he didn't exactly have the answer to.

"Why?" Luna demanded. "Why now?" He saw that her blue eyes began to fill with tears. Oh for crying out loud, what did he do that always resulted in girls crying in front of him. "Do you even know how long I've liked you Ron?" This declaration had taken him aback. Luna had liked him? When did this happen? "I've liked you for so long, since fourth year! But you never paid any attention to me, never thought of me as more than your little sister's friend. Loony Lovegood, that's what you called me."

"Luna, I didn't mean that," Ron said gently. "I swear I didn't, I just said it…" He floundered on this one.

"Because of habit, right?" Luna finished for him. "Don't worry, I'm used to everyone calling me that, it just hurt hearing you call me that." Ron felt like the biggest idiot in the world. "Don't worry about it Ron," she said. "I'm over it now and I'm finally over you. I've moved on and Michael's made me realize that there are other people out there who are interested in me. Who won't make fun of me behind their backs."

"Luna!"

As if on cue, Michael called out to her from across the street at Zonko's.

"I'll see you around, Ronald," Luna said, quickly wiping her eyes then turned and ran to Michael. Ron watched as he put his arm around her and kissed her gently on the lips before they turned and headed in the direction of Madame Puddifoot's. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked in the opposite direction toward the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione noticed that Ron was unusually quiet as he sat at the table she shared with Ginny and Ernie. She and Ernie had had a pleasant day, going to the bookstore where they spent forever browsing through the titles. Ernie ended buying a couple on Ministry policy and regulations, he had interned in the Ministry during the summer in the Magical Regulations and Restrictions department. Hermione was disappointed not to find anything on the topic of Horcruxes but she did find an interesting read in Odd Magical Objects That You Thought Never Existed.

After a few butterbeers, the group headed out to Honeydukes, a place Hermione privately thought she had seen enough of but went anyway. She bought a few Cheery Cherry Chews that she gave to Ron in the carriage ride back and his mood considerably improved. Hermione decided that she could make it better by reminding Ron that tonight was the Halloween Feast. His eyes glazed over with the thought of food at that and seemed content the rest of the ride.

She knew that Ginny was holding her tongue and that at any moment she was going to explode with curiosity. She knew she desperately wanted details about her little date with Ernie but that she would have to wait until they were alone and could talk. As they walked back inside the castle among the excited chatter, Ginny gave Hermione a meaningful look before she took off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, thank goodness today was uneventful," Ernie sighed as he and Hermione walked into the Head Boy and Girl suite. "Everyone has been on edge since the breakout at Azkaban."

"Yeah, I know," Hermione said softly as she put down her book.

"Hey," he said softly taking her hand in his. "I had a great time today."

"Yeah me too," Hermione replied.

Then he moved close to her, leaned down and placed a small peck on her cheek. "I'll see you at the feast," he said and left the rooms.

"Bugger," Hermione sighed. She was hoping to feel something all day, even when he leaned over her shoulder to read what she was reading and vice versa. And even with the kiss, polite and proper as it was, she was desperately hoping to feel a twinge of excitement.

A quiet growling of her stomach reminded her to go downstairs and the fact that she was human and could still feel something. She stepped out of the portrait and began to make her way downstairs. She had just passed some overly-excited first years on the second floor when something outside caught her eye. She moved toward the balcony and watched as a single carriage rolled its way up to the castle. _Oh my God, did we forget a student?_

The door opened and Dobby ran out to grab the trunk and cage. Was there a new student coming? Then her heart stopped when she saw the familiar head of messy raven hair step out of the carriage, fully dressed in Hogwarts attire.

"HARRY!"

"It's Harry!"

She heard people shouting and a flock of seventh year Gryffindors flew down the stairs and swarmed the awkward teen. So many emotions flooded Hermione as she watched him. Was he really here? Was she dreaming? What was he doing here? Why was he here? She suddenly felt overwhelmed as she watched him greet their peers, the smile on his face that seemed more than a little forced.

"Harry!" she heard Ron yell and saw him make his way to his friend, clapping him on the shoulder. A genuine but small smile spread across Harry's face. Hermione was glued to where she was standing, finding herself unable to move because her mind was on overdrive.

"Let me through!" came another voice and Hermione watched as Ginny forced her way through the crowd before wrapping her arms around Harry. The Gryffindors beamed as their golden couple was reunited and Hermione found she couldn't take her eyes off of them.

She suddenly started when she realized that she wasn't alone. Draco Malfoy was standing next to her, one hand resting on a pillar. He, too, had been watching Harry's return and he turned to Hermione. His face was masked and completely free of any opinion and she wondered if her face was as blank as his. She turned and walked away.

As Harry sat in the carriage, he looked up at the imposing towers of the only place he had ever considered home. He really didn't want to be here and he cursed Shacklebolt and the Order for going behind his back on this. The wounds suffered in this place were still so very raw and coming back here was just ripping them open. How different would this place be without Dumbledore? Death Eater's children and a Death Eater himself were among the student body, aurors were patrolling the grounds and teaching some of the students, now an unofficial auror was disguising himself among them.

"You're making me nervousss," Isis hissed.

"I can't help it," Harry answered.

"At leassst your friendsss will be here."

"Don't even get me started on that," Harry replied. He wondered what sort of reception he would receive. He imagined it would be as warm and welcome as it was in the beginning of his fifth year. And this time without Ron and Hermione at his side. He doubted they would even give him the time of day, considering how wonderful their friendship status was right now.

The carriage came to a stop and Harry recognized the little house elf that came out to collect his things.

"Harry Potter!" the elf squeaked with adoration. Isis stared at him in fascination.

"Hello Dobby," Harry said quietly. He really was here at Hogwarts wasn't he? A nightmare come true.

"Good luck," Isis hissed as Dobby took her crate. "You're going to need it."

"Thanks," he muttered back.

"HARRY!"

It wasn't long before he was suddenly surrounded by his classmates that seemed actually happy that he was back. It was all so painful to see their faces and remember better times at this school. But their support did make it a bit easier. And as Ron made his way over to him and enthusiastically greeted him, he did feel his spirits lift some. Maybe his friends didn't hate him after all, maybe there were those out there that did still care.

And Ginny.

She came flying at him and he was overcome with her familiar comfort, it was like a lighthouse in this stormy sea. Questions came flying at him from his classmates, excited chatter, gossip and grumblings as they led him into the castle. Other classmates greeted him, whispers started buzzing as people stared at him.

And then there she was.

It had been hard enough coming back here and now seeing her standing there looking wonderful was enough to send him running away. Her hair fell in soft curls around her shoulders and past, she had on soft light blue sweater that fitted her nicely as did the jeans she wore. The can of raw emotions that he put away when he swore that he belonged to Ginny was ripped open. He was afraid to talk to her for some reason, afraid to touch her for fear that he might lose himself. And he was barely holding it together to even walk into the damn place.

Ginny still had an arm wrapped around him and he squeezed her to him, trying to find some sort of strength to say something to her.

"And so the prodigal son returns," came a familiar voice. Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy approach the doors of the Great Hall where they were standing. He was accompanied by his usual group of worshippers. "We all knew you would come back some day. This place holds so many…memories for you."

"I'm surprised to see you here," Harry said evenly.

"Really? You shouldn't be," Draco said lazily. "Although I'm sure your house is eternally grateful to have you back. They've been having a hell of a time taking a beating without their little Messiah."

"That's enough," Hermione spoke up.

Pansy stepped forward. "How dare you talk to Draco that way, filthy mu--."

"I dare you to finish that sentence," Ron stepped forward.

"Do you all need another ass kicking?" Blaise spoke up.

Dean stepped forward. "Is that what you call what we do to you all the time?"

Draco swung an arm out to stop Blaise. A Cheshire grin, so like his father's grew on his face. "Now, now. This is Saint Potter's Big Day, let's not have us go and ruin it with bloodshed."

Harry was very disconcerted to see that he was not even looking at him and the other Gryffindors, his eyes were on Hermione who stared back at him defiantly. A feeling of unease settled upon him. _Don't bait him. Don't bait him, Hermione._

"Ten points from Slytherin for Pansy's use of colorful language," Hermione said and Harry winced. He removed his arm from Ginny and moved to step forward to defend her but she spoke up again.

"Now, if we're all done here with pleasantries. I'm hungry and I'm going inside," she then turned on her heel and opened the doors to the Great Hall.

As the Gryffindor's settled into their usual spots, Harry had to undergo more whispers and stares but surprisingly enough the greeting was generally warm. Ernie had even come up to him and said it was good to see him. Hermione and Ron sat opposite Harry and Ginny and Harry rediscovered one of his favorite things about Hogwarts as he dug into the food.

"Ugh, here comes Neville," Lavender nudged Hermione who was sitting next to her.

"And his flavor of the week," Parvati added.

Harry turned to see Neville walk in the room with Hannah Abbott, leaning down to kiss her before they parted ways. Harry raised an eyebrow at the brazenness of his usually shy friend.

"Oh, hey, Harry, you're back!" Neville said to Harry who couldn't help but notice the hint of falseness behind it.

"You were too busy sucking Hannah's face to notice," Ginny said dryly.

"Whatever," Neville shrugged then proceeded to plop down in front of Seamus and Dean who leaned forward.

"So, Hannah, huh?" Dean asked.

"Whew," Neville shook his head. "That girl is something."

"Ow! What?" Ron hissed as he rounded on Hermione, rubbing his arm as he did so.

"Are you going to listen to him?" Hermione demanded in a whisper.

"What? I never snogged Hannah, I'm just curious," Ron defended.

Harry was floored. He couldn't believe that his friend could be such a prat to his girlfriend. "Ron!" he scolded, wishing he could kick him under the table without accidentally kicking Hermione.

"What?" Ron shrugged. "My conquesting lives vicariously through Neville." He leaned back in.

Ginny tutted angrily at her brother's behavior, he was only encouraging Neville and his disgusting behavior. Hermione was so sickened at what the formerly sweet Neville had turned into because of her very own scheming that she couldn't even finish her meal.

"I'm done here," Hermione threw down her napkin and scooted out of her seat.

"Hermione," Ginny said compassionately, understanding why she was so upset.

"Harry, I'm so glad your back," Hermione said then hastily left the Hall.

Now Harry kicked out at Ron.

"Ow! Now what?" he asked.

"Nice going Ron," Harry said angrily as he got out of his seat to chase after Hermione but Ginny tugged him back down.

"Trust me on this, Harry," she said. "You don't want to go near her right now."

Later that night, Harry settled into his dormitory. Ron sat on his bed thumbing through his Quidditch magazine. "So you're under orders, huh?"

"Yeah," Harry muttered as he began to unpack his trunk.

"So you're just supposed to spy on us? Make sure we aren't plotting anything sinister?"

"Just about." Harry still wasn't too happy with the way Ron had treated Hermione earlier and he had half a mind to go off on Ron about it if he knew he wouldn't just turn it around and give it right back to him.

"That's easy, just hang around the Slytherins, I'm sure they're up to their ears in plots to rule the world," Ron grumbled. The door opened and Seamus and Dean walked in.

Isis raised her head in curiosity at the two new people. She had already voiced her approval of Ron.

"So when did Neville turn into the Casanova he is now?" Harry chided.

"Crazy isn't it?" Seamus grinned.

"Not only that but he's the top student in DADA," Ron added.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, good for him, I guess. I bet Hermione blew a gasket on that one."

"Hermione has her own issues to deal with in that class," Dean muttered. "But, man, Harry, wait until you see our teacher."

There was a collective moment of silence at this declaration and goofy looks were plastered on the guy's faces.

"Oh geez are you guys on about the DADA teacher?" Hermione walked into the room. "Hello Harry, I came to see how you were doing." She tried her best not to stare at him, how wonderful he looked with his crisp white shirt untucked and slightly unbuttoned with the tie hanging loosely around his neck.

"I'm doing okay," he managed to stumble out, averting his gaze from her.

"Hey Hermione," Dean said casually, a little too casually Harry thought, like he was really comfortable having her in this room, like she'd been here many times before. He began to put away his clothes with more force.

"Oh, ssso that'sss Hermione," Isis hissed, raising herself to get a good look at the young woman who walked into the room. Harry gave her a sharp look. "What?" Isis hissed innocently. "I jussst want to put a face to the name I hear you sssay in your sssleep sssometimesss."

"Leave her alone," Harry replied sharply then looked up when he realized his own literal slip of the tongue.

Everyone was staring at him except for Ron who had a smug look on his face. He walked over to Hermione and slung an arm around her. "Hermione, allow me to introduce you to Harry's snake Isis," Ron said, looking like a cat who ate the canary. With the look that she was giving him, Harry was going to throttle Ron.

"You have a snake, Harry?" she asked.

"Blimey, you gave us all a good scare there, I forgot that you could speak snake," Dean said, then continued getting ready for bed. Seamus was very quiet but eyed Harry warily.

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" Hermione asked.

"Ooh, I like her," Isis hissed.

Harry ignored her. "Her name is Isis. She's okay. Trust me." He picked up the snake and held her out to Hermione.

Hermione did not like the idea of Harry having a snake at all. The coincidence was more than a little creepy and furthermore, he was probably speaking more Parseltongue than should be properly allowed by him. Magic was like a muscle, it needed exercise to get stronger and she wondered if this particular talent should be honed at all in a person like Harry.

But she did reach out and touch Isis, surprised at the smooth warmness of the reptile as she glided over her fingers and curled around her arm then retreated back to Harry.

"I think she likes you," Harry said softly to her. This was the closest he'd been to Hermione in so long and he could smell her familiar warm vanilla and cinnamon smell that he had become so acquainted with. It reverberated through him, threatening to unleash something if he didn't get control of it.

"Harry's snake likes Hermione, imagine that," Ron said dryly, watching the two of them. He was thoroughly basking in the awkwardness of it all. Harry flushed red with embarrassment but Hermione just smirked at him and stepped away.

"I suppose Ginny would frown upon me fondling your snake, Harry," she sighed and Harry nearly lost his footing and stumbled backward.

"Nice one, Granger," Seamus said.

"I do my best," she sighed and opened the door. "Goodnight boys," she chirped.

"Hey, I'll walk you out," Ron said, following her.

Once again, jealousy flared to the surface and Harry filled his head with horrible thoughts of hexing Ron and Hermione. Fueled by the masochistic desire to punish himself some more, he followed them out the door and watched as they walked across the common room and out the door. Ron let Hermione step through first and Harry zoomed in on Ron's hand that rested briefly on her lower back as she stepped through the door.

"Hey Harry," Ginny's voice broke through his thoughts as she came up the stairs. "You alright?"

"Yeah!" his voice cracked. "Ahem, yes, yes I'm fine."

"What's that?" she asked pointing to Isis who was currently wrapped around Harry's arm.

"Oh, this is Isis. My pet snake," Harry explained, then in Parseltongue. "Isis, this is Ginny."

"Ah yesss. Your girlfriend," Isis hissed, allowing Ginny to touch her.

"Cool," Ginny said, although she started when she heard Harry hissing at the snake. "Don't let them fool you, Harry. They've missed you like crazy," she said. "We all have." Harry didn't have anything to say to that. "Well, good night," she smiled. "And, uh, welcome back." She turned to walk away but Harry stopped her. Maybe it was time he showed her that he was serious about them, he needed to start being a good boyfriend he thought as he leaned down to kiss her.

Hermione watched Ron as he closed the portrait behind him. "Oh my God, he has a snake!" she whispered as they both walked down the hall.

"I know," Ron replied. "Believe me, I'm just as wierded out by this whole thing as you are."

"Where did he find her?"  
"He says he got her in Knockturn Alley."

"What!" she shrieked.

"Ssh!" Ron whispered. "Look, if Harry trusts in this snake then we have to trust in it. Of all people, Harry would be most wary of the creatures and he seems okay with it."  
"I don't know Ron. It just worries me that Harry is speaking Parseltongue."

"He can't help it Hermione. It's because You-Know-Who gave him that talent."

"Exactly, Ron. Which is why it worries me." They walked some more in silence until she reached the portrait to the Head Boy and Girl suites.

"How are you holding up?" he asked her.

"Fine," she said unsure of what he was talking about.

"I'm talking about having Harry back with Ginny after all the two of you—"

She held up a hand, stopping him. "Ron, we talked about this. Harry made his decision. He wants to be with Ginny and I'm okay with that. Really." Ron wasn't completely convinced but he nodded at her anyway.

It was late when he made his way back to the dormitory, everyone was in their beds and the curtains were drawn. As Ron settled in, he found himself feeling a little content that the bed next to his was finally occupied by his best friend just as it had been since their first year here. He yawned and turned out his lamp.

Harry was wide awake in the next bed convincing himself that he wasn't upset that Ron had been gone this long and that he half-expected him not to return that night. After all, he wouldn't if he were in Ron's shoes.

"Mossst of the people you have introduced me to are very loyal and trussstworthy to you," Isis said as she curled up on his pillow.

"Mm, most you say?" he whispered softly even though he had a silencing charm around his bed. "Yeah, I suppose Seamus is a little frightened of you."

"I never sssaid it was Ssseamusss."

Harry frowned at this.

"Your companionsss in thisss room are not threat to you, Harry." There were only two people outside of this room that Harry had introduced Isis to. "Hermione," Isis hissed.

"What? No way," Harry said. "I thought you liked her?"

"I do like her. Very much. Sssh has a kind heart and a wonderful ssspirit."

"But?"

"Ssshe'sss hiding sssomething. A sssecret, a very dangerousss sssecret."

Harry frowned and a thought suddenly came forward. Ron had tried to tell him something the day he came to Hogwarts when there was a breakout in Azkaban. He had been worried about Hermione because of…something. He would have to ask him about it tomorrow.

Harry was a little late getting ready for breakfast the next morning but as he ran downstairs he ran into Ron and Hermione who promptly sprang apart and had very guilty looks on their faces. He was really getting sick of this, if they were a couple here they shouldn't hide it from him. He could handle it, really he could. If only they could be honest with him and just admit that they're freaking shagging each other he could move on and stop thinking about grabbing Hermione and dragging her into the nearest broom closet so he could fuck her until she was no longer coherent.

"Ready for breakfast?" Hermione said cheerfully to him. He shrugged his bookbag on his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure," he said, following them out of the door.

He could already tell that it was going to be a very long day. Did they make the Hogwart's uniform skirts a little shorter and the sweaters a little tigher? The hem of her skirt seemed to only fall mid-thigh, showing off more leg than he remembered. And the sweater was hugging her curves in all the right places. Oh heaven help him.


	21. Isn't This Day Over Yet?

**Isn't This Day Over Yet?**

_I'm head of the class_

_I'm popular_

_I'm a quarterback_

_I'm popular_

_My mom says I'm a catch_

_I'm popular_

_I'm never last picked_

_I got a cheerleader chick_

_Being attractive is the most important thing there is_

_If you wanna catch the biggest fish in your pond_

_You have to be as attractive as possible_

_Make sure to keep your hair spotless and clean_

_Wash it at least every two weeks_

_Once every two weeks_

_And if you see Jonny football hero in the hall_

_Tell him he played a great game_

_Tell him you like his article in the newspaper_

_I'm the party star_

_I'm popular_

_I've got my own car_

_I'm popular_

_I'll never get caught_

_I'm popular_

_I make football bets_

_I'm a teacher's pet._

_(Popular—Nada Surf)_

At long last, Transfiguration was over and Harry rejoiced in the chance to talk to Hermione again but he was held up by Tonks, er Professor Tonks and given a list of what they had learned so far and a date was set up so Harry could show her that he was caught up with the rest of the class.

Harry was extra determined to make nice with Hermione so she could help him out. Both of his friends were not outside of the class waiting for him, not that he expected them to but he was having desperately high hopes.

He caught up with them in Charms where once again he sat next to Ron, who still gave off the impression that he was thoroughly irritated with him. Harry felt like a complete ass. He embarrassed both of his friends and probably destroyed whatever connection Ron had or was trying to establish with Luna Lovegood.

"Is she talking to you yet?" Harry whispered, trying to start conversation.

Ron didn't answer for the longest time and Harry had nearly given up before he finally spoke. "Haven't had a chance."

"Would it help if I talked to her?" Harry offered.

"Harry, you're like a Hungarian Horntail in a crystal shop right now. Please don't do me any favors."

At lunch, Harry realized that he had managed to piss another person off. His girlfriend.

"Look, I'm trying to apologize to Ron and Hermione. I'm trying to make things right," he explained to Ginny.

"That's not the point, Harry," she replied. "It's where you got that idea."

"Are you going to tell me that no one else had thought of it?" he replied.

"If you're referring to the group of boneheads you call your roommates, they think any boy and girl who are even remotely alone together for five minutes are shagging. And besides, who cares if Ron and Hermione have slept with each other?"

"I didn't say I cared," Harry muttered, lying blatantly.

"Right, Harry. That's why you flew off the handle and embarrassed the both of them."

Hermione was sitting quietly at her desk in DADA going over her homework, double checking her work for mistakes, when Harry sat down next to her.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered, searching the classroom. "You can't sit here! It's assigned seating."

"It is?" he asked, then waved her statement off. "No matter, I'll be quick. I know you really hate me right now but I really need your help to get caught up with my classes."

"Hey, Hermione," Neville said smoothly, standing in front of her desk and Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Neville," she replied flatly.

"Hey Neville," Harry replied but Neville ignored him.

"I was wondering what you were doing tonight?" Neville asked Hermione.

"Um, well, I'm not sure," Hermione replied slowly.

"Well, we both have a lot of Astronomy homework and I was wondering if you want to get together with me in the Tower."

Harry wondered if his face mirrored the shock he was experiencing. Was Neville blatantly hitting on Hermione…in front of him?

"Oh! Um, well, you see, I was going to help Harry, here," she gestured to him, "catch up in his classes."

Neville shrugged. "Well, it shouldn't take too long. After all, I'm sure Potter has better things to do with his time like….snog Ginny in a broomcloset or something."

"What?" Harry did not like the tone Neville was using with him at all.

"You're sitting in my seat," came the unmistakable sound of Malfoy's voice. Harry turned to see him standing by him.

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Hermione whispered. "I told you it was assigned seating. You really are sitting in his seat."

"Excuse us for a moment," Harry said to the Slytherin then yanked Hermione out of her chair.

"Harry, calm down," Hermione whispered when he took them only a little ways away.

"Calm down? Calm down, Hermione?" Harry whispered frantically. "He's a Death Eater!"

"I know that! It's not like I had a choice in the matter."

"I cannot allow you to sit next to him."

"Harry, it's only for this class that I have to endure his presence."

"I don't like it. I'm going to speak to the Professor about this."

"You will do no such thing. Harry," her whisper softened, "he's not going to try anything in a room full of students and certainly not in front of the teacher. Besides, what does a Death Eater want with me anyway?" she shrugged.

Harry looked at her, taking in the full meaning of her words. She had no idea how ironic that sounded but he trusted in her. And besides, if Malfoy tried anything, Harry would hex him so badly that any future Malfoy lines would definitely end with him.

Hermione returned to her seat only to find that Neville was still there.

"So, what do you say Hermione?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Neville, I can't tonight," she said.

"What about tomorrow night?"

"Witless, just because you discovered that you actually had something between your legs called testicles doesn't mean you know how to use them," Draco snapped. "Now get lost."

"You can't talk to me that way," Neville said indignantly.

Draco rose from his seat and placed both hands on the table. "Oh yeah?"

"Neville, please," Hermione pleaded. "I'll talk to you later okay?" Neville nodded and with a final glare to Draco he walked away.

"Honestly, Granger," Draco huffed as he sat down, "the riff-raff you bring to this table."

Harry still stood close by Hermione's table, keeping a sharp eye on Malfoy. Ron walked into the classroom and took his seat next to Seamus. He caught Harry's eye who nodded toward her table. Ron shrugged as if to say, Hey man, I don't like it either.

The DADA professor swayed down the aisle, immediately catching Harry's attention and he nearly dropped his bookbag on his feet. Geez, the guys weren't kidding, she was hot and briefly Harry wondered what exactly the rules were on student-teacher relations.

"Mr. Potter," she said in a sweet voice, "how fortunate we are to have you here. As you can see, I have placed everyone into pairs and since one of my groups is made of three, I can finally break that up."

Two Slytherins that were sitting next to Neville jumped up and moved to another table. "Oh and look at that!" she said, "a space has popped up immediately."

Harry took his seat next to Neville. At least he had a good look at the table where Hermione and Malfoy were sitting, diagonal from them.

"Okay, pass your homework forward. Mr. Potter I will have a list of what you need to catch up on," she said. "You should have read and written about the advantages of casting spells without vocalizing them. I need a couple of volunteers to demonstrate." Neville's hand shot into the air. No one else did, not even Hermione. The DADA professor sighed. "Mister Longbottom, of course," and Neville scrambled up to the front of the class.

"Do I have another volunteer?" she asked the class hopefully. Harry heard quiet chanting next to him and he turned to see Ron with his eyes closed muttering something over and over, his DADA book in his lap. Harry remembered his and Hermione's conversation this morning about this professor and he had to stifle a laugh.

"Mister Weasley," she called on him. "Would you like to come up here?"

Ron's eyes widened and Harry's empathy went out to his friend as he got to his feet, his robes buttoned up loosely around him. Harry coughed out loud something that sounded eerily like Snapeinadress and a grin broke out on Ron's face as he walked a little more confidently to the front of the class.

"The ability to cast your spell without vocalizing it gives you the advantage that your opponent will be caught off guard," the professor lectured as Ron and Neville dueled. "Your opponent will not know what you are casting and therefore will not cast a counter-curse. Furthermore, in stealth, silently casting your spell will not give your location away, giving yourself up. Your opponent will be caught off guard."

Ron's wand flew across the room and clattered on the floor as Neville raised a fist in the air. "Yes!"

"Very good, Mister Longbottom," Professor Smith said lazily. "Anyone else wish to challenge Neville?"

Surprisingly, or maybe not, another hand shot in the air.

"Mister Malfoy!" Professor Smith brightened at the prospect of actually finding a willing volunteer.

Draco slid out of his chair and walked to the front of the classroom. Neville was looking smug and nearly bored. She didn't even say "begin" before Draco took a cheap shot and slashed his wand toward the caught-off-guard Gryffindor. In a flash, Neville's clothes disappeared. Neville dropped his wand to cover himself, turning bright red. Hermione gasped as the Slytherin's burst out laughing.

"Mister Malfoy!" Professor Smith scolded.

"What?" Draco shrugged. "He should've blocked it."

"Be that as it may, please do not do that again in my classroom. I'll only take three points away from you for this little…stunt." She sighed and summoned Neville's clothes. "Go into my office and dress please."

Neville, who was now the nice shade of lobster, hastily made his exit from the classroom.

"Now, who wishes to go against Mister Malfoy?"

Harry stood up from his seat. "Harry, no!" Ron whispered.

"Very well, Mister Potter," she said.

Harry didn't even make it to the front of the class when Malfoy struck out at him. But Harry was too quick and he protected himself and sent a stinging hex to Malfoy that landed directly on his chest. Draco gasped out loud and sent another curse to Harry who volleyed it back to the Slytherin who ducked. The hex sliced through the edge of the shoulder of his robes. Harry stepped forward, repeatedly casting hexes as Malfoy stumbled backwards and as a last resort he sent an empty chair flying at Harry so he could distract him long enough to get a good hex in. But Harry sent the chair flying away from him while at the same sending a stunning spell to Malfoy who fell backward on the floor with a thud.

"Enough! Expelliarmus!" Professor Smith said to Harry. Harry felt his wand want to leave his hand but he instinctively held on to it, not allowing the teacher to disarm him. She narrowed her eyes and him and he hastily put his wand away and sat down at his desk.

Hermione finally breathed and pried her fingers out of the desk in front of her. Professor Smith ennerverated Malfoy who sulked to his desk glaring at Harry who didn't back down in return.

Professor Smith continued on with her lecture for the day and when the class was dismissed she called out for Harry. He walked up to her desk and she waited until the last student left before speaking.

"Mister Potter, I'm going to be frank with you. I know what Shacklebolt has been having you do in your time away from here so I know that you needn't even be in this class." Harry opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off. "Have you ever heard of the muggle game called poker?"

"Um, I think so," Harry replied unsurely.

"Basically, it's a game of bluffing," she said. "You want to get your opponent to show his hand before you can show yours. Do you get my meaning Mister Potter?" Harry nodded. "Good. Until next class then," she said, dismissing him.

When he walked out of the classroom, Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

"What did she say?" Ron asked.

"Basically, she wanted me to tone down my DADA skills," Harry sighed.

"I agree with her," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron protested. "Harry can't help it if he's good in that class. He always has been."

Hermione tutted. "Ron, Harry's not just good, he's exceptional otherwise he wouldn't have been able to train with the Aurors." Harry couldn't help but preen at Hermione's words. "She's telling him to tone it down because who exactly is in that classroom with us."

"Exactly," Harry agreed.

"Oh, I never thought about it that way," Ron scratched his head. "But, Harry, just don't let a Slytherin kick your ass."

"Hell, no!" Harry grinned.

Hermione playfully nudged her shoulder with his. "The idea is absolutely preposterous," she said, grinning slyly at him. _Oh Merlin_, Harry thought, _she's going to drive me crazy_. "I'll see you guys later," she said as she took off for her Arithmancy class and Harry allowed himself a small glimpse of her backside as she bounced up the stairs.

That evening, as the Gryffindor's sat for dinner, Harry was determined to help Ron out. He couldn't help but notice that Ron kept glancing at the Ravenclaw table at Luna. At some point during the dinner, Harry noticed, to his great surprise, that Michael who was sitting next to Luna, looked back at Ron, smirked then put his arms around the girl. Ron sullenly turned back to his pudding.

Ah, so Luna had a boyfriend, Harry thought, pinpointing the cause of his friend's angst. Michael Corner of all people. Didn't Ginny go out with Michael?

"Didn't you go out with Michael Corner?" he asked his girlfriend that night in the library. Hermione looked up at Harry and Ginny.

"Is this really the best time for you to bring up past boyfriends?" Ginny said sharply. She was still a little pissed at him.

"Harry, Ginny's right," Hermione said, trying to keep the peace. "Finish your Charms homework."

"Well, I was just curious as to what made you want to go out with him, of all people," Harry asked, ignoring Hermione.

"Merlin, Harry," Ginny huffed. "Are you jealous? I haven't spoken to Michael in ages."

"I'm not jealous. I just want to know." He really did. He wanted to know why Luna was more attracted to Michael than to Ron.

Ginny took it wrong, however, as a sly grin grew on her face. She put down her quill and scooted next to Harry, practically climbing into his lap.

"Aren't you cute when you're jealous," she cooed at him.

Hermione didn't want to be witness to this so she gathered up her homework. "I'll catch you guys later," she said, hastily leaving the table.

Normally, Harry wouldn't have minded if Ginny climbed into his lap but he didn't want Hermione to leave.

"Would you two please tone it down a bit?" Neville said sharply from the next table. "This is a library after all."

"Oh, that is sooo ironic coming from you!" Ginny shot back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Neville asked.

"You use the library as your own personal snogging ground!"

Ginny seemed to be a little distracted by Neville so Harry quickly gathered his quill and parchment and stuffed them in his bag before he went after Hermione.

"Hey, you didn't have to leave," he said.

"Harry, I wasn't going to sit and watch you snog Ginny in front of me," she said.

"I wasn't going to…snog Ginny in front of you. That would be just waaay too awkward."

"She's your girlfriend, Harry. I'm sure it's socially acceptable to do that."

Harry reached out and put his hand on her arm, stopping her. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Hermione sighed. This conversation was inevitable. "Have you told her?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Are you going to?"

Harry paused. "I don't think so."

"Ron knows."

Harry swallowed and looked down. "Yeah, I know," he said softly.

"Harry, look at me," she said softly. He looked up at her. "I'm okay with you and Ginny. Really I am."

"Hermione," Harry said but a commotion from down the hall caught their attention.

"How _dare_ you blame this all on me!" Ginny was shouting. Harry and Hermione made their way over to her and saw that she was shouting at Neville in front of the library and that a small crowd had formed around them.

"Yeah, I do blame you!" Neville shouted. "You are so freakin' blindly in love with Harry freakin' Potter that you couldn't see anyone else! How is a guy supposed to compete with that!"

"Honestly!" Ginny squeaked. "That is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard!"

"Oh yeah? Here you are shouting at me because you are jealous!"

"Jealous? Jealous of a swaggering prat like you?"

"Nobody paid attention to me all these years, not even you. And only when someone gorgeous comes along and starts to pay attention to me you start acting like a complete bitch!"

Ginny's jaw dropped open.

"Neville!" Hermione scolded. Ginny eyed her brown haired friend.

"Oh, yeah Neville? Well I have a little newsflash for you! The only reason Lavender gave you the time of day was because of Hermione!"

Everyone's eyes turned to her and Hermione hid partially behind Harry.

"Ginny what's going on?" Harry demanded, pushing Hermione further behind him.

"Tell him!" Ginny shrieked. "Tell him, Hermione, how you set Lavender and Parvati up." Ginny turned to the two girls who were in the crowd. "She knew, she totally played you two. She knew that she could coerce you guys into thinking Neville was cute if she pretended to show interest in him."

Neville stared at her in disbelief. "Hermione?" he asked her.

"Neville," Hermione said softly and apologetically, "I…"

He didn't wait for her answer, he just brushed past her and ran to the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny sobbed and ran into his arms. Hermione stepped away from them as Parvati and Lavender approached her.

"I can't believe you would manipulate us like that!" Lavender said.

"Yes, we were best friends!" Parvati added and the two of them sauntered off.

"Okay guys," Harry said. "Get out of here, show's over." The students began to disperse.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ginny sniffled.

"That's okay," Hermione said tiredly. "Harry, why don't you take her back to the common room."

Harry wanted to stay with Hermione and his body language showed that but Hermione looked at him pleadingly and he silently relented. She just wanted to be alone and when the hallway was clear, she sank to the floor.

At least, she thought she was alone.

Draco squatted down in front of her, his wand held loosely in his hand.

"Go ahead, whatever you say I can take it," she sighed.

"Get up," he said, grabbing her arm and helping her to her feet. "A mudblood feeling sorry for herself is just sickening. Let's go."

He led her to the third floor passageway and sat down in the dirt tunnel, Hermione did the same.

"Well, Granger, I have to say that I didn't think you had it in you," he said.

"What?" Hermione asked warily.

"Scheming, plotting, manipulating. If you weren't so bloody noble, you'd make an excellent candidate for Slytherin."

"Yeah, thanks," she said, dryly.

"I also know that you don't feel as bad as you should about this whole thing."

"Is that so?"

"Come on, you had no idea he would turn out to be the prat he is. I think it's great that Weaslette knocked him down a few pegs."

Hermione didn't answer him.

"You know I'm right."

"Okay fine. I agree with you what do you want? A medal?"

Draco laughed softly. "How about a celebratory drink?" He reached in his robes and pulled out two miniature bottles of Firewhiskey.

"If you think I'm drinking anything you're offering me, you're as stupid as you look."

"Fair point," Draco said and opened one of the bottles, taking a drink from it.

"You know, I could take points from your house," she said.

Draco shrugged. "Go ahead, we'd still be way ahead of you guys." Hermione sighed and began to pick the lint off her skirt.

"Must be difficult," Draco said.

"What?" she asked.

"Being a perfect goody two-shoes," he replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I've got you figured out. Let me guess, model daughter to muggle parents, always in the top of your class, never been grounded or punished, irritatingly responsible, little to no friends…."

"Are you finished?" she cut him off.

"I'm willing to bet you color coordinate your knickers in their drawer."

"Please don't talk about my knickers. It really creeps me out to hear it from you."

Draco laughed softly. "Believe me, it freaks me out more than it does you." Hermione rolled her eyes, fighting a laugh.

"So how does it feel?" he asked her.

"How does what feel?"

"Taking a walk on the wild and immoral side?"

"I'm not as innocent as you think," she said.

"Of course not," Draco said unconvincingly. "News flash for you Granger, it is okay to unleash your inner bad girl once in awhile."

Hermione didn't say anything. She thought this train of conversation was too ironic coming from him.


	22. The Bad Boyfriend

**The Bad Boyfriend**

_I really used to be a bad girl_

_I got busted for possession of my wizard-shaped bong_

_I used love to do the things they tell me not to do_

_But now I'm different, now I sing a new song_

_I really used to be a bad girl_

_I got gangbanged in the bathroom at my high school prom_

_Yes, I used to be a real wild child_

_But now I am a Volvo-driving soccer mom_

_(Volvo Driving Soccer Mom—Everclear)_

Harry woke up to snow falling outside and a bright morning. Although it was warm in the room, the atmosphere warranted that it was okay to stay in bed a little longer.

"What isss that?" Isis hissed, snaking up the window.

"Snow," Harry answered from underneath the covers.

"It'sss cold," she said.

Three weeks had passed since Harry arrived at Hogwarts and it had been, thankfully, relatively uneventful. He spent his days going about class, studying, keeping up on his training and sleeping. He had to admit to himself that his favorite times of the day were when he was quietly studying with Hermione, either in the library or the common room. It brought a sense of peace to him and normalcy. Not coming here with his friends had been a mistake and tested his friendship with Ron and her but now things were slowly coming back together. Studying late with Hermione was just the icing on the cake, a sign that everything would be okay between them.

His roommates started to stir and Harry decided that maybe he should start the day after all. He sat up and rubbed his face to wake himself up a little more. Putting on his glasses, he saw that Neville was up as well as Dean, who was yawning widely.

"Morning guys," Harry said to the two of them.

"Morning," Dean replied sleepily.

"Good morning, Dean," Neville said then made his way to the bathroom.

Okay, well, not everything was at it was.

Neville was still not on speaking terms with Harry. In fact, he was being a downright prat to him and he had no idea why. Hermione had somehow won Neville over and they were okay with each other and he wasn't even the one that got the guy into the mess in the first place.

Ron's stomach grumbled loudly, indicating that he should get up and start eating as he rose groggily from his bed. They eventually made their way downstairs to the common room where Romilda Vane was surrounded by her usual group of friends, talking and giggling. They immediately stopped as Harry and Ron descended from the stairs and as they passed, she called out.

"Hello Harry!" Harry was taken aback by the sultry tone in her voice and the way the girls were looking at him, like he was covered in pudding and they wanted to lick it off of him. He said nothing in return and decided that he and Ron should make a hasty exit.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, looking back at the portrait from whence they came.

As they made their way down to the Great Hall, the two of them noticed the girls seemed extra giggly today.

"Hello Harry," a group of fifth year Hufflepuff girls said to him as they looked over him appraisingly.

Harry and Ron scrambled into the Great Hall, seeking solace among familiar faces at the Gryffindor table.

"Hi Harry," came the chorus of Lavender and Parvati as they suddenly sat up straight from gossiping with Ginny and Hermione.

"Down girls," Ginny said to them, flatly, as Harry sat down next to her.

"What is with all of them, today?" Harry muttered to her.

"Nothing," Ginny said flatly. "They're just a bunch of harpies."

Hermione smirked. "It's really nobody's business," she said as she picked up a muffin. "Although, it could be a good guideline," she winked.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Hermione!" she giggled.

"Hmeffmmrr," Ron said with a mouth full of eggs. Ginny tutted at her brother.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Ginny and Hermione answered together.

"I'll catch you guys later," Hermione sighed as she gathered her bookbag. "I'm headed to the library to finish up our Transfiguration homework before class starts."

Ron choked on his eggs and Harry looked over at her disbelievingly. _Hermione didn't do her homework?_ Hermione turned on the bench, straddling it to leave before she paused and looked over at Ginny, giving her a small wink.

"Excuse me, Harry," Hermione said in an overly sweet voice. And before he could process what was happening, she scooted right up to him and draped one leg over his under the table where Ginny couldn't see. He was assaulted by her inviting scent of cinnamon and vanilla and felt an immediate reaction to her. She placed one hand high on his thigh, fingers brushing his hardening cock as she reached over him to grab an apple from the platter by him, her breasts so close to his face.

_Oh. My. God._

And then, just as quickly she pulled away. What the hell was she doing, Harry thought. His freaking girlfriend was sitting right across from him. Laughing at him actually. Harry knew he was blushing furiously from the naughty thoughts that seeped past his mental barrier.

Hermione got up from the table and ruffled Harry's hair playfully. "Catch you boys later," she cooed then left for the library. Harry forced his eyes to stay on his plate and not longingly follow Hermione's backside out of the Great Hall.

Ginny shook her head at him. "Boys are so pathetic," she said with amusement.

Harry thought there was nothing funny in his adulterous thoughts of going to the library, finding that little minx and shagging her as he pressed her against the bookshelves. Great, now he had a full-blown erection. He stabbed angrily at his eggs on his plate.

Ron had to actually use his Prefect status to break up a minor scuffle on their way to Potions between Heather Stanfield and Rebecca Manning, two Hufflepuff sixth years that were always seen together.

"Did you think I wouldn't recognize your writing you traitorous little bitch!" Heather had hissed at her.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ron said, bravely stepping in to break up the little catfight. He ended up taking only a few points from them and then he and Harry continued on their way.

"I don't understand it," he said. "The girls are nuttier than normal." Harry nodded in consent. He was still reeling from Hermione's blatant advances on him. Oh, he couldn't start thinking of that again.

The two of them plopped down at their tables as the student's began filing in. Harry rested his arms on the table and his chin as Ron chattered away about the newest player added to his beloved Canons teams. Suddenly, Harry saw grey then wonderful smooth legs as Hermione moved between the two of them and sat on the table, scooting backwards slightly.

_Oh bloody hell_, Harry thought grumpily as Hermione dangled her legs from the table, swinging them back and forth.

"I just heard that the Slytherin Keeper has Saturday detention and won't be participating in this weekend's game against Ravenclaw," she said casually to Ron.

Ron sat back in his chair. "Excellent!" he said then dove into his bookbag to rummage for his precious playbook. Hermione crossed her legs (Harry swallowed hard) and turned to her other friend.

"Harry, I won't be able to help you study tonight in the library," she said. This caught Harry's attention.

"What?"

"That's okay," she shrugged. "You're all caught up now. Just be sure to keep up on your studies now."

The professor walked in and Hermione bounced off the table and returned to her own. Harry stared forward. No studying in the library with Hermione tonight? What the hell was she doing that was much more important, he thought sulkily.

His bad mood stayed with him until the evening as he, Ginny and Ron sat in the library. Hermione wasn't in there and he was very distracted. The three of them eventually gave up and decided to head back to the common room. Ginny was unusually silent.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked her, gently nudging her shoulder with his as they walked through the halls.

"Yeah, I think I'm just tired," Ginny said. "We didn't get much homework done, did we?"

"Not without the Head Girl breathing down our necks," Harry said, not bothering to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure she's a little busy with Neville," Ginny said with snark.

Harry looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Luna told me that Padma told her that Parvati told her that she saw Hermione and Neville in the greenhouse every night for the past week and a half."

"The greenhouse? What is she doing in the greenhouse? Pasty pastilles," he gave the password to the Pink Lady who swung her portrait open.

"Given Neville's _reputation_ in greenhouses, I doubt they're potting plants," Ginny said bitterly as Harry let her go through the portrait first.

"Huh," Harry said thoughtfully as he followed Ginny in.

He went up to his dorm and took out the Marauder's Map and found that Hermione and Neville were indeed in the greenhouse. Taking his invisibility cloak, he left the common room again.

There was a soft glow of lighting coming from the glass paned building as Harry put on the cloak and padded over. At first glance he didn't see anyone inside but as he moved around the building he spotted Neville on the floor of the greenhouse, leaning back propped on his elbows. Harry could only see him from mid stomach up and he couldn't see Hermione anywhere.

Quietly, oh so quietly he opened the door. The warm air, permeated with the smell of dirt and dragon manure immediately hit his nostrils.

"Like this?" he heard Hermione ask.

"Yeah," Neville answered. "Now, just stroke it, move your hand up and down."

"Okay," Hermione breathed.

"Very good," Neville coached. "Slow down a bit, you want smooth gentle caresses or else it will explode all over you. And believe me the stuff is sticky."

_What the FUCK!_

"You know, you're very good at this Hermione," Neville said smiling. "I should ask you to do this for me more often."

_Oh hell no!_

Harry slipped into the greenhouse, wand at the ready to protect Hermione's virtue. Well, what was left of it, he had pretty much shot it out of the water this summer but that was beside the point. Who knew what sort of thing Neville was making Hermione do.

Bastard.

"There!" Hermione proclaimed proudly.

Harry just rounded the corner, ready to hex Neville when he saw Hermione sitting on the ground surrounded by pots filled with the tiny buds of Mimbletonias.

Neville sat up. "Congratulations, you have successfully repotted all of these plants," he said as he helped Hermione to her feet.

She brushed her hands on her skirt to rid them of the remainders of the soil. "So…are we even?"

"Yeah we're even," he grinned. She gathered up the gardening tools and put them away.

"I really am sorry about what I did, Neville," she said sincerely.

Oh, so she was making up for her little scheme, Harry understood.

"Really I am," she said as she leaned back against a table.

"Hermione, I already accepted your apology," he said softly. "Besides, popularity isn't what it's cracked up to be. You end up losing sight of what you wanted most."

"Oh Neville," she said sympathetically, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Ginny…"

_Ginny!_

"What? Will break up with Harry Potter?" Neville scoffed. Hermione sighed.

"You're a truly wonderful guy, sensitive and caring." Harry rolled his eyes. "I did what I did because I wanted others to see what I see, I wanted you to see how wonderful you are. It backfired just a bit, though."

Neville grinned. "Yeah, just a bit. But enough about me, what about you?"

Hermione straightened up. "What about me?"

"How was your little date with Ernie?" Neville asked.

Hermione sighed. "News travels fast doesn't it?"

_Ernie! Ernie MacMillan and Hermione? ARGH!_

"Saw you two getting cozy in the bookstore in Hogsmeade," Neville nudged her.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny. No it's not going to happen."

"Really?"

"Trust me," Hermione said firmly and Neville laughed.

"Well, I think we're done here." Neville announced and let Hermione (and Harry) out of the greenhouse and back up to the castle.

They split up on the third floor and Harry kept following Hermione unsure as to how and when he should uncover himself. To his curiosity, she didn't go to her room, she went directly to the Prefect's bath. Harry hesitated at the door.

Hermione was achy and tired and she smelled of dragon dung. She had paid off her debt to Neville after humiliating him the way she did and she couldn't wait to take a long hot bath. But first things first.

She slipped through the door, then waited until it closed and locked "Occupied" did she reach out and grip the invisibility cloak, revealing her friend.

"You need to work on your stealth," she said lazily.

Harry pouted and folded his cloak. "I'll have you know that I was at the top of my training group in stealth," he said.

Hermione shrugged off her cloak and grinned. "Compared to a classroom full of Grawps?" She tugged her sweater over her head.

"I have stealth," Harry muttered, looking down at his shoes. Hermione sat down on a bench and took off her shoes and stockings.

"What were you doing in the greenhouse?" she asked.

"I was worried about you and wanted to know where you were."

"So why did you take your invisibility cloak?" She unbuttoned her blouse.

Harry eyed her. "Habit," he replied. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She shrugged out of the garment, revealing a lacy black bra underneath. Harry felt it get suddenly very hot in the room.

"Taking a bath. This is the Prefect bath you know."

"Oh, I know," Harry replied as he watched her skirt fall and pool to the floor, following the leg up to see her in a matching lacy black hipster.

He should leave.

"Besides, you've seen me in much less. It doesn't bother me that you're here," she shrugged. Her arms came behind her and unhooked her bra and Harry watched the straps glide down her arms. His mouth went dry and he could feel the blood leaving his head and going south. Her perky breasts were exposed to him and he ached to reach out and touch them again. Caress them, tease them, suck on them. She turned away from him and removed her hipsters revealing her bottom to him, the firm roundness of them that he wanted to reach out and cup. He silently begged her not to turn around for fear that she would give him a glimpse of her triangle patch of hair that would have him reach his breaking point. He was already hard as it was.

Mercifully she walked into the bubbly tub and went underwater. When she surfaced, Harry was still in the room but now standing at the edge of the bath. She swam over to him and he knelt down.

"Care to join me?" she asked playfully.

A wry grin grew on his face. "You know I won't."

"Ever the perfect boyfriend to Ginny aren't you?" Her disdain was not lost on him. He stood and smiled.

"Have a nice bath, Hermione," he said and walked away from her. A wicked grin grew across his face and he turned around to see that Hermione had gone back underwater. With a wave of his hand, her clothes and wand flew into his hands. He wasn't a Marauder's son for nothing.

Hermione let the warm water wash over her, cleaning her as she tried to block out her hate for Harry. Well, not exactly hate for him but for that damned honorable streak in him that she so admired. She envied Ginny. She cursed herself for still having feelings for him. Why didn't he choose her? She sighed and rubbed her face before stepping out of the bath…

…and finding that all her clothes were missing.

"Harry!" she cursed.

She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her. She could transfigure the towel into some clothes. She looked around for her wand and found that it too was gone.

"Oh, I'm going to kill him!" she said through gritted teeth.

She opened the door to the bath and looked both ways, seeing if it was indeed clear before she hustled out of the bathroom and padded down the hall in her bare feet.

"I say!" said one of the portraits.

"The scandal!" said another.

Peering around the next corner to see if it was clear, she sprinted down the hall only to repeat it again wherever she made and turn and went up the stairs.

"Fiddle dee dee, Twinkle toes," Hermione said.

"Forget something my dear?" the portrait asked as she swung open.

"Hermione?" Ernie said in a startled voice as she darted past him. "Wait!"

"Not now Ernie," she said and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"You know. You're awfully cute when you're angry."

Harry was sitting in an armchair, grinning, with his feet propped on her bed and his hands behind his head.

"Harry James Potter!" she scolded. "You are a dead man!"

Harry shrugged. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Get out!" she pointed to her bedroom door.

"From the messages you're sending me, I would think this was exactly where you wanted me."

"Oh really? Well, you made it perfectly clear that this is the last place you'd want to be." The grin faded from Harry's face and Hermione leaned against the stone wall, one hand on her hip the other still holding her towel together. "What's the matter, Harry?" she asked. "Regretting your decision? Too bad, I've moved on."

Harry scoffed. "Yeah, I heard, with Ernie, Mr. Head Boy."

"Gave up that, too, didn't you?" She sighed dramatically. "Maybe that was a good thing. It would've been awkward with you sleeping in the next room. I wouldn't want to hear you fucking Ginny as much as you'd want to hear me call Ernie's name out."

Harry got up from the chair and walked over to her, eyes narrowed, but she didn't budge. She only turned to face him, her back against the wall as he placed his two hands on either side of her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You can be such a bitch sometimes. Do you know that?"

His breath was hot on her ear and it raised goosebumps on her skin. His lips moved away from her ear and brushed lightly across her cheek and stopping at her lips, hovering there for a just a moment before he moved away from her and left the room. Hermione waited until the door closed before letting the hot tears spill down her cheeks as she sank to the floor.

Harry and Ron stepped out of the common room the next morning to find a commotion in the hallway as students blocked the walkways and paper was everywhere. There was a light buzz in the air as the girls gasped and giggled.

"I kiss like a fish! I kiss like a fish! Did you write this?" he heard Dennis Creevey exclaim.

"What the hell?" Ron muttered as he surveyed the scene.

Seamus and Dean came up to the two of them and Dean clapped Harry on the back. "Way to go mate! You and Ginny, eh?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"The List man!" Seamus exclaimed. "It's all over the school. We think Heather Stanfield did it as revenge against Justin and Rebecca but at least you got better reviews than I did." He turned to the crowd. "For the record ladies, I am a pretty good snog."

Harry went to a wall and tore down a piece of paper. It was a list of nearly every male at Hogwarts with a little blurb next to their names. Justin's name was circled and someone, Heather he assumed, had written **ASSHOLE!** The little blurb next to his name had an arrow pointing to it with the words underneath: **DON'T LET HER FOOL YOU, THIS IS REBECCA MANNING'S WRITING, THE SLUT! **Harry searched for his name and immediately found it.

**_Harry Potter: Great kisser. Amazing sex._**

_FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!_

Someone brushed past him quickly, knocking him hard on the shoulder as he walked past. Harry looked up to see that it was Neville, a piece of paper crumpled up in his hand as he tossed it aside. Ron moved to Harry's side, also holding a piece of paper.

Seamus came up to the two of them. "Ginny," he said shaking his head. "Lucky bastard."

Harry turned to Ron to see that he was glaring at him. He crumpled up the paper and shoved it against Harry's chest.

"Ron, wait," Harry said.

"Ooh, forgot that was his sister you banged," Seamus frowned. "Sorry about that mate."

Harry grabbed another piece of paper off of the wall and saw that it was the exact same as the one he held, he grabbed another then another. He looked down the hall and saw that the walls were covered with them.

He took off down the hall after Ron and instead turned the corner and ran into Ginny.

"Ginny!" he said, breathless. "the papers on the wall…"

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. "I've known about it for ages. It was found in the Gryffindor girls' lavatory. Do you honestly think I'd believe that crap?"

Harry couldn't even process this right now. "Have you seen Ron?"

"Yeah, he went that way," she pointed behind her. "Tell me he doesn't believe this crap."

Harry didn't answer her and ran down the hall. He found Ron sitting at the table in the Great Hall which was buzzing with chatter. Harry did his best to ignore the few heads that turned in his direction as he sat down next to his friend.

"Don't talk to me right now," Ron warned him.

"Ron, listen to me. I swear to you that I didn't sleep with Ginny!" he whispered pleadingly.

"Harry, it doesn't matter if you did or if you didn't! It's what other people think of my sister, what other people say about her."

"I don't care about that," Ginny said as she sat down in front of her brother. "People say all sorts of things. Remember when everyone thought Harry was the Slytherin heir? This whole thing will die down soon enough. Like I said, the girls have known about it, this List has been going around for some time."

Harry looked down at the List in his hand. He wondered if no one else saw what he did. After reading her letters, copying her homework and notes for six years, there was no way he couldn't recognize her writing. Even if she tried to disguise her writing, which she did, he could still pick out her certain nuances. Furthermore, who else would write what she wrote. She had first hand experience.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked softly. Ron became very still next to him.

"Where do you think?" Ginny asked. She's in the Headmistress's office with Ernie trying diffuse this situation between Heather, Justin and Rebecca."

"Oh my God you guys," Lavender came bustling toward them. "Loony and Michael Corner are totally fighting in front of the castle!" The three of them looked at each other then scrambled out of their seats.

"Don't lie to me!" Luna screamed at her boyfriend. "I found it in your room!" Harry let out a low whistle when he saw she was holding her cork necklace in her hand.

Michael looked around and saw that they had attracted a crowd. "Well so what?" he exclaimed. "Can you blame me for taking it? I mean, honestly, who wears that kind of shit anyway?"

"Who cares if I wear it? You shouldn't" she pointed a finger at him.

"I do care. I had to be seen with you! How you dress is a reflection of me. People call you Loony behind your back!"

"WHO CARES?"  
"You wear ridiculous clothes, and stupid earrings…you're a joke Luna!"

Ron threw his books down and flew at Michael.

"Ron, no!" Ginny exclaimed and tried to go after him but Harry held her back.

"You take that back!" Ron said as he tackled Michael to the ground. Luna yelped in surprise.

"What the hell, Weasley," Michael exclaimed.

"Take back what you said!" he demanded.

"NO!"

Ron pointed his wand at him. "I said take it back!"

Luna stepped forward. "Please don't Ronald. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Yeah, so get off of me," Michael sneered.

Ron glared at him then put his wand away.

"Knew you couldn't do it," Michael grinned but Ron's left fist struck out so fast and hit Michael in the jaw.

"Ow! Fuck that hurt!" Ron said as he jumped off of the knocked out piece of filth, shaking his hand out.

Harry picked up his books and walked over to his friend. "Come on, let's take you to the hospital wing," he said.

"Stupid piece of rubbish," Ron muttered angrily.

"Ron, that was so awesome," Ginny beamed at him.

Harry looked up hopefully when the hospital wing doors opened and Professor McGonagall walked through…alone. She had lectured Ron on his abysmal behavior as a Prefect and that muggle fighting was NOT the answer to a disagreement. She assigned him detention to be served with Filch then left him to be fussed over by Madame Pomfrey.

"Ron, that was really great of you to stick up for Luna the way you did," Ginny said, beaming proudly at her brother.

"Yeah, who knew her own boyfriend stole the necklace," Harry added.


	23. Trust

**Trust**

_Now you're standing there tongue tied_

_You'd better learn your lesson well_

_Hide what you have to hide_

_And tell what you have to tell_

_You'll see your problems multiplied_

_If you continually decide_

_To faithfully pursue_

_The policy of truth_

_(The Policy of Truth—Depeche Mode)_

Hermione was standing, leaning against a table, one leg crossed over the other as she lightly tossed the cup from one hand to the other as she muttered to herself. She was making Harry nervous, the way she was handling the horcrux and he had to fight the urge down to just snatch it from her hands. The thee of them had sought solace in the Room of Requirement after Hermione had at long last eaten her dinner and had already transfigured a cup to replace the one they had taken from the case.

"Well," Hermione sighed, "we have to find someway for the piece of Voldemort's soul to manifest itself to destroy it. That seems to be the common denominator here." To Harry's relief, she set the horcrux down to rest on the table. "At least I think that's what we have to do."

"Sometimes the simplest solution usually works," Ron said as he took out his wand.

Harry looked at him. "Ron, what are you—"

"Reducto!"

Harry grabbed Hermione and practically yanked her down to the floor face down before he moved on top of her, shielding her from Ron's spell that rebounded off the cup and bounced crazily around the room. Ron hid under the table until the spell finally landed on a chair and destroyed it. The room immediately replaced it with another one.

Hermione removed her hands from her head and chanced a look around the room.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked her and she nodded. Harry moved off of her and helped her to her feet. "Well, we won't do that again, will we?" he said pointedly to Ron.

"How the hell was I to know it was going to do that?" he asked innocently.

"Look, it's late," Harry said, "Let's just sleep on this and figure it out some more tomorrow, alright?" He took the cup and stuffed it into a pocket in his robes. Hermione nodded reluctantly and Harry took the lead in leaving the room. It was late and they knew that Mrs. Norris and Filch would be patrolling the halls. They hurriedly made their way to the Gryffindor common room where Hermione separated from her friends.

"I'll see you two tomorrow," she said sleepily as she turned to walk away.

"Just a moment," Harry said, letting the portrait close behind him as the two of them stood alone in the hall. Hermione turned to look at him as he approached her.

"I need you to promise me something," he said softly to her.

"Of course, anything," Hermione replied, a little concerned about the agitated look on her friend's face.

Harry scratched the back of his head. "I need you to promise me that…you won't do anything…dangerous with this horcrux."

Hermione's features softened and she took his hand in hers. It felt warm, slightly rough and calloused in spots. "I can't do that, Harry," she said softly. Harry frowned. "I can't do that because it conflicts with a bigger promise," she explained. "A promise I made to you before when I said I would do anything to help you defeat Voldemort."

"And I would do anything to keep you safe…and Ron…safe, too," he added quickly.

Hermione smiled. "Goodnight, Harry," she whispered softly and stood on tip-toe to kiss him gently on the cheek before turning to walk away.

She was feeling tired and sleepy but the memory of the way Harry's hand felt in hers, the slight roughness of his stubble on his cheek when she kissed him and his very presence made a little grin grow on her face as she floated to her room.

The grin dropped when she saw who was waiting for her.

"What do _you _want?" she asked, irritated that he burst her little bubble of contentment.

Draco was leaning against the wall next to the portrait and slightly pushed himself off of it to greet her. "I could just brush off your despicable manners and attribute it to you being a mudblood and all but you really should work on your greetings."

Hermione smiled brightly. "Okay," she said in an overly cheerful voice. "Malfoy, get the fuck out of my way."

"Ooh, Weasel has your knickers in a twist because he hasn't fucked you yet? I know. I looked at the list. Don't worry, I'm sure it's not entirely your fault that he isn't attracted to you in that way. You can't help who your parents are."

"Is there something you want or are you just standing here taking up space?" she asked.

He grinned. "Time for another field trip, Granger," he said and walked away.

Hermione hung her head. She was sooo tired but she found herself willingly following the Slytherin jerk.

The Leaky Cauldron was busy tonight, the pub filled with witches and wizards welcoming the weekend and celebrating the end of another work week. Hermione and Draco easily were able to slip in unrecognized in the crowd and made their way up to the rooms on the upper floors. Draco stopped at one of the doors on the fourth floor and knocked.

"Fizzing whizbee," he said to the door. Hermione looked at him and saw that he was blushing slightly and not meeting her gaze. The door unlocked and his mother opened the door.

"Do you have everything ready to go?" he asked as he walked into the room.

Narcissa eyed Hermione uneasily. "Mother?" Draco asked, getting her attention. She turned to her son.

"Yes, did you talk to…him?" she asked, glancing again at Hermione.

"We've got to get you out of here tonight," Draco said, looking out of the window in the room.

"Where will I go now?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"Someplace where I'm sure he would never look to find you."

Narcissa looked at Hermione who shrugged. She turned back to her son. "The Four Seasons," she said softly. Hermione's eyes widened.

Draco looked at his mother. "I've never heard of it."

Narcissa opened her mouth to say something but then closed it and looked away, ashamed.

Hermione looked at her. "It's, uh, a muggle hotel," she said softly. Draco looked up at his mother sharply then looked away, cursing loudly.

"Look what we've been reduced to. My mother staying in some filthy muggle…"

"It's actually quite nice," Hermione spoke up.

Draco said nothing for awhile before he finally said a quiet, "Fine."

"There's only one problem," Hermione said. "You don't have any muggle money."

"And we can't access the vault," Narcissa added.

Draco pursed his lips together as if he were holding back a tirade he so badly wanted to launch into.

Hermione sighed and looked at an armchair in the room with detachment. "Well, two of us don't have access to muggle money," she said lazily. Draco swooped down on her in an instant, his arms rested on either arm of the chair, trapping Hermione into it. But she wasn't afraid. She had the upper hand.

"How much?" he demanded.

"Not enough to take her to the Four Seasons but enough to put her up in a nice place with room service," she answered.

"Take us there."

"I'm not taking you anywhere," Hermione protested.

Draco pointed a finger in her face. "You swore to help me."

"I know what I did," she snapped back. "But I want something from you this time." Draco stared at her. "Carte blanche. Blank check."

"I know what it means," Draco snapped at her. He regarded her for a moment before answering. "Where are you taking us?" his tone was slightly resigned.

"It's in town, follow me."

Hermione was in a seriously agitated mood, she was tired and cranky. Her moment of happiness with Harry had been rudely interrupted by the presence of this blond haired git and now she was obligated to smuggle his mother into a muggle hotel. From what, from who, she didn't exactly know.

The lobby of the hotel was carpeted and outfitted with plush furniture in a cream color that was just asking to have coffee spilled upon it. Hermione and Draco walked up to the marble countered front desk where a man was standing behind it, looking like he had better things to do than deal with these two young people.

"Can I help you?" he asked, lazily.

Hermione, in the mood for some serious payback, linked her arm around Draco's and pulled him close. "My fiancé and I need a room for the night and we were wondering what you had available."

Draco stared at Hermione, his lips pursed together in a fine line.

"Single or double?" the man asked.

"Single of course," she replied then leaned forward and in a conspiratorial whisper said, "All this wedding planning is driving us crazy. We need some _alone_ time, if you get my drift. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" she beamed up at Draco who now looked as if he was torn between throttling her right now and risk the muggle police or just behaving and playing along.

"That's right…sunshine," he said in a false cheery voice, unhooking his arm from hers and moving it to her shoulder where he squeezed it tightly.

Narcissa followed behind the two of them as the room was paid for by cash Hermione had taken from a credit card and the bellhop took "their" luggage to the room. Seeing that his mother was set up nicely, he ordered her not to leave the room.

"The money Granger used will be enough for two days. We'll be back to find some way to get more money and get you out of here."

Hermione looked away as Draco hugged his mom and examined the Fire Escape routes on a laminated square piece of paper by the door. There was a small tug at her sleeve and she looked up to see Draco opening the door for them to leave. The lighting in the hall was soft on the eyes and their footfalls were quieted by the soft rug underneath their feet. She pressed the button to call the lift and waited for the gilded doors to open. The two of them walked inside and Hermione leaned against the side panel after pressing the button for the lobby. Draco stood on the opposite side, leaning against the back of the lift, hands resting on the railing as he crossed his legs. Hermione reached out and pulled the Stop button then turned to him.

"Are you loyal to Voldemort?" she asked him.

Draco looked at her. "You don't seriously think I'm going to answer that question."

"I want to know what side you are playing on."

"Who said I'm taking sides?"

"Don't toy with me, Malfoy," Hermione said quietly. "I know what happened last year. I know you were ordered to kill Dumbledore and that you chickened ou--."

"You don't know anything," he said disinterestedly, gazing blankly at the door in front of him.

"You didn't answer my question," Hermione repeated.

Draco looked over at her and walked over, stopping just in front of her. "You really want to know, huh?" She looked up at him, determined. He grinned softly. "Too bad." He reached out and pushed in the Stop button, letting the lift resume its journey. The silence continued all the way to Hogwarts.

"Harry! Harry wake up!"

Harry rolled over to see that Tonks was shaking him.

"What is it? What's the matter?" he asked, shaking his head, clearing it of sleep.

"Meeting in McGonagall's office, quicky," she said before moving onto Ron to wake him.

Harry sat up and put on his glasses. Isis hissed softly in her cage next to his bed, muttering about Ron's snores. He scooted out of bed and put on some dark grey sweats and a white t-shirt.

"Ron! Get up!" Tonks whispered fiercely.

"What?" Ron whined.

"Meeting in the Headmistress' office…now Ron!"

"I'll get him there," Harry offered as he put on a pair of trainers.

"I'm going to find Hermione," Tonks said as she walked out of the door.

"She's in her room," Harry muttered.

"No, she isn't," Tonks said dismissively. "She's probably out on rounds."

Harry stared at her as she left the room. _Hermione wasn't in her room._ He knelt down and opened his trunk, pulling out the familiar folded piece of parchment that was the Marauder's Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said, tapping it. Lines grew from the area his wand had touch, vining over the paper as it drew the halls of Hogwart's. He looked to the Head Boy and Girl suites and found that she was, indeed, not there. He looked at the library, the Great Hall, the Headmistress' office. Hermione was not at Hogwarts.

Harry erased the map and pursed his lips together in annoyance. Where the hell was Hermione?

"Did you find her?" Ron asked as he pulled a sweater over his head.

"Come on," Harry muttered, "let's go."

Wand in hand, Harry marched down the hall. "Hey man, what's the hurry?" Ron said, agitated, as he scrambled to keep up with his friend. Harry didn't answer him, he wanted some answers from the Head Girl.


	24. Rules Are Made To Be Broken

**Rules Are Made To Be Broken**

_Oh can't you see, you belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches, with every step you take_

_With every move you make_

_With every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake, every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

_(Every Breath You Take—The Police)_

The light layer of snow crunched softly under their feet as the group of Gryffindors and Luna made their way around the lake. There was a slight buzz of excitement in the air due to the upcoming quidditch match. Hermione tugged at her scarf, unwrapping it to expose her neck to the cool air. It was that awkward in between weather where it wasn't cold enough to wear a heavy jacket but still required some sort of warmth.

"What about drinking from it?" she tossed the idea out to Harry who was walking next to her. She looked over at him and saw him gazing out over the lake in thought. He wore a light jacket, dark blue in color with a knit shirt underneath. She couldn't help but admire her fanciable friend.

"Yeah, I thought about that, too," he replied then looked at her. "BUT, I don't want either you or Ron to do it."

"Somebody has to Harry," she replied. "How else will we know if it works?"

"This is so fucked up," he said softly.

"None of this is going to be easy," she said and placed a hand on his arm in a gesture of comfort. Harry looked down at her and smiled softly. Hermione blushed slightly and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear as she randomly glanced at their friends who were walking ahead of them. Her eyes fell on Ginny and she promptly took her hand off of him.

Her reaction to Ginny did not go unnoticed by Harry. He opened his mouth to tell her that he and Ginny had broken up but then stopped. Honestly, what would it accomplish? What would it matter if he told her? He was desperately trying to salvage their friendship not start something…else with her.

"I asked Shacklebolt for a…," he scratched the back of his head, "…a tracking device."

Hermione looked up at him. "Why? It wouldn't work here at Hogwarts." She grinned to herself. "If you bothered to read Hogwarts: A History you would know--."

"It's to use outside of the castle," Harry cut her off.

"Who are you trying to track outside of the castle?" she asked.

Harry stared ahead at everyone. Ron had reached out to Luna and entangled her hand in his. Ginny left Luna's side and trotted up to Neville, Seamus and Dean.

"I…don't think that would be a good idea, Harry," Hermione said slowly.

"I hate that this person is sneaking off and not telling me why," Harry replied.

"Maybe this person has a good reason."

"I have a feeling that this person is in a lot of danger. I'm only trying to protect her…or him."

"And she's trying to protect you," she stopped and looked up at him.

Harry gazed at her. "Hermione," he said softly, "you--."

"Hermione! Hey Hermione!"

Ernie called out to her as he walked across the lawn to them. Harry was thoroughly irritated with the Head Boy at this interruption of their conversation.

"Ernie, what is it?" she asked as he reached her.

"I need your help with a little dispute between a couple of prefects back at the castle," he explained.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. What, he couldn't solve it on his own that he has to have Hermione come help him?

"Sure," Hermione said and turned to Harry. "I'll catch up with you guys later," she said before she hurried off with Ernie.

The others had stopped when they saw Ernie approaching and Harry turned to rejoin them.

"What's up?" Ron asked, nodding in the direction of the Head Boy and Girl.

"Some little prefects squabble that Ernie couldn't solve on his own," Harry said irritatingly. Ron and Ginny raised their eyebrows at Harry's tone. "She said she'll catch up with us later."

Hermione hustled back toward the castle next to Ernie.

"It took me forever to fucking find you," Ernie said exasperatedly.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and stared at him for a moment before resuming her hasty walk.

"Polyjuice again, Draco?" she hissed at him. "What did you do with Ernie?"

"He's sleeping soundly inside his room," Draco answered. "Hurry, we don't have a lot of time, I already wasted a bunch of it looking for your sorry arse."

"Flattered," Hermione muttered.

They hurried into the castle and to the third floor. There was a group of fifth year Slytherins heading in their direction and Draco grabbed Hermione into the alcove behind the humped witch, pressing her against the wall.

"What are you _doing_?" she hissed in his ear when she felt him place his hands on her, moving over her body. The group of students snickered as they walked by.

"Don't flatter yourself Granger," he whispered in her ear. "Potter put a tracking device on you and I'm looking for it."

"_You were eavesdropping on him_?" Hermione whispered furiously, shoving Malfoy away from her.

"I'm not risking Potter sniffing around and finding out what we're up to. He could ruin the whole thing," Draco said before he opened the passage. Hermione followed him inside. "And you would do well to keep his nose out of this. It would be most fortunate for the Light side if their boy hero was crushed by the Dark Lord."

Harry looked both ways to see if the coast was clear. The students were making their way out of the castle and to the pitch for the start of the game. "Fiddle dee-dee, Twinkletoes," he muttered quickly to the lady in the portrait. She giggled as she looked down at him.

"I never get tired of hearing you young men say that," she said as she opened the portrait.

"_That's_ the password!" Ron exclaimed as they walked into the Head Boy and Girl suites.

Harry ignored him. "Hermione!" he called out in the empty sitting room. He walked over to her bedroom door and knocked on it. "Hermione, are you in there?"

There was no answer from the other side and he opened the door.

"Harry!" Ron protested. "What are you doing? You can't just walk into her room. She could be…indecent." Harry just looked at Ron. He'd seen Hermione in less.

A lot less.

But his present concern was the fact that she wasn't in her room.

"Harry…" Ron questioned as his friend stormed over to Ernie's door, knocking on it.

"Ernie? Are you in there? Open the door," Harry's stomach twisted violently at the thought that there was a possibility that Hermione was in there with him doing who knew what. Harry pounded on the door. "Open Up!"

Ron walked over and turned the knob. It was unlocked. Harry cautiously pushed the door open and a foreboding feeling washed over him when he saw Ernie lying very still on his bed. Ron moved to step into the room but Harry held him back, slowly drawing out his wand from his jacket. Mimicking Harry, Ron did the same as the two of them stepped into the room.

"What happened to him?" Ron asked as Harry leaned over the Head Boy.

"Stunned," he replied and pointed his wand to him. "Ennervate."

Ernie blinked then stared at Harry and Ron's faces hovering above them. He quickly sat up. "What happened?" he asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same," Harry said coolly.

Ernie looked around him. "How did I get here?"

"You were stunned," Ron said.

"_Stunned!_ How did that happen?"

"I was hoping you could tell us," Harry said, crossing his arms. "Can you tell me what the last thing you remember is?"

"Yeah, I was in the sitting room studying when the portrait announced that there was a student waiting outside to see me. I opened the door…and then…you woke me up."

"You don't remember seeing anyone?" Ron asked and Ernie shook his head.

"You might not but your portrait will," Harry said and the three of them stepped out into the hall.

"Edwina," Ernie spoke to the lovely lady in the portrait. Ron and Harry shared a look between themselves. _Edwina?_ Ron mouthed and Harry shrugged. "Do you remember the last student that came to you?"

"Yes, those two standing behind you," she answered sweetly.

"Other than them, the one who came to see me before them."

"Quite a few came by but you didn't answer me when I called you," she said.

"Er…I was sleeping but the one I did answer, who was that?"

"Hmm," the portrait said thoughtfully then slowly shook her head. "I honestly don't remember. Let's see there was a girl with something sticky and green in her hair. A spotty young man with brown hair. A set of twin Indian girls…"

"What about the Prefects who came to you?" Harry asked.

Ernie looked at him. "What prefects?" he asked.

"You came up to me and Hermione at the lake and asked her to help you out…with…" Harry trailed off when he saw the blank look on Ernie's face. "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"Harry, I've been in the suite studying since breakfast."

Oh, how could he be so stupid. Harry took off at a run toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Are you guys headed out?" Ginny asked as they ran into her and Neville just outside the door.

"Later, Ginny," Ron said as he and Harry brushed past her and ran to their dorm. "I saw him come up to her Harry. I swear I did."

"We both did," Harry said irritably as he took out the Marauder's Map. She wasn't on it and he swore violently, kicking at his trunk.

"What'sss _your_ problem?" Isis hissed irritably.

"Dammit Hermione! We have to go to McGonagall," Harry said.

"Maybe she's at the pitch, waiting for us?" Ron suggested weakly, clinging on to fragile hope.

"No, we alert the Order that she's missing. I don't understand it!" Harry said irritably.

"No one can get into the castle without the aurors knowing," Ron retorted.

Harry looked down at the map. "That's not…entirely true," he said, thinking of the secret passageways in and out of the castle. But only a handful of people knew about them, one of them being Hermione. Suddenly, it was as if a light switch had suddenly turned on in his head.

"Ron, where did Ernie say he found Hermione the day of your game?" he asked.

"The third floor," Ron said, then looked at him in comprehension.

Narcissa placed the last of her precious jewelry into the black briefcase that Draco had swiped from a hotel guest in the lobby. Draco locked it and looked up at his mother. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Be safe," she said to her son, giving him a hug.

Hermione and Draco took the lift down to the lobby, walking past the muggle police officers in the lobby talking to a stately looking man in an expensive looking suit who was reporting the theft of his briefcase.

Draco had never been on muggle public transportation before so the Underground was a bit of an experience for him. Feeling a little lost in the sea of people that crowded on the platform, he was startled by a loud rumbling sound followed by an odd looking train that came to a stop. The crowd began to move forward, pushing him along, separating him from Hermione but she reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him along with her as they crowded into the car.

The two of them stood in the alley of a stately marble-faced building.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" he asked as Hermione transfigured her clothing. Draco had opted to copy the suit of the man he had stolen the briefcase from.

"Just remember what I told you. Do you have the letter your mother wrote?" she asked and he nodded.

"Good," she swallowed nervously, forcing her heart to stop racing. She reached out to Draco and adjusted his tie. "Ready?"

The door chimed as they walked into the mahogany wood paneled room. There was a polished round table in matching wood in the middle of the room with a large display of fresh flowers in a porcelain vase resting on it. There was soft music playing and everyone was speaking in hushed voices. There were rows of glass cases displaying glittery and shiny jewelry, several couples were gazing into the display.

Hermione checked in with one of the associates who nodded and went to one of the offices in the back.

"What?" Draco whispered irritably when he saw Hermione stifling a laugh.

"I just find it ironic that you clean up real well in a muggle business suit," she whispered.

"Very funny Granger," Draco said wishing this whole thing would end quickly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kensington," a polished gentleman with graying hair walked up to them, extending a hand. The two of them polite shook it back and he led them to his office.

"Thank you for seeing us on such a short notice," Hermione said to the gentleman as he held open the door for her. Draco placed a hand on the small of her back as she walked past.

"Well I understand the urgency of the situation," the man said.

"We only came to London to pick up the last of my grandmother's belongings, we must return to Scotland immediately," Draco said.

"Of course, of course. Do you have the documentation?" he asked.

Hermione handed the man some papers as Draco opened the briefcase and showed them to the gentleman whose eyes widened in greed at what was inside.

"Merlin, I can't believe that worked," Draco said when they were well away from the jeweler.

"We're not done yet," Hermione said as she hailed a cab. "We need to get to a bank and change that into Traveler's Checks."

Draco reached into his jacket and pulled out a small stack that was wrapped and handed Hermione a few of the bills. "For the hotel," he said. "I hate feeling indebted to a mudblood," he said as they climbed into the taxi.

They returned to the hotel via the Underground again. The car was a little packed and he and Hermione ended up in very close proximity to one another. The car jerked to a start and Draco caught his balance by reaching up and holding on to the handle above him. Hermione was shorter and couldn't reach that high comfortably and instead opted for the silver pole next to Draco. It was awkward enough as it was, so Draco said nothing when her arm brushed his side. He looked out into the darkened windows at the lights whizzing by as the two of them swayed to the motion of the train. She smelled nice, he thought as he looked down at her. She had been looking up at him but quickly looked away. He never realized how soft her hair looked, he remembered it being a bushy tangled mess on her head but now it had suddenly grown out nicely. Hermione once again turned her head to look up at him but he hadn't moved and they found that their faces were so close together that they could feel each others breaths on their skin. His grey eyes met her brown ones before they both looked away.

Ron began snoring softly and his head fell on Harry's shoulder. He shrugged him off in annoyance waking his friend up.

"Sorry," Ron apologized.

"Shh!" Harry said sharply when he heard the soft scraping sound of stone. He and Ron scrambled to their feet and quickly threw the invisibility cloak around them, hunching horribly because it no longer fit two people. Their eyes widened when they saw Hermione step out from behind the witch. Ron made a move to confront her but froze when he saw, of all people, Draco Malfoy follow. He followed her to the portrait door of her suite with Ron and Harry following close behind.   
"Fiddle dee-dee, Twinkletoes," Hermione said softly and the door opened. She looked back at Draco then moved forward.

"Hermione," Draco called out, stopping the door from closing on him. Hermione turned around and stared at him with wide eyes. Harry and Ron's jaws dropped.

Draco realizing his faux pas at calling her by her first name found himself floundering for something to say to save this situation. Hermione wasn't going to wait however.

"I'll see you around, Draco," she said softly and slammed the door closed.

"Fuck!" Draco swore softly, running both hands through his hair as he walked in circles for a moment. There was some chatter coming down the hall and he quickly straightened his posture and strode down the hall.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ron said as he uncovered himself and strode down the corridor in the opposite direction.

"Ron wait!" Harry trotted after him. "We need to talk to Hermione and find out what…"

"She's been up to?" Ron finished for him. "I think it's pretty obvious what's going on here."

Harry made a sound of annoyance. Ron did have a tendency to fly off the handle.

"How could she do that?" Ron muttered. "The Ferret of all people!"

"Ron, you don't know—"

"Were you not there, Harry?" Ron whirled on him. "Did you not see that? He called her by her fucking first name!" Ron shoved the invisibility cloak into Harry's chest before storming away.

Yes. Harry could admit that he was a bit annoyed at what Ferret Face had called Hermione. And that whole…exchange…between them was a bit disturbing as well.

Okay, it annoyed the hell out of him. But he wasn't going to get all hot-headed like his friend.

"Fiddle dee-dee, Twinkletoes," he told the portrait.

"Harry," Hermione said when he walked into the room. "I am soooo sorry I forgot about the match. I was so busy, I didn't realize how much time had passed…"

Harry held up a hand. "Stop," he said quietly.

"Was it a good game?" Hermione continued, speaking over him.

"Just stop."

"Did Ravenclaw win?"

"STOP IT, HERMIONE!" A porcelain figurine trembled and exploded. Harry rubbed his temples in agitation as she finally fell silent. "I saw you," he said. "Walking out of the passageway with…Malfoy."

Hermione stared at him. "Harry, listen to me. I need you to drop this."

"Drop it?" he asked incredulously. "_Drop it!_" he moved threateningly toward her. "You're sneaking out of this castle with…Ferret Face of all people!"

"It isn't what you think," Hermione said frantically.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't march to McGonagall and tell her what you are doing!"

"Because I'm only trying to help him!"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Help him? Hermione have you lost your mind? HE'S. A. DEATHEATER."

"I don't think so, Harry. Draco—"

"Draco!" he screeched. For some reason, hearing his name on her lips like that was just making him angrier. "You're on a first name basis with each other?"

"Harry, listen to me."

"Are you two involved?" he blurted out, letting jealousy get the best of him.

"WHAT! No!"

Harry sighed heavily and Hermione walked over to him.

"Harry, listen very carefully to me," she said in a calm voice. "I…_can't_…tell you what I'm doing with him. But I need you to trust me in this. Believe in me that I know what I'm doing and can take care of myself."

"You're asking me to gamble on your safety," he said quietly.

"I'm asking you to trust in me, trust in us," she said, taking his hand. "Trust in our friendship."

"Is that what we have?" he asked, softly. "A friendship?"

Hermione smiled. "Above any and everything."

Harry should've been happy to hear that. It's what he wanted wasn't it? But for some reason, it suddenly wasn't enough. He still felt a little empty inside. Hermione smiled up at him, seeing that his small smile didn't reach his eyes. He put a hand inside the pocket of his jacket and drew out a small grey box, handing it to Hermione.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's the tracking device I asked Shacklebolt for," he said softly.

Arthur Weasley sipped his coffee as he stepped out of the lift, paper airplane memos zoomed over his head as he walked down the hallway to his office. Mrs. Wells, the secretary, was walking toward him with a pile of new assignments in her arms.

"Here you go Arthur," she said handing him a pile before moving on to her next victim.

Arthur walked into his office and set his coffee down and thumbed through the files: A phone booth that trapped a poor muggle man; an odd set of fireworks (he wondered if his sons were involved in that one); a diamond choker that nearly strangled a muggle jeweler; and a dog bowl that keeps evading the chihuahua that eats from it.

"Don't forget the meeting in five minutes!" Mrs. Wells poked her head into his office.

Arthur set the files down on his desk and picked up his coffee before he left to go to the conference room.

If there was one thing constant in this crazy world, it was that Draco Malfoy loved to raise Harry and Ron's hackles. Consider it a hobby of his. What could he do to possibly piss off Potty and Weasel today?

The seventh year DADA class was in the library today doing research on the dark wizard attacks of 1943. Hermione and Draco sat down at the table together since they needed to work in groups when who should sit across from them but Harry and Neville. The latter looked a little hesitant to be in this position. Ron and Seamus sat next to Harry.

The atmosphere at the table was tense but quiet as the sound of scratching quills filled the silence. While Hermione and Draco were making excellent progress on their assignment, Harry and Neville were miserably behind. Mostly because Harry kept a close eye on the Slytherin.

He wasn't the only one. Ron looked as if he were literally biting his tongue.

Draco looked up and saw Potty and Weasel quickly look down at their papers. A wicked grin grew on his face and he leaned forward.

"Psst, Witless," he whispered and Neville looked up at him.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Saw you and Weaslette getting cozy yesterday," Draco hissed. "Aren't you the little backstabber."

Hermione heard him and kicked Draco under the table. Harry shifted slightly, exhaling in annoyance.

Neville looked a little panicked. "I'm not a backstabber! Ginny said she and Harry broke up a few days ago."

Harry jerked his head up. "Shut up Malfoy and just do the assignment," he hissed. He chanced a glance at Hermione who now had her lips pursed together. Crap. He tried to get her attention by gently nudging her foot with his but she kicked him sharply in reply and he went into a coughing fit to hide his yelp of pain. Draco was as relentless as a pit bull.

"You don't feel weird getting Potty's leftovers?" he asked Neville.

"Malfoy, stop it," Hermione whispered fiercely.

"What does that mean?" Neville hissed, ignoring her.

"Don't be so naïve," Draco smirked. "We all saw the list the girls had passing around. It's no secret what Weaslette and Potty have been up to."

"That's enough!" Hermione hissed at him.

Draco turned at looked at her. "Don't get in such a tizzy Granger. I'm sure half the male population in this school has whacked off to the thought of you."

Ron moved to get up from his chair but Harry stopped him.

"I sincerely hope you weren't one of them," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Draco said coyly and Harry cleared his throat loudly, catching the Slytherin's attention.

"How noble of Potty to defend the Weasel. Especially since you were the one fucking his sister."

"Hey!"

"Malfoy!"

"Listen here you…"

"Shhh!"

The table quieted down as Professor Smith passed their table to check on their progress. Satisfied with their work she moved on.

"End of discussion, Malfoy," Hermione whispered.

"No need to get defensive, Granger. If you weren't a mudblood, I would've had you on your back with your legs in air so fast it would make your head spin."

Harry slammed the heavy tome he was reading shut as he desperately fought down the urge to strangle Malfoy.

"I highly doubt I would be interested," Hermione said sweetly as she scribbled away.

Malfoy leaned in close to her. "Oh, I think you would be very willing to give up that virginity to me."

Hermione smiled and looked at him as she got up from her chair. "Who said I was a virgin?" she whispered in his ear as she left the table. Harry smirked.

Draco leaned back in his chair as he watched Hermione sway to the teacher and hand in her paper. Harry couldn't resist the cheap shot and kicked the chair leg under the table, sending Malfoy flailing backward, landing with a clatter.

Harry walked with Hermione as she patrolled the halls for students still out after curfew. It had been a long day for the both of them and they agreed that the weekend couldn't come soon enough. Hermione opened a broom closet and discovered a pair of Hufflepuffs discovering the joys of the human body. She kicked them out with a nod of her head, taking five points from them for breaking curfew before she and Harry continued on their way.

"I still can't believe he said that," Harry grumbled and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Believe me, Harry," she said, "It surprised me even more. Draco Malfoy of all people wants to relieve me of my virginal burden."

"If you weren't a muggle-born," Harry added quickly with a smile.

"Thank goodness for small blessings," she laughed, feeling lighthearted that she got an honest grin growing on her best friend's face. Another opened door of an abandoned classroom revealed two Slytherins and Hermione repeated her action from the last time.

She and Harry continued on their way and knowing she could ruffle Harry's feathers a little more added. "But on the other hand, good girls do love those bad boys," she sighed.

Harry glanced sideways at her, raising his eyebrows. "Well I guess we should be thankful for small blessings because, as of late, you Miss Hermione Granger have been a very…bad…girl."

Hermione feigned indignation. "I don't believe it."

Harry began to count off on his fingers. "Let's see there's faking interest in Neville, brainwashing two helpless young women into liking him as well, not confiscating a most abominable List, _adding_ comments to said List and nearly getting her best friend into serious trouble with his girlfriend, sneaking out of the castle with a known Death Eater to do who knows what…"

"Okay, alright, I get it," Hermione conceded.

"Oh and did I mention that little stunt you pulled in the Prefect's bath?" he grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I said I got your point. Besides," she tutted, "you weren't exactly an angel in that 'incident'."

Harry shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a seventeen-year-old male who wouldn't pass up the chance to see you in a bedroom with nothing but a towel," he grinned.

Hermione let her jaw drop in mock shock. "Harry, that's not a very angelic thing for a guy with a girlfriend to do," she lightly scolded him.

Harry smirked and stepped closer to her, tapping a finger on her nose lightly. "I never said I was angelic."

"Careful, Harry, one would thing you're flirting with me," she said, not moving from their close proximity.

"I'm not," he said with a grin. "You would know it if I was," he said with a wink as he reached around her and opened the door to another broom closet.

A Gryffindor and Ravenclaw jumped apart. "For crying out loud Harry, Hermione, you guys scared the crap out of me," Ron said, quickly removing his hand from underneath Luna's shirt.

"Sorry."

"Sorry, Ron."

They shut the door and continued on their way to the Astronomy Tower.

"Well," Hermione sighed as she grabbed the handle on the door, "shall we continue our quest to defend the virtues of the students of Hogwarts?" she asked Harry.

"Ironic isn't it?" he said with a raised eyebrow. "Considering that virtues and I don't mix well."

Hermione opened the door. "Are you flirting with me, again?"

Harry smiled. "No," he said as he brushed past her.

After cleaning out the tower, the two of them headed back to the Gryffindor common room and waited until midnight before slipping out again, this time with Harry under his invisibility cloak. The two of them walked through the corridors and down stairs until they reached the doors of the library. Hermione looked around to see if it was clear before she pushed open the doors and slipped inside. Harry uncovered himself once inside the safety of the library. Right away the two of them headed toward the restricted section.

"What is it exactly we're looking for," Harry whispered.

"A book on some sort of potion that is a mild poison or a paralyzer," she replied. Harry stared at her. "What?" she said defensively. "Look, maybe we can fill the cup with some sort of poison then drink it, maybe it will expel Voldemort's soul on its own."

"Any volunteers for that?" Harry said wryly.

Hermione smiled. "We could ask Dra—Malfoy," she quickly corrected.

"Yeah, that's a brilliant idea," Harry muttered as he removed a book from the shelf. "That'll be like sticking Dudley in Honeydukes."

As time ticked by, Harry began to fight to keep his eyes open but even then the words on the page of the book began to get blurry and he really couldn't comprehend what he was reading. He could hear Hermione next to him flipping through the pages and he admired her will to make her way through the pages.

There was a slight click of the lock and the creaking of the door that sent Harry on full alert. Hermione stilled and she looked over at Harry to confirm what she thought she had heard. The door creaked open some more and Harry swiftly got out of his chair and threw his invisibility cloak over the two of them just as footsteps could be heard walking into the library.

"Filch," Hermione whispered quietly in Harry's ear and he nodded in consent.

"We've got to get out of here," he whispered back, pressing her closer to him.

Together they moved down the aisle and peered around the corner where Filch was walking in their direction, holding up a latern to check each aisle for trouble-causing students. But their biggest problem that they could see was getting past the restricted section barrier without drawing attention to themselves.

Harry turned to look at Hermione, seeing that she too saw the problem they had. He only realized just how close they were when he saw her chew her bottom lip in contemplation. Her eyes left the restricted section gate and turned to Harry and she saw with a start that he was looking at her. Her heart began to race when she realized that they were so close together, one of Harry's hands was splayed on her lower back, pressing her closer to him so they would both fit under the cloak.

Reluctantly, Harry turned away from her deciding that this was NOT the time to be thinking of taking any action with Hermione. Besides, they were just reestablishing their friendship, there was no need to blow it to pieces by giving in to what he really, _really_ wanted to do with her right now.

He nodded to the gate, indicating they might as well just try it and get it over with. Hermione reached out and slowly and silently lifted the latch of the gate. Careful not to snag the cloak on anything, Harry and Hermione wrapped the cloak tighter around them, watched Filch and Mrs. Norris then quickly slipped past the gate. Harry reached out just in time to keep the gate from crashing back into the latch. He felt Hermione tug on him frantically and he saw Mrs. Norris prancing her way over to them to investigate.

The two of them shuffled away from her as Filch called out to her. "What is it, Mrs. Norris? Have you found someone?"

Filch held up a lantern to the gate inspecting it as Mrs. Norris' attentions were brought to the slight shuffling sound to her right. She turned to investigate, tail swishing back and forth. Harry and Hermione shuffled backward, careful not to knock into anything that would really draw more attention to themselves. Filch looked over at the cat and saw that she was slowly stalking down an aisle and he turned to follow her. Harry and Hermione picked up the pace and Harry nudged Hermione into another aisle of books. Mrs. Norris followed and she was followed by Filch. Harry turned them into another aisle, zig-zagging through the library until they reached the doors. Filch was still lost in the bookshelves so the two of them took a chance and sprinted out of the library doors.

Hermione laughed softly as she and Harry skidded to a halt a little ways down the corridor, still under the cloak. Harry let go of the fabric, letting it drape around him as he put one hand on the small of her back and the other on her hip, pulling her close as they celebrated their close call.

"Oh shit," he said when he looked over her shoulder.

Hermione turned to see Mrs. Norris peering at them curiously. "Unbelievable," Hermione said as she and Harry hustled down the corridor, Mrs. Norris trotting behind them as the library doors opened announcing the arrival of Filch in the pursuit. The two of them hustled up the stairs, down a corridor and up another set of stairs until Hermione skidded to a halt around a corner and spotted Crookshanks investigating a hole in the base of the wall, waiting for an unsuspecting mouse. Hermione slipped out of the cloak.

"Hermione!" Harry whispered frantically, his fingers brushing over her arm, just missing her as Filch and Mrs. Norris rounded the corner.

"Miss Granger," Filch said greedily. "How unfortunate of you to be caught out and about at this hour." Harry didn't dare breathe.

"I was out searching…for my cat," she said, gesturing toward the half-Kneazle who peered up at her and Harry in curiousity.

"I was after someone who was sneaking around in the library after-hours," Filch said, scrutinizing the teen.

"What would Crookshanks be doing in a library?" she asked. "He can't read."

Harry stifled his laughter. Crookshanks sauntered over to Hermione and circled around her legs. Mrs. Norris was still peering up at Harry, making him nervous.

"Are you sure you aren't _hiding_ anyone?" Filch narrowed his eyes at her.

Mrs. Norris padded forward in Harry's direction and he, seeing this, shuffled backward, hitting the wall behind him. Crookshanks darted in front of the cat and lay belly up at Harry's feet and swiped at the nosy cat. Mrs. Norris hissed and Crookshanks yeowled, catching the attentions of their owners.

"Crookshanks!"

"Mrs. Norris!"

Hermione scooped up her cat and whirled on Filch who cradled Mrs. Norris in his arms. "Your cat attacked mine!"

"Nonsense, Mrs. Norris wouldn't harm another creature!" Filch retorted.

"We both just saw them there!" Hermione shrieked. "You just wait until I report this to the Headmistress. You should control that…that…monster!"

Filch grumbled at Hermione and turned to hustle in the other direction. Hermione stroked and cooed at Crookshanks, whispering words of comfort to the half-Kneazle as she walked to Edwina's portrait. She gave the password, waking the lady who lazily swung the door open to let her inside. Hermione set Crookshanks down on a squashy cushion, turned around and startled violently when she saw Harry standing in the doorway.

"Harry! I thought you had continued on your way!"

Harry stepped forward to Crookshanks and scratched him behind his ears bending over to look him in the eyes. "You are one clever little half-Kneazle, do you know that?" He straightened up to face Hermione. "Mrs. Norris didn't hurt Crookshanks, he set the whole thing up trying to protect me."

"Oh, Crookshanks," Hermione cooed and picked up the cat who purred.

"So that's what it takes to get your affection," Harry said wryly and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, I think I've had enough adventure for one night. I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione."

"Good night, Harry."

There was an awkward pause where both Harry and Hermione both stood there, both of them suppressing the urge to step forward toward each other before Harry finally turned.

"Good night."

"Yeah, good night."


	25. A Subtle Shift

**A Subtle Shift**

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words you got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_with nothing to do nothing to prove_

_and its you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't why I can't keep my eyes off you_

_(You and Me—Lifehouse)_

Ginny finished the last line of her transfiguration essay and looked up at her brother and Harry sitting a few tables down. Luna had already completed her homework and was now working on the rune puzzle in the Quibbler. Hermione was sitting next to Ginny reading a book.

"So, when were you going to talk to us?" Ginny whispered to Hermione. Luna looked up at the two of them and set down her puzzle.

"Talk to you about what?" Hermione asked as she turned a page in the book.

"About you and Malfoy."

Hermione became very still for the briefest moment before she continued reading. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"I ran into Ron, literally, in the common room a few nights ago and let me tell you he was angrier than a nest of doxies. He was ranting about something going on between you and the Slytherin."

"He's overreacting. There's nothing going on there," Hermione said.

Luna leaned forward. "He said that Malfoy called you by your first name."

Hermione sighed. "It really wasn't a big deal," she protested. "Ask Harry. He was there."

"I did," Ginny said, "and something explodes in the common room every time Ron brings it up. I can't even tell you how many ink jars we've gone through."

"Are you _trying_ to drive Harry insane?" Luna asked.

Hermione blinked at them. "Drive Harry insane? What on earth are you two on about?"

Ginny and Luna exchanged long looks before Ginny glanced quickly over at Harry then back to Hermione. "Hermione, you know that Harry and I broke up, right?"

"In a round about way, yes I heard about it," Hermione said vaguely.

"And you do know that I'm over him," she prodded further.

Hermione closed the book she was reading and massaged her forehead. "Ginny, what exactly is your point?"

Luna leaned forward. "Hermione…are you using Malfoy to make Harry jealous?"

"What!"

Harry looked over his shoulder at Hermione, Ginny and Luna huddled together in conversation. Hermione was wearing a purple cardigan and his favorite pair of low-cut denim jeans. God he loved those jeans.

"Would you stop undressing our best friend with your eyes?" Ron whispered. Harry whipped his head back around.

"I wasn't undressing her with my eyes," Harry whispered defensively.

"Riiiight," Ron said.

They fell back into silence, writing away at their homework. Harry finished on his first essay, rolled it and stuffed it into his bookbag. Looking back up, he noticed Ron gazing across the room at Luna.

"Now look who's undressing who," Harry jested.

Ron leaned forward and whispered to Harry, "Hey, you've had sex, right?"

Harry looked up at him from his paper. "I'm so not going to go down that road with you."

"Harry, I'm not asking what Hermione's like in the sack (Harry threw his quill down in frustration), I just want to know what it's like."

Harry ran his hands through his hair. "You want to know what it's like? It's a friendship killer, that's what it is. It fucks everything up and makes it more complicated so it's just as well that you stay away from it."

Ron stared at him then narrowed his eyes. "Do you regret sleeping with Hermione?"

Harry picked up his quill and resumed his homework. Did he regret sleeping with Hermione? That was a loaded question. He guessed the answer would have to be both yes and no. Yes, he hated the fact that they had crossed that line of friendship and they haven't been the same since and they never would be the same. And no, because well…frankly, it was pretty mindblowing sex with her and a part of him wouldn't mind a repeat. Oh God, what kind of horrible friend did that make him?

Ron continued. "'Cos it looked like you were enjoying it at the time."

"Ron!" Harry hissed. "Look, just drop it about me and Hermione okay and just get on with what you want to know?"

"Geez," Ron muttered. Touchy subject. "I just wanted to know…how you know when a girl is ready…you know."

"Wow," Harry said, putting his quill back down. "You and Luna, huh?"

"Yeah, our snog sessions are getting a bit heavy and," Ron lowered his voice some more. "Quite frankly, I'm leaving them a bit frustrated if you know what I mean." Harry tried to keep a blank look on his face to keep from incriminating himself.

"Well, uh, has she…mentioned anything along those lines?" he asked.

"No, not really," Ron whispered then quickly added, "but she hasn't said no either."

"Well, I guess you could try testing the waters, see how far you'll go and still be okay with it," Harry offered his best advice. Personally, he thought he was the wrong person to go about giving his best friend advice on this considering that when he and Hermione got together, it was more of a powder keg waiting to explode rather than a dreamy courtship.

"Yeah, I guess we should do that," Ron chewed on his lower lip. "But if you get to that point where she…you know, how do you know what to do?"

Harry shrugged. He wasn't even sure he knew what he was doing when he was with Hermione. He was just acting on instinct and adrenaline alone. "I guess it just comes naturally. You just _know_ what to do."

Ron looked at him. "You just know," he repeated plainly.

"For crying out loud Ron. Humans have been having sex for about a million years, you'd think there was something in our DNA that came with instructions. It's just instinct, I guess."

"I guess," Ron said morosely. "But everyone knows I choke under pressure. Look at my Quidditch skills."

"Ron, you're Quidditch skills are just fine and I'm sure that goes with…everything else," Harry said patiently. "I'm sure you'll have Luna singing 'Weasley Is My King' from the bedroom in no time."

Ron grinned. "Thanks Harry."

The two of them went back to their homework but after awhile Ron looked up to see Harry looking over at Hermione for what had to be the hundredth time since they sat here.

It was in Potions class that Harry got a message to go to the Headmistress' office. Going up the spiral staircase and knocking on the wooden doors, he was surprised to see Mr. Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt in the room waiting for him.

"What is it?" he asked. "What's happened?"

"Harry," Mr. Weasley stepped forward. "Some disturbing information has come across my desk earlier this week. There was an incident where a diamond choker had nearly strangled a muggle jeweler in London. The man is fine but during the investigation he revealed that a Mr. and Mrs. Kensington sold him this piece of jewelry along with others, which I might add, were perfectly normal."

Kingsley spoke up at this time. "An investigation in our department revealed a Mr. Abraham and Winifred Kensington are the only registered wizards in Scotland but they have never owned such a piece of jewelry and have an alibi to their whereabouts the day this piece was sold to the muggle."

"An alias?" Harry asked, still unsure of why this concerned him.

"I did some research on the necklace," Mr. Weasley said, "and found that it belonged to the Black Family."

This caught Harry's attention. "Sirius'? But I thought we got rid of all the dangerous objects in the house." As soon as he said it, he knew it wasn't true. The locket went missing now this necklace. "Mundungus," he whispered.

"I thought so too," Kingsley said. "Until I looked at the muggle jeweler's security tape the day of the transaction."

Shacklebolt and Mr. Weasley shared an uneasy look then handed Harry an envelope. Harry took it and opened it, tipping its contents into his hand. Black and white photos of Hermione and Draco Malfoy together.

Harry looked up sharply at them. "Who else has seen these?" he asked.

"Just us two," Kingsley said. "Why?"

"Harry, is that really Miss Granger in that photograph?"

"Is she who you wanted to track, Harry?" Kingsley asked. "Did you know about this?"  
Harry sighed. "She says she's trying to help him."

"And you believe her?"

"I have no reason not to. She's my best friend. It's Malfoy I don't trust."

"What is she helping Mr. Malfoy with?" Arthur asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"And you're hoping that she'll lead you to exactly what's going on?" Kingsley said.

Harry shifted. "Something Hermione said to me really sticks out in my mind. She said that she _couldn't_ tell me what they were up to. She wouldn't willingly hide something like this from me. I know she wouldn't."

"And?" Mr. Weasley prodded further.

"And…how can you tell if someone is under a Fidelius or Unbreakable Vow?" he asked them.

Kingsley and Arthur looked at each other uneasily.

"Harry," Arthur said, "if Hermione is indeed Draco's Secret Keeper of some sort. This investigation will go around in circles until she willingly gives it up."

"And if she's not willing to do that. That must mean he has something big over her head, some sort of leverage that he's using against her," Kingsley added.

"Have you heard anything more on Dolohov?" Harry asked.

Kingsley shook his head, "He might have been involved in the Death Eater attack on the Leaky Cauldron but other than that. Nothing. The same goes for Malfoy Sr. However, we have gone through the list of guests that had checked in and out that day and only one is unaccounted for, a Miss Jane Austen?"

"That's a fake," Harry said. "That's the name of the author of those muggle books that Hermione…likes to read," he trailed off. "I'll see you guys later," he said and took off out of the office and down the stairs.

He opened his school trunk and pulled out the Marauder's Map and his invisibility cloak. Seeing that Malfoy was still in potions and would be for another fifteen minutes, he raced out of his room and down the hall to the dungeons where he vaguely remembered where the Slytherin common room was. He put on the invisibility cloak at this time as he got nearer to the portrait and he didn't have to wait too long before a student stepped out of there and he darted past them.

Assuming that these dorms were similar to Gryffindors, the seventh year boy's dorm would be on the top floor and would be on the staircase that didn't turn into a slide when you stepped on it. But luck was not with him when he saw several doors in front of him. He didn't have a lot of time but he was invisible so he began to open them one by one and found that some rooms had bunk beds, two or three singles and some of them had rooms with only one bed. A room of their own. Draco's would be one of these. And he knew which one it was when he opened the door and saw one filled with expensive robes, an obscene amount of beauty products that no guy should normally have and a dartboard with his own picture on it. Disturbing.

But, right away Harry began opening desk drawers and thumbing through their contents to see if he could find anything that the Ferret had on Hermione. He opened the drawers of his bureau (ew!) and used the tip of his wand to go through those items. He moved to the bookshelf and fanned through every book, then moved to under the bed which oddly enough was clean.

He heard the chime of the clock and took out the Map, seeing that his classmates and Malfoy were leaving the Potions classroom. Dissatisfied with finding nothing, he gave up the search and left the Slytherin dorm to rejoin everyone in the Great Hall. Once in the corridor, he stuffed the map in the pocket of his cloak and the invisibility cloak in his bookbag as he moved to blend in with the students coming out of the classrooms. But right away, there was a commotion in the hall as he saw Dean shove Blaise up against the wall.

"What's the big idea?" Dean was saying. "You could've seriously hurt someone in there!"

"It was just an accident," Blaise shot back. "Take a joke, you insolent little mudblood."

Dean made a move for Blaise again but was held back by Seamus. Ron stepped forward.

"Don't call him that! Fifteen points from Slytherin for using that word and another fifteen for your little stunt."

"Why you little…" Blaise hissed but Draco stepped in front.

"He said it was an accident. You can't take points for that Weasel!"

"I've got a badge here that says I can," Ron shot back.

"Oh, do you have a Weasley is a Loser badge, too?"

"No, it says Malfoy Sucks Cock," Ron replied.

Draco was furious and he quickly drew his wand and before Ron could defend himself, a jet of red light was headed for him only to be deflected to the ceiling by a jet of blue light. Harry always was a faster draw and he held his wand out as he marched toward the crowd.

"Oh, does Potty want to play?" Draco snarled. "Good, I've been waiting to have another go at you!"

Harry took off his bookbag and shrugged off his cloak, tossing it to the ground as Malfoy did the same, his cloak landing on top of his.

"Harry, NO!"

Hermione came bursting out of the crowd and ran for Harry, standing in front of him and turning to face Malfoy.

"Hermione, move out of the way," Harry said.


	26. No Consequences

**No Consequences**

_You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend_

_And you say he's just a friend, oh baby_

_You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend_

_But you say he's just a friend, oh baby_

_You, you got what I need but you say he's just a friend_

_But you say he's just a friend_

_(Just A Friend—Bizmarkie)_

"I'm looking for something that you might have," Hermione said, standing in Draco's room. Draco was leaning back in his chair, feet propped on his desk, hands woven behind his head.

"Wow. I didn't think you took my comment in the library seriously."

"Don't be disgusting," she rolled her eyes. "The chances of us in bed together are extremely thin."

"Have I told you I'm a gambling man? We don't have to use the bed," he shrugged, "I can shove you up against that wall if you prefer--." Hermione cut him off.

"Where is it Malfoy?" she demanded.

"Where is what?" he asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Folded up piece of old parchment?" he feigned guessing. "Blank?" he added with emphasis. "What is so special about it that has Potty and Weasel scouring the Slytherin dorms for before he sends you here." Hermione shifted her weight and Draco rose an eyebrow. "Oh, Potty doesn't know you're here," he said as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Where is it Draco?"

He stopped in front of her. "If this thing is so important to you guys, _why_ would I give it up to you?"

"Carte blanche, remember?"

"Ah yes, Carte Blanche," he said quietly. "And you're cashing it in for this? I was hoping you would save it for something else."

Hermione sighed and moved past him to his desk, opening the drawer and sifting through it. Draco turned around and watched her.

"You're cold," he said plainly.

Hermione looked up at him. She felt fine. "What?"

"It's not near the desk, you're cold," he said impatiently as if he were speaking to a child.

Hermione closed the drawer and walked to his bookshelf ("Cold"), then his bureau ("Cold"), then his, ugh, bed ("Unfortunately like ice"). Hermione marched over to him, eyes narrowed.

"Where is it Draco?" she demanded.

"Definitely warmer," he smirked.

Hermione stared at him. Okay, she could play this game. Draco opened his arms to either side of him and she reached out, her hand hovering above his left arm and moved closer to his chest.

"Warmer."

Her hand hovered over his chest as she looked into his grey eyes. Her hand moved lower ("Getting warmer") past his pectorals to his lower ribs and stopping at his navel.

"Much warmer," he whispered, stepping closer to her.

Hermione sighed impatiently. "Is it in your trousers?"

Draco let a small smile grow on his face. "Now look who's being disgusting." She tilted her head. "Fine, it's in my pocket."

"Then get it," she said.

"No, you get it. You wanted Carte Blanche, for me to give you the parchment but you didn't say how."

Hermione stared at him. "Fine," she said, calling his bluff. Her fingers reached out and rested against the fabric rim of his pocket. Just do it, wash your hands thoroughly after this and give Harry a stern lecture on protecting his belongings. She slipped her hand in and fished for the parchment, feeling instead, through the fabric….something else.

She yanked her hand free.

"Damn it Draco!" she cursed. "You're such a sick bastard!"

Draco laughed and moved past her. "You walked right into that one Granger." He stopped in front of the bookshelf and selected one book, opening it. "Didn't think you were that naïve." He thumbed through it and stopped at a page where the parchment stuck out. He waved his wand over it and the parchment came free.

"A sticking charm?" Hermione asked, taking the parchment from him.

"A powerful one," he answered. "Don't be so trusting in people. Everyone has their own motivations behind many of the things they do, their own agenda. You'd be surprised what people do in the name of good. Including Potty."

"How dare you!" Hermione whirled on him.

"Come on Granger, let's stop turning a blind eye when it concerns him. You and I both know what he's capable of, whom he bears an eerie resemblance to magically speaking, hell I even heard he has his _own_ pet snake."

"Harry is _nothing _like him!"

"Is that what Potty says?" he asked and a memory came to Hermione about something Harry had said when they had visited Tom Riddle's orphanage. Draco continued. "And then there's the matter of placing a tracking charm on your best friend…very honorable and moral indeed."

Hermione didn't even bother correcting him. "Everyone has their darker side, Draco."

Draco stepped up closer, standing directly in front of her. "Yes but Potter's is a bit more darker than others."

"Harry would never—"

"Of all people, I know exactly _what_ Potter is capable of," he said quietly, remembering what Potter had done to him in the girl's lavatory last year.

Hermione stuffed the parchment in her robes and left the room.

It was very late when she entered the Gryffindor common room and snuck into the seventh year boy's dormitory. Neville and Ron were making a racket with their snoring, Dean was solving the problem by placing his headphones over his ears, blocking out the sound. Seamus and Harry had the curtains drawn around their beds, probably with charms up to keep the sound out. She tiptoed across the room and knelt in front of Harry's trunk. Isis slid out from under the bed, giving her a start.

"Isis!" she whispered, holding a hand to her chest. "Believe me, it's best he doesn't know who got it back," she said as she opened his trunk and slipped the Map back inside. Closing it, she looked up…and froze.

Harry's glasses were not on the nightstand.


	27. Tension

**Tension**

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up_

_Finding someone else you can't get enough of_

_Someone who wants to be with you too_

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch_

_Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch_

_But wouldn't it be beautiful_

_Here we go, we're at the beginning_

_We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_(Why Can't I—Liz Phair)_

Harry walked down the street with Hermione by his side. Hogsmeade looked like a postcard again with its snow-covered buildings and warm inviting lights. The sky was overcast and snowflakes fell lightly, dancing in the air. Harry looked over at his friend, bundled in a wool pink trench, her Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her neck. He nudged her playfully with his elbow.

"You look nice today," he said sincerely.

Hermione looked up at him in his dark jacket, his hands tucked in his jeans. "Thank you. You aren't half bad yourself." He grinned at her.

"I have to confess that I'm a bit envious of Ernie today," he said, testing the waters. To be honest when he had first heard about it from Ron, his first reaction was to rip Ernie's throat out.

"_Did you know that Ernie asked Hermione to lunch in Hogmede?" Ron had said._

_Harry looked up at him, suppressing the violent urge to hunt down the Head Boy. "Really," he said._

_There must have been something off in his tone because Ron peered at him. "You're okay with that, right?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine." Yeah, right._

Hermione smirked. "Don't be. Nothing's going to come out of this. I like him as a friend and I enjoy his company. I'm sure it's the same on his end, it's nice to have conversation with someone who has the same goals as you."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Harry asked. _Urge to kill Head Boy, fading._

"We've been sharing the suite all this time and not once has he done anything to show interest other than genuine friendship. Even when he asked me to Hogsmeade, the waters were tested but…when we kissed there was just nothing there. Not to mention the fact that he kissed me on the cheek."

"Ouch," Harry winced.

"Yeah. I'm beginning to wonder about the validity of the List."

Harry grinned, remembering what the list said about Ernie. "Well, I'm sure the List is very valid. After all, _someone_ wrote that they had amazing sex with me," he grinned.

Hermione frowned thoughtfully. "Like I said, I wonder about the validity of that List."

"Hey!" Harry protested and reached out for her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and yanking her to him so he could tickle her sides.

Hermione laughed. "Harry stop it!"

"Take it back!" he said, letting her go.

"I don't know. It's been awhile," she said breathlessly with a smile.

"Want me to refresh your memory?" he winked.

"Harry, are you flirting with me?" she asked.

"Is that such a bad thing?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "You tell me."

Harry smiled at her and the two of them continued on their way. At one point their hands brushed against each other and Harry reached out to touch his fingers against hers. She responded by allowing him to weave his fingers lightly into hers as they walked on, loosely holding hands.

"Harry, hey Harry!"

Harry looked up to see a familiar person trotting over to him.

"Brian! Hi!" he said, greeting his fellow Auror trainee.

"How have you been?" Brian asked when he reached him.

"It's been…interesting," Harry answered. "Are you done with training?" he asked.

"I'm on my first assignment. Patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade, searching for Dark activities."

"Sounds like fun," Harry replied then turned to Hermione. "This is Hermione Granger," he said, removing his hand from hers and placing it on the small of her back, "and over there…Oy! Ron!" Harry waved him over. Ron left Luna, Ginny and Neville to join Harry. "This is my other best friend Ron Weasley." Harry turned to his best friends. "Guys, this is Brian O'Malley. We were in Auror training together." Hermione and Ron said their hellos.

"Nice to meet you finally," Brian said, shaking their hands. "Harry's told us so much about you." Brian's eyes flitted slightly over to Hermione and Harry suddenly remembered the context in which Brian knew the two of them. Harry had talked about them on that crazy drunken night. Ron Weasley, best friend and betrayer, taking up with Hermione Granger, his other best friend and the girl he had really strong feelings for. He suddenly wanted to get out of this conversation but just as he was about to say his goodbye another voice called out to them.

"Is this the long lost Mr. Potter?" Nathan said, walking over to them.

"Nathan, hi! Ron, Hermione, this is Nathan Fields, another trainee I was with."

Nathan looked at the two of them and a lightbulb went off in his head. "Oh Ron and Hermione, riiiight." Hermione and Ron looked at each other quizzically. "Ow, what?" Nathan hissed when Brian nudged him sharply. Harry suddenly wanted to disappear.

Nathan's eyes wandered over Hermione, checking her out. "Hey Harry, she looks a lot like that stripper you blew fifty galleons on."

"WHAT!"

Harry closed his eyes and winced violently as Hermione shrieked.

"Are you serious?" Ron asked with a wide grin on his face. Oh, he was never going to let Harry live this one down. "That story was true?"

"Oh yeah," Nathan said, oblivious to the reactions around him. "He was all over her like white on—what!" Brian yanked Nathan as they walked away.

"We'll catch you later, Potter," Brian said apologetically. "What the hell is wrong with you?" the trio heard him hiss to Nathan as they walked on.

The damage was already done and Harry slowly turned to face Hermione who was standing there with her arms crossed with a look on her face that demanded an explanation.

"Oh Ron, cut it out!" she hissed, looking at their friend who was bent over in silent laughter, holding his sides. "This isn't funny!" she said. "Harry, that article was in all the wizarding papers! The whole school was talking about it!" she lectured. Ron made a loud wheezing sound as he gasped for breath to continue on with his silent laughter, bending over once again.

"Hermione, I had no idea that would end up in the papers!" Harry replied.

"Harry, did you not learn anything from our Fourth year about the press? The whole lot of them are a bunch of Rita Skeeter's just waiting for you to do something scandalous like this! You have to be more careful! Who knows who could be reading!" Another loud wheeze came from Ron and Harry looked over at him.

"Cut it out, Ron," he said, irritated.

Ron clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry mate but that is just priceless. Fifty galleons on a stripper! Man I hope you got more than a lap dance out of it."

"No kidding," Hermione said under her breath. "What?" she said defensively at the scowl on Harry's face.

"Oh wait until Fred and George hear about this!" Ron laughed.

"NO!"

"NO!"

Harry and Hermione said it at the same time. "Ronald Weasley, this…indiscretion…stays between the three of us or I swear to all that is Holy I will tell your mother that I caught you having sex with three girls in a broom closet!" Hermione scolded.

"But I haven't," Ron lowered his voice, "had sex."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't know that."

"Clever, Hermione," Harry grinned.

"Don't even get me started on you, Harry," she said, killing his grin. "Now if you two blithering idiots don't mind. I'm going to go to the bookstore. I'll catch up with you at the twin's shop."

She turned around and walked up the stairs to the store's entrance but Harry stopped her. Ron had already run away with his tail between his legs.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said. "I really am sorry about all that."

Hermione looked at him. "To be honest Harry, I don't know whether to be freaked out or flattered about the whole thing. Freaked out because the stripper apparently looked a lot like me or flattered because you blew a whole lot of money on her."

Harry had a puzzled frown on his face. "Both?" he guessed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll see you at the joke shop, Harry." She turned around and opened the door to the bookstore, a grin on her face. She was never going to let him live that one down.

The WWW was packed with students but Hermione easily found Harry standing off to the side checking out the nosebleed nougats. Hermione maneuvered her way over to him. "A little crowded huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, the place looks really busy," he answered, his face brightening as she approached him.

"All is well then?" she asked.

"Yeah, their profits are going up and they're thinking of expanding to Diagon Alley," he said.

"That's great!" she said with a smile.

"I've got to pick up their profit list for this month from their office downstairs. I'll be back."

"I'll go with you," she said and the two of them made their way to the back of the store to the door that led downstairs.

There was a small lightbulb lighting the cellar that was filled with crates. There was a large laboratory off to the side where various cauldrons were simmering and bubbling.

As Harry made his way to the office, Hermione stopped by the lab, peeking into the potions and the various ingredients on the table. Who knew what they were up to? It was a shame that this creative drive never transferred to their academic studies and she wondered if the twins would ever go back to Hogwarts to receive their graduation diplomas.

"You ready?" Harry asked, joining her.

"Sure," she replied and Harry once again took her hand as he led her toward the stairs. But suddenly he stopped and turned around.

Hermione nearly collided into him. "Harry, what is it?" she asked, taking in the serious expression on his face. He held up a hand in silence and just then the cellar door opened and the sound of footfalls on the stairs could be heard. The two of them darted into one of the rows of shelves that had boxes stacked on them. There was barely enough room for the two of them and they were immediately aware of their close proximity to one another as they faced each other. The two of them looked at each other, then looked away feeling the awkward uncomfortableness of the underlying tension between the two of them.

Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville clattered down the stairs, closing the door behind them. Ginny walked up to her brother and swatted him on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he said.

"I can't believe what you're doing to Harry and Hermione," she hissed.

Harry placed a finger on Hermione's lips in a gesture of silence. She grinned wryly up at him. He moved his hand and rested it on the shelf next to the top of her head.

"What? I'm doing him a favor," Ron explained. "They'll both thank me in the end."

_Favor?_ Harry mouthed and Hermione shrugged. Mmm, she was wearing that perfume that he liked.

Luna huffed. "Ronald, I can't believe you." She had been mad at him ever since she found out it would be Ernie joining them for lunch and not Harry. And since his girlfriend was close friends with his sister, it didn't take long until the news traveled quickly.

"Hey, it worked for me!" Ron defended. "I really didn't notice you until you started dating that Michael git."

Harry and Hermione winced at Ron's words. Guess he wasn't getting snog time in the broom closet tonight. They laughed silently. As Harry looked over her head at what was going on behind her, she admired the strong jaw line of his profile.

Luna just stared at him. "So you think that bringing Ernie along will make Harry jealous?"

_Jealous?_ Hermione mouthed.

Harry stared at her. _Crazy jealous, _he mouthed back. It was the truth.

Hermione felt her heart begin to pound in her chest as the air suddenly became electric. She was very aware of him, his very closeness. Harry moved even closer to her, his jacket touching the lapels of hers.

"Ron did you not learn anything about messing with people's love lives?" Ginny asked. "I mean look what happened to Neville and me?"

"Yeah! You guys are together!" Ron pointed out.

Harry reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Hermione's ear, leaving his hand to cradle that side of her face.

"That's not the point Ron!" Luna exclaimed.

"Besides, how do you know this whole thing won't blow up in your face? How do you know if they even like each other that way?"

Harry and Hermione grinned shyly.

"Hermione admitted to me that she was in love with him!" Ron said and Harry raised his eyebrows. Hermione flushed red. "And Harry is so hopelessly in love with her. It is so obvious it pathetic."

He was going to kiss her. He knew he was. It was inevitable. Harry's grin faded as he lowered his head to hers, his lips gently touching hers in a soft and tentative kiss. His heart pounded loudly in his ears as he kissed her wonderful lips. He moved the hand that was resting on the shelf to cradle her head as his tongue reached out and asked permission to deepen it. She complied, opening herself to him as she brought her hands up to his waist, pressing him closer.

She tasted wonderful and Harry didn't realize how much he desperately missed her until this moment, how much he desperately needed her. Ron was right, he was totally, completely, truly, madly and deeply in love with Hermione Granger. Fireworks were exploding over Hermione's body and she wanted to weep with joy at the pure happiness that was pouring out of her, the love for Harry that was going into this wonderful kiss. They broke for air and they listened to their friends argue about them. This stop in the action gave Hermione the moment of clarity that she needed. _What the hell was she doing?_

"Ron this is the stupidest idea of the stupidest ideas you've ever had," Ginny scolded. Harry's lips were on hers again, kissing her deeply, pushing back the voice of reason that had broken through her hazy lust induced stupor. She became helpless in his arms and he felt it, felt the change and something primitive inside him responded to that. He kissed her a little harder, pressed himself closer to her.

"I'm not going to this lunch without Harry," Luna said stubbornly.

"But he'll be a third wheel. He won't like that!" Ron protested.

"Then uninvite Ernie," Ginny replied.

"I can't do that! He already asked her to go with him!" Ron whined and Ginny tutted.

"Then we take a vote," she said. "Who wants to invite Harry to lunch with us?" she asked as she raised her hand.

"I do!" Luna shot her hand exaggeratedly in the air. Ginny looked pointedly at Neville, who looked like he desperately wanted to stay out of this conversation.

"Ahem," She cleared her throat and Neville slowly raised his hand in the air. "There, three to one Harry goes. Now let's go and find him so we can invite him." The group scrambled up the stairs.

Hermione waited until she heard the door close before she broke his kiss. "Harry, what are we (he kissed her again but she pulled away) doing?"

"Stop thinking, Hermione," he said, moving his lips to her neck. His hands moved to the hem of her shirt and he dipped them under to feel the hot skin of her waist underneath it. She was losing herself again in his kisses. They shouldn't be doing this.

"Harry," she murmured against his lips, pushing herself away from him.

"No, Hermione, don't do this," he pleaded.

"I can't," she said, breaking free of him and darting out of their secluded spot and running up the stairs.

The memory of Harry's lips on hers, on her neck replayed over and over as she sought solace in the alleyway of Honeydukes. She had half a mind to sneak into the cellar and head back to the castle but some part of her wanted to see Harry again. To kiss him again like he had so eagerly kissed her, she wanted to pick up where they left off. But part of her wanted answers, why was he doing this to her, why now? Was he lonely? Was this just a rebound thing? She only had an hour to compose herself before she stepped out of the alley and made her way across the street to the Italian restaurant. The others were already there and waiting for her and Ernie stood smiling at her.

"Hello Hermione!" he greeted, holding out a chair for her.

"Oh thanks," she said. He had pulled out the chair between him and Harry and she could feel Harry's intense emerald gaze on her. She flicked her eyes over at him once and could see them filled with concern. Oh, God he looked sexy when he did that. Harry didn't miss the quick look of desire and it sent his heart racing.

"I went over to your brother's joke shop," Ernie said to Ron.

"Oh yeah? What did you think?" Ron asked with genuine curiosity.

"It was very busy," he replied. "I think they're doing very well for themselves."

Ron beamed at the compliment. At the mention of the joke shop, Hermione began to flush slightly, thinking again of Harry and his kisses. For his part, Harry seemed equally awkward.

The group ordered their food and then settled down into a nice conversation. Well sort of, Harry and Hermione were unusually quiet with each other even though they talked easily with everyone else. Hermione was terrified that if she said anything to Harry it would be something like "Shag me right now on this table" and Harry…well…Harry was having a hard time stringing two words together at the moment. Hermione's drink was condensing and she was wiping the water off with her finger, making up and down strokes on the glass. The suggestion of those motions was enough to keep his mouth shut. He stretched his legs out underneath the table and accidentally brushed against Hermione's foot. She started violently at the contact.

"Are you okay?" Ernie asked her.

"Erm, yes I'm fine," she stood from her chair. "I'm just going to go to the loo. Does anyone know where it is?"

Harry stood up. "I'll show you. I've got to go as well."

Harry didn't care if the move was blatantly obvious but his heart was pounding in his chest as Hermione followed him to the back of the restaurant. Hermione for her part wiped her palms against her jeans.

"Erm, well, here you are," he said awkwardly.

"Thank you," Hermione squeaked. She stood there staring at the door, staring at the word WITCHES in front of her. Funny, if you stare at a word long enough it looks like it's spelled wrong. Harry was still standing by her side, awkward as well. He reached up and scratched the back of his head.

'Oh this is stupid,' Hermione thought and she turned around and reached for Harry the same time he reached out for her, crashing his lips down on hers as they stumbled backward into the restroom. He turned them around so she was pressed up against the door, nearly slamming it shut as he reached behind her and fumbled with the lock.

His kisses were fierce and demanding and they were turning her mind to mush and her legs to jelly. Her senses were overwhelmed by him, his touch, his familiar smell that she never thought she'd experience again. Her hormones already on overdrive, she let out a hiss when she felt his hands slide under her shirt and come to rest on her waist.

Merlin, he loved the way she tasted and he couldn't get enough of her. She was so soft and warm. The feel of the contrast between the rough skin of his hands and the smooth skin of her waist nearly drove him mad with lust. His grip tightened on her and he lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the sink and set her down. The height at which she was perched gave him perfect access to her neck and he didn't hesitate to place soft kisses there as he breathed in her wonderful perfume. Hermione tightened her grip on his shoulders, squeezed her thighs tighter around his waist.

Harry moved his hands from her waist to the buttons of her shirt, undoing them the best he could considering that the amount of hormones that were rushing through him at this point would send a bull into a steaming rampage through the streets of Spain in a frenzy.

She was wearing a red lacy bra this time.

His hands moved up the bare skin of her back, coming to rest between her shoulder blades as he pressed her closer to him. A primitive groan came from the depths of his throat as he claimed the tops of her breasts with his mouth. The sound sent a flash of desire to Hermione's center, the apex of her thighs became moist with anticipation.

"Oh, Harry," she moaned softly.

He moved a hand to a breast, tugging at the lacy fabric, exposing a rosy nipple that beckoned to be nipped and suckled. He answered the call and Hermione dropped her head back in ecstasy. Her sex ached and she instinctively moved her hips forward, brining herself flush with his hardness. Harry groaned, instinctively grinding himself against her. His hand left her breast to wander down her torso, cupping her between her legs. He could feel her heat through the fabric and the promise of moisture.

Fucking Hermione in the restroom was a scenario he had fantasized about when he was by himself, the erection in his hand begging to relieved somehow. And now that fantasy had a very real chance of coming to fruition. If he did what he so desperately wanted to do, which was unbutton those jeans and slip his hand inside, he knew that the moment he felt her wetness, felt her heat, slipped his fingers inside her, there would be no way he would be able to stop. He wanted her so badly that if he got that far, he would yank those jeans down and fuck her right there on the sink. If she had tried to stop him, her protests would have gone unheard he wanted her _that_ bad. He wished she would stop this somehow, slow this runaway train.

"Harry," Hermione murmured, "we have to get back."

"Okay," he muttered back, his mouth all over her chest.

"Harry!" she insisted and he pressed himself against her. "Oh that feels so good."

"Don't say that," Harry said, breathless, "I'm trying to pull away from you."

Hermione laughed shakily and gently pushed Harry away from her. He was grateful for that although now he had a massive case of blue balls. Hermione looked just as worse for the wear. He had to get out there quickly because the enticing way she looked right now would just drive him mad if he didn't…um, properly take care of himself.

Harry left the restroom in a hurry and Hermione sighed, missing him instantly. With shaky hands she buttoned up her shirt and turned to look in the mirror. Her reflection showed her flushed cheeks, her puffy red lips. She bent over the sink and splashed some cold water on her face. She began to recite Runes to calm herself down.

No one mentioned anything about her long absence from the restroom, or what she thought was a long absence, maybe it all happened quickly without suspicion. And by the time, Harry came back, the food was being served to them. Ron eyed his plate of pasta greedily and even eyed everyone else's plates to see what they had ordered.

Harry opened his mouth to say something when something caught his eye. He could've sworn that for just a split second. He saw the familiar blond head of Draco Malfoy across the street.

"Harry what is it?" Hermione asked him, her voice suddenly worried at the expression on Harry's face as he drew out his wand.

Suddenly the doors of the restaurant burst open and Aurors ran into the restaurant. "GET OUT! EVERYONE GET OUT! QUICKLY!"

There was only a slight pause before people jumped to their feet and scrambled to get out of the restaurant. There were sounds of chairs overturning and glass breaking as the crowd tried to weave their way through the tables of the restaurant.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as the group shot to their feet.

"I don't know," he said, with a worried expression on his face. He grabbed Hermione's hand. "Come on."

Hermione was pushed around violently and nearly trampled on twice as the stampede cleared out the restaurant. She tried to stick close to Harry as he fought his way to make a path for him and his friends. As they reached the doors of the building, someone shoved into Hermione and she let go of Harry.

"Hermione!" he cried out at the loss of contact. His hand blindly reached for hers and he tried to turn around but was carried off by the sea of people.

"Harry!"

Familiar hands wrapped and around him and yanked him out of the crowd. Harry looked up to see Tonks' heart-shaped face next to Lupin's concerned gaze.

"Hermione!" Harry cried out and turned to go back into the building but the two of them held him back.

"Harry, no you can't!"

_**BOOM!**_

There was a bright flash of light and an explosion that sent everyone to the ground. Dust, dirt, bricks and stone rained down upon everyone and Harry felt himself being shielded by Lupin. In the brief silence that followed that was punctuated with coughing, crying and mouning arose a startled cry as the Dark Mark hovered high above them.

Aurors darted about, scanning the area for Death Eaters as mediwitches and wizards apparated into town.

"Harry!" Ron called out as he rushed to his friend's side, Luna in tow. She had dust covering her and there was a scratch on her cheek. Ron had a bump on his forehead but other than being a little dirty, Harry was relieved that he was okay.

"Hermione," said as Lupin helped him to his feet. "Where's Hermione?"

"I thought she was with you!" Ron said, getting panicked.

Hermione panicked when she lost Harry and she was getting lost and crushed in the crowd of people trying to push through the door. When she finally made it out of the building, she felt a sharp tug on her arm.

"Hermione!" She turned to see Draco standing before her.

"Draco, what are you—"

"MOVE IT!" he said, yanking her forward. "We have to get away!"

_**BOOM!**_

Draco tossed her to the ground and the two of them covered their heads as stone and dirt fell all around them. She had the wind knocked out of her and she tried to catch her breath and when she did, she got a lungful of dust. She coughed and spluttered as she sat up.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded, eyes watering as she finally got a decent breath.

"What happened?" she asked. Draco took off his cloak and wrapped it around Hermione as she looked up in the sky. She gasped when she saw the Dark Mark in the sky.

"Did you know about this?" she hissed and Draco shook his head.

"I only found out about it today. You have a small cut on your cheek," he said, instinctively reaching out to tilt her head so he could see how deep it was.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!"

Suddenly, something collided with him and he went sprawling on the ground with Potter hovering over him, fist ready to punch him.

"Harry no!" Professor Tonks pulled him back with the help of the werewolf that Draco recognized as their DADA teacher from third year. He backed away fearfully from him.

"Harry!" Hermione was so happy to see him and he seemed equally grateful as he reached out for her and brought her to him.

"Let me take this filthy thing off of you," he said, taking off Draco's cloak and flinging it on the ground at Malfoy's feet and putting his own jacket on her. Hermione felt a small comfort in his familiar scent that enveloped her.

Draco watched as Potter hugged Hermione to him. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, forehead touching him as he saw a few tears fall from her eyes. Potter kissed the top of her head and tangled his hands in her hair, resting his chin on her.

He hated Potter.

"Come Mr. Malfoy, we are to take you back to the castle and to Professor McGonagall undetected," Lupin said, but Malfoy recoiled from him.

"Don't touch me, werewolf!" he said.

Professor Tonks yanked him forward, her grip was painful on his arm as the two of the marched him back to the castle. He looked back once to check on Hermione one last time. She lifted her head to look at him but Potter moved the two of them, blocking her from his view. Potter glared at him.

Ron and Luna had joined them and Hermione was just about to ask about the others when Ginny and Neville walked up to them.

"Ernie?" she asked.

"He's checking on the students," Ginny replied.

"Were there any serious injuries?" she asked.

"Just cuts and bruises from what we've seen," Neville said. He looked at Hermione. "You should have that looked at," he said, pointing to her cheek.

Harry tilted her head to the side and gently brushed his fingers over the cut. "It's shallow," he said, "it just needs to be cleaned."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry, relishing the comfort his arms offered her as the two of them looked to the sky to stare at the Dark Mark.

"Why did he do it?" Harry asked Shacklebolt as they walked through the castle halls.

"Probably to show everyone that he could still touch Hogwarts if he wanted, to scare the parents," he replied.


	28. Trust Issues

**Trust Issues**

_Want honey_

_I want cream_

_I want sugar_

_I want a dream_

_Said baby, supernatural_

_Honey, you're supernatural_

_Oh yeah, that's what I said_

_You're supernatural, (oh yeah) superdupernatural_

_I want kisses_

_I want steam_

_I want you missus_

_I want to scream_

_Oh oh yeah baby_

_Supernatural_

_Oh yeah_

_Supernatural_

_(Supernatural-By Divine Right)_

Harry pushed himself further against Hermione, pressing her into the comfy sofa cushions. Merlin, he loved their "studying". They did get some scholastic work done, he respected Hermione and her quest for knowledge so he studied by her side for as long as the two of them could hold out. Then they studied human sexuality. He was currently studying one of his favorite topics at the moment, her mouth and the reactions he could get from her from the different types of kisses he could deliver. She was running her hands through his hair, making it more unruly than ever before but he didn't care. Not that anyone would notice. He had just settled his hips comfortably between her lovely thighs when a clock sounded somewhere in the background.

"Mmm, Harry," she murmured against his lips. "We've got…to go. We're…going to be…late."

"I'm sure they'll understand," he replied, kissing her deeply before moving to her neck. He felt her shiver underneath him.

"But I promised I would help them study for transfiguration," she said softly, letting out a little gasp when he kissed the hollow of her throat.

Harry felt her instinctively press herself against him and he grinned to himself. He discovered that that was her weakness, he could get her to bend her resolve when he pressed his lips to that particular spot on her throat then pressed himself slightly against her when she lifted her hips to him.

In all fairness, he had to have something over her, any little thing she did sent him into a hormonal frenzy. He could swear that her skirts were just a little bit shorter than usual. And then, when she would talk to him and Ron in class, she would hop up onto the table between the two of them, scoot that perfect little bottom of hers back and let her legs dangle, once in awhile cross her legs. Man, he had to keep his eyes forward on not on her creamy thighs next to him or else he would be tempted to reach out, slide his hand underneath that skirt and find out if she was wearing a thong or a bikini today. She did this on purpose and he knew it. It was his own little game, he would guess what she was wearing then confirm it later on that night.

The last time they had sex was two nights ago when they had chocolate cake for dessert and Hermione spent the better part of the meal licking the blasted frosting off of her fingertips. They didn't even bother getting completely undressed when they crashed into her room and he had the lust induced hazy memory of shoving his pants to his knees, pressing Hermione up against a wall and shoving the strap of her thong to the side as he thrust himself into her. He might have been a tad rough with her that night but she didn't complain either time.

He was brought out of this lovely reverie by her hand brushing his away from its journey up her thigh.

"Harry," she giggled and Harry groaned, moving himself off of her. Hermione sat up and straightened her skirt but not before he got a glimpse of the plain white cotton underwear she was wearing.

God, those were hot too.

Hermione opened her book bag and stuffed some books and parchment inside of them. As they stood, Harry was eternally grateful that the Hogwarts robes were loose-fitting. He took Hermione's bag and slung it on his shoulder as they left the Head Girl and Boy suite.

"I hope we aren't too late," she said.

"I'm sure they already know what we were up to," he replied with a grin. "And by the frustration evident on my face, they'll see how far it _didn't_ go," he sighed.

"Oh poor baby," Hermione cooed. "I guess we'll just have to pick up where we left off when we're done in the library."

Harry stepped in front of her, stopping her. "Promise?" he asked, pushing her into an alcove in the hallway.

"Well, that's if I'm not too tired," Hermione smirked as Harry moved in close for a kiss, pressing her against the wall behind her. He shrugged the book bag off of his shoulder and let his hand rest on her hip, squeezing it slightly as he kissed her. He broke the kiss and moved to her neck again, feeling Hermione squeeze his shoulders.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The familiar drawl of Malfoy's voice killed any happy wonderful feelings that Harry had building and he sighed as Hermione moved herself away from him.

"No, of course not."

"Yeah as a matter of fact you are."

He and Hermione spoke at the same time. Harry could've sworn that Malfoy had the slightest smirk on his face.

"I need the notes for the DADA homework due tomorrow. I seem to have misplaced mine," Malfoy said and Harry scoffed softly.

"Yes, of course," Hermione said, reaching for her book bag and rummaging through it. "Oh they're not in here," she said after a moment. "I think they might be on my desk. I'll be back in a second." She darted to the portrait. Harry and Draco stood there in tense silence. Harry could see Malfoy's jaw tensing as if he wished to say something so badly but was holding back. Harry was sure his face had no trace of friendship on it.

The Ferret had been uncharacteristically quiet since the bombing in Hogsmeade. The Aurors tried to get more information out of him but he had offered up nothing useful and it frustrated Harry that the interrogation was not documented since they were trying to protect Draco's identity. Personally, Harry would sell the Ferret's secret to Voldemort for a Chocolate Frog if it would get him out of the castle. Harry had been tempted to ask him what he and Hermione had been up to but thought better of it. Showing his hand too early may blow the whole thing out of the water. It surprised Harry that Malfoy hadn't touted his heroic act to every available ear, it was his silence that made him very nervous. That and the way he looked at his girlfriend.

Harry remembered to the look on Malfoy's face one day when Hermione had kissed him quickly on the lips before heading off to her Runes class. Malfoy looked as if he would spit fire. The look was only there for a split second and no one else saw except for Harry and he only saw because he was expecting it. There was some part of Harry that wanted to flaunt it in his face, hold Hermione proudly in his arms because he was in love, they were in love everyone else be damned. But there was something unsettling about the whole thing, about the possibility that Malfoy, of all people, could be jealous of him because of Hermione.

They stood there, alone and awkward before she returned to them, holding pages of parchment in her hand.

"Here you go," she chirped.

"Thanks…Hermione," Draco said, glancing briefly at Harry who flared at his girlfriend's name on his lips.

"No problem," Hermione replied. Draco gave her a soft smile then tapped the parchment in his hands as he walked away. Harry's eyes were still on him. Why Hermione was still civil to him was beyond him. Although, Harry grudgingly noticed that she had grown a tad softer to the Slytherin since he yanked her out of the restaurant. Whatever. Harry had his suspicions that he had set the whole thing up.

"Come on," Hermione nudged him forward.

Reluctantly, Harry turned away, putting an arm around Hermione hoping it would tamp down the unease that had welled up inside of him. But when they turned the corner to the library, Neville, Ron, Luna and Ginny were all huddled together talking softly until Ginny looked up at them.

Harry dropped his arm from Hermione at the look on Ginny's tear-filled eyes. "What happened?" he asked, his stomach dropping.

"Neville's grandmother passed away," she said softly and Hermione gasped. His face must have betrayed his emotions because Ginny quickly shook her head. "No Harry. Not Death Eaters. She actually passed away of natural causes. It was just her time, I guess."  
Hermione left his side to join the group. "Oh Neville, I'm so sorry," he heard her say.

Harry looked down at Ginny. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm feeling a little helpless right now," she confessed.

"I'm sure that just being there for him is the best thing he needs right now," Harry said.

Ginny sighed. "He's all alone now, Harry. He doesn't have anybody."

Harry shook his head. "That's not true. He has us."

The group sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, sitting around Neville in his time of need.

"It's just so hard to believe that her death was normal," Neville said softly. "I mean with all the death and destruction around us, it's surreal to think that life goes on as it normally should." Ginny frowned and wrapped her hand in his. "I think I'm in shock," Neville continued, "I think I would take this normally if there was a Dark Mark floating above her house."

"Don't say that," Harry said in a low voice with just a hint of scorn in it.

"Sorry," Neville said.

"Are you going to be alright, mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I will be," Neville replied. "They're letting me go home for the funeral." He looked down at Ginny. "McGonagall said I could bring a couple of people with me if I wanted and I was wondering…"

"Of course," Ginny answered him. Neville looked up at Harry.

"Harry, I was wondering if…well, if you would go as well."

Harry straightened up on the sofa where he was sitting. Neville's request had taken him by surprise. He and Neville were never really that close. His best friends were Ron and Hermione. But Neville was loyal to a fault, he stuck by his side in fifth year in the Department of Mysteries, in the DA even after it became defunct. But Harry was suddenly startled to remember just how entangled his and Neville's fates were. Voldemort could've easily chosen Neville to mark as his equal. Where would that have left Harry? Would his parents still be alive or would they suffer the same fate as Neville's?

"Yeah, I'll go," he answered softly and Neville grinned gratefully.

Harry stayed the night in Hermione's room and the love they made was slow and tender, reminding him of the last time he had spent the night intimately with her at Grimmauld Place. With a soft whimper and sigh, he felt her tighten around him and he held her close to him as he released himself inside of her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. After a moments rest, he removed himself from her soft warmth and lay on his side, bringing her close to him. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts of fate, Hermione and Neville that he didn't realize he had drifted off to sleep…without closing his mind.

He was flying through the air, the stars twinkled above him in the dark night as the landscape passed below him at a frightening speed. He looked up and saw a castle, dark except for a single light in the tallest tower. Where was this castle? He did not recognize it but as he flew through the narrow window he saw his nemesis pacing the room that had a handful of cloaked figures. One was kneeling on the floor, quivering with fear.

"_I do not know what happened master! I swear no one but us knew about this!" the kneeling figure said._

"_And yet, the plot in Hogsmeade still failed. You were in charge of carrying the operation out!" Voldemort hissed._

"_I-I-," the man quivered._

"_I-I-I-I'm sick of excuses!" Voldemort drew his wand and cast a Cruciatus curse. The man on the floor wailed and writhed in pain. _

_Another Death Eater slipped into the room. "My Lord," he said and Voldemort nodded._

"_Have you discovered anything?" he asked the newcomers._

"_Crabbe and Goyle told their children," came a familiar voice and he started when he saw Snape. Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "It's possible that they may have bragged about it to their friends and it may have fallen on enemy ears."_

_Another Death Eater stepped forward._

"_There is more, My Lord," he said. "Potter was in the restaurant at the time. He escaped unharmed as well." Harry recognized the man as Antonin Dolohov and his anger flared even more. _

"_A chance to wipe out Potter and the opportunity was missed," Voldemort drawled. "What a pity. Wouldn't you agree Harry?" Voldemort looked right at him._

With a gasp, Harry sat up in bed. He was sweating and he wasn't aware that he was trembling until he brushed up against Hermione's cool and steady arm. His scar twitched painfully and he rubbed it, somehow knowing that Voldemort had killed the Death Eater that was on the floor before him.

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed softly. Hermione stirred slightly next to him. He looked over at her, taking in her figure underneath her covers, the bare shoulder that peeked out from underneath. He didn't wake her as he slowly got out of bed and pulled on his boxers. He hadn't meant to fall asleep like that without closing his mind but it did give him interesting insight. Voldemort's plan had truly been to injure students in that blast. Draco knew about it but for whatever reason had decided to intervene. _Why?_

The nagging question would keep him up for awhile, he knew that and he silently got dressed, slipped on his invisibility cloak and left to return to his dormitory. But his curious and questioning mind prompted him to call attention to the envelope Kingsley had left him on the investigation on the Leaky Cauldron. So in the seclusion and privacy of his bed, he opened the envelope and read its contents by wand light.

Draco leaned against the wall, arms crossed, his fingers twirling his ring around and around as he watched the scene below him. He crossed his feet as he saw the carriage stop at the castle doors, the thestrals looked skeletal and ghostly. Word had come to him that Witless' grandmother had finally kicked the bucket and since his parents were drooling idiots in St. Mungo's, he was now an orphan in this world. The usual group of Gryffindors and Lunatic were gathered at the front of the steps as Witless climbed into the carriage. Weaslette, Potter's left-over scrap, climbed in after him naturally. Draco's eyes landed on a cinnamon brown head and they narrowed slightly when he saw Potty lean down and kiss her. It was amazing what Potty could get away with in front of the school. But to his surprise, Potty left Granger's side and got into the carriage as well.

"Ready?"

Draco turned away from the scene below him to Blaise and Pansy who were waiting for him.

"Yeah," he said, glancing back one more time to see the carriage on it's way to the gates.

"Poor Nev," Hermione sighed as they sat down at their table in the Great Hall.

"Neville was right. He knew this day would come," Ron said. "At least she died of old age instead at the hands of some Death Eater. At least Neville was allowed that."

"Hmm," she sighed, her thoughts falling on Neville's company today. She leaned forward to whisper to Ron. "I think Harry is having nightmares again."

Ron looked around to see if anyone had heard. "What do you mean?" he asked as he leaned forward as well.

"The other night, I heard him mumbling in his sleep. He mentioned something about Snape, then Dolohov and then he said his own name."

Ron wrinkled his brow in thought. "I thought Harry was doing alright shutting his mind against…You-Know-Who."

Hermione chewed on her lip. "I guess he didn't do it that night."

"Merlin, Hermione. If you're going to shag him useless like that, at least have the decency to save the world and remind him to clear his mind." Hermione gave him a pointed look before concentrating on the berries in her muffin. "I think I should say something to Lupin about it."

Ron had his fork halfway to his mouth before he stopped and slowly set it down. "You're going behind Harry's back on this?"

"Not really. You know how stubborn Harry is when it comes to his connection with Voldemort. He wasn't keen on the idea of legilimency and he hates the fact that he has to practice occlumency. Harry confided in Dumbledore about these dreams."

"And us," Ron cut in.

"But he didn't this time. He just got up and left in the middle of the night."

"Can you blame him with the company you keep?" Ron muttered.

Hermione stared at him. "What did you say?" she asked.

Ron looked up at her, hesitating as if he wanted to choose his words carefully. "Well…your newfound chumminess with the ferret may give reason for Harry to hesitate when sharing certain…sensitive…topics with you." Hermione looked at him like he had slapped her, well it was a verbal slap anyway. She got up to leave but Ron grabbed her hand. "Don't go behind Harry's back on this Hermione. Talk to him first before you do anything, let him decide for himself."

Her unease and anxiousness followed her all day and she found herself unable to concentrate on her homework. Harry would be coming back tomorrow morning but that just meant he had another night to sleep through with Voldemort knocking at the door to his mind. Frustrated, she put her homework away and took out a potions book she had retrieved earlier from the restricted section. If she couldn't get her homework done, she could at least find a way to help Harry and his horcrux.


	29. Holiday Cheer

**Holiday Cheer**

_It's Christmas time again_

_It's time to be nice to the people you can't stand all year_

_I'm growing tired of all this Christmas cheer_

_You people scare me_

_Please stay away from my home_

_If you don't wanna get beat down_

_Just leave the presents and then leave me alone._

_(I Won't Be Home For Christmas—Blink 182)_

"The boy you asssked me about, he did visssit Hermione," Isis hissed. Harry tensed. The Fucker went to Hermione's room! The bed rattled violently until Harry took a deep breath then calmed down.

"Did they leave?" he asked.

"No, they were jussst talking."

Harry looked up from the papers he was reading. He was sitting on his bed in his pajamas, once again secluded behind his bed hangings from the rest of the world. "About what?" he asked.

"Ssshe wasss asssking him about…Hogsssmeade, I believe."

"Hmm, what did he say?"

"He sssaid he didn't do it but I'm not sssure what that meansss." Isis was curled up on his bed.

Harry pulled out a piece of parchment then inked and blotted his quill. "I have a vague idea of what he's talking about. What else did they say?"

"He mentioned sssomething about helping her but ssshe refusssed him."

Harry looked up. "Help her with what?"

"I don't know," Isis replied. Harry chewed contemplatively on the end of his quill then continued writing. "Watch out for that one Harry. I think he likesss her."

Harry smirked. "Believe me, Isis. Malfoy is the one person I know who would think twice before making any move on Hermione. Furthermore, the odds of that happening are very slim. I've known him longer than you and let's just say that it wouldn't benefit Malfoy to go after her."

Isis uncoiled herself. "I think I ssshall go and explore. I don't want to be witnessss to the two of you again."

Harry grinned. The Silencing charm he had put up around his bed only went as far as the hangings, once you went past them, you could hear everything within. Poor Isis had stumbled onto that knowledge when she slithered up Harry's bedpost one night and through the hangings to find the mattress furiously squeaking, him moaning and Hermione crying out his name. She never seemed the same since.

"I wouldn't worry about that tonight," Harry said with a grin. "She tries to make herself available as Head Girl as much as possible and I had some things I needed to take care of." Harry folded the parchment and addressed it to Brian O'Malley.

"Pity for you," Isis said.

"You have no idea," Harry sighed, getting out of bed to retrieve his invisibility cloak. He was going to head down to the Owlery tonight to send out his letter.

"Fa-La-La-La-La, La-La-La-La," the pixies sang above them as they chased hapless students, trapping them underneath the mistletoe and releasing them only when they kissed.

There were twinkling lights in the garland that adorned the halls, the knights' armor held candy canes instead of staffs and the giant tree in the Great Hall was decorated splendidly with the help of Professor Flitwick. There was a festive mood in the atmosphere that made it hard to concentrate on studying. Even the teachers seemed a bit distracted, their lectures a little bit light.

Harry stood in front of his cauldron in Potions and wondered why they were making egg nog. Hermione seemed a bit miffed that this really wasn't a potions class at all. He stirred his cauldron and looked over at the Slytherins who seemed to be adding a bit more of the fermented beverage to their egg nog than what was called for. Harry briefly wondered what Firewhiskey would do to the flavor of this drink. But as alluring of the thought of having drunken sex with Hermione was, the last time they had come close to that, he ended up throwing up everything he had ever eaten in his life and passed out in a bathtub. Not a pretty picture but hey, maybe he could get her to try a couple of things he'd been wanting to do.

The daydream of Hermione's ankles resting on his shoulders was rudely interrupted by the announcement from the Professor that class was over and to bring their egg nog samples forward in their vials.

Draco covertly watched Hermione leave the classroom, accompanied by the two idiots usually at her side, as Pansy trotted up to him. She cornered and pressed him against the wall in the corridor, sliding her body close to his.

"So are you looking forward to this party tonight as much as I am?" she cooed. The Slytherins were having their usual after-hours Christmas party in their common room tonight. Her hand slipped underneath his robes. There was a burst of giggling and Draco looked over to see that those annoying pixies had trapped Hermione and Potty underneath the mistletoe and that Potty was now disgustingly exploring her tonsils.

He reached into his robes and brought out a small flask of Firewhiskey, taking a drink from it. "I'm starting early," he said as he slunk an arm around Pansy's shoulders. The two of them led the Slytherins down the hall, giving scowling looks at the Gryffindors.

Knock, knock, knock.

Harry stood at the door to Tonks' office. "You wanted to see me?" he asked.

She looked as if she were busy packing some last minute things before the break. Her hair was red and green for the holidays and looked very bizarre to him.

"Hello Harry!" she said cheerfully. "Sit down for a minute," she pointed to a chair. Harry obliged her and she walked over to the door and closed it.

"I spoke to Shacklebolt this morning," she said, turning back to him. "He says you've asked that the Granger's be sent away on some cruise?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably in the chair. "I thought that sort of stuff was classified," he said.

Tonks smirked. "You're not an Auror yet, Harry. You still need the little piece of paper that says you've graduated." Harry looked away from her. "Besides, Shacklebolt thought the Order should be involved in this so he told Remus and Remus told me."

"You guys are worse than a henhouse," Harry muttered under his breath. "Is he going to do it?" he asked.

"Should accommodations be made for two or three?" Tonks asked. Harry really didn't know how to answer that.

"Did he tell you about…Dolohov?"

"The Death Eater who has a sick fascination with your girlfriend?" she replied.

"I have to keep her safe. You have to understand that," he pressed.

"I do understand. Anyone who as ever cared for anyone understands that otherwise Shacklebolt wouldn't be doing this. But," she added, "I really think you need to give Hermione the heads up. Let her make the decision where she wants to be."

Harry sighed and looked out of the window. Tomorrow they would be back on the train, heading out to Grimmauld Place for the holidays.

"So I hear we're going to have a full house this Christmas," Tonks said, changing topics.

"Yeah, I invited Ron, Hermione and Neville to stay with us," Harry replied.

"Well that should be festive," Tonks smiled. "It's good for Remus, I think, as well. Poor little wolf is feeling a little lonely in that big old house." She had a small smile on her face. "And I've missed him terribly. I cannot wait to get back to that house, get back into his arms—"

"Okay, whoa," Harry shot out of the chair. "I think I get the point and this conversation has definitely gone into the weird category."

"Sorry Harry," she said with a grin.

Ron kissed Luna gently on the lips as he rested by her side on his bed. The guys had given him and Luna some privacy, holding up the guys code not to disturb anyone in the dorm when they had their girlfriends up there with them.

"I'm going to miss you over the holidays," Luna sighed.

Ron gave her a soft smile. "Yeah, me too."

She tangled her hands into his copper hair, bringing his head back down to her. Ron obliged her with another kiss, deepening it as he moved his hand to her waist, pressing himself closer to her. She let out a soft moan against his lips when his hand traveled down her thigh to the hem of her skirt, then slid underneath. She lifted her thigh as he moved up, his fingers brushing against the fabric of her knickers. Luna parted her legs slightly, giving him better access as he brushed the fabric aside and slid a finger inside of her. He moaned against her mouth at the feel of her wet warmth and he became incredibly hard.

Luna brought her hand down his chest and began to undo the button on his pants. His concentration of what he was doing to her was nearly lost when he felt her fingers wrap around him and stroke him. He inserted another finger inside her and she broke the kiss to gasp and moan his name. Ron shut is eyes, holding back to urge to spill himself all over her hand.

"Don't stop," she said breathily. Her hand left him and moved to hold on to his shirt. She bit her lower lip and arched her back off of the mattress as Ron felt her become even more hot and wet. She called out his name and he nearly lost it again. He removed his fingers and captured her lips again in a heated kiss, the sensitive head of his penis rubbed against the fabric of her skirt.

"I want you to come," she whispered.

"I will," he whispered back going in for another kiss but Luna stopped him. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Ron," she said quietly, "I…I'm ready for us to…have sex."

Ron stared at her. "What?" he asked, not sure if he heard her correctly. She surely couldn't have said what he so wanted to hear from her.

"I'm ready," she repeated. "And I want it to be with you." Her hands moved up to his shirt and began to unbutton it.

Draco took another drink of the Firewhiskey as he watched the scene before him of drunken debauchery. Pansy was dancing on the table in the middle of the common room with two other girls as a group of sixth and seventh year boys cheered them on. He watched as Pansy gyrated against one girl as the other girl wrapped her hands around her waist from behind. Pansy was never a good drunk but these parties did have their perks. Draco could guarantee that Pansy was going to end up in his bed tonight. Being Draco Malfoy had its perks as well. Who knows, that sixth year dancing in front of her could be fun as well. She was eyeing him all night, anyway.

But at the moment, it was getting a bit stifling in this room and he needed to get out and clear his mind. That and talk to Granger, though why he needed to do that, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was the Firewhiskey.

He opened the door and welcomed the cool air on his heated face. The lights were dimmed in the halls and most of the portraits were still asleep. He reached out and traced his fingers against the wall, pressing against it lightly to gain a little balance. Was that footfalls he heard? He wasn't sure but when he turned the corner he saw…

"Draco are you okay?" Hermione asked.

His white shirt was untucked from his school trousers, the top buttons undone as well as his tie that draped around his neck. His sleeves were rolled to his forearms and he looked as if he was reaching out to the wall for balance. He looked up at her when she called his name.

"Hermione," he said with a hint of surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he approached her. Hermione could see that his gait was a little off and he seemed to…wobble.

"I'm doing rounds," she answered. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll get back to you on that," Draco said. Hermione could smell Firewhiskey on him.

"Draco are you drunk?" she asked.

He squinted his eyes in thought. "I think I might be," he said slowly. Hermione moved away from him as he moved into close proximity.

"You know that you always move away from me?" he pointed out, moving toward her.

"Old habits die hard," she answered. "We aren't exactly friends."

"We aren't?" he asked. "What are we then?" He moved closer to her. Hermione turned her head to the side.

"I could smell the Firewhiskey on you from around the corner. Let's get you back to your common room," she turned him around and moved him forward. "I don't need you throwing up on me."

Draco stopped and turned around. "I'm not going to throw up. I just needed to clear my head. I didn't know that was a crime."

"Do it upstairs in your room then. There are no students allowed in the halls this late at night," she sighed. "I feel bad enough having to take ten points from you for this."

"Ten points? For wandering out in the hall?"

"And for drinking," she added as she raised her eyebrow. Draco stared down at her.

"How many points get taken away for this?" he asked as he bent down towards her. Hermione's eyes widened and she was caught off guard when his lips touched hers. She backed away from him quickly. Why did he do that?

"Hermione, wait," Draco reached out for her but she turned and ran down the hall. "Hermione!" he called out to her. "Damn it!" he cursed silently, grabbing his hair in frustration.

She ran down the corridor and up the moving staircases, through more corridors that made the castle the maze that it was until she literally ran into someone.

"Whoa slow down there," Harry said when he was nearly bowled over by a cinnamon colored blur.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said, eternally grateful to see his face. The memory of Draco kissing her was replaying over and over in her head.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"No…yes. Now I am that you're here," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I just…ran into an unsavory character during my rounds," she sighed. Oh, why did he kiss her?

Harry rubbed her back. "Let me guess. Is this character in Slytherin?"

"Draco is just being Draco," she replied. "Whatever. I just want to drop it. What are you doing out here?"

Hermione saw Harry's face darken. "Did he do something to you?" he demanded.

She shook her head. "No, he was just being…intolerable." She wouldn't dare tell him what Draco had just tried to pull on her. Harry could be scary when he was angry and Malfoy had a way of just pushing him to the edge. She wasn't concerned for Draco and what Harry would do to him but for Harry because she didn't want to get him into any trouble. She had just gotten him back into Hogwarts and back into her life, she didn't want to lose him again.

"Harry, really, it was nothing," she said and his face softened. "But, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you as a matter of fact," Harry grinned.

"Really? Whatever for?" she asked flirtatiously, tugging at his loosened tie, bringing his lips to hers. She wanted to erase Draco's kiss from her mind, his taste from her lips. Harry gladly complied, taking it a step further by running his tongue along the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth to him, letting him explore her with his tongue. She caught it lightly between her teeth and gently sucked on it. Harry's eyes widened.

_Whoa. What the hell was that!_

Wherever she learned that it was well worth it, other parts of him were eternally grateful as well as the blood rushed south.

"Wow," he breathed when they broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry," she grinned. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Uh, at the moment I seem to have forgotten what it was," he grinned against her lips.

"Well, how about we go to my room," she kissed his lips, "and make the most of our time together until we leave tomorrow."

"Mm, that's what it was that I wanted to talk to you about," he placed his hands on her arms. Hermione looked up at him and saw the uneasiness on his face.

"Harry what is it?" she asked.

Harry looked around the corridor. "Let's go in here," he said, leading her to an empty classroom.

"Harry, what is it? You're scaring me," Hermione said.

Harry closed the door behind him and put a silencing charm up. "I asked Shacklebolt to arrange for you and your family to spend the holidays on a cruise."

Hermione stared at him. "Harry, what happened?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Hermione…your parents' house was broken into awhile ago."

"Broken into?" Hermione interrupted.

"Nothing valuable was taken and your parents believe it was done by some muggles but…," he nervously trailed off. Hermione looked at him then her eyes widened.

"Death Eaters?" she gasped, her hands went to her mouth.

"My first unofficial assignment as an auror is to protect you," Harry said quietly. "That's why I came back. I'm under orders as an undercover student."

"An assignment?" she backed up and sat down on a chair by a desk. Harry walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Not everything was about the assignment," he said, placing his hand on hers.

Hermione looked down at him. "Harry, why did you agree to this?"

"I had no choice. I didn't want to come back here. I thought you and Ron had moved on without me and I knew that it would just kill me to see you two…As you can see," he changed his tone, "you can see why I'm extra unhappy about you taking off into the middle of the night with the Ferret."

Hermione closed her eyes. "Harry…"

"He has something big on you doesn't he?" he asked. "And something tells me that it has something to do with me."

Hermione reached out and touched his face. "You know that I would do anything to help you, to protect you."

"Even make a deal with the devil's spawn?" he whispered.

"Wouldn't you do the same?" she asked.

Harry looked into her face. "Don't answer me if I'm right but…does he have you under some sort of Fidelius or Unbreakable Vow?" She didn't answer him.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I want to be the one to protect you. I'm supposed to be the one who is protecting you."

"And I made a promise to be by your side no matter what," she whispered.

Harry brought her to her feet then lifted her to place her on a desk. "I swear that I'll find a way to get you out of it," he whispered as he kissed her. Hermione wrapped her fingers around his tie and brought him to lie down on top of her.

Call him paranoid. Call him…whatever. But an unmarked black sedan with dark tinted windows borrowed from the ministry was what was waiting for Hermione when she crossed the barrier from Platform nine and three-quarters. Harry was by her side, his eyes not on her but on the people in the crowd, looking for anyone who would be deemed a threat to her. Harry's nervousness was making her more nervous. Death Eaters had come after her parents and she was frightened about that. The threat of the wizarding world was coming close to home but would she waver at his side? Of course not. She was by his side no matter what. He didn't bother hiding his relationship with her. She was already a target for being his best friend. Did being his girlfriend make her an even bigger one? Maybe. But she liked to think of herself as a more formidable foe to Voldemort. It was one thing to get past his best friends to get to Harry. It was quite another to go past a woman who loved him. The last time Voldemort had crossed a woman who had loved Harry, he found his soul badly damaged in a curse gone horribly wrong.

A familiar looking young man that Hermione had met before in Hogsmeade stepped forward. "Harry," he said as they approached him.

"Hey, Nate," Harry said. The driver's door opened and Brian O'Malley stepped out.

"Hey guys," he said to them.

They were dressed as regular muggles, wands hidden from sight as Nate opened the door and she and Harry climbed in. The two aurors sat up front, leaving the two of them alone in the back. Hermione looked over at Harry who was staring straight ahead. She reached over and clasped his hand in a gesture of comfort. He looked down at the contact then up at her, giving her a soft but troubled smile.

Hermione felt torn. Part of her wanted to stay with her parents, to help protect them while they were in danger. Protect them from the danger of the wizarding world, the Death Eaters who had now targeted her family. And part of her wanted to stay with Harry, to be by his side over this break. To help him work out the horcrux, to share the holidays with him, to make him happy.

The car stopped and she got out to see they were at a harbor where muggles were arriving, waiting to board one of the large luxury cruise ships that would provide an escape from this cold and wintery weather. She buttoned her pink trench, keeping out the cold as Nate and Brian took her luggage from the boot of the car. Harry approached her and put his hand on the small of her back, nudging her gently forward.

"Let's go find your parents," he said.

Hermione wanted to talk to Harry, to voice her sudden concern that she should stay with him. But he was lost on conversation, his eyes scanning the crowd for any sign of trouble. But it seemed peaceful enough on the docks as people began to board their ships.

"Hermione! Harry!"

Mrs. Granger's voice caught their attention and Hermione's heart swelled at the sight of her parents. It seemed as if forever had gone by since she had last seen them and she felt filled with the warmth that only her happy childhood memories with her parents could bring about.

"Mum! Dad!" she said as she threw her arms around her parents.

"Mr. Granger," Harry held out his hand for Edward to shake.

"Hello Harry," he replied kindly and Harry wondered if her parents knew that he was, um, dating their daughter. "Mrs. Granger," he offered his hand to her as well.

"Please, Harry, call me Jane," she said, embracing him. Harry had received hugs from few people, motherly ones from Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Granger, er…Jane, was slender woman with her brown hair pulled back and a radiant smile. He realized the likeness between Hermione and her mother and Harry briefly got a glance of what Hermione may look like when she was her mother's age.

It was nice.

Very nice. Maybe a little too nice since he started to blush furiously since she enveloped him in her arms. Harry stuttered a little and slinked shyly away from her.

"Are you looking forward to this trip?" Hermione asked her parents.

"It was a bit of surprise actually," her father replied. "I was passing the Travel Agency by my office when I suddenly had the impulse to take your mom on this trip. That and I got a killer deal out of it."

"Really?" Hermione looked to Harry.

"I wasn't going to complain," her mother chimed in. "Who would say no to a little sunshine? I hope you had time to get a bathing suit. Did you have time to pack some clothes for the warm weather?"

"I'll be fine mum. I had time to pack and I'm sure I'll be able to buy a bathing suit on board," she reassured her mother.

"Well, here's your ticket," her father handed her an envelope with the image of the ship they were boarding emblazoned on it. "Your mother and I will get in line."

Her parents left, leaving her and Harry with some privacy. She reached out and hugged him, closing her eyes to commit the feel of him to memory for the next few weeks.

"Oh I'm going to miss you," she said.

"Me too," Harry said softly, pressing her closer and kissing the side of her head. "You have no idea how hard this is to leave you with Brian and Nate."

"I'll be fine Harry," she said.

"But just in case," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Chocolate Frog card of Dumbledore. "It will activate as soon as the boat leaves the harbor. If anything should go wrong just touch it and it will take you directly to Headquarters."

Hermione took it from him and stuffed it into her small purse. "Thank you Harry." She looked up into his emerald eyes, realizing with a pang just how much she was going to miss him. A memory suddenly came forward of the two of them in the garden at Grimmauld Place standing in front of the fountain when Harry propositioned her to take a ride on his broom. She looked up at Harry who had a small grin on his face.

"I think that's one of my favorite moments with you," he said softly.

"Mine too," she smiled back. Harry leaned down and pressed his lips softly against hers. Hermione really had no idea how hard it was for him to put her safety in the hands of Nate and Brian who would be watching over the Granger's during their vacation. He touched his forehead to hers, his tongue reached out to taste the moisture of her kiss still on his lips. He was to have no contact with her, no owls, no flooing, no phone calls for fear that someone would intercept it. How was he going to survive without her?

He watched as she boarded the Siren of the Sea with her parents, waving goodbye to him as the ship sounded out its departure as if left the docks. He silently prayed, begged, that this would not be the last time he set eyes on her.

"Here we are!" Tonks said chirpily as she set down her morning's hard work in front of the stove in front of the four men seated at the table. The eggs looked a bit runny but it could still be edible.

"Looks delicious," Lupin said loyally. Harry, Ron and Neville brooded into their plates.

"What's wrong with you three?" Tonks asked as she plopped down at the table. "You've been as fun as Professor Binns' lectures."

"Nothing," Harry said, grabbing some toast and putting down his coffee, "I've got to get to training." He'd been going to the Auror department to receive more training since he had left Hogwarts for the holiday break.

"I'm going to go check out the garden…again," Neville said quietly as he too got up from the table.

Ron stood as well. "I'm just going to…yeah," he turned and walked away with the others.

Tonks stared at the door that the just walked through. "Was it the eggs?" she asked.

"No," Lupin said, gathering her in his arms. "I think they are just fools in love. Trust me, I know the symptoms of being away from your long lost loved one."

Tonks grinned evilly. "Oh but I'm here now."

"Yes you are," Lupin grinned back. "So why are we wasting time talking?"

"Mmm, good point."

"Lupin! Tonks!" Moody's voice barked out loud and Tonks toppled off of Lupin's lap as he sprinted in the room.

"What? What is it?" Lupin stood.

"Attack at Ottery St. Catchpole," he announced. Harry, Ron and Neville, who were in hall, froze. Harry's heart pounded in his chest. What if the burrow had been attacked?

"The Weasleys?" Lupin asked, helping Tonks to her feet, her eyes wide with fear.

Moody shook his head. "The Lovegoods." Ron grabbed his jacket and headed out the door with Neville and Harry hot on his heels.

"Harry," Lupin called out to the teen, "wait." But Harry didn't heed him, he just looked back once then closed the door behind him.

St. Mungo's was never a place of happy memories for Harry. The memories of Mr. Weasley's near-death experience were a little to raw and painful for him. Now, he was briskly walking down the gleaming halls with his two friends with horrible thoughts of what could've happened to the Lovegood's in his mind. Luna was a good friend, innocent, unwavering in her loyalty to him and the Light side. Oh God, was Voldemort going to start coming after his friends for sure now?

All around him, in the Emergency room, were various wizards and witches with various maladies ranging from a single doxy bite to severe injuries from a broom collision. Harry was quietly grateful that he had no aptitude to be a healer.

"Ronald!" a voice cried out and the guys looked up to see a head of blond hair making its way toward them. "Oh, Ronald, you're here!" Luna jumped into Ron's arms.

"Luna!" Ron cried out. "Thank Merlind you're okay." He set her down and brushed her hair away from her face. "You have no idea…" he trailed off.

Luna's face crumpled as she placed her hands on top of Ron's that were resting on either side of her face. "My father," she said in a tiny voice.

"Luna, is he okay?" Neville asked.

"They're working on him now," she sniffled. "Oh Ron, I can't lose him! I can't! I'll be all alone. He's all I have left." She began to sob and Ron held her a little tighter. Ron looked back at Harry and Neville, giving a Harry a pleading look.

Harry became a little angry. What the hell was he supposed to do? He wasn't a miracle worker, what the hell did Ron want him to do?

"Miss Lovegood?" a mediwizard approached them and Harry swallowed nervously.

"Yes?" Luna asked in a quiet voice, Harry could see her fingers digging into Ron's arms, clinging to him as if he were her last hope in the world.

"It was a long session and took a great deal of spellwork and potions. Your father had extensive injuries that were sustained in the blast. But he will recover," the mediwizard said in a businesslike tone. Harry wondered if he had to train himself to be unfeeling when delivering such news. How many times a day did this man have to come to families waiting in the waiting rooms to give them a thumbs up or a thumbs down on a loved ones condition.

"We'll take him upstairs to recover," the mediwizard said, "although, I would suggest that he receive only a few visitors at a time."

He gave them the room number where he would be resting and Luna finally broke down and cried, as if the news was only now just sinking in. Harry watched her quietly. The Lovegoods had been lucky. And as he looked around at the wan and hopeful faces that filled the waiting room, waiting for word on their loved ones. He wondered who would win this lucky lottery next…and who would lose. His eyes fell on a pretty young woman with brown hair tied back sitting in the room, clinging to her robes on her lap. She seemed to be staring ahead while at the same time not seeing anything. She would once in awhile look down at the shiny gold bands on her left hand, her quiet façade breaking just a little before she stared straight ahead again. She didn't seem that much older than they were and Harry felt an immediate connection to her because she reminded him of Hermione. Harry looked at the rings on her left hand and thought, was she waiting for news on her Harry?

"Harry?" Neville's voice broke his thoughts and Harry turned his attention from the young woman to his friends. They were leaving to go upstairs and Harry followed, looking back once at the young woman and silently wishing her good luck.

The recovery rooms had a more different atmosphere. These were the lucky ones and there was a feeling of hope in the air. Families and friends gathered by their loved ones to rejoice in the renewal of life and second chances.

"Oh Daddy," Luna cried out when she saw her father. Neville and Harry hung back in the hallway, while Ron went in with his girlfriend.

"Why do you suppose they did it?" Neville asked Harry, who sat down on a bench just outside of the room.

He shrugged. "I dunno."

Neville leaned against the wall and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I wonder how many times we are going to end up in this hospital before this war is over."

"That's a morbid thought," Harry said, annoyed.

"Sorry," Neville said abashedly. "It's just…it's times like this that you hope and pray that the ones near and dear to you are safe and protected. I hope Ginny is okay."

"Ginny's fine. The Burrow is very protected," he replied.

"And I'm sure Hermione--."

"Is so far away from me on some boat that I have no idea if she is safe or not because I left her safety in the hands of Aurors fresh out of training who have no idea what it's like to battle Death Eaters!" Harry snapped, getting to his feet. "So don't tell me that Hermione's okay because I have no idea if she is! For all I know the boat is crawling with Death Eaters and I've just sent her away to her death!"

Neville looked stricken. "Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't…"

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Don't," he said. "Just…I can't sit here anymore. I've gotta go to training." He walked past Neville then stopped. "Luna can't go back home so offer her a place to stay with us…or with the Weasley's."

Harry continued on his way. He needed to get out of here. He didn't mean to snap at Neville but not having any contact with Hermione was taking its toll on him. He made his way downstairs and crossed the waiting room. His eyes once again fell on the Hermione-look-alike. The mediwizard was kneeling in front of her and she was hunched over crying. Harry caught the words of her Harry's fate when the mediwizard frowned and said, "I'm sorry. There was nothing more we could do."

There was no news from the group on the ship with Hermione and her family. Harry supposed that was a good thing. No news was good news. He had to resort to the muggle news to see if there were any stories about attacks on ships, murders on ships, sinking ships. It was all very morbid and Harry left his training that day feeling emotionally drained.

There was the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen and the wonderful scent of food. The Weasley's were at the table, the twins, Ron and his parents, Ginny was sitting next to Neville and Luna was sitting next to Ron. Lupin and Tonks were there as well. He had gone undetected and he didn't feel like joining them so he silently crept upstairs.

He flopped onto his bed, belly down and facing the foot of it. He didn't feel sleepy just…drained. His attention was drawn to a spider that was scuttling across the floor. It was a good sized one. He shouldn't tell Ron or else the poor guy wouldn't get any sleep but he should find a way to flush out any others. Although, if Luna was indeed staying here, Ron's attention may be elsewhere. A conversation between the two of them a few days ago had revealed that Ron and Luna had taken their relationship a step further in the…er, bedroom.

"_So…Weasley really is her king then?"_

"_Shut up Harry."_

"Make it danccce," Isis hissed, calling Harry's attention.

"What?" he asked the snake who slithered on the floor to him.

"I sssaid, make it danccce."

Harry looked to where her attention was drawn and saw that the spider was doing somersaults across the floor and that his hand was doing lazy circles in the air. Harry immediately dropped his hand and sat up in the bed. The spider quickly scuttled across the floor, continuing its journey in haste. _What the…? Did he do that?_

"Aw, make it do it again," Isis hissed. Harry stared at the spider and held out his hand. The spider got up on two legs and did a can-can while Isis hissed in delight.

There was a knock at the door and he jumped. "Harry?" Luna said from the other side of the door. "Are you okay?" she asked. His concentration broken, Harry scrambled to the door and opened it.

"Yeah!" he said quickly. "Yeah, I'm…fine," he swallowed.

Luna stared at him.

"Did I…uh, receive any messages from the Ministry?" he asked.

"I don't think so," she said slowly.

"Oh…okay." He began to feel awkward under Luna's stare.

"I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to stay here," she said.

"No bother," Harry said with a genuine smile.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked. "Do you want to come down and join us for dinner?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry," he said as his stomach gave a loud growl.

"Okaaay," she replied.

He stayed holed up in his room until he heard everyone go to sleep then he crept downstairs into the kitchen for some leftovers. He was still expecting a letter from the Ministry telling him he was expelled from Hogwarts and that Aurors were coming to arrest him for casting an Unforgiveable but he really didn't know what the regulations were. That was for the Regulations department, Aurors just had to evade them. Besides, maybe it was a fluke. Maybe he was just messing around and came across some sort of charm somehow.

He took a page out of Hermione's book and went to the books the next morning. Hermione had convinced him and Lupin that the books here should not be thrown out no matter how dark the subject material was. Although, she did eye them cautiously when they were researching a way to get Voldemort out of Ron's head. Right now, Harry was reading _Unforgiveables and Other Misunderstood, but Clever, Spells_ disguised as a DADA book.

"Channeling Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Very funny," Harry muttered. He was currently teaching Luna how to play Wizard's chess as they all sat in the drawing room. Neville and Ginny were huddling over an odd looking plant.

Luna looked up at him and the book he was reading. "Have you given any thought to starting up the DA again?" she asked and Neville looked up hopefully. They were the only two loyal and hopeful members.

"No, I haven't," he replied and turned a page in his book.

"Well, it would make sense," Ron added. "I mean, now that you have some Auror training, I'm sure there are new talents you have that you can share with us."

Harry looked up at Ron. He wasn't sure what kind of look he gave him but it caught Ginny's attention.

"Harry?" she asked with concern. He blinked and forced his concentration back on his book and not on the fact that he could be prone to cast Unforgiveables.

"There are no ratsss in thisss houssse," Isis hissed morosely as she slid over the back of Harry's chair.

"Believe me, that's a good thing," Harry hissed back as he reached for a cup of water. It was just out of his reach but it slid into his hand. Ginny and Luna exchanged uneasy looks. Ron and Neville had made an uneasy peace with Harry's ability to speak Parseltongue but Ginny frowned upon it as did Hermione. Luna seemed ready to join their camp as well.

Ginny had convinced her mother to let her stay with Luna and keep her company over the holidays so the two girls shared a room. Harry was beginning to feel a little left out when they were all gathered in the Drawing Room, he sort of felt like a third wheel, the odd man out, not that he shouldn't be used to that by now. Luna told Lupin and Moody that the Death Eaters who had attacked them, did so on Voldemort's orders because of a contest that was to be held on how many words could be formed using the letters from Lord Voldemort.

"He has no sense of humor, I guess," she sighed.

"It's the name," Harry spoke up. "He takes pride in his name causing fear."

"I've got Love," Ginny spoke up, whipping out a quill and putting LORD VOLDEMORT at the top. Neville took the quill and wrote Mold underneath Love. Luna grinned.

"Troll," Ron added helpfully.

Harry's brooding mood didn't mix well with the good spirits in the room so he left them at it and went into the garden. It was snowing and Harry cleared off the bench so he could sit and take in the silence. He lifted his head up to the sky and felt the soft icy touches of the snowflakes as they landed on his face. It was so peaceful out here and the silence let his feelings sink further into him. He felt so alone and he desperately missed Hermione.

But, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled, letting him now that his quiet sanctuary was being violated. Reluctantly he brought his head forward and opened his eyes.

"Hermione," he said softly.

She was standing in the middle of the garden looking tan and with highlights in her hair. He wondered if he had somehow manifested an image of her there.

"I couldn't stay away," she spoke at last. "I missed you so much. I hope you don't mind, I took the portkey you gave me and…"

He reached her in two strides, gathering her in his arms and bringing his lips to hers. She complied immediately, bringing her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Are you really here?" he whispered when he broke the kiss, his forehead resting on hers. She brought a hand up to stroke his cheek.

"I couldn't stay away, Harry. I missed you terribly. I asked Brian and Nate to watch over my parents. They were a little disappointed but they understood. Oh, Harry, I missed you so," she said, throwing her arms around him. Harry held her close, letting this ray of sunshine break through the dark mood he had been in since she had left.


	30. The Unexpected Guest

**A/N:** The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, I'm only using the characters to have fun with. Wouldn't the money be great though?

**The Unexpected Guest**

_My dad he gave me a name_

_Then he walked away_

_Daddy gave me a name_

_Then he walked away_

_My dad gave me a name_

_Father of mine_

_Tell me where have you been_

_I just closed my eyes_

_And the world disappeared_

_Father of mine_

_Tell me how do you sleep_

_With the children you abandoned_

_And the wife I saw you beat_

_I will never be safe_

_I will never be sane_

_I will always be weird inside_

_I will always be lame_

_(Father of Mine—Everclear)_

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Right, then."

"Right."

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville stood in a semi-circle around the silver cup with water inside. Hermione had gotten the idea, trying to break the horcrux by putting it with water again. Now they stood in the drawing room, alone, with Ginny and Luna out to Diagon Alley for some last minute holiday shopping. They stood there wondering who was brave enough to drink from the cup, their wands were drawn and at the ready in case something, and most likely, went horribly wrong.

"Wait," Ron said, "how do we know this will work?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know if it will. This is just a stab in the dark. We have to start somewhere, why not with what worked last time?" Ron nodded his head slightly as if in agreement.

"Okay," she let out a breath and reached out for the cup.

"No," Harry said firmly as he reached out and snatched her wrist.

"Harry!" she protested. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to drink from it. What if it works?" he said.

"That's kind of how it's supposed to work," she reminded him.

"Not you. I don't want you doing this."

Hermione gaped at him. "Harry, you can't stop me from trying to help you."

"Wanna bet?" he challenged her.

Neville looked between Hermione and Harry and Ron, whose attention was on his two best friends. Summoning his Gryffindor courage he reached out and grabbed the cup, touching his lips to the cool metal and drinking the water inside.

The trio, startled at what he had done, held their breaths.

Neville looked at them then shook his head. "Nothing, sorry."

A collective sigh came from the group, happy that nothing had happened to Neville, frustrated that they had to come up with something new.

"I think Hermione may be onto something when she said that maybe a specific potion would be needed," Harry said grimly.

"Can you think of anything in Voldemort's past or present, a potion that has some sort of significance?" Hermione asked him.

Automatically, Harry's hand went touched the crook of his other arm. "One but I seriously doubt that is it," he said quietly. Hermione reached out and held his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm going to keep checking in the books. There must be something we can try," she said determinedly.

They heard the front door open and Harry quickly took the cup and left to hide it, Ron and Neville sat down on opposite ends of the chessboard and Hermione plopped down onto a sofa to read.

"Hey guys," Ginny said cheerfully as she and Luna entered the room. Their cheeks and noses were red and they still had snowflakes that were melting on their hair. "You should've come with us."

Ron wrinkled his nose. "Shopping's not really my thing," he replied.

"Whatever," she sighed and plopped down next to Hermione. "So, anything exciting happen in this house while we were away?"

Harry came out of his bathroom after his shower, rubbing his damp hair with a towel. Hermione was on his bed, thumbing through a book.

"There's got to be something in here," she said to him. She was wearing a dark violet slip with pink lace trimming. Her creamy smooth legs rested the length of the bed, crossed at the ankles, her hair fell in soft curls.

"No luck?" he asked.

"Not yet," she muttered and turned the page.

Harry crawled up onto the bed and plucked the book from her. "Then try again tomorrow," he whispered before capturing her lips in a kiss. She moaned softly and brought her hands up to his shoulders, feeling the damp skin beneath her fingertips. Harry dropped the book off the side of the bed then placed both his hands on her hips, sliding her down the bed to rest on her back. Conveniently, the action caused the slip to bunch at her hips and he became delirious with delight when he discovered she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Hermione breathed him in, smelling the fresh clean smell of his soap and running her hands through his damp hair. He moved one hand from her hip and lifted his own hips slightly to remove the towel that separated them. He placed his hand against her and murmured the charm.

He moaned softly in her ear as he slid into her warmth, one hand slid under her and curled to rest on her shoulder, the other moved from her hip, up her thigh, hooking it on his hip before sliding back down to rest on the mattress next to her for better leverage. She brought her other thigh up, arching her chest to him as he kissed her neck, moving from one side to the other.

"Harry," she whimpered softly as he moved against her, filling her, moving back and forth within her.

He was losing himself in her oblivion. The friction of her inner thighs against his hips sent desire flushing through him. The coolness in the room soothed the heat that was coming from him from his exertion. The smooth satin of her slip against the skin of his chest felt wonderful and he brought his hand up to brush against her hardened nipple. Her mouth was hot and wet as he plundered it, mirroring the velvety softness that surrounded his cock as he moved in and out of her.

Her fingers tightened their grip on his arms, the telltale sign that she was very near coming and he broke their kiss to pick up his own pace. "Oh!" she cried out softly as he felt her walls around him become wetter and tighter, clasping him as he thrust into her a few more times before finally releasing himself.

He rested between her trembling thighs to catch his breath as she gently stroked his hair. He felt absolutely and blissfully spent, letting his eyes droop as he rested his head on her chest. He could hear her heart beating loudly and quickly.

"Harry?"

His eyes opened wide and met Hermione's. "Shit, that's Tonks!" he hissed as he unceremoniously pulled out of Hermione. She quickly scrambled off the bed and dove under it as Harry called out. "Just a mo, I just got out of the shower!" He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and opened the door. Thank Merlin his hair was still wet and he wrapped the towel around his neck.

"Yeah?" he asked, hoping that he didn't look too guilty. Hermione stayed quiet under the bed. She moved her hand that was resting on something when it caught her eye, a folder marked **Case 2574991**. Curiosity getting the best of her, she opened the file.

"Shacklebolt is downstairs. He said he wanted to talk to you about tomorrow's training or something," Tonks said.

Harry closed his eyes. "Oh I forgot he was coming by tonight!" he said as he closed the door behind him.

Hermione scooted out from under the bed and placed the file on top of it. In front of her lay pictures, presumably taken from a muggle surveillance camera, of her and Draco in the muggle jewelry shop. Hermione stared at them a moment before brushing them aside to read a report underneath them.

"The victim claimed to be attacked by a diamond choker necklace received from a Mr. and Mrs. Kensington…," she murmured. She looked up, "Draco!" she hissed angrily and closed the file, stuffing it back under the bed.

She went to the door and opened it. There were voices coming from downstairs, Harry and Shacklebolt were talking in the drawing room. Hermione tiptoed past, peeking inside to see the two of them huddled over a stack of papers. She slipped down the steps, careful not to step on the squeaky ones as she went by the coat rack and retrieved her pink trench and a pair of clogs. She quickly opened the door and slipped out.

She ran through the halls of Hogwarts, skidding to a stop outside of the Slytherin portrait door and retrieved her Head Girl badge to put it into the slot. There was no one in the common room, those that had stayed behind for the holidays must all be upstairs in bed. She went up the stairs to Draco's room and opened the door. She quickly found herself yanked inside then spun around, a wand pressed to her throat.

"For crying out loud, Granger!" Draco exclaimed as he lowered his wand, Hermione lowered hers as well. "What are you _doing _here?"

Hermione pushed him away from her. "Deal's off, Draco," she hissed. "I want to be released from our binding spell."

Draco took in her appearance, pink trench open to reveal a satin slip underneath that fell mid-thigh. "You came all this way to tell me this?" he asked.

"The muggle jeweler we went to was attacked by a diamond choker in your mother's collection," she explained angrily.

"What!" He had the nerve to look genuinely surprised.

"I'm under investigation by the aurors, so are you! Draco, that's a serious offense. We could go to a wizarding prison because of this!" she shrieked.

"My mum doesn't own jewelry such as that. They lower the value of them, she only likes genuine gems," he replied.

"Why should I believe you?" she sneered. "You're a Malfoy!" she spat and he winced. "You pride yourselves on harming and degrading muggles and, and _mudbloods_!"

He grabbed her forearms and yanked her against him. "_Never_ speak ill of me or my mother," he said in a slow and threatening voice.

Hermione didn't back down as she gazed up at him fiercely. "I want out of this arrangement," she said firmly.

"They're called Unbreakables for a reason," he replied coolly. "Believe me, if I knew how to release you from it, I would. I'm getting sick of associating myself with a mudblood as yourself."

"I could tell when you kissed me the other night," she narrowed her eyes as she said this.

Draco looked at her for a long time before releasing a quiet snort. "Believe me, that will _never_ happen again." He let her go, taking in her appearance one last time. "You'd better get going. I'm sure Potty's bed is getting cold."

_SLAP!_

Her hand stung slightly where she had made contact with his cheek. His cheek was slowly turning pink as he stared at her with an unreadable look on his face. She stepped away from him and turned to flee.

Draco turned and placed both hands on his desk. "Fuck!" he swore and wiped everything off of it. He grabbed his cloak and a small package with a card on it, both tied together with red and green ribbon and he left his room.

Hermione was too far ahead of him, he heard her apparating as he reached the cellar of Honeydukes. He covered his tracks and made his way to the alley where he too apparated.

The alley in London that he usually apparated to was only a few blocks away from the hotel where his mother was staying. It was a quiet night, snow fell silently and Draco watched it for a brief moment before continuing on his way. But almost immediately, he sensed that he was not alone. From the shadows in front of him, stepped out a familiar figure.

"Hello, Draco," said the cool voice of his father.

Harry and Shacklebolt were still in the drawing room when she tiptoed past. She was upset and tired and welcomed the comfort of her own bed, slipping under the comforter and wrapping herself within it. She slowly began to cry herself to sleep. But it was a fitful and restless sleep. She only settled down when she felt the mattress sink behind her as Harry slipped in and wrapped an arm around her waist. Only then did she become calm enough to fall into a deep sleep when she heard his rhythmic breathing of rest.

"_CRUCIO!"_

"Aaaah!" Harry exclaimed as he sat upright, grabbing his scar.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione said, startled from her sleep. He could see the grey dawn of early morning in her window.

"Lucius," he replied. "Voldemort was very angry with Lucius Malfoy," he gasped.

"What?" she gasped. "Harry, I thought you cleared your mind last night."

"I did but he can still punch through if he's really angry about something," he said with slight irritation. "Sorry," he muttered immediately.

"We should tell Lupin," she advised but Harry shook his head.

"I don't think it was that important," he said. "Whenever Voldemort is pissed at his own Death Eaters, that's good news for us."

Hermione stared at him.

"What?" he asked. "Look, I'll tell him later. I'm not going to over and knock on his door this early in the morning for this." Hermione continued to look at him. "I swear I'll tell him!"

Satisfied, Hermione lay back down with him, nestling her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. Soon, she could tell he was asleep and if he could fall asleep that easy, maybe it really wasn't a big deal. Okay, well, it was a big deal but just not _that _big of a deal.

Harry snuck out of Hermione's room a few hours later and tiptoed down the hall. He had just about reached Ron's room when the door opened and Luna snuck out. She jumped when she saw him and Harry quickly covered her mouth as she let out a yelp of surprise.

"Shh!" he whispered and they both stayed silent for a moment until Harry removed his hand.

"Hi," she whispered awkwardly, both of them soooo busted.

"Hi," he whispered back, fidgeting slightly.

"So, I hear we're having French toast for breakfast," she said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, I like toast," he replied.

"Okay."

"Yeah."

They both moved past each other and on their way. Although, Harry could swear that she was faintly humming 'Weasley is Our King'. He gave a silent thumbs up to Ron's door.

It was a crowded table that morning for breakfast as the Weasley twins and their parents flooed in to join them as Molly brought the food. But everyone was in good spirits and as Harry looked around the table at his friends, the Weasleys, Tonks and Lupin laughing and smiling and Hermione, beautiful at his side, he wanted to capture this moment forever, keep it forever locked in his memory and in his heart.

"Check out the newest decorations!" George said proudly, as he presented a small box at the table.

"We've nearly sold out of them and we put them out yesterday!"

Hermione took out one of the ornaments, a miniature Santa elf that stuck its tongue out at her then turned around and mooned her. Harry nearly sprayed his drink all over the table.

"You can't put these on the tree!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, they're brilliant!" Harry said cheerfully, taking another one out that made a rude gesture at him with its tiny middle finger.

"Lupin! Tonks! Potter!" Kingsley's voice rang out in the kitchen, bringing everything to a standstill.

"What is it?" Tonks replied, not hiding her dread.

"We have an incident at Hogwarts," he replied and gasps came from the students at the table as they all stood.

"What!"

"What happened!"

Kingsley held up a hand, gesturing for silence. "Draco Malfoy is missing from the castle."

"Oh…is that all?" Ron replied uncaringly as the faces around the table relaxed. Except one. Hermione slowly sat down as Harry watched her.

"I need you three up there," Kingsley ordered them and they reluctantly left the jovial atmosphere at the table.

Out in the foyer, Harry put on his jacket. His eyes fell on Hermione's coat. Looking around him, he slipped a hand inside one pocket and then the other, pulling out her shiny Head Girl badge. He dropped it back inside then followed the others out of the door.

"The students say that they saw him at dinner last night and then again in the common room where he retired to his room. One student says she heard a commotion in his room around ten o'clock that night, shouting. His voice and a young lady's voice before she heard a door slam. There was a loud clatter after that and then nothing." Kingsley explained to them as they made their way.

"Fight with a girlfriend?" Lupin asked.

"Maybe but none of the young women have stepped forward as the other voice in the argument," Kingsley shook his head.

"The portrait door?" Tonks asked.

"Vaguely remembers opening the door several times but to let people out, not in."

"Has anyone verified Ernie MacMillan's whereabouts?" Lupin asked. "When you use the Head Boy or Girl badges, the doors automatically open, no password needed."

"I'll check in with his family. I believe he said they were in Switzerland, skiing," Tonks offered.

"And Hermione?" Kingsley asked as Lupin and Tonks both scoffed at the notion.

"She was at Grimmauld," Harry answered.

"Yes but all night?" he asked.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. He hated lying, he wasn't sure, really. "Yeah, um, all night." Thankfully, his lie was masked as awkwardness at having to admit that he was with Hermione all night.

Hermione hung up the delicate glass ornament on the enormous tree in the drawing room. She looked up at the clock in the room. Harry and the others had been gone half the day already. To pass the time, she made herself busy by decorating the tree, the others joined her soon after. They were laughing and joking but she just couldn't bring herself to join in. Guilt ate at her. Was she the last to speak to Draco? Did she say something that made him go out and do something stupid?

The distant sound of the front door opening brought her out of her misery and she shook her head and picked up another ornament.

"MUNDUNGUS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" they heard Molly shriek.

There was a loud moan of pain after that and the group scrambled out of the drawing room.

"Oh my God!" Luna gasped.

Molly and Mundungus were hovering over a pale young man covered in blood and moaning. Hermione grabbed on to the railing to steady herself. It was Draco.

"Have you gone mad!" Ron said as he thundered down the steps.

"Why did you bring…_him_ here!" George said, hot on his heels.

"I couldn't just leave him to die in the alley," Mundungus defended himself.

"But you're not supposed to apparate someone in this condition! You've made his injuries worse!" Molly scolded.

Hermione found her strength and bustled down the stairs. She knelt down next to Draco who was still moaning. His eyes fell on her.

"Hermione," he cried in a soft whisper. She looked up at everyone standing there.

"Somebody go and find Harry!" she ordered. "And bring Madame Pomfrey right away. We can't take him to St. Mungo's in this condition." Draco reached out for her, coughing up blood as he did so. "Draco," she said to him in a stern but gentle voice. "It's very important that you do not move, okay?" She looked back up at everyone. "GO!" Everyone scattered.

She was left alone with him. Her knee was by his side and she looked down to see an odd shape in his pocket. She gingerly reached in and pulled out a wrapped package with an envelope wrapped in red and green ribbon. There was only one word on the card: Mum. Hermione bit her lip. He left to give his mother her Christmas present. She took the package and stuffed it underneath her sweater as she heard people coming back.

"Can we give him anything?" Ginny asked, looking down at him as he winced in pain.

Draco raised his head and coughed, spraying out blood as Ginny, Luna, Neville and Ron jumped back. He moaned loudly. With trembling hands, Hermione ripped open his shirt and the girls gasped.

His chest was black and blue, and as she peeled back the shirt, blood poured out of a cut on his lower left side. Instinctively, she placed her hand on it, putting pressure on it and ignoring the sticky warmth that flowed beneath her hand.

"Somebody give me something!" she called out to her friends. "A clean rag or something."

Neville quickly took off his sweater then tugged the t-shirt underneath off, handing that to Ginny who snatched it and did a quick cleaning charm on it before giving it to Hermione.

"I've never seen someone die," Ron said softly when he saw Hermione's blood covered hand when she put the t-shirt over Draco's deep wound. Draco hissed in pain.

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione said softly. "He's not going to die," she whispered.

The front door opened and the rest of the morning's company came running in accompanied by Madame Pomfrey. Harry stared down at Draco bleeding in the foyer and he was forcibly reminded of the time that he cast the Sectumsempra curse on him.

"Oh my goodness!" Madame Pomfrey shrieked. "What happened?"

"I found him like this in the alley," Mundungus explained. "I couldn't leave him there bleeding to death so I brought him here."

"You shouldn't have apparated him," Molly hissed.

"You apparated?" Madame Pomfrey looked at him. "His injuries could be worse. Let's move him to a bed, gently," she emphasized.

Hermione moved over as Arthur, Mundungus, Kingsley and Lupin stepped forward. "On three," Lupin said. "One…two…three."

Draco groaned loudly as they moved him carefully up the stairs to an empty bedroom that Madame Pomfrey could work in. The others followed behind and watched as they rested him on the bed.

Hermione looked over at her friends standing in the doorway, watching what was going on. Draco reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Don't leave…Hermione," he coughed. "I don't want to die." Hermione looked back to Harry, seeing his face for only a moment before Molly shut the door.

It was quiet in the drawing room as the Gryffindors and Luna sat, doing their best to keep their minds off the dying teen in the room across the hall. The door would open once in awhile when Molly would go and get hot water and clean towels. In that small moment when the door was opened, they could hear Draco crying out.

"Who do you think did that to him?" Luna asked softly.

"Who cares?" Ron shrugged, although it was said without conviction.

Harry was sitting behind a desk, quiet and pensive, with his feet propped up on it. He wasn't sure how long he had left Hermione last night to talk to Shacklebolt but was it enough time for Hermione to sneak out of the house and up to Hogwarts?

The door across the hall opened and Lupin, Mr. Weasley, Shacklebolt and Mundungus filed out. The teens stood, except for Harry as Lupin walked in.

"Is he…," Neville asked, unable to finish the sentence.

"No," Lupin replied. "He'll recover although it will take some time. Madame Pomfrey has given him a powerful sleeping draught. He'll not wake up until sometime tomorrow."

"He's staying here until then?" Harry asked. Lupin shifted uneasily. "Do you think that's wise?"

"Harry we can't move him to St. Mungo's just yet."

Harry frowned and got to his feet. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's down the hall in the loo cleaning up." Harry nodded and set out to find her.

He could hear the water running from the other side of the door and he slowly opened it. Hermione was standing in front of the sink, vigorously washing her hands. The white porcelain was stained with splashes of pink. Harry stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, leaning against the wall next to her.

"I'm fine," she answered automatically. Harry looked down and saw that her hands were red and raw from the hot water and the repeated washing with the soap.

"Hermione," he said. She seemed to ignore him. "Hermione," he repeated. She still ignored him. He reached over and turned off the faucet and grabbed her hands. "They're clean, Hermione," he said, turning her to face him.

Her lower lip trembled and her face crumpled as she collapsed on the floor in tears. Harry sat down on the floor with her.

"They, uh," he began slowly, "they said that he had a visitor last night. A Slytherin third year heard him arguing with a girl in his room." He paused a moment and Hermione sniffled, filling the silence. "Was that you?" he asked.

She didn't say anything for the longest time and Harry considered go about another way but she finally spoke up. "I asked him to…negate, to go back on, what we," she gestured between the two of them, "talked about awhile ago."

Harry sighed. "You asked him to release you from your Fidelius or Unbreakable? Oh, Hermione…" He reached out to her, bringing her into his arms. He had asked some of the best aurors about those charms and vows and so far, no one had given him any hope on how to break her free from him.

"Sometimes when we feel cornered and trapped we do things that…we regret later on," he said to her. "We lash out and--."

"I didn't do this to him," she looked up at him fiercely. "I swear I didn't. You know I couldn't do something like this."

Harry looked at her. It was so easy to think that she would do something like that because Harry had daydreamed about pummeling the shit out of the ferret since he had learned that he had Hermione in a bind.

"Did he say who did this to him?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "He couldn't say much but…I think I have an idea who," she looked up at him. "His father," she finished. Harry let Hermione's guess sink into him.

"The things I said to him when I left," she sniffled softly.

Harry cradled her face in his hands. "Hermione, look at me," he said. "You always want to see the best in people, to believe that there is some good in them." Hermione closed her eyes and let a tear fall as her lip trembled. "It's one of the things about you that's…you. A part of you that I admire." He smiled softly at her before his face became serious again. "But there are some people in this world who are what they are and you cannot change them. There are people out there that do not have any good inside them. Trust me, I know," he said grimly. "And I don't want to see you destroy yourself by wasting the goodness in you on them. It's a waste of a precious gift."

That night, Hermione couldn't sleep. Images of Draco bleeding his life out before her eyes were permanently etched in her mind. Many times she had visited Harry in the hospital wing, his body bruised and battered and it ate at her, tugged at her heartstrings. But never before could she think it was possible for a father to do that to his own son. She was sure it was Lucius, the way he and his mother spoke about him, the hardness in Draco's grey eyes when he spoke about him. Lucius was searching for Narcissa for whatever reason and would use her Achilles heel, their son, to smoke her out. How any parent could do that to their own child was beyond her. She thought of her own happy childhood filled with warm and pleasant memories of her parents. She thought of what Ron's must have been like with parents that loved him like the Weasleys. She thought of the stolen one that should have been Harry's with his parents, the happy one filled with love instead of the cold and abusive one with the Dursleys. She thought of Draco's and wondered if that was how his childhood had been.

She gave up on sleep and tossed off the covers, the cool air causing her skin to goosebump. She put on a robe and some slippers and left her room, tiptoeing down the stairs. She opened the door to the room where Draco was staying and found Madame Pomfrey was awake and quietly reading a book.

"Hello Miss Granger," she said in a quiet voice. Hermione smiled slightly then her eyes shifted to the bed. "The first twenty-four hours are critical," Madame Pomfrey explained. "I want to be sure all the potions and charms are indeed working."

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's doing much better than I assumed he would," she replied.

Hermione nodded. "Would it be okay if I stayed and visited?" she asked.

"There's a chair over there," Madame Pomfrey said, nodding to a chair in the corner. Hermione walked over to it and sat down, curling her legs under her as she stared at the still young man lying on the bed.

She must have fallen asleep at some point.

"Hermione. Hermione, wake up," Tonks said, gently shaking her. Hermione looked up at her, blinking rapidly. She sat up straight in the chair and looked around her. Madame Pomfrey was gone but Mrs. Weasley was in her place. Draco was still lying silent and still in the bed.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost eight," Tonks replied. "Breakfast is ready, are you hungry? Everyone is downstairs."

She got out of the chair and stretched. "Yeah, I'll go down."

Everyone was indeed up and chatting away at the kitchen table. She went to the cabinet, got a plate and served herself some breakfast. She plopped herself down at an empty spot across from Harry who slid a hot cup of coffee in front of her.

"Thank you," she said to him.

He gave her a small smile. "You weren't in your room this morning," he said in a low voice. "Rough night?"

"I couldn't get back to sleep," she replied. "Images of Draco bleeding to death are forever etched in my mind."

Harry frowned sympathetically. "I'm sorry you had to witness that. Images of death never really go away and I'm not sure they get any easier over time," he said in a far off voice. "I guess you just sort of expect the painful memory so it doesn't seem as shocking anymore."

Hermione knew he was speaking of his godfather and Dumbledore, both murders he had witnessed. She reached out for him and he met her hand halfway across the table, giving it a gentle squeeze.

He felt as if he were underwater. He could hear muffled voices and he felt as if he were swimming in darkness, swimming toward the light above. Then he surfaced and his eyes fluttered open.

He didn't recognize this room. It was softly lit, there was wallpaper in the room decorated in soft pink vertical stripes with little flowers on it. How tacky. His tongue felt thick and dry, there was a bitter taste in his mouth and when he swallowed, his throat burned painful. But he was very thirsty.

"Where am I?" he said in a soft and raspy whisper. Two faces suddenly hovered over him, Madame Pomfrey and…Weasley's mum! His eyes widened with the realization that he was no longer in Hogwarts. Images came at him in a rush and he remembered his father's sneering face, the Crucios delivered, the boot that collided with his body, hitting his head, his ribs, his stomach, his legs. He knew he was going to die alone out there. Then he remembered someone picking him up, he smelled strongly of tobacco. He felt himself apparating and then pain, pain like his insides were being ripped out. He wanted to pass out from the pain but he was afraid that he would never wake up.

Then he saw her face. Hermione Granger's face hovering above him and he clung to her like a buoy in a turbulent sea. She had blood on her and he knew it was his, how much had he lost? He remembered feeling very cold and the pain, the pain. Then…darkness.

Now he felt as if he had awoken in some weird parallel universe.

"Hermione?" he croaked.

Madame Pomfrey nodded to Mrs. Weasley who left the room.

"He's awake," Molly announced to those that were sitting in the drawing room, carrying on in their usual evening activity. Harry and Hermione were sitting at a table.

"Has he said anything?" Harry asked. "Does he know where he's at?"

Molly shook her head as she walked to them and placed a gentle hand on Hermione's arm. "He's asked for you dear," she said softly.

"Oh," she replied and looked at Harry who shook his head. "Um, okay," she said uneasily as she got to her feet and crossed the room, feeling all eyes on her. Harry stopped her just outside of the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed at her.

"What am I supposed to do, Harry?" she replied harshly, yanking her arm from him.

She opened the door to the room, feeling Harry's eyes burning into her. Draco was sitting up as Madame Pomfrey was giving him a cup of cool water.

"Easy…small sips," she was saying to him.

Hermione stepped forward into view when he was done. He looked up at her then at Madame Pomfrey. "Could we?" She nodded and left the room.

"I'll be just outside," she said and closed the door.

"Where am I?" Draco asked her as Hermione took a seat on a chair by his bed.

"I can't tell you," she replied. "But you are safe here." _Although I would stay away from Harry at the moment._

"I have to get out of here," Draco said. "You have to get me out of here."

"Draco I can't move you. Your injuries…you're still healing. You could do some serious damage," she replied.

Draco shook his head. "You don't understand…I _have_ to leave. My father. He'll find my mother." He shook his head again and blinked his eyes. "What's the matter with me?"

"There's a sleeping draught in the water," she answered him. "You need it to help you heal."

"I have to get out of here. My father found me only a few blocks away from my mother. He'll find her. I know it." He was feeling very tired and his eyelids began to close involuntarily.

"I'll go," Hermion said. "I'll move her."

Draco's eyes shot open. "NO! Hermione don't! My father!" He felt as if he were being pushed underwater again, the darkness overcoming him as he flailed wildly in his dream state, screaming Hermione's name, fighting to get to the surface.


	31. The Reluctant Hero

**The Reluctant Hero**

_Someone told me love will all save us._

_But how can that be, look what love gave us._

_A world full of killing, and blood-spilling_

_That world never came._

_And they say that a hero can save us._

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles._

_Watch as we all fly away._

_(Hero—by Nickelback)_

Hermione threw on a pair of jeans and a cream colored jumper before tying her hair back in a ponytail. She had to work quickly. She opened up her nightstand and pulled out the gift that Draco was on his way to deliver to his mother. She fumbled around the cluttered drawer some more until she found the small tracking device that Harry had given her.

She wasn't completely stupid.

Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater extraordinaire, was on the prowl and very close to finding Narcissa Malfoy. Though why was still a mystery. One she would never find the answer to if she didn't find her and move her quickly. She quickly made her way downstairs, darting past the drawing room and grabbing her coat before she opened the front door.

Harry looked up from the chessboard and looked at Ron. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

Ron looked up at him. "Hear what?"  
"HERMIONE!"

Draco's scream startled everyone and Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. "What in the world?" Ron said.

Harry ran into the room where Draco was healing and saw Lupin and Tonks holding Malfoy down while Madame Pomfrey held a vial of potion in her hands.

"Okay, he's back under," she announced and the two of them backed away.

_No, I'm not under you stupid idiots. Wake me up! I have to go after her!_

"Where's Hermione," Harry asked, seeing that she was not in the room.

"She left a moment ago," Madame Pomfrey answered.

_What! No! Potty, you have to go and find her. Bring her back._

"She left the room?" he asked again and Madame Pomfrey nodded. He looked to Draco's sleeping form. You asshole, what did you tell her to do?

He ran up to her room calling out her name. "Hermione?" Ron came out to meet him.

"Harry, what's going on?" he asked.

Harry turned to his best friend. "Find Hermione." He ran past him and down the steps to the foyer where their coats were all hung up. Hermione's, of course, was missing. Harry cursed under his breath and ran back up the stairs to her room.

The nightstand drawer had been pulled out and rummaged through. His eyes fell on the small grey box he had given her that contained the tracking device. It was empty. He dashed up to his room to retrieve the Locator.

"Harry what is going on?" Lupin demanded, meeting him on the stairs as he headed down.

"Hermione left. I think Draco sent her out to do something for him," he replied.

"Harry, wait," Lupin said but Harry shook his head.

"I have to find her," he said.

Tonks popped up behind Lupin. "Then we'll go with you."

"Me too," Ron stepped forward.

Harry shook his head. "No, I need someone I can trust here to keep an eye on the Ferret." Ron reluctantly nodded his head and Harry continued on his way. "Hey Harry?" he called out.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

Harry turned and walked out of the Grimmauld Place. Luna Lovegood stepped out of the shadows and opened up the door just a sliver, just wide enough to overhear the conversation being held on the front steps as Harry put on his jacket.

"Where do you suppose she went?" Tonks asked.

"We'll start at the alley where Draco was caught. Something tells me she started there as well. She took the tracking device with her so I will be able to locate her." Harry was explaining. There was the sound of apparation, three cracks then silence. She looked up once in the direction of the drawing room, then grabbed her coat and stepped outside.

"What are you doing here?"

Narcissa stared at Hermione when she opened the door, clearly surprised to see her standing in front of her. She looked down the hall to see if Draco had come with her but Hermione pushed her back into the room.

"We don't have a lot of time," she explained, grabbing a suitcase and throwing things inside. Narcissa stared at her a moment.

"Where's Draco?" she asked softly.

Hermione looked up at her and paused slightly before reaching into her coat for the package he was trying to bring to his mother. Narcissa looked at the package then collapsed into a chair.

"Lucius found him only a few blocks from this hotel," Hermione explained. Narcissa's hand began to tremble violently as she raised it to her forehead. Hermione stuffed the gift back into her jacket pocket. "He's okay. He's safe but he isn't able to come right now."

"What did he do to him? What did he do to my baby?" Narcissa asked in a hissed whisper.

"Mrs. Malfoy—"

"Don't call me that!" she said waspishly to Hermione.

"Narcissa," Hermione said instead, "we need to get going. Lucius is so close to finding you—"

"Make that…found."

Hermione whirled around and Narcissa shot up out of her chair as Lucius and two other Death Eaters walked into the room. Hermione raised her wand but they struck first, the second one disarming her while she blocked the first one's strike. Hermione stepped back as Draco's father stepped forward.

"Hello darling," Lucius said with a sneer. "Did you miss me?" Narcissa backed away from him, terrified and shaking, taking Hermione with her. "Search the room," he ordered.

Hermione watched as the two Death Eaters emptied all of Narcissa's luggage, emptied all the drawers, overturned furniture. Someone had to be hearing all this and soon the muggle hotel staff will come inspecting. Then what? The Death Eater's would take them out without a moment's thought.

"Apparition not working?" Lucius asked and Hermione realized he was talking to Narcissa. "This room has anti-apparition wards on it as well as a silencing charm. Do not worry. No one will find you."

Hermione didn't know why she said it, maybe to give herself some comfort but she couldn't help the words that came out of her mouth. "Harry will," she said defiantly. "Harry will find me."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "_Potter!_" he said disbelieving. "Do you honestly believe that bumbling teenager will come and save you?" He laughed and the other Death Eaters joined in. "Dumbledore was an idiot that believed the same thing and look what happened to him. You are all idiots if you believe that that half-blood teenager has the power to defeat the greatest wizard of all." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"It's not here," one of the Death Eaters said.

Lucius turned to Narcissa. "Where is it?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she replied impatiently.

He slowly walked toward the two of them and to Hermione's surprise, Narcissa took a hold of her wrist and stepped in front of her.

"If it's not in this room," Lucius said slowly, "then maybe it's on one of them." Narcissa backed the two of them up and Hermione hit the fire extinguisher sharply. "We'll search them. I'll take the mudblood, you two can search my wife."

Lucius reached out for the two of them but Narcissa grabbed a glass tumbler from the table next to her and smashed it against the side of her husband's head. He fell to the floor and cried out in pain as the other two Death Eaters came for them. Hermione quickly turned around and grabbed the fire extinguisher, spraying its contents on the two surprised wizards.

Narcissa and Hermione dashed out of the room and sprinted down the hall to the elevator at the end. The fates were good to them. Hermione jabbed the down button and the doors opened immediately.

"NARCISSA!" Lucius roared as he stumbled out of the room, face bloodied.

Hermione and Narcissa scrambled into the elevator as a spell flew over their heads and hit the wall of the elevator. Narcissa cried out in terror as Hermione hit the "L" button for the lobby then the "Close Doors" button repeatedly as they heard Lucius coming closer. With a frustrated yell the doors closed then there was a thump as Lucius hit them angrily.

"Calling all aurors on call," came a crackly voice from somewhere inside Tonks' robes and she came to a halt as she pulled out her Auror badge. "There is a disturbance at the Four Season's hotel, code 5389, unauthorized use of magic in a muggle place of business."

"That's it!" Harry exclaimed. "That's where Hermione went. I know it."

"It's only down the block and around the corner," Lupin added and the three of them ran.

When they turned the corner, they saw muggle police cars and Shacklebolt disguised as one of the captains.

"What happened?" Tonks asked, immediately approaching him. He looked at them in surprise, especially Harry.

"What are you three doing here?" he asked.

"Hermione," Harry explained. "She's in there. What did she do? She knows better than to cast spells in front of muggles."

"I'm not sure that it is Hermione," Shacklebolt said uneasily. "We have reports of at least three different spells that were cast at the same time in an incident on the thirty-fifth floor. But don't worry, we cast an anti-apparation spell over the entire hotel."

"You did what?" Harry stepped forward. "If Hermione is trying to get away from whoever cast these spells, you've trapped her in this building!"

"Harry, we believe that there may be Death Eater's in there. Now what Hermione is doing in this hotel, I don't know but we have a chance to capture some Death Eaters and that takes priority here," Shacklebolt lectured at Harry's incensed face that became angrier with every word spoken.

"Sir," another auror disguised as a muggle policeman stepped forward, "we are entering the stairs." Without a word to the three of them, Shacklebolt turned and left them.

"Come on," Tonks said quietly as they walked into the hotel unseen by the other aurors.

Harry led them to the elevators where a small crowd stood to use them. It seemed as if no one had any idea what was going on inside this hotel, they just went about as business as usual. Harry assumed that that was the idea. After all, the wizarding world had gone on and thrived right underneath their noses.

"This will take forever," Tonks sighed, staring up at the grid that had the floors lit up with the elevators' progress.

"We can't take the stairs," Lupin said patiently. A muggle woman stared disapprovingly at Tonk's red and green hair, Harry's own wild hair and Lupin's tattered clothes.

Suddenly, there were gasps in the crowd and people crying out, "What happened?" and "Good heavens, are there people inside?"

Harry looked up at the light boards above the elevators, all of them looked normal except for one. While all the others where gradually making their descent, one was falling. Thirty-three, thirty-two, thirty-one, all of those buttons lit rapidly. The air seemed to leave Harry's lungs and he knew, _just knew_, that Hermione was on that elevator.

The doors to the lift next to the wonky one opened and Harry dashed in with Tonks and Lupin hot on his heels. No one seemed to care, their attentions were horrifiedly fixed on the elevator that was free-falling.

Hermione and Narcissa sighed in relief when the doors closed before Lucius could reach them. Hermione let out a breath she'd been holding and concentrated on the front of the hotel. But she found that she couldn't apparate.

"I can't apparate!" Narcissa said, breathless.

"Neither can I," Hermione replied. "I think they put an anti-apparition ward over the entire hotel."

There was an odd scraping sound heard far over them then a metallic ping. The elevator came to a jarring stop. "What was that?" Narcissa asked in a whisper. Hermione shook her head.

There was another metallic ping and Hermione felt as if her stomach had jumped into her throat as the elevator suddenly moved. With horror, Hermione realized that they were falling. Narcissa screamed. Hermione looked at the elevator panel and saw that none of the buttons were lit up. There was a red plastic sign that read EMERGENCY BRAKE. She ripped open the panel and pushed the bright red button.

There was a spine-irritating sound of metal scraping on metal and the distinct odor of burning oil of some sort as the elevator slowed and came to a stop. For a moment, neither woman moved as if afraid that any slight movement would send the elevator back into a freefall.

"We have to get out of here," Hermione whispered and bravely stepped to the lift's doors. Narcissa followed her and the two women tried to pry open the elevator doors.

"Wait!" Narcissa said, stopping Hermione. "Did you hear that?"

There was a muffled whooshing sound then a loud bang as the carriage shook and Narcissa screamed. "Oh my God, they're attacking us!" Hermione said as she felt the lift fall a little. "He's taking out the brakes!"

"Lift me up!" Harry said as he blasted away the roof panel of the lift. Lupin stepped forward and gave him a leg up.

"Be careful!" Lupin called up to him.

The shaft was poorly lit and he was careful not to touch the cables that were moving feverishly as the ascended in the hotel. He could see sparks above him and the sound of metal scraping as the rogue elevator came to a slow stop.

"Harry!" Tonks called his attention and he reached down and pulled Tonks up then together they both pulled Lupin up.

"She's in there," Harry said, pointing to the smoking lift above them as they approached it.

"How do you know it's Hermione in there?" he asked.

"REDUCTO!" came a rough male voice above them and Harry saw the spell hit the lift. There was a woman's scream and the lift fell a little. Tonks clutched onto Harry's arm painfully. Harry drew his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" he said and he heard somewhere swear loudly moments before a wand and two more wand blasts from another Reducto hit the carriage.

Hermione screamed as she felt momentarily weightless before the elevator finally gave way and began to fall again. Harry heard her scream as the elevator whooshed past them.

"HARRY!" Lupin shouted as Harry leapt off his lift and hurtled down after the one Hermione was on.

"Impedimenta!" Harry said, pointing his wand to the lift below him that slowed then stopped. He landed with a thud on top of it and rolled off of the side, catching himself as he dangled in the air with one hand. His wand fell away from him into the dark well below. He got his grip with both hands and pulled himself back up.

He heard wand blasts above him as Lupin and Tonks dueled with the Death Eaters above them. "Heads up, Harry!" Tonks yelled and a moment later a Death Eater fell to his death, landing on the suspended carriage. His momentum from the fall broke the spell Harry had put on it and it began to fall again.

Hermione didn't know much more she could take with the lift falling, stopping, falling, stopping. She and Narcissa fell back to the floor and huddled together.

Harry pushed the dead man off of the lift, flattening himself against the roof and holding on for dear life. "Accio wand!" he said aloud.

Hermione looked up sharply. She thought she heard someone shouting, a familiar voice.

It seemed as if forever until his wand flew into his hand but as soon as his fingers made contact Harry stood and cast the Impedimenta on the lift again, brining it to stop.

Narcissa whimpered and Hermione didn't dare breathe. Both women cried out in fear when the panel above them opened, expecting the Avada Kedavra. But instead they heard…

"Hermione!"

She opened her eyes to see Harry's face looming in the space where the panel was. She got to her feet.

"Harry! Harry get us out of here!"

He reached down and pulled a terrified Narcissa out. Lupin and Tonks must have sent their lift back down because they pulled up next to Harry. He quickly handed Narcissa over to them. He went back and reached for Hermione, pulling her out. She was just about to get on the other elevator when someone screamed out, "Watch out!"

A wand blast came out of nowhere and deflected a final Reducto that was sent their way. Harry yanked Hermione back just in time, causing them both to fall and the carriage to wobble violently and drop two floors before stopping again. Harry knew the Impedimenta wasn't going to hold for very long and he pointed his wand up as rope shot out of it. He wrapped an arm around Hermione just as the lift fell away.

"Narcissa!" Harry heard Lupin yell. "Lower the lift!"

Harry and Hermione dangled in the air, her arms wrapped around his neck while he held on to her waist with his available arm.

"I knew you would come," she whispered to him, her face looking up at his. Harry looked at her, elation and relief in his eyes as he bent his head and kissed her.

Luna took the picture then lowered the camera from her face, her Quick Quotes quill scribbled furiously at her side. She had remained hidden in the shaft, watching the action take place before her as she perched herself precariously on a ledge. She had nearly given herself up when she called out to them and drew her wand to deflect the spell that nearly hit Hermione.

But now as she looked at Harry with an arm around Hermione as they dangled in the air, hope swelled within her. Hope that good truly did triumph over evil. Hope that there really was still good in this world. Hope that the wizarding world did stand a chance against Lord Voldemort. Hope that a hero had been born in Harry Potter.

Harry waited in the lobby of a different muggle hotel as Hermione checked Narcissa in. Tonks had gone back to her old hotel room in the chaos of everything to steal her bag that had all of her muggle money in it. As soon as she was checked in, they apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed when he saw her. "Oh Hermione, where have you been? Everyone's out looking for you!" He enveloped her in a hug as her other friends joined in.

The euphoria that Hermione was alive faded in Harry and now he was downright pissed.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione called out to him as he walked away. She reached for him and turned him around. He was so angry and she saw that on his face. He didn't trust himself to say something that he couldn't later take back. He yanked his arm from her and walked away.

"Let him go," Lupin said behind her. Hermione turned to see everyone looking at her, demanding an explanation. Her face crumpled into tears and she fled to her room.

Harry burst into the room Draco was staying in, startling the now awake Draco who was stumbling over his words to explain something to Molly.

"Harry!" she said at his appearance. "Maybe you can understand what he's talking about?"

Harry turned to Malfoy who looked back at him. "Potty, I've been trying to explain to this dim-witted woman that she has to let me go. I have to get out of here and…"

"Get out," Harry said in a quiet voice.

"Harry?" Molly asked him.

"Mrs. Weasley, please."

She glanced between the two young men then reluctantly left the room.

"Potter, listen to me you stupid…"

"Shut up," Harry said in a deadly calm voice. Draco stared at him as he slowly approached his bed.

"Potter, I don't have time for this. We have to find Hermione…"

"I said, Shut Up."

"She could be in danger and—"

He didn't have time to finish before Harry reached out with both hands and yanked Malfoy out of the bed, slamming him against the hard wood floor. He winced in pain as he head made contact. He let out a whimper of pain as Harry knelt next to him, shoving his knee into his already tender and healing chest. Harry's wand was at his throat.

"She _was_ in danger, you stupid fuck!" he hissed at the ferret. His eyes were wild with anger and hate. "She and your mother were nearly killed tonight and your father got away."

"What?" Malfoy stammered.

"I want you to stay the fuck away from Hermione," Harry said, pressing his wand against the ferret's throat. "Don't speak to her, don't touch her, don't even look in her direction, do you understand me?"

Malfoy smirked. "That's going to be a little difficult considering she promised to help me."

Harry pressed his knee harder on his chest and Draco cried out. "Then release her from that promise."

"Sorry, can't do that," Draco gasped in pain. Harry stared at him, wishing he could make him suffer, wishing he could force him into it. "Go ahead," Draco teased. "You want into my mind? Go ahead, do it." Harry looked away from him. "Afraid of what you'll find Potty? Or was Dumbledore so incompetent as to not teach you how to do it?"

Harry looked back at him sharply.

He stumbled into his mind and immediately came upon an image of Draco standing in front of Hermione in a hallway at Hogwarts. "How many points get taken away for this?" he asked and he bent over and kissed Hermione.

Harry staggered away from Malfoy who slowly sat up and rubbed his chest. "Oh, she didn't tell you?" he asked Harry with a sneer on his face.

Harry staggered out of the room, the image of Draco and Hermione kissing replayed over and over.

"Hermione? Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Ginny asked from the other side of Hermione's closed bedroom door. Harry hustled up there.

"Is she in there?" he asked opening the door.

Hermione was lying down on her bed crying but sat up immediately when she saw him enter her room. He slammed the door behind him in Ginny's face.

"Harry," Hermione called out to him but he held up a hand. He looked even angrier than she last saw him. He began to pace back and forth in front of her bed, looking at her with hurt and rage on his face. He had never looked at her like that before.

"Harry, please talk to me," she said in a small voice.

"When were you going to tell me?" he finally spat out.

"Harry, I had to get her out of there quickly," she explained.

He swooped down on her and grabbed her shoulders. "I'm not talking about Narcissa!" he yelled at her. "I'm talking about your little make-out session with the Ferret!"

"W-what?" Hermione stammered.

He shoved a finger in her face. "Don't even think about lying to me Hermione. I went into his mind. I saw it, he showed it to me. You two…KISSING…in the halls!" He let go of her and she plopped back onto the bed.

"We weren't kissing!" she shot back, jumping to her feet.

"Don't lie to me, Hermione!"

"He kissed me! I didn't kiss him back! Didn't he show you how I ran away from him?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" he demanded.

"Because I knew you would react like this Harry. I didn't want you to get into trouble because of what you would do to him."

"Like rip out his throat like I so badly want to right now?" he yelled. "Why are you protecting him?"

"I'm protecting you! I had just got you back Harry. I didn't want something to happen that would take you away from me again." Tears began to fall down her face.

Harry stomped over to her and she cowered away on the bed again. "You are going to show me everything, EVERYTHING!" he shouted into her face. She nodded meekly and fearfully.

His emotions were running high as he stumbled into Hermione's mind. He saw an image of himself rescuing Hermione earlier in the door closest to him. "Harry," he heard her voice, "something's wrong. I don't feel well."

"You're supposed to feel dizzy. Just relax, Hermione," he said with no emotion as he continued on his way, seeing her relaxing with her mother on what he assumed was the deck of the boat he had sent her away on. He saw the image of Draco kissing Hermione and Hermione backing away. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and he looked behind him in the darkened corridor he had just walked past. There was nothing there.

Harry wasn't sure how far back he should go, he didn't know exactly when Hermione became bound to Draco. He trotted forward, careful not to pass the door up. Passing images of Hermione and him making love, their first kiss, she and Draco in an elevator. He must be getting closer. There was an image of Ginny receiving the flowers he sent by owl and a pang of guilt went through him.

He suddenly stopped.

In front of him were two closed doors. He stepped in front of one and opened it. It was the same image he had seen in Ron's mind. He couldn't help the small flare of jealousy that coursed through him at seeing his best friend snogging the hell out of his girlfriend. But he had made his peace with it and he stepped out of the room and closed the door. Again, the prickly sensation came over him but there was no one around him. He stepped to the other door and turned the knob.

It didn't budge.

Harry turned the knob and tried to push the door open again, getting the same result. This had to be the door then. He shoved his shoulder against the door over and over again but he didn't get any result.

"Need help?" came a cold voice as Harry tried again. He tried to stop his momentum but the moment his shoulder collided with the door, it gave.

He heard Hermione scream and the room and corridor began to shake violently. Harry looked back to see Voldemort standing in the corridor, clinging to the wall for balance. The expression on his face showed that he was equally stunned and surprised by what was going on around him.

"What the hell are you doing in her mind?" Harry screamed at him, clinging to the doorway.

"I followed you, Harry," Voldemort explained with a sick grin on his face. "Learn to rid yourself of emotions before going into anyone's mind, Harry. You leave other doors open. Prying are we?"

"Get out of here!" Harry shouted, reaching for his wand and finding that he didn't have it with him. Voldemort laughed at him.

"It's just our minds in here, Harry. You want me out, you have to get out as well."

The corridor of Hermione's mind gave another violent tremble and he and Voldemort grasped the wall to stay upright. "HARRY!" Hermione screamed.

Harry looked over at his struggling nemesis then sprinted down the corridor past him. Voldemort reached out and grabbed his ankle, tripping him up.

"Every second you're in her head, you're killing the mudblood for me. Do you think I'm going to let you go that easy?" he said with a maniacal grin. Harry kicked out violently at him. He couldn't be killing Hermione. He just couldn't be.

There was a sound of wood splintering and Harry looked back at the corridor he hadn't explored yet and saw doors flying out of their hinges as a wall of water came rushing down the hall. Voldemort let go of him as Harry's foot made contact with his head. Again, Harry got to his feet and sprinted down the corridor as the wall of water lapped at his heels. He could feel it swell around his ankles, then his calves and he finally looked down.

He screamed when he realized that it was not water that was flooding around him but blood. Hermione's blood. He really was killing her.

"You're not going anywhere!" Voldemort hissed as he grabbed Harry again. He fought him off only to be punched in the face and knocked to the ground. He was drenched in blood and staggered to his feet in horror. Voldemort rammed into him with his shoulder and shoved him against the wall. "You aren't going anywhere until she dies, Potter!"

Harry's fist collided with Voldemort's nose. He howled painfully and backed away. Harry lunged for him, wrapping his hands around his throat and shoving him under the river of blood. "We're getting the fuck out of here!" he screamed. Voldemort's hands flailed wildly, hitting at his hands, face, arms, anything. But Harry didn't waver. He was determined to drown the Dark Lord.

Suddenly, there was a searing pain in his right hand and he cried out. His injured hand let go of Voldemort's neck on reflex and he looked to his right to see Isis hovering next to him, fangs out.

"Isis?" Harry breathed out. How did she get here? Was she really on Voldemort's side all this time?

"HARRY!" Isis hissed angrily. "LET HER GO!"

Harry looked down and saw that Voldemort was no longer under him, it was Hermione. He was back in her room. Her hands were on his chest, pushing him away, terror in her eyes before they rolled into the back of her head. Her hands fell away from his chest as he let go of her neck.

Her bedroom door burst open and Lupin, Tonks and Ron spilled into the room. There was chaos in the house. He heard Draco screaming from the room below and the sound of footfalls as people scrambled about. The three of them stared at Harry.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" Ron screamed as he darted forward and flung Harry off of Hermione with a force he didn't know his friend had.

"I didn't mean it!" Harry wailed. "I swear I didn't mean to hurt her!" he said as Ron pummeled him with his fists. Harry didn't fight back. He didn't want to. He was in shock. Lupin pulled Ron off of him and he heard Ginny scream as she ran into the room. Harry rolled over and looked over at Hermione.

"No!" he gasped. There was blood. Lots of it.

"No!" Tonks moaned as she gently shook her. "Hermione wake up! Wake up!" Hermione was turning pale. Neville and the twins ran into the room and helped restrain Ron as Lupin went to Hermione's side. He moved his hands over sweater and ripped it with his bare hands, revealing the telltale injuries of the Sectumsempra on her torso.

"Get Madame Pomfrey in here. NOW!"

"Ginny!" Tonks pleaded with her. Ginny stared at Hermione then up at Harry before running out of the room.

"I swear," Harry began to cry. "I swear I didn't mean to hurt her."

Lupin made no motion of acknowledgement to this statement. Harry sat up slowly.

"Harry do not move," Lupin growled at him. "George," he said and George stood in front of Harry, wand drawn.

"Give me your wand, Harry," he said reluctantly. Harry looked up at George in disbelief but gave over his wand anyway. This couldn't be happening. Hermione hadn't moved.

"What happened here?" Madame Pomfrey gasped when she walked into the room.

"I think she's been hit with a Sectumsempra," Lupin said.

"The same as Mr. Malfoy?" she asked. "I just came from his room! He had the same injuries."

"She's not breathing!" Tonks cried out.

The mediwitch bustled to the girl's side and with a wave of her wand, conjured up some device that began to pump air rhythmically into Hermione's mouth.

"Breathe child, breathe."

"This isn't working," Madame Pomfrey said in frustration.

"She's still bleeding," Lupin shouted in a panicked voice.

"Hermione!" Ron wailed.

"Was she strangled?" Madame Pomfrey asked. "Her neck has bruises on it." Lupin and Tonks looked up at Harry who had silent tears falling down his cheeks. "Her trachea could have damage. I have to find another way for her to breathe. Neville," he stood attention at her words. "I used the last of the dittany on Mr. Malfoy's injuries. You must hurry to the Hogwart's greenhouse and get some."

"Take my Firebolt," Harry spoke up. "It's fast. You can use it to fly into Hogwarts when you apparate into Hogsmeade."

"I'll go too, then," Ron said. "I'm a better flyer than you, Neville."

"Just go!" Madame Pomfrey said. "Quickly! We're losing her." The boys scrambled out of the room.

"Miss Weasley, I need hot water, clean towels and my bag," she ordered. Ginny nodded and ran out of the room. Fred followed her to help.

"Take Harry down to his room," Lupin said to George. "Lock him in."

"Come on, Harry," George said as Harry got to his feet. He stared at Hermione. Her face lifeless.

He didn't even remember how he got to his room. He only realized he was standing in his own bathroom, staring at the mirror. He looked down and saw that his hands were covered in Hermione's dried blood, his clothes were soaked in her blood. Blood wetting his black t-shirt and staining his jeans. He scrambled out of the clothes as they left faint traces of the blood on his skin. He turned on the faucet and began to wash her blood off of his hands. He watched as the red streams swirled in the basin before going down the drain as easily as it left her body.

The image of his own hands wrapped around her neck flashed in his mind.

He should've researched this. That's what Hermione would've done. He should've hesitated before opening that door, he should've known that Malfoy had booby-trapped it somehow.

"She's dead," Voldemort whispered in his head. "I felt her life slip away before we left her mind."

"Shut up!" Harry muttered.

"Thank you for taking care of that bothersome little mudblood."

"I'm going to hunt you down. I'll never rest until I find you and kill you with my bare hands! I swear it!" Harry threatened.

"You may have let me in her mind," Voldemort whispered in his head, "but _you_ were the one who opened the door."

Harry cut off their connection and cleared his mind. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror. A swell of emotion overcame him and he punched the mirror, shattering it. He watched as his own blood from his cuts mixed with Hermione's, flowing together briefly before going down the drain together.

An anguished cry ripped from his throat as he sank to the floor. He killed Hermione. He killed her with his bare hands. Had strangled her to death as she lay bleeding underneath him. Tears blinded him and fell down his face.

Forever seemed to pass and he had no more tears left at the moment. A movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned to see Isis slithering across the floor.

"Thank you," he said softly, his throat was raw. "If you hadn't bit me…"

"Don't talk to me right now," Isis replied in a tight voice and continued on her way.

Harry hadn't moved from the bathroom. He drifted in and out of sleep, his dreams fitful and filled with memories of Hermione. The first time he saw her on the train, her terror at seeing the troll, the heartbreak on her face when he sent her back to Hogwarts alone, the way it felt to make love to her for the first time, her cry when he broke through her barrier, the way she chewed at the end of her quill, the way it felt to bury his face in her hair as he snuggled with her in bed.

His scar stung sharply and he sat up with a jolt, his hand rubbing his forehead. "Are you okay, Harry?"

He looked up to see Neville sitting in a chair. The sun was shining into the room and he wondered how long he had been out. The gravity of the situation settled on him and he wished he had never woken up.

"She's okay, Harry," Neville said. "She's alive."

Relief filled Harry and his body began to shake with the sobs of gratefulness. She was alive! She was alive!

"You should get yourself looked at," Neville said, pointing to his bloodied hand.

"I don't want to go downstairs just yet," Harry replied somberly.

"Harry, no one believes that you would willingly do this. They just want to know what happened."

Harry didn't answer him.

"She's resting in her room although I wouldn't go there right now. Ron's in there with her and I don't think he wants to see you at the moment."

"I'm not ready to see her." Harry didn't know what to say to her. Sorry for nearly killing you with my bare hands. No hard feelings.

Neville nodded then stood and left the room. Harry noticed that he didn't lock the door so Harry did it for him with a wave of his hand.

More time passed that Harry drifted in and out of sleep. Was it a dream that Neville had come to visit him?

There was a knock at the door that brought him into focus.

"Harry? It's me, Luna. Can I come in?"

He sighed and unlocked the door. She walked in with a tray of food and a folded newspaper. She set the tray down on the floor next to him and sat down with her legs tucked under her.

"You'll hear about it eventually but I wanted to be the first to tell you," she said nervously. She moved the paper from under her arm and handed it to Harry.

It was the Quibbler, the front page had a large picture of him and Hermione dangling from a rope in the elevator shaft. There was a large headline at the top of the paper, a single word in bold lettering: **HERO!**

Harry looked at the byline. "You wrote this!" he said to her.

"I gave it to my father and he sent everyone scrambling to the presses from the hospital bed. We barely made it. Harry," she leaned forward, "the paper sold out in half an hour and we had to scramble to put out a second batch. That one already sold out and we're still getting calls from our vendors for more."

Harry scanned the article. "How did you…?"

"I followed you," she replied and he looked up sharply at her. "Don't you understand, Harry? I needed to show Voldemort that he didn't destroy me or my father that the Quibbler lives on. The wizarding world needs to know that we can all move on because there truly are brighter days ahead. That there is someone who is willing to stand up to him and that person is you."

"I'm not the only one," he argued. "What about the Order?"

"Dumbledore represented the Order and the hope of goodness in this wizarding world. We all mourned his loss but there is nothing more we can do. We must move on and you have to move into the role that he had you groomed for, the role that was to be yours the day Voldemort killed your parents and failed to kill you. The Order needs a leader, Harry, and the wizarding world needs a hope. It's time for you to answer the call."

Harry put the paper down and moved it away from him. "I'm not a hero, Luna. I don't know what silly delusions are in your head but if you haven't noticed, I nearly murdered my best friend and the girl I care about most in this pathetic world."

"Every hero has his dark past, skeletons that shape his character," Luna said patiently. "Every hero has his weakness, his Achilles' heel. Don't let this be it. You have to move past it because Hermione will not be the last. Voldemort will use this weakness against you, to cripple you. We're your friends, Harry and we'll all put our lives on the line, NOT because of you," she added quickly, "but because we believe that good will triumph in the end and Voldemort will be destroyed."

Harry tapped the headline of the paper. "I don't want this."

"That's why it has to be you," she said as she stood.

Harry watched her leave then threw the newspaper across the room.

Luna walked into Hermione's room and saw that Ron was resting, asleep with his head on her bed as Hermione lay still, also asleep. He was drooling. She smiled endearingly at him then looked up at the ghostly figure of a young woman with long red hair who was standing over Hermione.

"I told him what you asked me to tell him," Luna said to her. "I don't know if he'll believe me."

The woman smiled at her and brushed Hermione's bangs from her forehead in a loving manner. "He will. In time," she said as she placed a hand on Hermione's cheek in a motherly gesture.


	32. Happy Christmas Harry Potter

**Happy Christmas Harry Potter**

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There're many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_(The Reason—Hoobastank)_

Her eyes fluttered open and she was immediately grateful for the dimly lit room she was staying in. Her head hurt badly and when she swallowed her throat felt raw and tender. Her torso ached as if she had done way too many sit-ups and was now paying for it. She was aware of someone in the room with her and was surprised to see him sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"You're awake," he said softly. She opened her mouth to say something but he shook his head. "Don't say anything until Madame Pomfrey removes the charm from you. You're throat is healing."

She struggled to sit up and he got up from the chair to help her, placing pillows behind her back. As he sat down she glared at him, shook her head and looked away.

"I know that I'm sorry is completely inadequate but that's really all I can say to you," he said. She still didn't look in his direction but she winced slightly and touched her head.

"Madame Pomfrey said you could take this for your head," he lifted up the vial for her. She eyed it then eyed him before looking away again.

"I don't blame you for not taking anything from me. I just wanted to let you know." He gave a weary sigh. "Hermione," he began, "when I cast that spell, I was…a different person then. I didn't think too much of you, I disliked you and it didn't really matter if I added something extra that would hurt you…and Potty er, Potter." She looked up at him and he shifted uncomfortably.

"I knew that if you would try and tell anyone it would be him. I knew that if he ever became suspicious about you, that he would be the one to try and discover what it was you were up to." His eyes fell to her bruised throat. "I never thought it would go this far. To be honest, I had forgotten about the Sectumsempra until he broke the vow." Hermione blinked the tears that were forming in her eyes away.

"I'm really sorry," he said, his voice breaking a little. "If I could take it all back, I would. Well, most of it anyway. I would never have put the Sectumsempra attached to it but I wouldn't take back the vow itself because then I wouldn't have…" he paused a moment then cleared his throat and took her hand. "You saved my mum. You didn't have to go back but you did. Thank you." She slid her hand out of his and looked away as a tear slid down her cheek. He was at a loss of what to do or say. He wasn't ever in this position before.

"You shouldn't be in here Malfoy," came a voice from the door and the two of them turned to see Ginny and Luna standing there, Luna was carrying a tray.

"I didn't realize I was being held prisoner," he replied back.

"No, just an unwanted guest," Ginny replied.

He scoffed and slowly got up from the chair. Hermione watched as he slowly limped across the room. "Don't offer me any help," he said roughly as he winced in pain.

"We weren't going to," Luna replied.

Mrs. Weasley came bustling up the stairs. "There you are!" Hermione heard her say from outside of the room. "I only left you for a moment. You are not to be going freely about this house, young man."

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do. I'm—"

Ginny shut the door to block out the noise as Luna came forward and set the tray down. "You're awake!" she said as she sat on the bed. Ginny came around and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Sorry about that. We're trying to keep the git in his room. He'll be leaving soon, thankfully." Hermione shrugged. "Oh! This is for you so you don't have to speak." She handed Hermione a quill and parchment who eagerly took it and began scratching on it.

_**Harry?**_

Ginny and Luna exchanged uneasy looks. "He's in his room," Luna replied but Hermione gestured urgently to his name again.

"He's not coming out of there," Ginny said softly. Hermione frowned and scribbled some more.

_**Need to speak w/him. IMPORTANT!**_

She looked pleadingly at her friends and ripped that particular piece of parchment and handed it to them.

"I'll go," Luna said.

"I'll tell Ron you're awake," Ginny said but Hermione reached out for her and pointed to the note. "Okay, first Harry, then Ron." Hermione nodded.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

No answer.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Harry I know you are in there and I know you can hear me," Luna said through the door. "Please let me in. It's just me."

Silence.

"It's about Hermione. It's important."

_Click._

Luna opened the door to a room cloaked in darkness. The remains of the food she had left him over the past few days remained untouched and she nudged the trays out of the way with her foot. He was still in the bathroom, sitting propped up against his tub, knees bent with hands clasped and resting over them. His wand dangled from one of his hands. He was still wearing the same clothes, his hair was even more unruly and he was looking a little scruffy in the face. There was a silver cup on the floor in front of him that he was staring at.

"She asked me to give you this," she handed him the parchment that Hermione had written.

Harry looked at it then handed it back to her, his eyes back on the cup. "I can't see her," he said.

"Harry," Luna began exasperatedly but Harry cut her off.

"Get out," he said softly.

"You have to see her—"

"If you don't mind," he said impatiently. "I'm a little busy here," he said, gesturing to the cup. Luna tutted disgustingly at him then walked away.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Luna said in a quiet voice when she returned to the room. Hermione sighed frustratingly and slammed her fists on the bed. He would blame himself for this, she knew it but she had to tell him it wasn't his fault. Yes, at first she was shocked and frightened when Harry reached out and wrapped his hands around her throat but the moment he touched her skin, she felt it, she knew it wasn't him. Those hands were cold and unfeeling and when she felt his cold grip in her mind and saw Harry's beautiful green eyes turn red, she knew who had come through with Harry. She felt the battle of wills in her mind, could feel Harry being held back from leaving her mind and taking Voldemort with him. She tried to fight back, scratching, hitting and thrashing, anything to break Voldemort's concentration but then things went black.

The door opened and Ron stepped inside, his eyes lighting up when he saw Hermione on the bed. "You're awake!" he said eagerly.

Hermione gave him a half smile. She saw that he was wearing one of his mother's knitted sweaters, burgundy with a yellow R in the middle of his chest.

"Malfoy was in here earlier," Ginny said and Hermione sighed impatiently and rolled her eyes.

"He what?" Ron asked and moved to Hermione's side. "What did that git say to you?" Hermione crossed her arms and looked to the side.

"She wants to see Harry," Luna said patiently.

"Huh? Why?" Hermione huffed and stared at him. "Hermione, he nearly strangled you to death!"

Hermione shook her head and scribbled furiously on the parchment and held it out to Ron.

Voldemort 

Ron read it in silence then looked up at her.

"Voldemort?" Lupin asked, reading the note that Hermione had written.

"She believes that Voldemort had entered his mind when Harry was inside hers," Ron explained.

"What was Harry doing there in the first place?" Lupin asked.

"Is that possible?" Tonks turned to Aberforth.

The man sighed thoughtfully. "Albus always said that Harry's connection to Voldemort was always on. He wanted to teach Harry how to turn that connection off. Harry knows how to do that but…if he didn't before he performed Legilimency on Miss Granger then, yes, it's possible."

"If Vol…You-Know-Who was in Hermione's mind, does that mean he had access to her memories and thoughts as well?" Ron asked. Lupin peered at him curiously.

"Naturally, why do you ask?"

Ron shuffled nervously.

"Well, this explains it then," Tonks said, slapping her hands on the table. "Harry would never attack Hermione like that. He would never attack anyone like that." Ron snorted.

_Don't discount Malfoy_, he thought to himself.

"That's not what's bothering me," Lupin said thoughtfully. "Harry needs to reign in his emotions, learn to control them."

"Albus said that his feelings and emotions were what separted Harry from Voldemort," Arthur butt in.

"Yes but Voldemort uses them to manipulate Harry. He played on Harry's feelings for Sirius to lure him to the Department of Mysteries," Lupin said bitterly and with an edge to his voice. "The point is, if Harry can't control himself, he's opening the door to the Voldemort step in."

"It works like a muscle," Moody spoke up. "It gets easier to break through the mind the more times you do it."

"Look," Lupin place both his hands on the table, "we all know Harry is no ordinary wizard, he has extraordinary skills. And frankly, having a young and powerful wizard like him around with Voldemort behind the wheel is a frightening thought."

"Where did Ron go?" Tonks spoke up.

Moody frowned, his magical eye peering above him. "He slipped out a moment ago. He's upstairs with the Longbottom boy…talking." He looked down at them. "Those kids are up to something. I can tell when others are hiding something and this is big, Remus."

Ron closed the door behind him and cast a silencing and imperturbable charm over it. "We've got a problem," he said to Neville who just sat down. They had only been here for a week and already so much stuff had happened.

He steeled himself mentally. "Okay," he sighed.

"Hermione claims that it was You-Know-Who in Harry's head when he…attacked her," Ron explained.

Neville looked at him. "Ron, we knew that Harry wasn't capable of doing this in his right mind and…"

Ron shook his head. "What I'm about to tell you only a handful of people know about. You can't tell Ginny, Luna…anybody, do you understand me."

Ron became a bit imposing but Neville nodded. "I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Harry can do Legilimency," Ron said and Neville gaped at him. "He was in Hermione's mind when You-Know-Who came through." Neville gave him a blank look. "Which means he saw Hermione's memories and thoughts."

Neville chewed on this a moment then his eyes grew wide. "The horcrux!" he whispered and Ron nodded. "Ron, we have to tell Harry this."

"I think Harry has already figured it out."

"Well, we have to tell him anyway. And that Hermione knew it wasn't really him." Ron looked uneasily at the door. "Ron, it wasn't Harry who did that to Hermione."

Ron looked at Neville. "Actually Nev, it _was_ Harry that did it even if it was Voldemort inside his head. I just can't get the image out of my mind of Harry doing that to Hermione."

"He didn't mean it," Neville said firmly.

"I know that Neville," Ron snapped. "He's my best friend, he's like a brother to me. It doesn't make it any less painful."

_Knock, knock, knock._

What the fuck did she want now? Harry thought irritably. "Luna, I told you to leave me alone! I don't want to see her right now!"

"Harry? It's me and Nev. We really need to talk to you," Ron said.

"I'm really not in the mood to talk," Harry replied.

"Harry, unlock the door," Ron persisted.

Harry tutted and unlocked it. The two young men walked into the dark room. Neville eyed the trays of food but Ron marched purposely forward.

"Seal the room and silence it," he said to Neville. He eyed Harry. "Going for the scruffy look?" he asked him.

"I didn't think my grooming habits were such an urgent concern," Harry muttered.

"Or lack thereof," Ron frowned. "You could've at least changed your clothes," he said, eyeing the dried blood on his friend's shirt and jean. Harry had the decency to look a little ashamed. Neville walked into the bathroom and shut the door casting another silencing charm.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

Ron looked at the horcrux at Harry's feet then back at Harry. "Hermione says she felt You-Know-Who in her mind at the same time you were in there." Harry turned his head and stared at the tacky wallpaper.

"Harry, if You-Know-Who was in her mind…he may have seen the horcrux," Ron said. Harry picked up the cup and looked at it. "Yeah, I've thought of that."

"You need to talk to her," Neville piped up. "She knows it wasn't you who attacked her. She knows it was You-Know-Who!"

Harry let Neville's words sink in. He looked up at Ron who was staring intensely at the wallpaper. "I don't think I…"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Harry. Do you honestly think you'll be alone with her?" Ron snapped. "You could at least talk to her, it's the least you can do since you throttled her."

"RON!" Neville said harshly.

Harry shot to his feet. "Do you even know what it's like? Do you even know how it feels to think that one minute you're fighting for Hermione's life against Voldemort to only realize that you nearly strangled the woman you love to death?"

"No, Harry, I don't!" Ron shot back. "I only know how it feels to sit back and feel helpless as the darkest wizard of our time mind-fucks my best friend into nearly killing my other best friend!"

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Neville stepped in. "Okay, you know what, we'll just wait for you outside Harry," he said, pushing Ron outside of the bathroom. He took in his disheveled appearance. "You, um, might want to change your clothes though," he said politely.

Hermione couldn't help her reaction when she saw Harry walk into her room after Ron and Neville. It was instinctual. A reaction to seeing someone who had nearly taken your life from you. She didn't mean it and instantly regretted the small gasp that left her as she recoiled slightly. Harry, of course, picked up on it immediately and looked torn between leaving the room again or just sticking it out. Hermione wanted to tell him that she didn't mean it, that it was just…some sort of stupid reaction. But Harry quickly shuffled himself to the corner of the room farthest from her, cloaked in shadow.

He stared at her. His eyes drawn to the bruises on her neck. Bruises, that if he wrapped his hand around her throat would match perfectly to his hand. He was going to be sick. He felt as if the walls were closing in around him, he didn't want to be here, it was too painful to look at her. But at the same time, all he wanted to do was hold her, make it real that she was indeed still alive, that he hadn't killed. He wanted her comfort, to tell him that she forgave him, to have her wrap her arms around him, he wanted to smell her familiar smell that chased away all the dark shadows and thoughts in his mind.

But he wouldn't dare approach her. He saw her reaction to him. He didn't blame her, he might react the same. He felt his heart being squeezed by just being in the same room as her.

Hermione picked up the parchment and quill. **_Amortentia?_**

Ron took the parchment and read it aloud. There was a flicker of recognition in Harry.

"That love potion we did last year in potions?" Neville asked and Hermione nodded as she scribbled. **_The cup._**

"You think this will break the horcrux?" Ron asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Where did you get this idea?" Harry asked in a quiet voice, stepping from the shadows, a troubled look on his face. Hermione tapped a finger to the side of her head. Harry looked at her. "Voldemort is incapable of love, the very thought of it repulses him."

Hermione scribbled something down and handed it to Harry but he didn't move to take it from her. Neville stepped forward instead.

"Obsessive love is very different from true love," he read, "real love, natural love."

Harry scratched the back of his head. "Voldemort's mother used…Amortentia to make Tom Riddle, Sr. fall in love with her, marry her but," he turned to face her, "I don't think Voldemort of all people would let a love potion crack his horcrux." Hermione scribbled.

Irony 

"I dunno," Ron spoke up. "It sort of makes sense in a twisted and demented sort of way. Who would think to use a love potion for the most hated wizard."

"If that worked," Neville said hesitantly, "how do we counter it?"

"A hate potion," Harry answered, still quiet. Hermione looked at him proudly. He refused to look at her still. Hermione began to write away again.

_**It wasn't you. I felt HIS hands on me, saw HIS eyes, felt HIM in my mind.**_

She looked up at Harry, imploringly as she handed him the parchment but he let it fall to the floor. He turned away from her and walked out of the room. Ron eyes narrowed as they followed him and he shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Give him some time, Hermione," Neville said gently. "He'll come around."

"Now when I remove this charm. I want you to whisper, not to raise your voice for at least 24 hours. You can go ahead and talk but don't overdo it, you still need to heal."

Hermione nodded at Madame Pomfrey's instructions as the witch waved her wand over her. A simple concealment charm was performed at Hermione's request to cover the bruises on her neck. She couldn't stand to see them, looking in the mirror and she hated how everyone's eyes flickered to them. She wondered how Harry could put up with people staring at his scar.

"How are you feeling dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I've been better," she replied, her voice hoarse and scratchy from disuse.

Madame Pomfrey was done examining her torso for the wounds of the Sectumsempra (she was going to kill Draco for that) and she carefully sat up, wincing a little from the dull ache. She pulled her shirt over her head, a simple long-sleeved white T-shirt.

"Everyone is in the drawing room," Molly smiled at her before it faltered slightly, "well, almost everyone." Hermione knew she was talking about Harry. He was still up in his room, although Ron and Neville said he was brewing the Amortentia and Hate potions.

"Hopefully, he doesn't get them switched," Ron had muttered when he told her.

The two women had left Hermione to her own to get ready. She pulled on a pair of jeans, soft leather shoes and pulled her hair away from her face with a clip. There was only one place she could think of to go. But when she opened the door to leave, the entourage leaving Grimmauld Place caught her attention.

Tonks and Kingsley had Draco between them, they were going to escort him back to school for the rest of the holidays. As if sensing her gaze, he looked up at her. Hermione honestly didn't know what to say to him. Did she even need to?

He made a motion as if he were going to say something to her then at the last minute thought better of it. Her brown eyes met his grey ones before the two Aurors put a blindfold on him.

Hermione tapped her fingers lightly on the banister for a moment before turning and heading in the opposite direction. She stood in front of Harry's door and knocked on it. She had no answer so she knocked a little louder. There was a loud thump heard on the other side, some grumbling then the door opened to reveal a very disheveled Harry, shirtless, blue jeans and the faintest trace of stubble on his face. Hermione suddenly appreciated all the Auror training he had gone through.

Harry wasn't expecting Hermione at all to answer and he grabbed the nearest t-shirt, a white one from yesterday, and pulled it on. "Er, Hermione…," he stammered, "w-what are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm feeling much better," she replied. Harry grimaced slightly at the coarseness of her beautiful voice. "How are they coming along?" she asked, crossing the threshold into his room.

"Hermione, you shouldn't be in here," Harry protested, stuffing his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. She made no movement as to having heard him, instead she went directly to the cauldrons that were simmering on the buffet. She peered into the contents of the hate potion, the dark liquid rolled and boiled, dark as midnight. She moved to the love potion and the smell of Harry filled her nostrils, the faint smell of his soap when he had just taken a shower mixed with his own distinct smell of sweat from when he made love to her. She closed her eyes for a moment and let herself get lost in it.

Harry knew. It was the most difficult potion he had to make. He wasn't sure he got it right until the smell of Hermione's hair from when he snuggled next to her in bed suddenly assaulted him. It filled the room. It tortured him.

"Hermione, you really should go," Harry said aloud. "You're alone here and…"

Hermione turned slowly to face him. "I want you to know something," she said as she slowly walked toward him. "I know it wasn't you." Harry took a step away from her, his hands balled into fists in his pocket. "When you…touched me, I knew it in an instant that it wasn't you. It wasn't your touch. And when I looked into your eyes," she persisted and Harry once again stepped away from her, "they weren't your eyes, they were his. I could feel him in my mind Harry, along with you, holding you back from leaving."

"Hermione—" She cut him off when she stood on tip-toe to place her lips against his in a kiss. Harry's hands dug into his thigh to keep them in place and not let them do what he really wanted them to do which was wrap his arms around her, feel her with his hands, reaffirm that she was truly alive and well in front of him.

Hermione could feel his response, or lack thereof, in the kiss. He stood still, unmoving and stoic. She pulled away and looked up at him, not seeing the happiness and light she used to illicit from him. She knew what was coming.

"We need to talk."

There. He said it. Those four little words that signaled the end for them.

Hermione shook her head. "No, don't do this."

He suddenly seemed to loom over her. "Hermione, in case you didn't notice. I nearly strangled you to death." He enunciated each word carefully.

"I _did_ notice," she replied in a low and raspy voice. "I also noticed that it wasn't you, Harry!"

"I saw how you reacted when I walked into that room, Hermione," he shot back and she lowered her head. "It killed me to see you look at me like that. I don't care if it was just a moment, it felt like a lifetime. And I'll never forget it."

"I'm sorry!" she replied. "I didn't mean it."

Harry sighed and looked away. "Things between us got a little intense and…"

Hermione shook her head. "Don't do this, Harry," she whispered.

"I think we should just…back off." Every fiber in his being, every instinct he had was screaming the opposite but he shoved those feelings down.

Hermione stared at him, her look growing more steely as the moments passed. "I'm not Ginny, Harry," she hissed at him. "I'm not some girl you can tuck aside to protect and come back to when all of this craziness is gone. I'm Hermione! I'm your best friend! I'm in the trenches with you, wading through all the goodness and the bad. You can't brush me aside to protect me!"

"I'm not brushing you aside to protect you!" he defended himself. "I'm saying we need a break from this," he said, taking a hand out of its pocket and gesturing between the two of them. _Oh please don't cry, Hermione. Please, please don't cry._

"Need a break from…," her voice trailed off and she could feel the moistness in her eyes. "Harry…I love you!"

_Fuck._

He stuffed his hands back in the pockets of his jeans and looked away, hanging his head. "I'm sorry Hermione," he whispered softly.

Hermione stared at him, blinking back the tears. She would not cry. She would not cry. "Look at me," she said in a calm voice that came from somewhere inside her. "Look at me, Harry and tell me that you don't love me."

Harry steeled himself inside. He was doing this to protect her…from him. He looked directly at her. "I don't love you."

It was a lie.

The biggest lie he had ever told and he knew it the moment it left his lips. He knew that he truly did love her, that he would always love her, that he would never, _ever_, in his life love anyone as much as he did her.

Hermione took a deep breath, ignoring the dull ache in her chest and she wondered vaguely if it had anything to do with her injuries. Did Madame Pomfrey have anything for a broken heart? She turned and left the room, closing his door gently behind her. Harry followed her steps, leaning his forehead against the door, steadily breathing in and out to control the emotions that were fighting to be released, fighting the urge to open the door and go after Hermione and tell her that he did love her.

The love potions aroma filled his room, filling his nostrils with her scent. He was going to drive himself crazy if he didn't get rid of it soon. Isis slid over to him and he looked down at her and picked her up. She curled around his arm in a comforting gesture.

"Pride isss one of the greatessst sinsss of man," she hissed.

Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione stood around the cup once more as Harry carefully ladled the love potion into it. "Are you sure about this Neville?" he asked and Neville nodded nervously in response. He was sitting very still in his bed, Harry had cast very strong binding charms on him.

"Once you drink the love potion, you're not going to want to drink the hate potion," Hermione said slowly and clearly.

"Just…force me to drink it or something," he replied, nervously. Hermione smiled at him and sat on the bed next to him, reaching out for his hand and placing her hand in it.

"You're very brave," she said, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Harry brought the cup over to him. The fumes wafted Hermione's scent under his nose and he couldn't help the strong pang of longing that overcame him as he glanced at her. Thankfully, no one had seen the look.

He handed the cup to Hermione, both of them taking great care not to touch one another. Hermione reached into a small envelope and pulled out a strand of long, ginger red hair. "It'll make it go down easier," she said with a wink as she dropped it into the potion with a hiss.

She lifted the cup to Neville's lips, his lips parting to let the potion into his mouth and down his throat. When he finished she set the cup aside as everyone waited. Nothing seemed to happen for the longest time then Neville jerked violently, then jerked again as he cried out in pain. Ron looked at Harry, wondering if he made the potion correctly but Harry's eyes were on Neville as he slowly drew out his wand. Neville thrashed on the bed, tossing and turning violently against the binding charms that Harry and Ron had placed on him.

They weren't going to hold.

The moment Harry knew this he reached out for Hermione and yanked her away from Neville as his eyes fluttered open. They were the familiar red ones and Hermione gasped loudly. She was very acquainted with those eyes now.

Curses flew out of Neville's mouth in a high-pitched voice that protested against being restrained. "Hermione get the other potion ready," Harry said as he cast a stronger binding charm on him.

"Get away from me!" Neville shouted, breaking the bind and sending Ron flying across the room.

"Hermione, hurry!" Harry shouted as he moved around the bed. Neville regarded him with narrowed eyes.

"You want to play too?" he asked and Harry could feel the wave of magic that threatened to send him flying but he was more determined. He concentrated hard and pushed the wave back onto Neville. His eyes widened slightly and Harry stepped forward, forcing Neville still as Neville eyed Harry's wand that was pointed in his face.

The cup slipped out of Hermione's hands and into the wash basin as she rinsed the cup of the love potion. She was trembling so badly. She took a deep breath to calm and steady herself before she ladled some of the hate potion into the cup.

Ron staggered to his feet and joined Harry at the same time as Hermione. Neville looked between Ron and Hermione before looking at Harry. "How much are you willing to sacrifice?" he asked him in a cold, high-pitched voice.

"Open his mouth," Harry instructed to Ron. Neville made a mock-biting gesture as Ron's hands neared him and Ron hesitated and looked up at Harry who nodded encouragingly. Again Ron went for Neville's jaws that were shut tightly, fighting to get them open. Hermione stared at Neville's mouth, waiting for just the right moment.

"Neville, if you can hear me," she whispered in his ear, "open your mouth. Open your mouth, Neville."

"Argh!" Neville growled as Ron slowly pried his mouth open.

"Now, Hermione!" Harry shouted and Hermione lifted the cup to his lips, pouring the potion into his mouth. Neville thrashed and spit it out, spraying the three of them. Hermione scrambled to the cauldrons again and ladled some more hate potion into the cup.

Ron slowly pried Neville's mouth open again and Hermione once more tipped the cup to his lips, pouring the potion in. This time, Ron slammed Neville's jaw shut and held it closed. Hermione reached over pinched Neville's nose closed. Neville jerked violently.

"Is he choking?" Ron asked, looking up at Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione persisted, the same question in her eyes.

"Do not let go of him until I say," Harry said in a clear and authoritative voice. Hermione and Ron looked uneasily at one another.

Suddenly the room seemed to tremble. "Let him go!" Harry said and Ron and Hermione removed their hands. Neville took a deep breath, coughing and gasping. "Do it again!" Harry ordered. Ron looked uneasily at Hermione before once again prying Neville's jaws open, shutting them when Hermione poured some more potion into his mouth and held his nose. This time, the room began to shake as a wind that came from nowhere whipped around them.

"It's working!" Hermione shouted as she and Ron let go.

"Again!" Harry shouted and the two of them once more poured the rest of the potion from the cup down his throat.

There was a loud explosion and the three of them were thrown to the floor, the sound of wind, wood cracking and the cauldron's breaking filled their ears.

Then silence.

Hermione cautiously peeked her head up from under her arms. The cup lay in front of her tarnished and dull with a crack in it. Relief filled her insides. She got to her feet and saw Harry and Ron do the same. Harry looked at her, the question in his eyes. She smiled and tossed him the cup. He looked down at it and sighed with relief.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Neville got up from the bed. "WHAT WERE YOU GUYS TRYING TO DO TO ME? KILL ME BY CHOKING ME TO DEATH!" he shouted.

There were footfalls outside the door and it opened, letting Ginny, Luna, Lupin, Tonks and Moody into the room.

"What in the world happened in here?" Tonks asked, eyeing the distruction.

"Neville!" Ginny gasped, looking at her disheveled boyfriend.

"OH _NOW_ YOU ACT ALL CONCERNED FOR ME!" he turned on her. "WHAT'S THE MATTER? POTTER IN TOO GOOD A SHAPE FOR YOU, ALTHOUGH THAT'S NEVER STOPPED YOU BEFORE!"

"Neville!" Ginny admonished.

"OH DON'T NEVILLE ME, GINNY! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU CARE BECAUSE I KNOW YOU DON'T. I KNOW I'M JUST A REBOUND, SOMETHING YOU CAME TO WHEN HARRY TOSSED YOU ASIDE TO FUCK YOUR FRIEND!"

"That's enough!" Hermione stepped in and Neville whirled around on her.

"DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON YOU, HERMIONE. RON TOLD ME THAT MALFOY WAS AT YOUR BEDSIDE WHEN YOU WOKE UP, KEEPING A BEDSIDE VIGIL!" Harry looked up at Ron who looked away. "SOMETHING GOING ON THERE THAT YOU'RE KEEPING FROM HARRY?"

"Stupefy!" Harry said and Neville collapsed to the floor in welcome silence.

"Someone had better explain all of this to me…NOW," Lupin said firmly.

Hermione fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "We were practicing our…potions and Neville…may have taken a…hate potion."

"A hate potion?" Lupin asked them. "A hate potion did all this?" he said gesturing to the destroyed room.

"Well, er…we were _practicing _potions. One may not have gone…quite as well as we would've hoped," Ron said nervously. Harry could feel Moody's magical eye gaze on him and he did his best to look very sorry.

"Clean this up, the three of you," Lupin said sternly and left the room. The others reluctantly following as Ginny and Luna tutted at the stunned Neville on the floor.

With a flick of his wand, Ron moved Neville to the bed. "I suppose we should keep him like this until the potion runs its course," Hermione said softly.

Later that night, Harry walked into Neville's room to check in on him and found Hermione sitting by the bed. Her trunk was shrunken and resting by the door.

"Any change?" Harry asked softly.

Hermione turned and looked at him, she already had her jacket on. "Madame Pomfrey said he should be okay by the morning."

"Just in time for Christmas."

"Yeah," she softly agreed and got off the chair.

"I see that your trunk's here," Harry said, gesturing to it with a nod of his head.

"Yeah, I'm going back to my parents," she said. "I think it would be best if I…left."

Harry looked at her for a long time. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Hermione nodded and walked over to him, reaching in to her coat pocket and pulling out a small gift-wrapped package. "Happy Christmas, Harry."

He felt like a complete ass. In all the chaos of what had happened, he forgot to wrap the gift that he bought her.

"Open it," Hermione said and Harry carefully unwrapped the gift. "I thought you could really use this gift."

Underneath the wrapping paper was a small box. Harry lifted the lid to find a pin inside. He reached inside and took it out. It was a Head Boy badge but different from the one Ernie had.

"Lupin told me it was your father's. I found it at Godric's Hollow the night I went after you. I tested it and it still works at Hogwarts."

Harry held his father's badge in his hand and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Thank you," he managed to whisper. "Um, hang on a moment, I have yours upstairs."

He left her and jotted back upstairs. He opened the top drawer in his bureau and rummaged through his clothes until he found the rectangle shaped box. He lifted the lid and examined the bracelet inside. He had gotten it in a jewelry shop in Diagon Alley when he was on his way to Auror training one day. It was silver and chained with little charms hanging from it. One of the charms was a miniature Remembrall, not that she ever forgot anything but, you know, just in case. Another charm was a miniature Sneak-o-scope, a charm he felt she definitely needed, especially since she decided to hang around the Ferret lately. The last charm was a snitch, to remind her of him. He was planning on adding more charms as time passed. He took off the price tag and repackaged the bracelet in the box before he took off downstairs.

Neville's room was empty. Her trunk, gone. She had already left.

Harry leaned against the wall and sighed as he slid down it to sit on the floor, her present still in his hands.


	33. To Start Anew

**To Start Anew**

_You took all there was to take,_

_And left me with an empty plate_

_And you don't care about it, yeah._

_And I am givin' up this game_

_I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah,_

_Could you look me in the eye?_

_And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh_

_Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,_

_Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh_

_Are you happy now?_

_Are you happy now? yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Do you really have everything you want?_

_You can't ever give somethin' you ain't got_

_You can't run away from yourself_

_Could you look me in the eye?_

_and tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah_

_come on, tell it to my face or have i been replaced,_

_are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh_

_are you happy now?_

_(Are You Happy Now?—Michelle Branch)_

Remus watched as Harry carefully and slowly peeled off the label from the bottle of butterbeer in front of him. They were the only two people awake in the house or at least upstairs in their rooms, or so he hoped. Christmas had come and gone at Grimmauld Place, Hermione's absence was notable by some of the packages that were left for her as well as the gifts she had left her friends. Harry had joined in the festivities, finally coming out of his room after his…attack on her but he was pensive and quiet. He was finally taking showers again on a regular basis and taking care of himself but some days, like today, his quieter days, there was a shadow that formed on his jaw line that made him seem older than his seventeen years. He supposed going through all Harry was going through had a tendency to age you faster than you should, he would know, being a werewolf was no walk in the park.

"The night Dumbledore died," Harry spoke in a low and quiet voice, "we were attempting to destroy a horcrux."

Lupin stared at him, taking in this startling revelation. The Order had always wondered what it was that Harry and Dumbledore were up to that night, where they had gone that they had missed the beginning of the attack on Hogwarts.

"Do you know what that is?" Harry asked, looking up at the last marauder.

Remus had only general knowledge of what a horcrux was. There was passing mention of them in the Dark Magic books that he, James and Sirius used to joke about. Dark Magic that was beyond their capabilities, Dark Magic that no one, not even the greasiest and vilest Snape, would attempt to do.

"Ripping a piece of your soul and transferring to another object or person," Remus replied.

"Voldemort created six of them," Harry continued. "Four of them have been destroyed. They all have to be destroyed in order to finally finish him off."

Remus exhaled and put his hands on the table, leaning forward as he eyed the weary teen. "That's what you three have been up to?" Harry's eyes moved away from his gaze. "The mirror?" he asked and Harry nodded. "The potion accident in the room…," Harry nodded again. "Hermione's—"

"No," Harry cut him off, a troubled and pained look crossed his face. Remus didn't want to push him on that topic. He was lucky enough to have Harry open up to him with this.

"Thank you for trusting me with this," Remus said.

"Sometimes I feel like you're the only adult I can trust," Harry replied.

Remus frowned. "Harry, destroying the horcruxes is a very, very dangerous task."

"It's the only way," he replied softly.

"Must this war sacrifice our children's childhoods?" Remus sighed wearily.

Harry propped his upper arm on the table, bending his forearm up to cradle his head as he looked at him. "I never had a childhood," he replied simply. "Voldemort made sure of that." He reached out rolled the empty butterbeer bottle back in forth between his fingers. Lupin could tell that he wasn't really watching the bottle, Harry's gaze was far off. "But you're right. Sometimes, I wonder if the sacrifices we make are too much," he said in a near whisper. The pained expression flickered briefly on his face before he masked it with a look of detachment.

"Thank you for trusting me with this," Remus said softly. Harry looked over at him and gave him an odd look.

"I think thanks are a bit premature considering the graveness of what I've just told you. I've put your life in more danger just by letting you into this," Harry sighed. "But I don't want to hide this burden from you anymore."

"I'll not tell a soul," Remus assured him.

"I know you won't," Harry said before he gazed off into nothingness.

"So…two left?" he asked.

Harry nodded slowly. "I don't know what one of them is but the other is a…" he stopped suddenly and cleared his throat in an awkward manner, "…a gold locket."

Lupin stared at Harry then rolled his eyes. "Like one that you could find in jewelry stores or pawn shops?" Harry reddened slightly. "Well, that explains Hermione's little jaunt during the summer." Harry smirked and Lupin frowned as a thought came forward. "Harry," he said, leaning forward, "does Draco Malfoy know about the horcruxes?"

Harry sat back and thought this over. "No, I don't think so," he said.

"I'm only asking because of the video we have of Hermione and Draco in the jewelry store."

"That was something different," Harry shook his head.

"Do you remember asking me about Unbreakable Vows and the Fidelius?" Lupin asked and Harry nodded slowly.

"She's, um, well, the Fidelius is broken," he replied awkwardly.

"Is that why you were in her head?" he asked and Harry looked away. "So, it's broken. You're sure of it?"

"Malfoy…jinxed it so that if she broke it, both of them would most definitely know," Harry shifted awkwardly. He didn't really want to be talking about this, he wasn't at all comfortable with the topic. He looked up at his former professor. "What?" he asked at Remus' frown.

"It's just that," he scratched the back of his head, "Hermione can't stand him but yet she's constantly taking risks for him."

"That was the idea, wasn't it?" Harry said bitterly.

"Harry," Remus said in a very serious tone, "Hermione wouldn't normally agree to even put herself in this situation unless Draco was holding something over her." He sighed. "And considering how long this has been going on, it had to have been big."

It happened at the most inconvenient time. He had been walking up the steps of Hogwarts with the two incompetent aurors when he felt the sting on his arm. He couldn't attend to it at the moment and it only grew more awkward when Headmistress McGonagall greeted him. The aurors had left him in her care and he had to endure an hour long lecture about leaving the safety of the school. He tuned out of it. The stinging on his arm becoming a bit uncomfortable. When he was finally allowed to leave her presence, he was escorted back to his common room. In the privacy of his room, then and only then did he finally roll up his sleeve and touched his wand to his skin. Dark ink swirled away from the point of contact, snaking around forming and joining lines until the Dark Mark was revealed and he felt its familiar tug.

Dolohov and McNair opened the doors in front of him as he stepped forward. The tall and dark wood was engraved with the Dark Mark as well. He walked into a round chamber where the Dark Lord sat on the far end, flanked by Bellatrix and Snape. Nagini hissed at him, coiled at the Dark Lord's feet.

"You insolent little fool," Bellatrix sniped, "you do not keep the Dark Lord waiting when you are summoned, you—"

"I was in Headmistress McGonagall's office when the summons came," Draco snarled back. "I can't exactly disappear in front of her." He knelt down in front of Voldemort.

"There are certain exceptions in his position," Snape said to Bellatrix. "The important thing is that he arrived as soon as he could." Draco got back up to his feet.

"Unlike most of you," Voldemort spoke up, "the Malfoy's have some sort of use in this society. Well, one of them at least, Lucius has become a sort of loose cannon lately." Voldemort noticed Draco's uneasy movement at the mention of his father. "Lucius does not take well the fact that I hold you in higher favor. That is his own fault, he has failed me so many times but still…he is a Malfoy. I assume he's trying to make you look incompetent in my eyes."

"That's an understatement," Draco muttered.

Bellatrix spoke up again. "You do not speak—" She was cut off when Voldemort held up a hand.

"The young Malfoy was only speaking the truth," he said. A faint smirk grew on his face. "After all, I do know a thing or two about father-son dysfunction."

Draco could feel the Dark Lord's penetrating gaze on him.

"I believe I may have underestimated you, Draco," he said. "I had a most interesting discovery the other day. I was…wandering about when I discovered that Potter was most desperately trying to discover the connection you had with his mudblood friend. I applaud your little curse you attached to it. The mudblood nearly died, how clever of you." Draco's insides turned to ice but he showed nothing on the outside. "Her blood was literally on his hands and from what I had seen, I doubt she's going to let him near her again. Even if she did, Potter is probably so wracked with guilt that he won't touch her. I was hoping he'd throw himself off a tall building but…"

"Potter's weakness has always been his friends," Snape added.

"And this is where you come in again, Draco," Voldemort looked at the young man.

Draco stared at him. "You want me to get chummy with his friends?" he asked, incredulously. "You must be joking!"

"Crucio!"

Draco fell to the floor in pain, screaming. His nerves felt as if they were on fire.

"You're going to do what I say," Voldemort said, releasing Draco.

"Okay, okay," he said, gasping for breath and staggering to his feet.

"Crucio!" Voldemort hit him again with the curse, making him fall back to the ground. "I want to know what those little brats are up to, what plans they are making, who they are making them with." He released Draco from the curse.

"Yes Master," he gasped only to be hit again with the Cruciatus.

"If you fail me," Voldemort said in a deadly voice, "I will concentrate all my efforts into finding your mother. Her death will not be a slow one and you'll be the one to do it. Now get out of my sight!"

The doors to the chamber flew open and Draco felt himself slide across the ground until he smacked into the wall on the other side of the doors. They slammed shut and Draco once again attempted to get to his feet. He felt sick.

"So the little Malfoy thinks he can take his father's place in the Dark Lord's circle?" McNair asked as he stepped over to him. He kicked out is foot and made contact with Draco's abdomen. He curled up in pain, coughing and gasping. Dolohov leaned over him and grabbed a fistful of hair, yanking his head up and taking a deep breath.

"Hmm, I can smell the little mudblood on you," he sneered at Draco then slammed his head back down on the ground. Draco felt a blinding pain and saw stars. "Steal me some of the mudblood's knickers and I'll keep your father at bay."

"Get off me you sick fuck!" Draco replied, getting angry. Dolohov only laughed before releasing him.

Harry walked into the lobby of the Ministry at the peak of the start of the workday. It was a bit crowded with everyone bustling to get to their offices. "Hold the elevator," he said, jogging to squeeze himself into the already crammed car.

The sound of paper rustling above everyone's heads from the airplane memos and the low chatter of fellow co-workers filled in the silence. Harry didn't know anyone in the car but his mind was on what Kingsley may want to talk to him about. He was the one who had sent the message that he needed to speak with him.

The ride was a long one, considering they stopped at every floor to let someone off. The doors opened letting the rest of the car's passengers off and Harry stepped back to lean against the far wall and close his eyes. He thought about Hermione and he wondered how she was doing, what she was doing, was she enjoying the rest of her holiday? What would happen when he saw her again at Hogwarts? His heart ached for that moment and dreaded it at the same time. Most of all, he missed her.

A faint and familiar scent suddenly filled his nostrils and his mind tossed around where he had smelt it before. He opened his eyes, and in his peripheral, he realized that he wasn't alone in the lift. It was if time had somehow slowed down to a crawl and he could feel the blood rushing in his ears, his heart was pounding in his chest. He was momentarily stunned. His hand felt a ghost of the pain she had inflicted on him.

She stood in the corner of the lift wearing a hideous hot pink cardigan, the ridiculous bow still perched on her head, her toad-like face was watching him. "Hello Harry Potter," she said. Harry instinctively flexed his right hand, the one that still bore the faint scars on the back from very undeserved and painful detentions. He blinked at her then stared straight ahead.

"I saw the article about you the other day," she said, disregarding Harry's blatant message that he had no desire at all to acknowledge her presence. "People still cater to the attention that you so desperately seek?" Harry kept his eyes forward. "I personally do not care for the rubbish that they print in the Quibbler. The article that everyone was talking about was pure fiction, I told them so." The muscles in his jaw tensed and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he stared at the doors ahead of him.

"I tend to stick to more reputable papers like the Daily Prophet," she continued on. "In fact, I'm in the latest article about you. I was the only former teacher of yours brave enough to come forward and expose this sham of a hero story they have printing at that other publication." Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard and he could feel his temper rising as she baited him like she always did in fifth year. Except this time, there was no Hermione to tell him to back off. He began to think of the manual for his Broomstick Servicing Kit that Hermione had bought him.

"I mean, honestly, who would believe that _you_ of all people could take on three alleged Death Eaters? I had to set the record straight as your former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I, above all, know exactly what you're capable of. Readers can be so blind. Nobody thought it odd that the 'young woman you saved' was none other than Hermione Granger. The same insolent little girl who nearly sent me, her teacher and Headmistress, to my death. People can be such silly and stupid romantics but from what read of _that_ girl, she's no stranger to being linked to other famous young men—"

Harry jabbed at the Elevator Stop button and turned to Dolores Umbridge. The lights in the car became very dim and there was a low rumble. She pressed herself back against the wall, her eyes widening as he approached her. He placed both hands by her to pin her to where she was. "Say what you want about me, I don't care," he said in a low and surprisingly calm voice, "but don't even _dare_ think about going after my friends. I will make what those centaurs did to you look like a cheering charm placed on a caffeinated fairy." He leaned even closer to her. "You have _no_ idea what I'm capable of."

He stepped away from her and released the stop button as the lights brightened back up. A moment later the doors opened to his floor and he stepped out of the lift, not even glancing at the trembling and pale Umbridge in the car.

There was only a moderate amount of activity in the office. The auror trainees bustled about with stacks of papers and files in their hands to deliver to the aurors that they were working with, several of them balancing cups of coffee in their hands.

He nodded to a few of those whom he recognized and gave a formal wave to the aurors whose desks he passed on the way to see Kingsley. He knocked politely on his office door.

"Morning Harry," he said, lifting his head briefly from the file on his desk. "Come on in and close the door behind you before you take a seat." Harry did as he was asked, sitting down in silence for only a moment as Kingsley signed off on a report and put it away.

"Harry, I'm just going to come right down to it," he said, turning back to the teen. "You're off the Granger case."

"What!" Harry said, stunned.

"To be honest with you, I should've thought this through more clearly before assigning it to you."

"But I—"

"Harry you were assigned to protect her and you, instead, nearly killed her," Kingsley said patiently and Harry slumped back angrily in his chair. "You were way too emotionally involved in this case and I should've taken that into consideration."

"She's my best friend," he said quietly, not looking at Kingsley.

"Harry, she was more than that," he replied firmly. "The smartest thing you did was send her away with her parents. I'm assigning someone more neutral to this case."

"Fine," Harry replied in a whisper. Not that he had a choice in this anyway.

"And as such," Kingsley continued. "You are no longer forced to continue on at Hogwarts." Harry looked up at this.

"I don't have to go back?" he asked.

"That's up to you. Like I said, you're off the case and therefore no longer forced to attend. If you wish to go back, that's your prerogative. However," he stressed, "I should remind you that in order to complete your training and be a full-fledged Auror, you need to finish your education at Hogwarts. The choice is yours."

"Wait, wait, wait!"

Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly missed flinging his arm out to stop the doors from closing. A young witch clambered into the lift with him, spilling some of the stacks of files and papers in her arms.

"Shit," she muttered as she knelt down to pick them up.

Harry couldn't help but notice the nice outfit she was wearing, the fitted white blouse and the short grey skirt that showed off her smooth long legs that ended in pretty little sandals and painted toenails. Her dark hair was wrapped up in a bun with some hairs falling out of place and falling into her face.

"Here, let me help," he said, kneeling down and picking up some of the files.

"Harry?"

He looked up at her sharply. "Cho?"

"Wow! Uh, hi!" she said as she got to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the Auror department. You?" He stood and straightened the files in his arms.

"Ministry Assistant," she replied, struggling with the files she had in her arms and reaching for the pile that Harry had.

"That's okay, I've got this," he said, offering to help her. A smile of relief formed over her face and she braced herself against the wall of the elevator.

"Could you press the lower button?" she asked. Harry looked at her curiously, she was heading down to the Magical Research Department. She bent one knee, bringing her foot back to take her sandal off, repeating the motion with her other foot.

"I knew I shouldn't have broken in these shoes today," she grumbled. Harry really had no idea what she was talking about. "The git has me running all over the place every damn day." She straightened and looked at him. "I know Percy Weasley is your best friend's brother and all but he really is a first class wanker." Harry responded to her comment with a wry smile.

"Still, assistant to Percy Weasley in the Minister's office isn't a bad start," he offered helpfully. It really was a good opportunity for someone fresh out of Hogwarts…if the Ministry didn't suck.

"If he doesn't kill me first," she mumbled. "The guy has me running around non-stop. 'Fetch me this…find me that…on your way in could you stop by the muggle Starbucks and get me a scone and a latte…'" She huffed and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

Harry held in a burst of laughter that threatened to seep out.

"Hey I read the article in the Quibbler the other day," she said with a soft smile as Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Very brave Harry Potter," she commended him softly. "Really it was a wonderful thing. You've given hope to so many people. Everyone in the office was reading it, well," she added quickly, "all of us assistants. Scrimgour, Umbridge and Weasley banned it from the office. In fact, they banned the Quibbler altogether and are petitioning to make the Daily Prophet the only acceptable piece of reading material outside of Ministry documents.

"Umbridge, go figure," he muttered.

Cho rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. It's a little too familiar an action. Anyway, we still read it, it's just hidden in our purses and desks."

"Rebelling are we?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

Cho blushed furiously. "We all do our little parts."

Being as he was still technically an Unofficial Auror-in-Training, Harry didn't have access to the research labs, but he helped Cho just the same. He eyed her badge with interest as she waved it front of the magical sensor to Lab Level One. Cho noticed his gaze.

"I get unlimited access in the building," she explained, half-bragging her importance of her position. "This job has gotta have some perks."

"Unlimited access?" he asked, eyeing the plaque by the doorway listing all five levels of the Research Department. Level Five was very restricted, only a select few ministry workers were allowed access here. Kingsley had it but he still had to go through a lot of paperwork for it.

"_Unlimited_ access," she grinned. Harry watched her clip the badge back on the hem of her shirt so it rested against her hip.

She worked efficiently, quickly handing off the paperwork and files, picking up more as Harry followed behind, taking in all of the work going on around him. There were some whispers and stares as he made his way through the lab. On the second floor, he noticed that many of the females had clustered together and some had shyly smiled and waved at him. He politely smiled back at them. By the third floor, he noticed that most of the females had suddenly become a little more made up, their hair done, make-up applied. He was beginning to feel a bit more uncomfortable with some of the dreamy far-off looks the women were giving him. He wondered if maybe the Ministry was working them all a little bit too hard that they might need to get out of the lab for awhile and see the outside world.

"Sorry Harry," Cho said, turning to him and taking the stack of papers and files from his arms. "But I can't let you past Level Three." They were standing in the Department's foyer by their private elevators. "You'll have to take the lift back down to Level One to get out of here."

"Yeah, it's no problem," Harry smiled. "It was nice to catch up."

Cho bit her lower lip and smiled. She tore a piece of parchment off one of the papers she was holding and reached back to remove what Harry thought was a clip holding her hair in a bun. It was a quill and as she removed it, her hair fell into a lovely cascade of dark silky hair. A couple of years ago, the action would've brought him to his knees but instead, he felt a sharp pang of longing for Hermione. She sometimes used a quill to knot up her hair and he loved it when she removed it and her hair would come tumbling down, the scent of her shampoo would fill his nostrils and stir strong desires within him. He wondered if he would ever get over her or if he even wanted to.

"Here's my owl address, the address to my flat, my floo access code and my communication charm code so you can get a hold of me whenever," she said, handing him the parchment.

Harry took it as his eyes fell on her badge again. "Yeah, I'll give you a call sometime," he replied.

"Good day Miss Chang!"

"Miles!" Cho replied with a smile.

The lift doors had opened and a strange and eccentric looking wizard was standing before them. He was short and portly man with white hair that stuck up in every direction, he even had some sprouting out of his ears. He wore faded brown leather shoes, plaid pants that were a little short for him since they showed off his argyle patterned socks. He had bright red suspenders that clashed with his baby blue and wrinkled button-down shirt. He wore a white cloak over the clothes that resembled a muggle lab coat and Harry could see his wand sticking out of one of the pockets. He was holding a large wire cage with mice inside divided by a wire mesh wall. There was a faint blue glow around the outside of the cage. The wizard looked up at Harry with large blue eyes that were magnified further by the very thick glasses he wore, his eyes widened.

"You're…you…but…_Harry Potter_!" he gaped at him.

Harry stood there being uncomfortably stared at. But Cho stepped forward.

"Um, Miles, this is…my old friend, Harry Potter. Harry, this is Dr. Miles Erlenmyer, top reseacher on Level Five."

"Please to meet you," Harry said with a smile. There was a small _poof _sound and Harry saw one mouse disappear then reappear on the other side of the wire wall.

The wizard struggled a little to shift the cage in his arms and extended one hand to eagerly shake Harry's.

"No, it's a pleasure to meet _you_! (_poof!)_ Such an honor! Such an honor!" He handed the cage off to Cho, who struggled to juggle her paperwork and this new added weight, just so he could shake Harry's hand with both of his. "(_Poof!)_ If there's anything I can do for you Mr. Potter, just ask it. You should come up and see me sometime. We have some things we're working on that you may find of interest."

Harry took his eyes away from the mice. "Really?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

The wizard noticed Harry watching the mice. "My apparating mice," he explained.

"Apparating?" Harry asked, surely he misheard.

"Yes," the wizard sighed wearily. "The little buggers got loose one day. Took me nearly a month to find all twelve. Hopefully they didn't breed." His brow wrinkled in thought.

"Doctor?" Cho said with a pleading voice, struggling to hold the cage.

"Oh sorry," he said absently as he took it back from her. "Have to keep anti-apparition wards on the cage at all times."

"I imagine so," Harry said as he watched the mice disappear then reappear.

"The offer is there Mr. Potter," the wizard said sincerely, "anything you need. Anything at all."


	34. Martyrdom Is A Bitch

**Martyrdom is a Bitch**

_I'm sober now for 3 whole months, it's one accomplishment that you helped me with_

_The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing that I won't touch again_

_In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night_

_While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight_

_You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate_

_You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take_

_So I'll drive so fucking far away that I'll never cross your mind_

_And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind_

_Hate me today_

_Hate me tomorrow_

_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

_Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow_

_Hate me so you can finally see whats good for you_

_(Hate Me—Blue October)_

Harry let the stream of hot water hit his face before turning around to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. He could hear Ron and Seamus in a heated discussion about the latest Cannon loss.

"They need to get rid of Thompson," Ron was saying. "He's the worst Chaser ever in the history of the league. Where did they get that guy?"

Suddenly there was a loud blaring alarm and the guys groaned. Neville rushed into the bathroom. "Fire alarm guys! That's the fire alarm!"

"Yeah we noticed Nev," Seamus said grumpily.

Harry stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed his glasses. Following proper protocol, they headed downstairs to the common room to wait for the Head Boy or Girl and Professor Tonks. They arrived promptly and began to search the tower.

"Do you know who did it? Is there a fire? Is the tower going to burn down?" Colin Creevey was flitting from person to person, bouncing up and down like a nervous squirrel.

"Nice boxers Ron," Ginny said wryly. He turned bright red when he realized that he was wearing bright orange boxers with 'Cannons' printed all over it. Hermione was standing next to her, not even bothering to hide the amused grin on her face as she looked over the states of the Gryffindor seventh year men in the morning. Harry did his usual routine of mentally undressing her, taking in the standard white shirt of her uniform, untucked, the skirt falling to the middle of her thigh. She hadn't put on her socks and shoes yet so he got the privilege of checking out her legs. He would've felt bad about it if he didn't know that she was doing the exact same thing to him. If there was any indication from the slight flushed look she had.

He met her gaze and she rolled her eyes at his knowing smirk. He walked over with Ron and stood next to her. "Hermione if you wanted to see me half-naked, you didn't have to start a fire."

"Aren't you cute?" she replied. "I've already seen the goods. I think your fan club wanted to put the whole Hungarian Horntail tattoo issue to rest," she said, nodding to a corner of the room.

Harry looked up and saw Romilda Vane amongst a group of other Gryffindor females checking him out blatantly. He suddenly realized that coming down directly from the shower, still wet with only a towel wrapped around his waist probably wasn't helping him any. He slinked behind Hermione who shook her head and giggled at him with Ginny.

"Oh hush up," he said to the red head, "this is partially your fault for that rumor."

"I thought I was doing you a favor at the time," Ginny teased.

"How would you like it if we pulled the fire alarm just to see you guys out of the shower?" Ron asked, bravely stepping into the conversation.

"Like you haven't?" Hermione shot back. There were several false alarms during the year that were suspiciously around the time that the girls usually occupied the showers. Seamus and Dean shuffled away suspiciously.

"I just use my invisibility cloak," Harry said with a grin.

"Ugh, you are such a perv," Hermione scoffed.

"Maybe," Harry shrugged. "What time were you going to take a shower tonight?"

"Will you guys cut out the verbal foreplay?" Ginny scolded them both.

"There was no verbal foreplay," Hermione snapped back.

"Yeah, verbal foreplay would be if I said how much I missed that Prefect's bathroom," Harry replied with an innocent smile.

"Oh, I just did NOT hear that," Ron said, walking away from him and covering his ears.

"Harry, I will _not_ stand for another word about Romilda Vane!" Hermione said in a loud voice. "Honestly!"

"Hermione!" Harry hissed at her. She only gave him a wicked smile and walked away from him with Ginny.

Harry bravely chanced a glance in Romilda's direction and saw that she had a grin on her face like Christmas had come again. He inwardly grimaced and scampered over to the other guys. Safety in numbers. And when Tonks announced that it was, indeed, a false alarm and that they were allowed to return to their dorms, Harry sprinted past Romilda and her banshees before any one of them could sink their talons into him.

Hermione and Ginny caught up with Luna just outside the Great Hall. "Careful Hermione," the Ravenclaw said to her. "The weather is a bit frosty in there."

The fire alarm had made the Gryffindors a little behind schedule so even though Hermione and Ginny were one of the firsts to arrive at the table, the Great Hall was already buzzing with activity.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"This," Luna said, handing them a copy of Witch Weekly. Hermione plopped down into her seat as she read the article.

_**A Hero's Heartbreak**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

"Oh that wretched little beetle," Hermione said as she scanned the article. A picture of Harry surrounded by Neville, Ron, Seamus and Dean was plastered in the middle of it. "She's making me out to be a…a…"

"Cold hearted bitch?" Ginny finished.

"Exactly!"

"You don't think Harry had something to do with this?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, he can't stand the woman. And something tells me that he's not going to be too happy about this article."

"Hermione?"

Romilda Vane stood at the opposite end of the table from where Hermione sat. She was flanked by her usual group of twittering twits. "I just wanted to let you know that what you have done to Harry is absolutely despicable. If Harry knows what's best for him, he'll stay far away from you, you lecherous worm." Ginny and Hermione raised their eyebrows as they looked at one another. Lecherous worm, eh? That was new and creative. "Don't even think about getting back together with him. Just leave the poor guy alone. There are others that are so much better for him."

With a flick of her hair she marched down the table to her seat. "Wow, huh?" Hermione said as she poured herself some pumpkin juice.

"Geez, I'm beginning to feel a little sorry for Harry," Ginny replied, taking a muffin from the basket on the table.

"Well, we'll find out real soon how interesting this is going to get," Luna said, motioning to the door of the Hall.

Harry, Ron and Neville walked into the Great Hall, Harry still awkward and grumpy about the morning incident. He spotted Hermione, Ginny and Luna at the table and headed in their direction. Neville had just sat down next to him when he was rudely shoved out of his seat.

"What the--?"  
"Hello, Harry," Lavender said as she inserted herself next to him. Ron just stared at the crazy girl.

"Er…hello?" Harry replied, completely caught off guard by her. He scooted away from her, bumping into Ron who spilled pumpkin juice onto the table as he poured some into his cup. Lavender quickly closed the gap.

"I heard that you like muffins," she cooed and Neville, who had regained his seat, nearly fell out of it again, "so I took the liberty of saving you your favorite kind. Blueberry?" she offered the bread to him.

"Er," Harry looked around him and saw that the guys around him were doing a piss poor job of acting nonchalant about this new turn of events. But Harry was always a polite one. "Thank you," he said quietly as he took the muffin from her. He looked at it suspiciously, remembering the chocolates that Romilda had given him that had a love potion in it. He was frantically coming up with some excuse to not eat the muffin when he was saved by all people…Romilda.

"Hi there Harry," she said, inserting herself on the other side of him, shoving Ron out of the way. He protested loudly as he spilled eggs on his lap. "I knew you would be hungry so I made up this plate for you," she said as she placed a dish of eggs, bacon, toast and potatoes before him. It really was a nice dish, something he would've made up himself. In fact, this is exactly what he would've made up himself and he wondered, briefly, just how close an eye Romilda _was_ keeping on him.

"Um, thank you?" he said politely. There was no way in hell he'd ever accept any food or drink from her. He learned his lesson.

"He doesn't want your stupid food," Lavender said next to him.

"Do you honestly think he wants your stupid muffin?" Romilda shot back.

Harry was caught between them as they spat nasty things back and forth between them. To be quite honest, he didn't want Lavender's muffin or Romilda's breakfast plate. What he really wanted had just left the table with her books.

Although it had been amusing to her at first, Hermione could stand the two girls quarreling over a very disinterested Harry but then it began to gnaw at her. Despite her friendly and playful demeanor to him, she was still hopelessly in love with the git and it didn't make it any less painful to watch these girls throw themselves at him. Oh, she knew that Harry wasn't interested but it still didn't mean that it didn't hurt on some level.

She sighed as she sat down in the library and pulled out her books to study.

"Potter's Merry Band of Simpering Ninnies run you out of the Great Hall?"

Hermione looked over at Draco who was sitting at a table across from hers. He was slowly turning the pages of a book.

"I was finished with breakfast," she replied as she took out her books.

"Surprising considering every one of those girls looked like they wanted nothing better than to crucify you since reading that article. How is our broken-hearted hero this morning?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "I didn't think you perused the tomes of Witch Weekly."

Draco shrugged. "Had to read something on the loo this morning and Pansy keeps leaving her shit all over my room when she spends the night." Hermione shifted uncomfortably. He leaned forward, "I can tell you this stuff now since I know you won't take points away from me."

"I doubt I'm one of the privileged few who hears the sordid details of your love life," she muttered.

"I guess that was a bit tactless of me to say that since yours is splashed all over the cover of Witch Weekly."

"Whatever, Draco," she sighed as she returned to her book. He watched her for a moment before speaking up again.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"It's a genuine question."

"I'm fine," she answered curtly.

Draco shrugged. "Sorry for asking but you _did_ give up your Head Girl position. I just want to make sure you aren't going to stain Hogwart's grounds with your filthy blood when you jump from the Astronomy Tower."

"I wouldn't do you that big of a favor of ridding myself from you that quickly," Hermione sneered.

"Shame. Let me know if you need a push."

"I'll do that."

Pansy had walked into the room at this moment and Hermione returned to her books. Was she going to have to put up with this again all day long? She briefly wondered how Harry was faring and if anyone had yet told or showed him the article. She was curious to see his reaction to it since he was the one who had once again kicked her to the curb. Argh! The very thought of him doing that made her angry all over again.

"Draco!" She heard Pansy giggle softly and she looked up to see that Pansy had slithered onto Draco's lap and was facing him as she kissed him on the lips. Hermione couldn't see where Draco's hands were and she didn't want to find out.

She slammed her book shut and stood up abruptly from the chair. "Could you two be a little more courteous to your fellow students who are trying to study by NOT snogging in the library?" she said to them before she left in a huff.

Harry's stomach grumbled loudly as he tickled the pear, letting the portrait door swing open so he could step into the kitchen. Luna and Ron followed him as they stepped into the middle of the clean up.

"Harry Potter!" Dobby squeaked when he saw him. The little elf scrambled over to him. Luna peered around curiously.

"Hey Dobby," Harry said, kneeling to the elf's level. "Do you have any breakfast left over?" he asked.

Dobby's eyes grew huge. "Did Mr. Harry not eat?" he asked, horrified.

"It was a rough morning," he replied awkwardly. The little elf scurried away among the other elves that were carrying pots and pans to be cleaned while others were sorting the clean dishes quickly into their proper places.

"I don't know what has gotten into people today," Harry sighed as he took his first delicious bite of breakfast in peace and without threat of a love potion.

Luna looked guilty and sighed. "It's because of this," she said as she pulled out Witch Weekly. Ron took it from her and blanched at the title of the article.

"Oh God, what?" Harry groaned as he ate his bacon and eggs.

"Well, let's just say it was written by Rita Skeeter," Ron replied.

Harry winced. "Harry believe me when I say that Hermione knows you had nothing to do with this," Luna added quickly and firmly.

Harry looked alarmed. "What does the article say, Ron?"

Ron skimmed over it. "Basically that you are the tragic broken-hearted hero and that Hermione is the cold-hearted bitch that did you in."

"WHAT!" Harry dropped his fork and snatched the magazine from his friend to read for himself.

Luna and Ron watched Harry's face progress from mild alarm to down right pale and sickly-looking. Luna wondered briefly if she should conjure up some sort of basin before Harry lost his breakfast all over the little house elves. Poor guy wasn't going to have a decent breakfast after all.

"I guess that's why the girls are all acting like a bunch of nifflers in heat," Ron said.

"I have to find Hermione and explain…" Harry really did look like he was going to be sick.

"Harry," Luna cut in quickly, "trust me when I say that Hermione did not believe one word of this rubbish and that she knows that you had nothing to do with this article. It didn't bother her…really!" she added for emphasis at Harry's disbelieving face.

Harry wanted to believe her. He really did but some part of him still wanted to speak with Hermione. To let her know for sure that he absolutely had nothing to do with this. He didn't want her made out to be the bad guy in their break up. It had been him. All his fault. Maybe he could explain this to her, to someone, so they would stop harassing him and giving Hermione death glares.

"Hermione, believe me when I say I had no idea about this article or why we are even in it in the first place!" he whispered to her in Charms class.

"Harry, I know," she said to him patiently although he could detect a hint of irritation in her voice.

"It's just that I—"

"It comes with the territory, Harry. Celebrity life is always in the spotlight. Every move you make from here on out will be front page on some gossip column."

Harry hated that. Ever since he had come into the wizarding world, he had felt that everyone was watching his every move, putting his life under a microscope. He thought the culmination of it happened in his fourth year when he was duped into participating in the Tri-Wizard tournament.

But he tried to stay near Hermione even though she was doing a really good impression of ducking away from him, leaving his side whenever another female walked by. He was getting really tired of their withering looks that they were casting Hermione and began to return their simpering looks with glares of irritation. It wasn't that hard to do.

But his patience was wearing thin. Every moment he had alone, some female from whatever house had inserted herself next to him. He had to endure their starry-eyed dreamy looks whenever he walked into a room. He was beginning to think that returning back to Hogwarts was a bad idea indeed. This whole situation was getting out of control, these girls had driven Hermione into the sanctuary of her room where he could not go and see her. And he still desperately wanted her company. It was selfish of him but no matter how painful it was, he took secret delight in watching her from across the room. Every little idiosyncrasy she had, every little habit she had just tugged at him. He loved those moments when their eyes would lock, stilling everything around them before one of them finally had the courage to look away.

But now he didn't have a moment alone and he hadn't seen Hermione except in classes and the hurried exchanges between them in the halls when no other girls were in sight.

Hermione was currently seeking solace in the third floor girl's lavatory. The only place nobody would disturb her as she studied. She was sitting in one of the stalls, idly turning the pages of her book when she heard the door open slowly and the footsteps of someone coming in.

Surprised and curious, she stilled herself and didn't make a sound as she heard some rustling of cloth of what sounded as if someone slid to the ground.

"You're tired again," came the ethereal voice of Moaning Myrtle. There was no reply for the longest time and for a moment Hermione wondered if she had heard right before a very familiar voice replied.

"What would you do if you had this secret? A task you were put to that you didn't want? A thing you may have gotten yourself into and now you have no idea of how to get yourself out of this mess?"

"Something tells me that that isn't pumpkin juice you're drinking," she heard Myrtle say.

She heard Draco laugh softly. "No, it isn't. But you're not going to tell are you?" There was silence again. "I suppose I don't have a choice do I? He'll kill my mum. He's a bastard you know. Loves playing me against my father, using his death threats to control me. And you know what? I let him. I let him because I'm weak, I'm selfish, I'm cowardly, I'm arrogant, I'm—" He cut off when he heard a soft shuffling sound followed by the brief creak of a lavatory door being opened.

Moaning Myrtle swooped down on Hermione. "HOW DARE YOU SNEAK IN HERE!" Hermione jumped back.

There was a low chuckle and Hermione could see through Myrtle at Draco sitting on the floor, his flask dangling from his hand between his bent knees. He didn't have his cloak on and his tie was undone, his sleeves rolled up his arms. She walked through the ghost since she couldn't really brush her aside, ignoring the chill of having to pass through her. Myrtle let out a sound of indignation at the action but Hermione ignored her, marching directly toward Draco, hands on her hips.

"Drunk again, Draco?" she asked.

"It really irks you that you can't take points away from me at this moment, doesn't it?" he replied, smirking up at her.

"I can always tell a Prefect."

Myrtle swooped in again. "Get rid of her Draco. She's nothing but a no good tattle-tale. She's not so innocent. She and the red head and Harry Potter were in here years ago illegally brewing potions!"

Draco quirked an eyebrow up. "Reeeaaallly?"

"I don't have time for this," Hermione said impatiently and turned to leave. Draco scrambled to his feet and went after her, just barely catching her before she left the lavatory.

"You know, the last time you eavesdropped on me, you landed yourself in quite the predicament," he said.

"I wasn't eavesdropping. I was already in here when you came in."

"How convenient."

"What are you going to do, Draco? Cast the Sectumsempra on me again?"

His grip on her arm tightened and his face grew dark. " I _never_ meant to hurt you. I had honestly forgotten about it until Potter decided to take a little stroll in your mind."

"How convenient," she replied.

"I _swear_ that when I cast it, I was a different person."

"Yeah, I know. You told me before," she interrupted him.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when someone opened the door. Hermione shoved Malfoy under the sink, out of sight.

"Hermione?" Rebecca Manning poked her head into the door, Hermione blocked most of her view. "What are you doing in here talking to yourself?" she asked.

"Oh, um, I'm not talking to myself," Hermione replied. "I was…talking to…" Draco bit his lip in anticipation. "…Myrtle."

Rebecca looked at her. "Moaning Myrtle?"

Myrtle appeared above Hermione. "Yes, me. Do you have a problem with that?"

Rebecca recoiled slightly. "Finally resorted to talking to lonely ghosts in lavatories have we? Serves you right," she said with a huff and walked away.

Draco moved out from under the sink as Hermione turned and looked at him. "Still the bad guy?" he asked.

"Sod off."

Hermione stifled a yawn in DADA as she watched Seamus, Dean, Crabbe and Goyle duel. For his part, Draco looked as if he were suffering from a headache. He winced at normal levels of voices and shunned the sunlight. Hermione briefly entertained the thought of speaking with the Sonorus around him.

The amused grin on her face as she watched the Ferret stirred up some uncomfortable feelings inside of Harry. He wondered what could be so fucking fascinating about the ferret that had her glancing at him all during class.

"Potter, Longbottom!" Professor Smith called out to them when the other group was finished. Harry and Neville dutifully got out of their seats and marched to the front of the class. "And…" Professor Smith's eyes roamed around the class for their partners.

_Please pick Malfoy. Please pick Malfoy._ Harry was chanting in his head. He'd been itching for a legitimate reason to hex the git since they had returned for the rest of the term.

"Zabini and Bullstrode."

Just his luck.

It was always awesome to see Harry at work. Hermione thought as she gazed at Harry. There was just something so sexy about the whole thing, the way his body moved, the grace at which he handled his wand, the look of concentration on his face. Oh she loved that most of all. The look was so similar to the one he had when he…

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

The point was, it was a thing of beauty to watch him. And she wasn't the only one who noticed this. All of her female classmates were staring with rapt attention to him. The hussies. Although, she was no better. She too was checking him out. But she had a more confident smirk on her face. Only she knew where else she had seen that look on Harry Potter's face.

Parvati couldn't stand the way Hermione was leering at Harry Potter. For crying out loud, leave the poor guy alone. It was if she was marking her territory, telling all the other girls to back off. Whatever. She had no claim on him. She had no right. Any one of them had a right to him.

The duel was over quickly with Harry and Neville declared as the winners. Harry chanced a glance at Hermione who was looking at him with a flushed face and her lips slightly parted. He whimpered inwardly. The look reminded him of this one time when they were practicing DADA in the Room of Requirement and he had pinned her to the floor and…well, he didn't want to go down that road right now in the middle of class.

"Granger. Malfoy. Parkinson and Patil!"

"Don't fuck up up there," Draco whispered to Hermione. "There's a fourth year Hufflepuff's skirt I'm trying to get into. Word of my excellent dueling skills will help the cause along."

Hermione tutted. "You're disgusting Malfoy. I will not contribute to a corruption of a minor by you."

"Believe me, she's already been corrupted."  
"Well that explains why _you're_ into her."

Draco laughed. "Don't be so jealous, Granger. Sorry to say that virgins aren't my thing."

Hermione smiled at him. "Then I shall sleep with the door most definitely locked," she said as she got out of the chair.

Draco gaped at her.

Then he scrambled out of his chair to meet her at the front of the classroom. Hermione just couldn't resist it. He was looking at her with the most bewildered expression on his face. She couldn't explain why she said what she said next, or what purpose it would have served.

"Did you honestly think I would let the Boy-Who-Lived face death a virgin?"  
Hermione didn't understand the looks that flickered quickly across Draco's face and she didn't have time to process it since Professor Smith called the duelers to attention. But whatever was on his face caught Pansy's attention and she looked from Draco to Hermione and back.

Draco looked quickly around the room as Professor Hotness counted them down. Wand at the ready.

3

2

1

Hermione cast the Protego against the hex that Pansy predictably sent her way. She assumed that Malfoy would go after Parvati but the hex he sent went way above her head and ricocheted off of the wall, giving Parvati's hex a chance to hit Hermione directly in the chest. Draco saw it at the last millisecond but it was too late, it hit Hermione and she flew backwards, slamming against the stone wall.

"Hermione!" Harry stood up in his seat but Neville tackled him to the floor.

"Watch out!" he said as the hex Malfoy sent that ricocheted off of the wall landed directly where Harry was sitting.

Draco swooped down on Hermione and pocketed her wand before scooping her up in his arms. "I'll take her to the hospital wing," he said to the Professor who nodded.

Harry shoved Neville off of him but not fast enough to stop Malfoy from leaving.

"Mr. Weasley sit down!" Professor Smith said as Ron stood to go after Hermione.

"But…"

"You too, Mr. Potter!" she ordered.

Harry was so angry and frustrated. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU ATTACK HER FOR?" he shouted at Parvati. "She's from your own house. You didn't even bother to strike at Malfoy!"

"It's not as if she didn't deserve it Harry. And I don't understand why you, of all people, can defend her after what she did to you!"

"What she…That's it! Enough! Leave Hermione alone! I'm sick and tired of her getting picked on because of some stupid article in some stupid magazine. It wasn't even true! You want the truth? Fine! I WAS THE ONE WHO BROKE UP WITH HERMIONE! She didn't dump me, I dumped her! I…I don't have to explain all this…" He grabbed his books and took off after Hermione and the ferret.

The doors to the hospital wing burst open. "Oh no. Not another dueling accident. I hate it when this topic is covered. Oh the injuries. This is just the start of a long, long day," Madame Pomfrey muttered as she showed Draco where to lay Hermione down.

He had just set her on the bed when someone else ran into the wing.

"Get your hands off of her," Harry hissed, pushing Malfoy to the side.

Draco didn't back down. "I was only bringing her here you git," he said as he pushed him back.

"How bloody noble of you," Harry sneered.

"She wouldn't be in here in the first place if you could control your little fan club," Draco shot back, shoving Harry again.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Harry shoved him back.

"STOP IT YOU TWO AT ONCE!" Madame Pomfrey shrieked at them. "Out of here you two. Out of my hospital wing, now!"

Draco turned and stormed out. Harry took one last glance at Hermione before reluctantly leaving her side. He was thinking about all the things he was going to do to the ferret when he walked out of the doors that he didn't see the fist that came flying at him until it collided with his eye.

Harry stumbled backward and grabbed his injury. When he took his hand away. He noticed that there was blood on his fingertips. Harry glared at Malfoy then charged at him, shoving him against the wall, ramming his shoulder into his chest, knocking the wind out of the Slytherin. Draco kicked out at him, shoving him away only to have Potter reach back and punch him hard in the jaw. He tasted blood immediately.

Draco was just about to charge at him again when he felt himself be held back. "He's not worth it," Blaise said. Crabbe and Goyle were also holding him back. Looking across the hall he saw Potter being held back by the Weasel and Witless. Finnegan and Thomas were also holding him back, saying the same words to him. Whatever house points Zabini would take away out of spite for this fight would only allow the Weasel to do the same. Nobody wanted their most popular house members to get in trouble so as the corridors filled with students on their way to their next class, the group separated and went their ways.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny sighed as she gently dabbed a cloth at Harry's cut. "What on Earth possessed you to get into a fight with him? You know that he lives to do this to you."

"He hit me first!" Harry replied.

His friends were sitting all around him in the quiet of the Gryffindor common room. Neville stirred the ointment that Ginny dipped the cloth into before she pressed it once again to Harry's cut. He hissed slightly.

"I'm not entirely sure that that hex the Ferret sent was an accident. I think he meant to hit you Harry," Neville said.

"I wouldn't put it past the git," Ron said, folding his arms across his chest.

The portrait door opened and Hermione walked in. "Hermione!" Harry said and jumped to his feet, knocking Ginny back on her bum. "Sorry," he said, helping her to her feet before meeting Hermione as she made her way to her friends.

"Are you okay?" he asked, cradling her head in his hands when he reached her.

"I'm fine," she smiled at him. "I just got knocked out when my head hit the wall. Someone should remind her to put cushioning charms up when dueling."

Harry turned her around and tangled his hands in her hair to feel for her injury. "Death Eaters don't use cushioning charms," he murmured softly. Satisfied that she was, indeed, okay he turned her back around.

Hermione could've gotten lost forever in his emerald eyes, filled with concern for her, and how wonderful it felt to back in his arms. His hands still rested on her waist. She wanted this moment to last forever but it was too painful for her and she stepped away from him, letting his fingers slide against her as she moved before dropping to his side. She saw the light in his eyes darken a little.

The cut above his eye suddenly caught her attention. "What happened to you?" she asked.

Harry backed away from her, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Nothing," he murmured, hanging his head down.

"He got into a fight with the Ferret," Ginny answered for him.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "Harry you know better. You know he does things to raise your hackles! What did he say to you this time?"

"Listen, I don't want to talk about it. It's over and done with and if I can guess correctly Ron's about ready to die from starvation." Ron looked hopefully at Hermione. The truth that he didn't want to admit to Hermione was that it really, really bothered him that the Ferret was the one to take Hermione to the hospital wing. The way he fell to her side when she went down was just a little too disturbing. Pieces began to click together in his head, Ginny and Luna had said that Draco was in Hermione's room when she woke up after his…attack, the glances they shared, the first name basis they were on, the look on Draco's face when Hermione fell.

His mind clouded over and he refused to delve any further down that road. It was just too damn impossible. No way the Ferret could…no, he wasn't going to go there.

"I'll see you guys later this evening," Harry sighed. "Shacklebolt wants me to drop off some things and I should leave now if I want to get back before curfew."

"Do you want me to save you any of the food?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, I'm getting something along the way. Oh, by the way," he said in a softer voice as he took Hermione to the side. "I talked to everyone about how you've been treated because of that article."

"Harry."

"I couldn't stand to see you go through that. Especially since I was the one who…" He cut himself off.

"Thanks Harry. It wasn't really necessary since these things tend to blow over eventually but I really appreciate the gesture all the same. Be safe," she said, placing a hand on his arm.

Harry put on his invisibility cloak and headed off across the Hogwarts lawn, stopped briefly by Moody who wanted to verify that he truly was Harry Potter.

"What color is your aunt's breadmaker?"

"She doesn't have one."

He picked up a couple of sandwiches, drinks and chips like he was instructed to do and headed into the ministry and to the Auror department.

"You're late," Cho said to him. She was sitting at his cubicle, a small and plain one they gave all of the rookies. Her lovely long legs were capped with pointy black heels that rested on the table as she leaned back in his chair.

"There was a long line at the deli," he replied. He was in no way going to acknowledge the fact that her skirt fell back to the middle of her thigh. No way at all.

"Well, let's not keep him waiting. He told me to give you this," she held out a small medallion.

"What is it?" he asked taking the object from her. He felt this weird sort of energy around him as soon as he touched it.

"He said it was supposed to mask your presence where we are going. The Ministry keeps track of who is out and about in the building. Ever since the incident a few years ago when You-Know-Who was caught with his Death Eaters snooping about in the Ministry, security has been tightened. When you signed up for training, a magical fingerprint of you was taken that tracks wherever you go throughout this building. That's how we can tell if you are in an area that's restricted. This thing here," she said gesturing to the medallion, "distorts your fingerprint thereby not letting the Powers That Be know that you have wandered into areas you have no business being in." She gave him a wink.

"Brilliant," Harry muttered, looking at the thing.

"Miles created it for you. He said you should keep it. Could come in handy or something like that, he said."

Together they got on the lift that took them to the research department. From there they took another lift to the top floor of the restricted research areas. Although the medallion did distort his magic somewhat so that he could wander about in this area. He still had to get access to the floor in the first place. This is where Cho came in. Acting as a liason between Harry and Miles, it was the eccentric old wizard who had first contacted him for a casual lunch. After that Harry had owled him about seeing his research first hand. Cho was eager to help out, giving Harry the access he needed. It was her way of rebelling. She always felt bad about her friend Marietta and the fiasco that was the outing of Dumbledore's Army. This was her way of making it up to him. It also helped matters that, according to Witch Weekly, his annoying friend Hermione Granger was out of the picture.

"Here we are," she said, announcing that they had arrived. The lift's doors opened revealing another foyer where there were goggles and labcoats lined up neatly along one wall.

Cho stepped forward and put one of the coats on her, stuffing the goggles into one of the pockets. Harry followed suit as he watched her use the badge to open yet another door.

Tables.

That's what Harry saw. Tables that lined the walls of this very big room, tables in the middle of it. Long rectangular tables with smooth black surfaces. The tables along the wall were laden with various cages, objects, machines, cauldrons and more cauldrons and more cauldrons. Odd looking creatures in the cages peered back at him curiously and Harry immediately spotting his old friends, the apparating mice, still jumping back and forth between cages.

"Harry! Harry, you came!"

Dr. Miles Erlenmyer hustled forward wearing ridiculous looking goggles that magnified his eyes to the size of a house elf's. He extended a hand for Harry to shake before his gaze fell on the food.

"Oh, you brought it. Thank you! I can't get enough of their sandwiches. It's a weakness. I'm currently studying their turkey and swiss to see what ingredient they put in it to make people crave it so."

Harry grinned as he handed the bag over to him. Miles cleared off a table and set the table for the three of them. Harry and Cho joined him as he sat down. Harry was just about to dig into his sandwich when Miles stopped him.

"Wait!" he cried out, taking the sandwich out of Harry's hands and putting it back on the table. "I wanted to show you something I created when you told me about your little love potion issue."

He hustled around the lab then placed a goblet on the table and filled it with water. Then, he took out a small vial and uncorked it. Harry recognized it immediately as a Love Potion because Hermione's scent once again assaulted his senses. He placed the goblet in front of his two guests then took out a small copper flask.

"You need only a drop," he explained as a crystal clear drop fell from the flask into the goblet. It hissed, roiled and turned a red color. "This means that there's something in this drink that shouldn't be in there. I've calibrated it so it doesn't take into account any flavor enhancers or fat reducers. This will detect Love potions, Hate potions any sort of poison, you name it." He placed a drop in each of their three drinks and got no reaction. He frowned. "That means that the drink is safe to consume. Shame really. I was hoping there was something the muggles put in it that makes you crave this soda as well. Hmm. Anyway, you can use it on food as will. Place a drop on it and it will hiss and steam if the food is unsafe." He placed a drop on their sandwiches and got no reaction. "Hope this helps you out Harry."

Harry took the flask from the wizard. "Thanks!" he said. Then the three of them tucked in for a nice dinner, both of them keeping company with the old wizard.

"Remind me to tell Harry to just keep his trap shut," Hermione muttered.

"Oh, I doubt you'll need reminding," Ginny sighed as she took a drink of pumpkin juice.

Hermione and Ginny had just learned that Harry's idea of fixing the little "stop harassing Hermione" problem was to proclaim out loud in the middle of class that, in fact, _he_ was the one who had dumped Hermione. Or as some had so eloquently put it, kicked to the curb, put out to pasture, dropped like a bad habit or, as some of the pervs had said, test-driven.

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least no one wants to poison your food," Ginny added helpfully.

"I guess," Hermione sighed. It was true, no one seemed to want to cause her harm but now the looks she was receiving were unnerving, ranging from pity, to knowing smirks, to outright dismissal.

She found it completely unfair that when everyone thought that she had been the one to break up with Harry, she was regarded as a bitch, but now that everyone knew that Harry was the one to do the breaking up…

"He's such a heartbreaker," she heard Romilda and her gaggle of goons sigh.

Double standards were so unfair.

Dinner ended and Hermione joined Ginny and Neville in the library. She had already completed her homework earlier and instead of reading ahead, she picked out a magazine from Ginny's bookbag and was idly thumbing through it.

"No, I don't want to."

"Please?"

"No!"

"I swear I'll owe you one."

"Why don't you just walk over and talk to her yourself?"

"I can't do that! Just introduce me!"

Hermione and Ginny looked up and shared an amused grin. Luna and Anthony's whispers were loud enough for everyone to hear. Luna approached the table with the other Ravenclaw in tow and cleared her throat.

"Ahem, hi Hermione!" she said, falsely cheerful. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Hermione replied.

"Good. This is Anthony Wellington," Luna said, shoving the poor guy forward. He blushed. Hermione found it oddly endearing.

"Hello Anthony," she replied.

"Hi," he said shyly.

"Okay, well my work here is done," Luna said and made a hasty exit.

Hermione felt Ginny kick her sharply under the table. She looked, irritated, at her friend. "What?" she mouthed.

"Ask him to sit down," Ginny mouthed back.

"Oh! Um, would you like to sit down?" Hermione offered. Relief filled his face and with it came his trademark beaming smile. Ginny and Hermione melted instantly and Hermione wondered if her mental sigh had somehow escaped her lips. Neville shifted uncomfortably in his seat and buried his nose back in his homework.

"Homework?" Anthony asked, gesturing to the magazine. Hermione looked down and was horrified to see that the article in front of her was titled "Top Twenty Places to have Forbidden Sex". She flushed scarlet and closed the magazine, stuffing it back into Ginny's bookbag.

"I was just…thumbing through it," she stammered out. Honestly, she had just turned the page when he had approached her. She knew that she was blushing so badly and she wanted nothing more than to sink through the floor. To make matters worse, Ginny was studiously staring at her book, biting her lip, but Hermione could see that she was desperately trying not to laugh at her friend.

"Don't be so embarrassed," Anthony said in a friendly voice. "I mean, I've been trying to work up the nerve to talk to you for days."

"You have?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, your, uh, ex-boyfriend is a bit intimidating," he admitted shyly.

"Who? Harry?" she asked in disbelief. Harry was one of the nicest guys she knew.

"Well, he is the Boy-Who-Lived," Anthony grinned. Neville scoffed.

"Hey, Hermione. Isn't Harry coming to join us any time now?" he asked.

"We're going to go," Ginny said abruptly, gathering her things, leaving out the magazine. "We'll catch you later, Hermione." She said, yanking Neville to his feet.

Harry had just arrived on the steps of the castle before the doors would be closed and locked. Filch was out and about, ready and anxious to hand out detentions for those who were wandering about past curfew. He sprinted up the stairs and around the corridor when he stopped suddenly.

Hermione was standing with Anthony in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. They were both laughing and smiling but he couldn't hear what they were talking about. Alarms went up in Harry's mind when he remembered what Anthony had asked him on the Platform before boarding the Hogwarts Express. Something about a chance with Hermione? To his horror, Harry watched as Anthony reached up and tucked a strand of Hermione's hair behind her ear then slowly he leaned down toward her.

"Oh, wow," Harry said loudly as he made his presence known, acting as if he had just accidentally stumbled upon them. Anthony sprang away from Hermione. "Um, sorry about that," Harry muttered apologetically. Actually, he wasn't sorry. He was ready to tear apart Anthony.

"Harry, hi," Hermione said in a breathless voice.

"I'm just going to…yeah," Anthony said, weakly gesturing in the direction he should be going. Harry was just about to tell him to get on with it when Filch suddenly spoke out.

"So, out after hours then?" he said with a malicious grin. Mrs. Norris peered at each of them with an accusing stare.

"Filch, it's just barely past curfew and you really can't fault Mr. Wellington for being a gentleman and walking me back to my common room after the library closed, can you?" Hermione said in a sweet voice.

Filch frowned and looked at Harry. "And you?" he asked.

"I…just came out to investigate because I heard voices in the hall," he replied.

"Really, I was just walking her back to her room," Anthony stated his case.

"There's no crime in that," Susan Bones stepped forward from around the corner. "I wouldn't take away house points for that. Honestly Filch, lets go terrorize some other students." Filch and Mrs. Norris reluctantly followed the new Head Girl.

Anthony and Hermione let out breaths they had been holding.

"I'll just…go inside," Harry said to Hermione but he had a feeling she wasn't really listening.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Anthony asked her.

"Yeah. Good night," she said.

"Good night."

She followed Harry into the common room. "So did you get a chance to talk to Shacklebolt?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he replied, distractedly.

"I'm glad you came back safely. No problems then?"

"No, not really," he replied. _Except for the fact that that Anthony prick was hitting on you._

"Okay, well, I'm headed off to bed then. See you tomorrow Harry," she said and bounced up the stairs.

Harry watched her go and, deciding that he was in no mood for studying, headed up to his own dorm.

"I'm telling you, that guy is trouble."

"Nev, it's not that I don't believe you, it's just that I don't think that any guy would be that stupid to go after Hermione with Harry still hung up on her."

"Thanks Ron," Harry said aloud, startling the two Gryffindors. The two of them looked away guiltily.

"We were just talking about Anthony Wellington," Neville said quietly.

"I know. I just ran into him and Hermione outside the portrait," he replied. Ron and Neville looked at each other.

"You okay about that?" Neville asked Harry.

"About what?" Ron said impatiently, climbing into bed. "Nothing happened and nothing probably will happen. Believe me, Harry, this whole Anthony thing will blow over and be forgotten by tomorrow. Trust me."

"Morning, Hermione!" Anthony said to her as she headed out to breakfast the next morning.

Harry glared at Ron who looked just as bewildered before he took Harry's arm and marched him forward to catch up to Ginny and Neville.

"Oh, hi Anthony," Hermione blushed. "This is a surprise."

He shrugged. "I just wanted to walk you down to breakfast." He took Hermione's bookbag off of her shoulder and placed it on his.

Harry was ready to spit fire. Who the hell did Anthony think he was? Honestly!

"Just keep walking," Ron whispered to Harry. He didn't want his best friend starting yet another fight in the corridors.

"Hi Harry!"

"Harry."

"Hello Harry."

"Morning Harry."

He ignored all of the usual batty female horde as he sat himself down at his usual spot at the table. Seamus and Dean noticed the cagey look on his face and Dean was about to remark on it when Hermione walked in with Anthony.

"Catch you later," he said softly to her with a smile as he handed her back her bookbag. Harry moved to stand up to get out of his seat and confront Anthony but Ron yanked him back down and made him face forward. The trio was unusually quiet for breakfast and Harry took his frustration out by stabbing at his food. There was this odd, cackling electric feel coming off Harry and both Hermione and Ron were afraid that asking for something as simple as "Pumpkin juice?" would send all of the jugs flying around the room…or exploding. Probably exploding.

Harry was quickly approaching his tolerance limit for Anthony Wellington. He put up with the stupid looks he and Hermione would exchange when they passed each other in the halls. He put up with the conversation that they had in Charms when she laughed out loud. He wasn't _that_ funny of a guy and besides, Hermione was too nice not to laugh. It only _sounded_ convincing and genuine. He put up with the git walking Hermione to the library after dinner and "studying", if that's what they were really doing. Ginny wouldn't let him use the Extendable Ears to listen in but from what he did hear, it didn't sound good.

"So, it's not ashwood root?" Anthony asked Hermione.

"No, it's Elmwood root," she replied. "It was on page seventy-three."

Anthony shook his head. "With your brains, it's a wonder that you're not in Ravenclaw."

She wasn't in Ravenclaw, she was in Gryffindor. A much better house in Harry's opinion. Especially since he was in it…and Ron, too.

But he reached his limit when Anthony leaned over and kissed Hermione on the lips. Harry saw red and all the ink jars in the library exploded at once. The couple parted, and to his dismay, laughed at the mess that had splattered on them.

"I'll be back," Hermione giggled, "I'm just going to clean up."

Harry followed her out of the library but as he turned the corner, Hermione grabbed him and yanked him into the nearest empty classroom.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she hissed at him as she used her wand to clean the ink off of her.

Harry just looked at her before he quickly closed the distance between the two of them and pressed his lips against hers in a heated and desperate kiss. For a moment, Hermione was stunned and lost herself in the moment as Harry's hands moved from her hair to cup her jawline.

"No, Harry, stop!" she said as she shoved him away from her. Harry could see her lips were moist and slightly swollen from their kiss. She looked at him, demanding an explanation.

"Hermione, I'm an idiot. I know it. I'll confess it," he said, deciding to lay it all on the line. "I've been lying to you all this time. I love you," he confessed. "I'm so fucking hopelessly and completely in love with you. When I told you I didn't…I lied. It was the biggest lie I've ever told. I didn't mean it. Any of it." She was staring at him and he desperately tried to stop himself from speaking but it was as if a dam inside had broken and everything was spilling out.

"I told you that I didn't love you because I was trying to push you away from me. Make you hate me so you wouldn't love me. I was trying to protect you, not from Voldemort, but from me. I don't know what I would do if I hurt you again. You have no idea how it felt to come out of your mind and realize that I was hurting you instead of Voldemort. Oh God, you nearly died! At my hands! What if he did that again? Because he can, Hermione, if I slip up once and he gets inside…"

"Stop," Hermione said so softly as she held up both of her hands, that he almost missed it.

A silence fell between the two of them.

"I know that you love me, Harry. I knew that you always loved me and I knew that you had stood there and lied to my face, hurting me when you said that you didn't. And I know that you did it because you were trying to protect me. You did the same thing to Ginny."

"Don't compare yourself to Ginny. The way I feel about the two of you is completely different."

"Is it, Harry? Didn't you break up with her for the same reasons? You tried to do this to me before and I told you that I wasn't going to sit by and let you get away with it like she did. I told you that I was in this with you no matter what happened, that I would stay by your side."

"Hermione, I almost killed you!" he shouted.

"No. _YOU DIDN'T!_" she shouted back. "How many times to I have to tell you that I knew it wasn't you from the moment it happened. I felt him, I saw him! You were just a vessel. He could've used anyone, Ron, Ginny again, me! The point is that I knew it wasn't you and you still pushed me away!"

"I was only trying to pro—"

"Protect me!" she finished, shaking her head. "I didn't need you to protect me! I didn't need Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, I didn't need Harry Potter the Savior of the Wizarding World, I didn't need Harry Potter the Chosen One, I didn't need Harry Potter the Hero!" She began to cry. "I needed Harry Potter, my best friend and the man that I loved to trust in me. To trust in us. To trust in our love, to believe that our love was strong enough to overcome the greatest evil that we have ever faced."

"Trust," he said quietly. "That word is so funny coming from you considering it was you who got us into this mess in the first place when you decided to strike a BARGAIN WITH THE FERRET!"

"I DID IT TO PROTECT YOU!" she shouted back.

"How?" Harry demanded, moving toward Hermione, making her shrink back. "What did he hold over your head?"

Hermione looked away. "He threatened to tell the Death Eaters about you searching for the horcruxes."

"Shit!" Harry muttered. "FUCK!" he threw a desk across the room and Hermione jumped. He took deep breaths to calm himself down. "What does he know?" he asked in an even voice.

"Nothing specific. He just knows that you are after them. He doesn't know that you have destroyed any of them."

Harry shook his head. "Hermione."

"Are you telling me that you wouldn't have done the same?"

"I wouldn't have said a word to the git. Of all people, Hermione! God!" he shook his head in frustration.

"I promised to keep his secret if he kept mine," she said.

"Yeah, and now those promises are broken and he's free to tell anyone he wants."


	35. Temptation

**Temptation**

_What's the deal with my brain?_

_Why am I so obviously insane?_

_In a perfect situation_

_I let love down the drain._

_There's the pitch, slow and straight._

_All I have to do is swing_

_and I'm a hero, but I'm a zero._

_Hungry nights, once again_

_Now it's getting unbelievable._

_'Cause I could not have it better,_

_But I just can't get no play_

_From the girls, all around_

_As they search the night for someone to hold onto._

_And I just pass through..._

_singing..._

_Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh._

_Singing..._

_Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh._

_Get your hands off the girl,_

_Can't you see that she belongs to me?_

_And I don't appreciate this excess company._

_Though I can't satisfy all the needs she has_

_And so she starts to wander..._

_Can you blame her?_

_(Perfect Situation—Weezer)_

"It's empty," Hermione said quietly and Ron and Harry slipped in. The girls' lavatory was empty, the only sound was a slow drip, drip of a leaky faucet.

Harry walked over to one of the sinks. "Open up," he hissed in Parseltongue. Ron and Hermione shifted uneasily, they always felt uneasy whenever Harry spoke in that language.

Hermione started when the sink dropped away revealing a pipe wide enough for a person to squeeze through. Harry looked up at her and saw that she suddenly looked very pale and frightened. She had never been down here before. The last time he had done this, he was with Ron because she was petrified and in the hospital wing.

"Are you—" he started to ask if she really wanted to do this but she cut him off.

"I'm fine!" she squeaked.

Harry still seemed uneasy about this but he lowered himself into the pipe anyway. As he slid down the slimy slide, he remembered it being just a little more spacious and toward the end, he was beginning to get a little claustrophobic. He wondered if Hermione would make it out after all.

Ron came out next, covered in slime. Followed by Hermione. Harry caught her as she shot out of the pipe. She was still very pale and she shook slightly with fright.

"Ew," she said quietly as she looked down at her clothes.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded back. Harry lit the tip of his wand and moved forward.

"Haven't been down here in awhile," Ron said as they walked, his wand light moving around the chamber. Hermione saw him shudder violently as he saw a spider scuttle away.

She let her light to the ground and saw that there were tiny skeletons of house elves that were littering the ground. She fought down the nausea that threatened to overcome her, she was nearly sick with fear. Something dull and large caught her eye and her wand roamed over the shed skin of a very large snake. She nearly screamed.

"Harry?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes?" he replied.

"There was only one basilisk, right?"

Harry stopped and looked back at her, seeing that she was eyeing the snake's skin. "Yeah, I'm sure."

He wasn't really. There was only mention of one basilisk but what if it was female? What if she laid eggs? Didn't Snape have a basilisk egg in his potions storage? Oh, crap, what if they hatched and they were walking into one giant basilisk nest?

Damn it, Hermione!

"And here we are," Ron said as they came to a large rock pile. "This is where we were nearly caved in on."

Harry could've killed Ron for saying that seeing that Hermione's eyes widened and she began to gnaw at her lower lip. A nervous habit of hers.

It was just the three of them going on this adventure alone. Isis refused to go into a chamber that previously contained a basilisk and Harry thought it best not to bring Neville down here, considering that Ginny would seriously flip her lid. Hell, she'd probably freak out anyway if she found out that the three of them came back down here.

He slowly began to climb up the rock wall, knocking a few more stones from the top to make more room for him. He apparently wasn't a scrawny twelve year old anymore. Hermione followed next, careful not to move another stone out of place for fear that she would knock one that would send this whole wall crashing down around them. Ron followed last.

They didn't have to walk too far until they came upon two stone doors with snakes on them. Hermione and Ron exchanged nervous glances. They both had never gone this far.

"Open," Harry hissed and the snakes writhed, opening the doors, the sound of stone grinding on stone filled the cavern. Hermione didn't realize how tightly she was gripping her wand until she realized the dull pain in her hand was caused from her nails digging into her palm.

Into the chamber they moved. Hermione and Ron gazed up at the enormous pillars around them, all of them with stone snakes twined around them. Hermione thought they looked menacing, as if they knew that the three of them had no business being here, their mouths curled up in silent hisses.

Harry felt the familiar unease and fear of first being down here and he kept a close eye on the shadows as they proceeded forward. The basilisk was dead. He had killed it. But the dark shadows still made him uneasy. There was a light coming from somewhere that basked the chamber in a green glow and as they stepped in front of the giant statue of Salazar Slytherin, he heard Hermione gasp and stifle a scream.

There, lying in front of them, at the foot of the statue, was the skeleton of the dead basilisk.

Hermione and Ron stared at it.

"Blimey," Ron muttered under his breath.

Harry looked down at Hermione who was staring at the skeletal remains. He put an arm around her and hugged her to him briefly before stepping forward. Ron followed but Hermione remained transfixed, she couldn't take her eyes off of how big it was. She didn't remember much about being petrified. She remembered being in the library with the girl from Ravenclaw when they heard it. A soft hiss, the sound of something sliding on the floor and Hermione knew, _knew_, that it was the basilisk. The Ravenclaw gave a startled cry and ran into the aisle where Hermione was.

"I saw…I saw…the body of a giant snake," she said.

Hermione had just been doing research on them and was scribbling down the word "Pipes". "Are you sure?" she asked and the Ravenclaw nodded.

Hermione then committed the unspeakable sin of ripping out a page in the book. "We have to get out of here," the Ravenclaw whispered as she moved down the aisle.

"Wait!" Hermione whispered, stopping her. She reached into her bookbag and pulled out a small mirror.

The two girls moved to the end of the aisle, Hermione in the lead as she held out her mirror to peer around the corner. It was clear. The two of them darted down the aisle, stopping at the next corner where Hermione once again raised the mirror to see if the coast was clear. She lifted her hand and…

That was all she remembered.

She reached out to touch the skull of the snake when Harry caught her hand. "Don't," he said in a soft voice. "The fangs are sharp and I'm not sure if they have poison still in them or not."

Hermione recoiled and followed Harry and Ron as they explored the chamber. "He was standing over there," Harry said, pointing to a shadowy corner. "Tom spent a lot of time down here. He had to have left something behind."

The three of them split up, staying within shouting distance of each other. Hermione was having no luck. Having tamped down her fear, the only creatures she had encountered where the occasional spiders and beetles. The walls of the chamber were made of smooth stone blocks and she pressed on random ones to see if they had any secrets to reveal.

"Anything?" Harry asked as he came up behind her. Hermione jumped and whirled around. "Sorry," Harry said, giving a small grin. "I guess I should have made some sort of noise."

"Don't worry about it," she shook her head. "This whole place is giving me the creeps." Harry nodded in agreement. "How are you doing?"

"To be honest, it's like revisiting one of your worst nightmares," he said softly as he rested his back against the wall.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione frowned and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

He looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "I'm going to check out these pillars," he said, moving away from the wall.

"So…how's Anthony?" he asked casually as he tapped his wand on the pillar. Hermione was still working on the wall.

"He's fine," she answered.

The past few weeks with Anthony _were_ fine. He was gentlemanly, polite and treated her well. He was safe. But deep down Hermione knew he was a bandage covering some leaky dam of feelings that were welling and churning.

"I'm surprised he was okay with you coming down here."

"He, uh, doesn't know," Hermione answered shyly. Harry's movements with his wand over the pillar stopped.

Hermione could feel his stare burning into the back of her head and she turned around. "I'm still your best friend, Harry. That doesn't change."

Harry opened his mouth to reply but Ron's shout cut him off.

"Hey guys, I think I found something over here!"

Draco put back the book on the Goblin Wars of 534-780 in its proper place on the shelf. He had just finished the excruciatingly painful report on the topic for History of Magic class and was ready to take a much deserved break.

He walked out of the book aisle and saw that Anthony Wellington was now sitting alone at his table, his fellow classmates having left him to do what else. The Ravenclaw was studiously doing his Charms homework.

"Hello Anthony," Draco said, taking a seat across from him. The Ravenclaw made no mention of hello, he just kept writing away.

"You and the mudblood not attached at the hip?" Anthony still gave him no reply, although Draco saw his jaw tense at the derogatory term.

"I figured the two of you would be huddled together in here doing your homework. You know, two mudblood brains might just equal one pure blood one."

"What do you want?" Anthony asked with irritation. Draco smiled innocently.

"I was just having friendly conversation. So, how _are_ you and the mudblood?"

"Her name is Hermione," Anthony growled.

"I know what her name is," Draco replied.

"Then use it properly."

"I was just curious," Draco shrugged.

"About what?" Anthony asked.

"Why someone like you is dating someone like her?"

Anthony put down is quill. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Draco smirked. "Trying to bask in the piece of the Harry Potter glory?"

"What!"

"Oh come on, Wellington, be honest for once. You're already a well-liked guy, did your popularity skyrocket since you bagged Potty's ex?"

"I know this may be a hard concept for you to wrap your puny Slytherin mind around but I actually and genuine do care for Hermione very much."

"I'm sure the popularity doesn't hurt either," Draco sneered.

"You know, Hermione is actually a very nice and caring person," Anthony retorted. "Unlike a lot of the girls here, whom I'm sure you're well acquainted with, who are fake and shallow she's real, and genuine and virtuous."

"Oh I'm sure Potty got real acquainted with her virtuous side," Draco muttered.

"You know what?" Anthony said as he picked up his homework and put it into his bag. "I don't have to sit here and listen to this crap."

Draco reached out and slammed a hand over his bookbag. "Good, then I'll get straight to the point. Dump Granger."

Anthony stared at him. "What?"

"Dump Granger," Draco repeated firmly.

Anthony shook his head. "Sod off, Malfoy," he said, yanking his bookbag out from under his hand.

Draco shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Have it your way then."

There was a smooth marble wall, flanked on either side by smaller pillars that mirrored the columns that filled the chamber, complete with the snakes that were wrapped around it. There was an archway above it with words inscribed on it in Latin.

"What does it say?" Ron asked and Harry shrugged.

"Don't know," he said then he hissed in parseltongue, "open."

Hermione was staring at the design above the archway, the snakes that made the border, the tree that was carved in the middle. Her eyes fell on the words in Latin.

Nothing happened when Harry hissed at it. "Great," Ron sighed.

Ron tried to open it with a simple "Alohomora" but that didn't work either and the two of them explored the door.

"You know, we could use your help here," Ron said with irritation to Hermione.

"I don't think we should open this door," Hermione said quietly.

Harry looked over at her and saw that she was still staring above the doorway at the arch. He walked over to her. "Hermione?" he asked her. "Do you know what it says?" He followed her line of sight.

"It says something like 'Only I opened your eyes to the true nature of God'."

Harry looked at her for a moment then looked back up at the design in the archway. Only then did he notice the tree and in it was a single fruit.

"Ron," he said, "I think I found the way in."

Hermione grabbed his arm. "Harry, don't," she pleaded. "I have a bad feeling about this. The last time a snake asked Man to do something, they were expelled from the Garden of Eden."

Ron wrinkled his brow. "So you think we're going to be…expelled from Hogwarts?" Hermione gave an exasperated sigh.

Harry winked at her. "If I remember correctly, it was woman who took the apple, not man," he said as he reached up.

"Harry this is no time for historical sexism! Just don't touch—"

Harry pressed the fruit in the tree and the door swung open. She groaned. "Not good. Not good." She hung her head and buried them in her hands.

"Bloody brilliant, Harry!" Ron said admirably.

Harry grinned as he placed both of his hands on Hermione's shoulders, giving them a quick squeeze. "Couldn't have done it without you, Hermione."

"I want no credit in this, Harry," she replied, her voice muffled as she still hid her face.

Reluctantly, she followed them into the room.

Ron whimpered and turned around to run away as soon as he saw the spider webs that completely covered the furniture inside but Harry stopped him and made him march in anyway.

"Place hasn't been touched in years," Harry said and with a flick of his wand, one of the chairs was cleared off of webs and dust. Ron teetered on his feet slightly when he saw a nest of spiders scuttle away when Harry cleaned off another chair.

Hermione went to work on the bookshelves in the room. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the web vanished and a snake's head, mouth open and fangs drawn, greeted her. "He needs to hire a new decorator," she said wryly, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. Then as she looked at the books on the shelves she called out, "Harry, come here."

He and Ron joined her, both of them wide eyed as they looked at what was in front of them.

"Oh Merlin," Ron whispered.

Harry moved to the other bookshelf and cleaned it off, then the other. Ron went to work on the other side of the room. Hermione stepped forward and looked at the series of books in front of her, large dusty old tomes, whose spines were embossed in silver lettering, the covers old and faded.

_**Recordes of Salazar Slytherin**_

"Hermione. Ron." Harry quiet voice brought his friends to him from across the room. He heard Hermione inhale sharply as they stared at the object Harry had uncovered.

A Pensieve.

"What do we do?" Ron whispered.

"Nothing," Harry replied. "For now," he turned away from the tempting object. "We've been down here long enough. We'll come back another day, I'm sure our absence has been noticed by now."

Hermione turned and grabbed a couple of books from the shelf she had first uncovered. On the same track of mind, Harry shrank them down so they could stuff them in their pockets.

Retracing their steps back to the pipe, Harry reached for the rope that he had conjured up for this journey. "Hang on," he said to his friends as he wrapped his hand around it. Hermione climbed into the pipe and wrapped her arms around his waist, Ron held on tight to her ankles. The rope quickly shortened, dragging them up the pipes briskly and they landed with a clatter on the lavatory floor.

"Ugh," Ron said, flicking the slime off of him. "It's worse coming back up."

"I guess we're all a little bit gamey," Harry concurred. The three of them were coated in slime. He looked at each of them. "Tonight after curfew?" he asked.

"Room of Requirement," Hermione agreed and they headed out to dinner.

The lake was still frozen, the ground still covered in snow but the usual path that Harry took to do his morning run was still marked. Nothing yet had turned up in the reading that he and Hermione and Ron were doing. Well, it mostly was Hermione. Ron usually began snoring thirty minutes into it and his own eyes began to glaze over after two hours and he found himself rereading the same sentence over and over. It seemed as if Hermione was the only one turning pages and even she had uncovered nothing spectacular.

But his mind was constantly on the room that they had discovered in the chamber. He could tell Hermione was thinking about it as well. Every once in awhile, while they were in class, they would catch each other staring off into space, their thoughts obviously elsewhere. He could tell they were thinking about the same thing. The Pensieve. But to be honest, Harry wasn't sure if he should go ahead and take a dive in it. Knowledge was power but ignorance was bliss sometimes.

Movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned to see the Slytherin quidditch team head out to the pitch for a last minute early practice before their match today against Ravenclaw. Malfoy was with them.

It gave Harry more pleasure than anyone could know, knowing that Malfoy had been kicked off the team. Not that he was any good but any little ray of sunshine and happiness that could be taken away from the Slytherin was a good thing in his book. Besides, the Slytherin team improved a bit now that they were forced to find a Seeker with some actual talent and not just a heavy pocketbook. Not that it helped them very much anyway, they would need all the help they could get against Ravenclaw, who was currently the top team at the school.

Harry jogged up the steps to the castle and up the stairs to his common room so he could get ready for the day but as he arrived on the second floor, he saw Anthony gazing out at the balcony. He turned and looked at Harry.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Morning," Harry replied. Anthony turned to look back outside.

Harry wanted desperately to find some fault in Anthony, anything in his mind to rationalize why Hermione shouldn't be with him. So far the only thing Harry could find was that he made Hermione happy, and that made him feel like a complete shit. What was wrong with him to hate someone who was so well-liked, hell, he was even polite to Harry. He felt guilty every night for wishing that something bad would happen to him, random meteor collision that hit his bed and his bed only, that Hermione would walk in on him with another girl, or guy, he wasn't picky, or that he would just leave.

The night that he had his last big fight with Hermione, he stayed awake plotting and planning a way to win her back. He knew Ron would be on his side, he, too, wasn't too keen on the new bloke in Hermione's life. He woke up the next morning, determined, and he left the common room with a new mission in his mind.


	36. Shades of Grey

**A/N: **So sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. It's a long one so I hope you enjoy it. There is some D/Hr in this chapter (sorry) but I tried to tone it down a bit without completely washing it out. There's also some time jumping here but I tried to mark them out. Okay, so, read on and review.

**Shades of Grey**

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_(Going Under—Evanescence)_

From the behind the pillar that he was hiding, he could see her walking across the courtyard, her long dark hair bounced with each step of hers. With a small flick of his wand, her book bag ripped at the bottom, spilling her books and parchments.

"Bugger," she muttered as she bent down to collect her things.

"Here, let me help you," he said, rushing to her side and helping her. She looked up at him and started.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking at him with wide blue eyes.

"I'm helping you," he replied simply.

"But…but you're Draco Malfoy," she stammered. Draco looked up at her.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Well…you're a complete jerk and a snob," she said immediately.

Draco frowned and handed her the last book. "Just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't mean I don't have feelings _and_ that they can't be hurt." He abruptly turned and walked away from her.

He secretly grinned and counted down the seconds. 3, 2, 1.

"Draco, wait!" she said and hurried to his side. Draco put on his frown. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. You were only trying to help it's just that…well, you're not known for helping people."

Draco stopped and looked at her with a shy grin. "Can I tell you the truth?" he asked, piquing the young girl's curiosity. "You're right. I don't normally stop to help people but it was the only way I could talk to you." She stared at him.

"You caused my bag to rip?" she asked, incredulously.

Draco shrugged sheepishly and shifted awkwardly. She looked at him like she would a lost puppy and he knew in that moment that he caught her, hook, line and sinker.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" he asked. The girl looked at him, not believing that the popular Slytherin had actually requested this.

"Um…okay," she replied, starstruck. All she needed was to run into Harry Potter and have him smile at her and she could die happy, right there on the spot. "I can't believe that you even know me," she breathed as they walked into the castle.

"Of course I do," Draco said, grinning as he held open the doors for her. "You're Abby, Anthony Wellington's little sister."

_The dream had been so graphic, it had to have been real. I mean, I could taste the cotton candy lip gloss and for even a crazy moment, I could taste him on my lips. But I woke up and I was exactly how I was before he came in. I'm so confused. He seemed fine, calm and composed. Everything is just so hazy. And I feel so guilty. My boyfriend was in the hospital wing and I was in my common room having absurdly real dreams about getting it on with my ex-boyfriend. And it didn't help that the dream was sooooo hot. _

"Hermione!"

Ginny's screech cut through her thoughts like a knife and she was abruptly yanked back into reality to find that she had overfilled her cup with pumpkin juice and it was spilling all over the table.

"Oh no!" Hermione started, losing her grip on the jug and it clattered to the table, emptying the rest of the pumpkin juice on its nearest occupants.

Ron looked at her exasperatedly as he cleaned up his robes, for the third time today, with a flick of his wand. Ginny and Neville were doing the same and Harry looked at Hermione with concern as he cleaned off his glasses on his robes. She had been like this all day. Distracted and a little bit disoriented, she didn't once raise her hand for answers that he knew that she knew, she merely gazed out of the window in all of her classes. He had even seen her walk into a couple of walls.

He was worried. Maybe his Stupefy was a little too strong and he was beginning to wonder how he was going to sneak her into St. Mungo's Spell Damage ward without her really knowing what was going on _and_, more importantly, without incriminating himself. Ugh, he could see the headline in the Prophet now:

**Boy-Who-Lived Turns Best Friend Into Bumbling Idiot**

"Hermione are you sure you're okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I'm sorry! I don't…yeah…I'm okay," Hermione muttered.

Ron looked at Harry and saw the concern etched on his face, and a little bit of something else. He felt a little bit of relief in this. There _was_ something wrong with their best friend and if anyone could sniff it out and help her, it would be Harry.

Draco, meanwhile, had just suffered through a day of walking the stupid Ravenclaw to her classes and pretending to be an interested paramour. It was only a matter of time before the gossip reached her older brother's ears. Maybe then, the git would get the point. He glanced over at Hermione and saw that she was cleaning her robes off with her wand…again. She had been acting funny all day and he began to wonder if the time she was spending with the Wellington git was slowly draining her of any intelligence she had. Since she was still hanging around Potty and Weasel, he figured it wouldn't take very long until she was a complete imbecile.

Dinner had ended and everyone was getting up to leave. Draco made his way over to Abby and did his task of walking her to her common room. He politely and shyly said his goodnight. He even gave her a quick peck on the lips goodnight, just enough so she would be wanting more later on. He had left her in front of her portrait with a dazed and goofy grin on her face.

He had detention tonight with Hermione and he was hoping to use this opportunity alone with her to further convince her that he was indeed telling the truth. He needed her to believe him, to believe in him. He made his way down to the dungeons and opened up the designated classroom to find that Hermione was already there.

"Is it safe to come in here or should I wear some sort of groin protection?" he asked as he closed the door behind him. Hermione said nothing, she just turned to face forward again. He walked down the aisle and took the seat next to her.

"Are you going to ignore me?" he asked. She continued to stare ahead, giving no hint that she had heard him.

"Fine, just listen then. I am a Death Eater, I'll admit that to you Hermione. I was forced into it, seduced by the power that the Dark Lord could offer me. That's how he ensnares everyone. But I swear to you that I've changed. That pact we made…changed me and for once I actually care about someone other than my mother or myself.

"Hermione, I'm glad that you saw the Mark on my arm. I'm glad that the truth is out there because I'm tired of lying to you. When you were lying there, recovering, over Christmas I wanted so badly to tell you but I was afraid that I would lose your trust. Lose whatever fragile bit of friendship that we had built…"

"Built upon lies, Draco," Hermione finally spoke up. "You forced me into that pact. You threatened to tell Voldemort about the horcruxes and for all I know you have by now."

"I swear to you Hermione that I didn't."

"Every word that comes out of your mouth is a lie," Hermione blinked rapidly. She would not cry. She would not cry. "He asked you to befriend us so he could spy on us!" She got out of her chair, she couldn't stand to be near him.

"That was after Christmas, after things changed between us."

"Draco…don't," she whispered.

Draco moved to her side. "Hermione," he said softly. "I need your help. I'm asking for it. I don't know what to do." He put his hands on her shoulders but she shrugged them off.

"You have no idea what you've done, have you?" she turned around to face him and he was shocked to see the hurt and anger on her face. "You have no idea what our little pact did. You have _no _idea how much you have destroyed."

"And you have no idea how much you've ruined my life," Draco replied fiercely. She looked up at him. Looked into his newly familiar grey eyes and saw that they had darkened to the color of a stormy sky. She saw conflict in them, emotions stirring underneath them. With a strange jolt of excitement, she realized that they were standing very close together. She felt a coiling tension between them, building and building. To what, she didn't know. But before she could dwell on it any further the door opened and to her surprise, Harry walked in.

5 minutes earlier

Harry walked down the corridors to the dungeons where he would be serving his detention tonight. He was hoping to get up to the Ministry tonight to pick something up but he would have to find some way to get it tomorrow instead. Bummer.

"I really think he's gone too far."

Harry paused when he heard Michael Corner's voice. It was coming from the landing below.

"I mean he's after your little sister!" Michael said fiercely.

"I know," Anthony replied harshly. "But what am I supposed to do? She won't listen to me!"

"Just do what Malfoy says and break up with Granger!"

"I can't do that. It only means that he wins."

Harry frowned and moved closer so he could their conversation a bit better.

"I'll think of something, Michael," Anthony said, his voice fading because they were walking away. "I'm not going to let Malfoy win this battle."

Present

Harry walked in the dungeon, surprised to see it was already occupied. Hermione and Draco were standing very close together, she looked very upset. Draco just looked annoyed at the intrusion.

"I hope I'm interrupting something," Harry said dryly.

Hermione moved away from Draco and walked up to him. "Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Detention," he replied. "You?"

"The same," she sighed.

"We were caught by Filch in a broom closet," Draco piped up.

Hermione sighed with annoyance and Harry smirked.

"Yeah, Hermione told me all about that," he replied. "She may have had a blind spot concerning you but her eyes are wide open now. Real stupid of you to go through her to get to me."

Draco visibly bristled and opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and Professor Grubblyplank walked in.

"All of you are here on time. Very good, you can get started right away." She handed each of them a pair of gloves, a bucket and a flat spatula. "You are to remove the chewing gum from underneath the tables in this classroom and two others. There will be no talking and no use of your wands."

Hermione dutifully took her items and began working right away. Draco just looked at the items disdainfully. "You honestly don't expect us to do this kind of work," he said, wrinkling his nose at the gloves. Harry just smirked, took his things and settled down at the desk nearest to Hermione.

After fifteen minutes, Harry and Hermione deduced that Draco wasn't going to be much help since he was still working on the same desk, muttering and cursing angrily before slamming a wad of used gum into the pail.

Harry looked over at Professor Grubblyplank who was sitting at the front of the room thumbing through some sort of magazine. She had long ago given up on asking Draco to keep his inner monologue to himself but she still frowned disapprovingly at him whenever the Slytherin got too loud.

Harry scooted closer to Hermione. "You want to tell me what I walked in on?" he whispered to Hermione.

Hermione stopped scraping at the gum for just a moment. "Nothing," she whispered back.

"Didn't look like nothing." He dropped a piece of gum into the pail.

"Were you able to get up to the ministry?" she asked him. She didn't wait for his answer, she was done with this desk and moved to another. A few minutes later Harry joined her side again, working on a new desk.

"No. I'll have to get out tomorrow."

"Should we postpone the plan, then?"

"I should be back before nightfall. Nice transition of topic by the way."

She glared at him and he smiled back with a wink. "He was talking about what I told you last night."

"That's what got you so upset?" She nodded. "Why? I knew all along. It shouldn't have been news to you."

Hermione finished up here and moved to another desk. Draco moved in next to her.

"Potter finish interrogating you?"

Hermione sighed and pursed her lips together. Harry finished up his desk and joined the little group.

"Didn't miss anything important did I?" he whispered sarcastically.

"Granger was just asking me if it was polite to kiss Wellington after she swallowed his—"

"Draco!" Hermione hissed as Harry jabbed at the desk with the spatula, bending it.

"What the hell is your problem?" Harry hissed angrily.

"SHHHH!" Professor Grubblyplank said aloud. "No talking."

There was blissful silence for only about a minute until Draco broke it. "I told her that if the blow job was good enough, Wellington wouldn't give a damn."

"Shut up, Draco," Hermione whispered. Her face was hot with humiliation. Harry was studiously trying to straighten out the blade of the spatula. "Harry, I didn't ask him that."

Harry didn't reply back. He was desperately trying to rid his mind of the possibility that Hermione may have actually been with Anthony in that way. Therefore, he really wasn't thinking clearly when he asked, "So did you kiss him after you swallowed?"

Hermione glared at Draco and Harry. "If you two want to have a pissing contest. Don't drag me into it."

She left them and moved across the room. Some part of Draco did feel bad for humiliating Hermione like that but Potty's reaction was just too priceless. After all, one of his favorite hobbies was taunting Harry and exploiting his weaknesses and he had discovered a gold mine in Hermione. He could see that he was at the other desk, stabbing angrily at the gum with his jaw tense and tight.

"Notice how she didn't answer your question," Draco whispered with an evil grin.

Harry didn't reply back.

"They've been going out for what…nearly a month now? It's only natural for her to explore her sexuality."

"I didn't think you were into muggle-borns," Harry spoke up.

"Only ones that wear some sort of vanilla scented perfume and cotton candy flavored lip gloss." Draco smiled.

Harry looked over at him. "If you want to get yourself off on a one-sided drunken kiss, by all means…"

Draco's demeanor cracked a little but he quickly recovered. "So do you think he's fucked her yet?" he leaned forward and whispered.

"Why don't you charm a few bludgers and beat it out of him?" Harry asked. "Oh, wait. You've already done that."

Draco ignored him. "I bet that little bookworm gets off being fucked in the library. You know, up against the bookshelves. Ooh, in the Restricted Section!"

"A little obsessed aren't you considering that you threatened Anthony unless he broke up with her. Even going as low as to dating his little sister."

"Hey, I happen to care very much for Annie."

"Abby."

"Whatever. And I don't see why you give two shits about it. You're the one who dumped the mudblood."

"I still care for her happiness."

"Oh and I'm sure she's finding it with the guy whose shoving her skirt to her hips as he fucks her in the Dark Magic aisle."

The desk Harry was at began to rattle violently but he reached out and stilled it, forcing himself to get a grip on his emotions. Malfoy was only baiting him and he wasn't going to fall for it.

"I'm sure their exploits in the library are purely academic," Harry replied.

"Oh of course." Draco mused as he lazily scraped away at a wad of gum. "He's popular, Captain of the Ravenclaw team, decent Quidditch player, and everyone knows Hermione's weakness for Quidditch players." Harry glared at Malfoy who rattled on. "And according to ninety percent of the female, and some of the male, population Anthony is quote 'one damn fine piece of male specimen' and he's supposedly intelligent…yeah, I can see why Hermione would be interested in only hitting the books with him. Don't be so naïve Potter. Hermione's not _that_ innocent," he looked up at the raven-haired geek. "As you should know."

Harry looked up at him. "What the hell are you on about?"

Draco smirked. "According to Hermione, she didn't want to send the Boy-Who-Lived to his death, a virgin."

Harry's desk rattled and skid across the floor but he caught it and moved it back. He shook his head. "You're pathetic Malfoy. I suddenly realized what you're all about. You do like Hermione, hell, you may have feelings for her in your own sick and twisted way." Harry leaned in close. "But she doesn't care for you. She doesn't give two shits about you. Her interactions with you were cut off the moment I broke the vow. And now you come crawling to her, confessing to her that you're a Death Eater and that Voldemort set you up on some Grand Plan. Whether you are telling the truth or not, we'll see but that was, by far, the most pathetic attempt I've heard of to get into her pants."

Harry left Draco to return to Hermione, the Ferret's face was red with outrage and silence descended upon the three of them for the rest of the detention.

"Hey Hermione, wait up!"

She rolled her eyes but slowed her pace just the same letting Harry catch up to her.

"Are you done being a complete prat?" she asked him.

Harry shifted uncomfortably before falling into step by her side. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said back there."

"About your disgustingly rude question, which was none of your business by the way," she added quickly. "Or the fact that Draco had baited you once again. After all these years, Harry."

"You know, I don't think you are the correct person to give me a lecture on Malfoy's character," Harry responded. Hermione scoffed. Harry reached out to stop her. "Look, at the risk of sounding like a jealous ex-boyfriend, I'm just going to say it. Before I came to detention, I overheard Anthony and Michael Corner talking. Apparently, Anthony believes that Malfoy is strong-arming him by dating his younger sister."

"Abby?" Hermione asked with surprise. "What…why…I don't understand."

"Malfoy asked Anthony to break up with you."

Hermione stared at him. Her mind was suddenly running blank with shock. She had no idea what to think or to feel. She did the only thing she thought she was capable of doing at the moment which was put one foot in front of the other.

"Hermione." Harry caught up with her. "There's more. From what was implied in the conversation this is not the first time Malfoy has done something about it. Do you remember when Anthony was hit with the bludger? I could swear that the thing was charmed and I asked Draco about it."

Hermione was finding it hard to breathe suddenly. "What did he say?" she asked in a soft voice.

"He didn't confirm it but he didn't deny it either." He reached out and took her hand. "Hermione?" he asked. She was looking very pale.

"I'm really tired. I think I want to lay down."

"Hermione." He paused. "Anthony said that he wasn't going to give in to Malfoy because then he would win."

"Harry," she said softly. Why was Draco doing this to her? What did he want from her? He sighed looking down at her. She looked so lost. He wanted to reach out and hold her and his hand left the pocket of his cloak to do so but she had already spoken the password to the portrait and walked through in a daze.

Hermione caught up with Anthony the next morning outside of the Great Hall. He leaned forward to kiss her like he usually did in the morning but Hermione backed away.

"Could we talk…for a moment?" she asked, scratching the side of her head.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked, smiling.

"Um…" She looked around at the busy morning student traffic and led Anthony to a quiet corner.

"Hermione." Anthony smiled. "What—"

"Is it true?" she asked, cutting him off.

"Is what true?" he asked, puzzled.

"Did Draco Malfoy threaten you unless you broke things off with me?"

Anthony frowned. "Where did you hear that?"

"It's not important." She looked up at him. "Is it true?"

Anthony looked out the window for what seemed the longest time. "He may have done that."

"And now he's dating your younger sister."

Anthony looked at her. "Hermione. I'm not going to let him get away with this. I'm not going to let him win."

"Win?" She shook her head. "Win, what, Anthony?"

"This whole crazy idea!" He smiled. "If we just show him how close we are as a couple, I'm sure he'll back off."

Hermione looked at him. "Anthony, I don't want this to be about PDA just so you can one up Draco."

"Well, not all of us are Harry Potter. We have to fight our battles our own way. Now, here's what I—"

"Stop." Hermione held up a hand. "I don't think…we should see each other anymore."

Anthony stared at her. "You're just going to let him win?"

"This isn't about winning!" She shook her head.

"Yes, it is!" Anthony replied back. "Look, I know that you might be a little upset with me right now but this is no time to throw in the towel and walk away."

"Actually, Anthony," Hermione sighed. "It is."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. What are you saying?" He shook his head at her.

"Anthony…" She trailed off, unable to find the words to make the situation better.

Comprehension finally dawned on his face. "Are you…are you breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry," Hermione said in a quiet voice.

He let out a heavy sigh and leaned back against the wall. "Why?" he asked.

"You are such a nice guy. You really are. And I've tried so hard to feel something for you other just wanting to snog you." He gave a sheepish grin.

"Well…there's nothing wrong with snogging," he said, making his case.

Hermione gave him a small smile. "With you, definitely not but…it's a bit…well…"

"Shallow?" He finished for her.

"I really like you Anthony. Just…"

"Not in the way you like Harry."

She looked up at him. "What?"

Anthony stared at her. "Nothing." He looked away. "So, uh…"

"Friends?" Hermione offered.

Anthony pulled her into a hug. "Friends." There was a brief pang inside Hermione, a quick moment when she questioned what she was doing.

"You okay?" Ginny asked Hermione when she sat down at the table. Harry looked up at her. She seemed fine to him.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I am."

"Good," Ginny replied.

Harry resumed his breakfast and listened to Neville chatter away in a whisper about what to do for Valentine's Day. There was another Hogsmeade weekend coming up at the end of the week and Neville was scrambling to find a table at the newly repaired Italian place.

"Are you sure you want to go there?" Harry asked him.

"Better than Puddifoot's," Ron muttered. Harry had to agree with him there. The last time he had stepped foot in that place had not been a pleasant experience.

"Are you going to go with anyone?" Neville asked him.

"Um." Harry scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. I think I may have something planned."

He did. He was going to ask Cho today when he went up to the Ministry. Then he was going to go to the WWW to pull a favor from the twins. He was hoping to get out of the weekend unscathed somehow.

"So, we meet this evening?" Harry said, taking a muffin with him as he got up from the table.

"Yeah." The guys replied. He gave a small wave to Hermione then headed out for the day.

It was her laughter that caught Hermione's attention to where they were. Abby laughing at something Draco had said. She marched directly up to their table.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked, briskly.

Draco looked at her then at Abby. "I'm a little busy here as you can see." He winked at Abby, who was looking annoyed at the intrusion.

Hermione yanked him out of his chair anyway and dragged him into a nearby book aisle. "Leave the poor girl alone. I broke up with Anthony."

Draco smirked. "What on Earth do we have to do with your boy-toy?"

"Drop the act, Draco. Anthony told me that you had threatened him unless he broke up with me."

Draco looked over at a book on his right, fingering the binding. "Really Granger," he said softly. "The things you come up with."

Hermione yanked his arm down. "Are you telling me that you are genuinely interested in the Fourth Year who just happens to be Anthony's younger sister?"

Draco looked down at her then moved in very close. "Jealous?" he whispered.

She looked at him. Conflicting emotions swirled within her. She was supposed to hate him. He was Harry's enemy. He was a Death Eater. He had hurt her in so many ways. And yet…And yet…

She smirked. "Really Malfoy, the things you come up with." She brushed past him and hastily left the library.

She walked out into the corridor, following the sunlight that lit the floor in splotchy patterns from the windows. She needed to regroup, to let her heart rate slow down, to catch her breath.

Suddenly, she felt herself being caught from behind and dragged into the doors nearest to her that led to an empty classroom.

She protested. "Draco what are you—" He closed the door behind them then his lips were on hers in a searing kiss. Her hands that were held up in protest moved over his shoulders to wrap around his neck. It was a rough and needy kiss and he flipped them around so he could pin her to a nearby wall. He broke the kiss momentarily and she barely had time to gasp for air before his lips were on hers again.

_Oh, what am I doing?_

She pulled herself out of his arms, breaking the kiss. Her hands covered her mouth and her eyes were wide with shock. "I can't do this," she whispered.

"Hermione." Draco took a step forward. She could see the moisture on his lips from their kiss.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I can't deal with this right now." She fumbled for the door behind her. Draco didn't stop her and she fled the classroom.

"Hermione, wait!" Ginny called after her when she scrambled into the common room. Hermione ignored her and went straight upstairs. She knew Ginny would follow her so she went to the bathroom and hid in a stall.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione released her lower lip from between her lips from where it was clenched. "Yeah, I just…really had to go." That was so pathetic.

"Oh. Alright. I'll just…be downstairs…if you need me."

"Okay," Hermione replied. She heard Ginny leave her and slowly her heart rate began to slow down only to be replaced with shaking shoulders as she began to cry.

Harry ran into Brian just outside of Kingsley's office. "Oh hey, what's up?" he said to him.

"Hey Harry, how are you?" Brian shuffled some files under his arm and Harry saw the one that had Hermione's name on it. Brian followed his line of sight. "Nothing yet," he said. "No news is good news."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I've got the Granger's under constant surveillance," Brian reassured him.

"Thanks," Harry replied.

"I'm just going in to give Kingsley these reports and then I'm leaving."

"Catch you around then." With a wave Harry walked away.

The vial of Veritaserum that he swiped from their stocks felt heavy in his pocket only because guilt made it seem that way. This was a serious misuse of departmental property but considering that he was going to use it on the Ferret, the ends justified the means.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Harry asked when he saw that his little cubicle was occupied.

"Shouldn't you be in classes?" Cho replied.

"It's Sunday," he replied back. "What's your excuse?"

"Percy Weasley."

"Enough said." Harry smiled. "Listen, I'm glad I caught you here. I was wondering what you were doing next weekend."

"I have no idea. Why?" she asked in a teasing manner. It was such a far cry from the stuttering stammering boy who spit out, Wangoballwitme?

"Let me know if you're free Saturday," Harry grinned and walked away. He turned back around, walking backwards as she grinned at him. "Oh and I hope you like Italian."

Draco didn't see Hermione at lunch. Nor did he see her at dinner. In fact, Potty and Weasel where absent as well and considering that he was still alive and sitting at this table, he guessed that she didn't tell them about what had happened between them earlier. He figured she wouldn't say anything about it since she would be incriminating herself.

So, he exchanged pleasantries with his housemates. Blatantly ignored Abby who was distraught over his sudden distance from her. Ate his meal then left the table.

Hermione brushed past him in the hall, purposely bumping into him to pass him a note.

_**Tonight. 8:30. Third floor lav.**_

"Did you do it?" Harry asked her when she caught up with him.

"Yes," she replied.

"Then all we have to do is hope he'll take the bait."

"He'll take it," she said distractedly and quietly. Harry looked at her. She'd been quiet since he got back.

"I suppose we should just wait there then?" Ron asked. Harry took his eyes off of his fairer friend.

"Yeah, I suppose."

It was like their second year relived. The three of them huddled in the bathroom, speaking in whispers, waiting to ambush a fellow student instead of brewing a restricted potion.

"So, uh, what are you and Luna doing for Valentine's Day?" Harry asked his friend.

Ron shrugged. "I dunno. Probably Puddifoot's." He wrinkled his nose thinking about just how pleasant that would be.

"Did you get her flowers?" Hermione asked. "I heard her dropping heavy hints."

Ron's eyes widened. "Crap I thought I forgot something."

"Better get on that, mate. You don't want the flower shop to run out or anything." Harry grinned then looked at Hermione. "What about you and Anthony?" he asked. He really didn't want to know. He was just making conversation. In fact, he was hoping his little Cho-mission would be enough of a distraction to keep his mind off how the Ravenclaw git would be wooing his Hermione.

"Um…" Hermione fidgeted nervously. "Actually, we…broke up."

Silence.

Ron looked at Harry who seemed to be doing his best not to stare at Hermione and instead was concentrating on a tile on the floor, tracing its grouted outline.

"Well…ahem." Ron cleared his throat. "That's…that's a shame."

Hermione shrugged. Harry spoke up. "Was it because of what I told you?" he asked.


	37. Pariah

**Pariah**

_Everyday I fight a war against the mirror_

_I can't take the person staring back at me 'cause I'm a hazard to myself_

_Don't let me get me_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

_It's bad when you annoy yourself, so irritating_

_Don't wanna be my friend no more, I wanna be somebody else_

_I wanna be somebody else, yeah_

_(Don't Let Me Get Me—Pink)_

Ron looked between Hermione and Draco. Hermione felt as if her heart stopped and that time had slowed down just to torture her for this moment.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ron asked. He didn't yell. He spoke in a deadly calm voice.

"Ron…" Her voice was shaky and she began to tremble. Tears began to form in her eyes.

Draco stepped in front of her in a protective gesture. "She doesn't have to explain anything to you."

Ron shook his head in disgust then turned and left the tower. Hermione moved to go after him but Draco stopped her.

"Hermione," he pleaded with her to stay but she yanked her arm free and ran out of the room. Draco swore softly under his breath and followed after her. Ron raced through the corridors with Hermione on his heels. Draco had been left behind, lost at a turn of a corner.

Ron stormed into the common room and Luna and Ginny stood up. "Oh good, did you find…"

Their voices trailed off when they saw the look of absolute rage on his face.

"Ron?" Neville asked with concern.

Hermione had just clambered in through the door and Ron didn't hesitate.

"WHAT THE FUCK, HERMIONE!"

Everyone in the room jumped.

"Ron…I…"

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO DENY IT HERMIONE! I SAW YOU! I SAW YOU WITH…WITH…HIM!"

"I wasn't going to deny it," she shook her head.

"Ron what is this about?" Ginny cut in.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HARRY!"

"This has nothing to do with Harry!" Hermione shot back.

"IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH HARRY! YOU WERE KISSING MALFOY!"

Luna, Ginny and Neville's jaws dropped open and they all stared at Hermione. Ron realized what he had done turned away from his friends and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Hermione turned to her friends.

"Could you…leave us for a moment?"

Ginny shook her head in disbelief at her. "Hermione…how…"

"Please?" Hermione repeated.

"We'll go upstairs," Neville said. His tone was harsh and cruel to her and the three of them followed Neville to the boys' dorm.

Ron's hands were resting on the back of a chair, his face was red with anger and fury. "I'm asking Harry to take you out of the Order."

"_What!_ You can't do that!"

"I can when I think your loyalties should be questioned."

"I AM LOYAL TO HARRY!" Hermione shouted.

"BULLSHIT!" Ron threw the chair he was grasping across the room. "Your loyalty to Harry ended the moment you started feeling _any_ sort of compassion for the Ferret. That's your downfall Hermione, it _will_ be your downfall. You care too damn much about things that shouldn't be cared for! Your stupid SPEW, your dumb fling with Viktor during the tournament, this stupid idea that Malfoy, of all people, can be saved!"

"Shut up, Ron! SHUT UP!" Hermione shouted, wiping the hot tears from her cheeks.

He jabbed a finger at her. "You have until tonight to tell him or I WILL! Either way, if I see you trying to _ferret_ your way back into his good graces, mark my words Hermione, I will put a stop to it. Harry needs at least one true friend."

The portrait door opened and Harry walked in.

"Ron? Hermione?" he asked, seeing the looks on their faces. Hermione turned away and hastily wiped the tears from her face.

Ron grabbed his cloak. "I'm outta here," he said and brushed past Harry.

Harry looked back at Hermione. "What happened?"

Hermione took one look at the concern on Harry's face and something cracked inside of her, letting the tears fall down and her shoulders shake with her sobs.

Alarmed Harry rushed to her side. "Hermione?"  
She backed away from him, keeping him at arms length. "Stay…away…from me…Harry," she said in between hiccups.

He stopped where he was. "Hermione, what's going on?"

She looked at him. Her best friend. The man she truly _did_ love. "I'm…sorry," she hiccupped. "I'm so…so sorry."

"What did you do?" he asked in a whisper.

"Harry! Hermione!" Tonks yelled as she ran into the common room. Harry looked up at her.

"What is it?" he asked, slightly startled by her intrusion.

"It's happening," she announced. "Let's go. I've got a portkey."

They moved out into the corridor where Ron was holding a muggle soda can. He didn't even glance in Hermione's direction when he held it out. With an uncomfortable tugging sensation the felt themselves leave Hogwarts…

…and land in a street somewhere in London. Harry could hear screaming and there was the smell of smoke in the air. The Dark Mark hovered in the sky above them.

"Stay in pairs of two!" Kingsley announced when they had dropped in with the other members of the Order. "You're with me Potter!" Harry looked at Hermione then looked at Ron. "Watch her for me, okay?" he asked his friend before running off with Kingsley. Ron glared at Hermione, who ignored his steely gaze and drew her wand, stepping forward to join in whatever battle there may be.

Ron didn't follow her. He went after Harry.

Alone but not afraid. Hermione went in the direction the Remus and Tonks went. Her eye on the Dark Mark above her. Someone ran past her, a muggle, with his hands wrapped around a small television. There were sirens blaring and she jumped out of the road to let the police speed by. More people began running toward her, their faces black with ash and soot, coughing and swearing. There was a dull roaring and she could feel heat.

Fire.

Something was on fire.

Her vision became obscured by the thickening smoke and she coughed for a breath. She held her wand in front of her and did a little incantation to clear some air around her so she could breath.

Then she was tackled to the ground and she cried out in pain when her wrist of her wand arm made a sickening crunch when it hit the pavement. She was pinned and couldn't move very well but she struggled anyway. The man who pinned her grabbed her broken wrist and she screamed, instinctively dropping her wand. He flipped her over and with terror, Hermione saw Dolohov above her. The man who nearly killed her in the Department of Mysteries.

"Go ahead and struggle," he said to her, licking his lips. He moved off of her and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her into a nearby building, kicking and screaming.

Harry and Kingsley just rounded a corner in time to see someone throw something large and heavy into a storefront before reaching in and helping himself to the wares now available. There were smoke and flames pouring out of the windows of the building. People were running in the streets, looting the stores that were nearby, also on fire. The muggle fire brigades were doing their best to contain the fires and keep them from spreading to even more buildings. Police sirens shrieked in protest of the looters.

"Have they all gone mad?" Harry asked.

Ministry officials showed up, one of the captains walked up to Kingsley. "Round up as many muggles as you can. We'll need to do some memory modifications here. Our fire brigade just arrived to help put these fires out."

"Why aren't the Death Eaters attacking? This would be a prime time to take out as many muggles as they can in this confusion," Kingsley said aloud.

Kingsley was right. As they wandered in the streets on guard, not a single hex or curse was sent their way. It was as if the Death Eaters set the fires then left.

"Something doesn't feel right about this," Harry said, shaking his head.

"I'm with you on that one, Harry."

There was someone approaching and Harry turned to see Ron trotting up to them.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

Ron dismissed the question. "Do you have any idea what's going on here?"

"Aside from the Dark Mark, there's nothing left of any Death Eaters," Kingsley replied.

Remus and Tonks showed up as well as Moody and Aberforth.

"Nothing," they had said.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked them.

"I thought she was with Ron," Tonks replied.

Ron shrugged. "I went with Harry."

Harry whirled on him. "I told you to stay with Hermione."

"She's a big girl. She can take care of herself," Ron said nonchalantly.

Harry shook his head. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"You heard everyone, there aren't any Death Eaters. She's probably somewhere in this crowd."

"Everyone split up again," Remus said and they parted ways to find her.

Hermione elbowed Dolohov in the stomach and he bent over in pain. She quickly moved past him to get through the doorway and ran down the hall. She didn't get too far before the Death Eater grabbed her and shoved her up against the wall.

"No!" she protested as he pressed his body against hers. He wrapped a hand around her throat, pinning her head to the wall as he whispered in her ear.

"How long have I waited for this?" he said, kissing the side of her face, kissing her ear.

Hermione reached up and dug her nails into his cheek and scratching him deeply. He cried out in pain and let go of her. She scrambled down the hall and heard him hex her a moment before she turned a corner. A searing pain lashed at her shoulder and she slumped against the wall for only a moment.

She had grabbed her shoulder with her other hand and when she took it away, she could see blood. She sprinted down the hall and into a room, closing and locking the door behind her.

She had run into an office and as she heard Dolohov blast away the door, she grabbed a computer keyboard and swung it at him, hitting him directly in the face. He cried out in pain. She happened to look out the window and saw Lupin and Tonks across the street.

"LUPIN!" she screamed.

"Shh!" Dolohov grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth. "Someone might hear you."

He picked up a struggling Hermione who was kicking and thrashing. She opened her mouth a little wider and bit down hard on his hand. He yanked it away, yelling in pain. Hermione grabbed a paperweight on the desk and through it through the window.

"TONKS!"

Nymphadora stopped Remus. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

Remus paused then…"Get down!" he shouted, bringing her to the floor as a hex flew at them.

"REMUS!"

"Hermione!" he breathed and the two of them sprinted across the street.

"No! Let me go!"

Dolohov was having some difficulty holding on to Hermione and trying to fling a curse at the pair headed their way.

"Shut up you little mudblood!" he hissed in her ear.

She reached back and elbowed him in the face and went for his wand, repeatedly hitting his hand against the desk. He heard people approaching and turned his wand to the doorway. Hermione knocked it away as his hex landed harmlessly on the doorframe above. Dolohov grabbed Hermione and used her as a shield when the two of them entered the room.

"Let her go, Dolohov," Remus ordered him, wand drawn.

Dolohov kissed the side of her head. "Until later, my sweet."

He shoved her to them and she felt a few hairs depart from her head before the Death Eater disappeared.

Tonks was the one who had caught her. "Are you okay, Hermione?"

"Did she say who did this to her?" Harry whispered angrily to Kingsley. He was standing a distance away from Hermione who was being examined by Madame Pomfrey, a curtain was drawn around her bed to give her some privacy.

"Dolohov," he answered.

"Dolohov!" Harry whispered his shriek. "Where the hell was Brian? Sitting on his ass?"

Kingsley gave him a reprimanding look. "He's been on surveillance at the Grangers."

Harry pursed his lips together. He wanted to lash out at someone. "And you?" he said to Ron.

He shrugged. "I was with you."

"And I told you to stay with her," Harry shot back.

"She's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

Harry looked in Hermione's direction. "Evidently," he said sarcastically.

Ron looked directly at him. "Yeah, Harry. Evidently."

Harry stared at Ron, wondering what had gotten into his friend. The sound of the curtain being pulled back brought his attention back to Hermione.

"I'll see you later," Ron said and left the hospital wing.

"Is everything okay?" Kingsley asked Harry.

He shook his head. "I have no idea what's going on."

Kingsley left him alone and Harry approached Madame Pomfrey and Hermione. She had some cuts and bruises on her, a large gash on her right shoulder and her right wrist was wrapped an in a sling. She was currently gagging down some Skele-Gro.

"She should be ready to leave tomorrow morning," Madame Pomfrey said. "But she'll rest here overnight."

The mediwitch hustled away to her other wards leaving the two of them alone.

"You want to tell me why you separated from Ron?" he asked.

Hermione played with some stray strands on her sling. "We aren't getting along right now."

"I can see that. Do you want to tell me why?" Hermione chewed her bottom lip. "Does this have something to do with what I walked in on earlier?"

"Earlier today," she swallowed her fear, "Ron…walked in on…" She just couldn't get the words out.

"Walked in on what, Hermione?" he asked.

The doors to the hospital wing opened and Harry was surprised at who was standing there.

"Um…," Draco said quietly as he stood there, awkward.

Hermione let out a soft groan and closed her eyes, wishing Draco away. Harry looked from Draco to Hermione and back. The glasses and vials on the table next to her began to rattle and there was a low rumble.

"Harry…wait," Hermione called out to him as he backed away from her.

"Hermione…," he shook his head, "…piss off." He walked away from her and out of the hospital wing. He stopped once by the doors next to Draco. He was sooo angry he didn't know what to say first. He just scoffed and shook his head in disbelief before walking out of the door.

Draco slowly approached Hermione, taking in her injuries.

She wiped the tears away from her face and slumped down in the bed. "Go away, Draco," she sniffed.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, reaching out and touching her arm in the sling. Hermione rolled away from him, not answering him.

"Hermione…"

"Please," she sniffled. Reluctantly, Draco left her side.

Harry didn't get any sleep at all that night. He made Ron tell him about Hermione and Draco and what exactly he had walked in on. Neville was up as well and offered his own editorial about how he felt about Hermione. The Ferret and Hermione kissing. What the hell was she thinking? He wanted to scream at her, shake some sense into her but that would involve talking to her and he did NOT want to do that. And as he lay awake at night, he let his imagination take over as he played various scenarios in his head, each one worse than the one before.

But the good thing about Harry Potter was that he had friends. And he sat with them at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. No one else had known what had transpired between Hermione and Draco so it was surreal for Harry to think that while his own little world was crashing down upon him, everyone else was going about business as usual.

"Good morning everyone," Luna said, sitting down with them and handing Harry a copy of the Quibbler.

**Another Death Eater Attack!**

The headline was in bold letters above a large picture of him, Ron and Kingsley surveying the damage.

"Daily Prophet didn't even cover this," Luna said.

"Really?" Ron said. "I bet the Beetle is spitting fire."

"Probably," Harry sighed, folding up the paper and passing it to Neville.

"Hello Harry," came the chorus of voices from Lavender and Parvati. The article and his picture fueled their hero fantasies of him even more.

"Heads up Harry," Neville muttered quietly and Harry looked up to see Hermione walking into the Hall. Her sling was gone but she still had her wrist wrapped and she still had a few cuts on her face. She sat down at her usual place at the table but the moment she settled herself, Ron picked up his cup and plate and moved further down the table. Harry followed suit with Luna, followed shortly by Neville and Ginny.

The buzz of conversation gradually lowered in volume as everyone in the school witnessed what had just happened. Hermione's face was hot with embarrassment. She hastily grabbed an orange and some toast then quickly got up to leave the Hall and have her breakfast someplace else. Conversation went back to its normal level although with much more enthusiasm.

Harry would've felt bad for Hermione if he didn't notice the Ferret watching her as she left. Fucker. Lavender and Parvati were desperate for gossip so they, too, moved to join Harry's group but where unsuccessful at extracting anything from anyone and were instead privy to a quidditch debate between Ron and his sister.


	38. From Bad To Worse

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. It's shorter than the others but I hope you enjoy all the same. Thanks for all the reviews. Take care and happy reading!

**From Bad To Worse**

_I... I came here by day, but I left here in darkness_

_And found you, found you on the way_

_And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold_

_You, in somber resplendence, I hold_

_Your sins into me_

_Oh, my beautiful one_

_Your sins into me_

_As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer_

_And I'll beg for forgiveness_

_(Your sins into me) Your sins into..._

_(Your sins into me) Your sins into me_

_Oh, my beautiful one_

_(Silver and Cold—AFI)_

_He paused in front of the wall in his room to take a moment and close his eyes. He imagined what it would be like to kiss her again, to run his hands over her, to have her in the way Potty had her._

_He sighed and removed the loose brick only to find that the potion was missing._

_There was a soft shuffling sound and Draco turned around to see Potty step out from the shadows in his room. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt so he didn't see him when he first came in the room. He was holding the vial of potion in his hand._

"_Looking for this?"_

Draco looked at the vial in his hand then up at his face. A smirk grew on the corners of his mouth a moment before he reached into his robes and drew his wand. Harry was quicker and with a flick of his wand Draco was thrown against the brick wall. Draco slumped to the floor, the wind knocked out of him as he gasped for breath. Harry reached him in two strides, grabbing him by the front of his robes and punching him across the jaw. He swiped at Draco's hand, knocking his wand away. He lifted him up slightly, again by the front of his robes before slamming his head back down on the floor. Draco's hand floundered at his side, searching for anything he could reach. He made contact with an empty glass vial and smashed it against the side of Harry's head.

Harry swore loudly as he clutched at his head and Draco knocked him away from him. He reached out for his wand and it flew into his hand as he scrambled out of the room.

"Fuck!" Harry said as he brought his hand away from his head and saw blood. He tore out of the room after Malfoy.

He quickly ducked his head just as another hex whizzed just above where it was previously, smashing into the doorframe and raining splintered pieces of wood down on him. Harry looked up to see Malfoy disappear around the curve of the stairs. He quickly followed him to the busy Slytherin common room.

Students looked up to see Draco rushing past them, shock and surprise quickly replaced their quizzical looks when they saw Harry Potter hot in pursuit. It was an outrage that a Gryffindor was befouling their space and they quickly closed in around Harry to hinder his chase. But Harry could see that Malfoy was almost to the door. With a wave of his hand a large table turned on its end and slid to block his way.

Draco skidded to a stop, falling on his bottom as he scrambled out of the way of the chunky piece of furniture. He swore under his breath and turned back to see that, although his housemates did slow Potty down a bit, he was quite effectively bulldozing his way through.

"Reducto!" he cried and the offending piece of furniture exploded, clearing the way somewhat and he scrambled out of the portrait.

"Colloportus!"

The woman in the portrait shook her head. "Sorry dearie, it won't work."

"Damn it!" Draco cursed and sprinted up the stairs of the dungeon.

Harry burst through the portrait door and quickly followed after him. He saw Malfoy just ahead of him and he sent a strong hex his way. Draco turned the corner just in time for the hex to catch the fabric of his sleeve. He sprinted forward and hid in an alcove and sent a curse toward Harry as soon as he came into view.

Harry took a step back and let the curse fly by him. He then darted across the corridor into another alcove, sending a hex in Draco's direction to keep him in place. However, a pair of Hufflepuff fourth year girls rounded the corner and Malfoy grabbed one of them and used her as a shield as he shuffled backward. Her companion ducked into a corner when she turned around and saw Harry Potter on the other end of the corridor, his wand drawn.

"Let her go, Malfoy!" he demanded.

"Not a chance, Potty!" Draco replied.

"Harry!" the girl pleaded.

Draco sent a hex toward him and he ducked out of the way, covering his head as stone fell around him. He got back to his feet and sprinted toward Malfoy. Draco looked above him and saw a heavy iron chandelier.

"Petrificus totalis!" he petrified the girl he was holding then aimed his wand to where the chandelier was attached.

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted.

Draco grinned and with a wand blast the chandelier disconnected. He left the girl where she was while he turned and ran onto a set of stairs of the moving staircases just as it was leaving the landing.

Harry dove for the girl, pushing her out of the way just in time as the chandelier came crashing to the ground. The commotion drew the attention of more students and a small crowd began to form.

"Finite incantatem," Harry said, bringing the girl out of her petrification. "Are you alright?" The girl looked up at him with wide eyes of disbelief as she soundlessly nodded she was fine. "Okay," Harry replied then helped her to sit up before he took off after Malfoy.

The Hufflepuff's friend joined her and helped her to her feet as the crowd of students watched as Harry stepped onto the moving staircase. Malfoy was already on the stairs above him.

"Shit," Draco muttered as he watched Harry step onto the stairs below him. He trotted up the end of the stairs, turned then went up another set. Harry didn't even wait, he perched himself on the banister, carefully balancing himself, timing it just right before he leapt from the banister to the other one as it passed above him and pulling himself up. Peeves suddenly showed up, sitting on the banister that Harry was holding on to.

"Need a hand?" he asked before he laughed in Harry's face.

The doors to the Gryffindor common room burst open and an excited first year came running in, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY ARE DUELING ON THE STAIRCASES!"

"What!" Ginny said, jumping up from her seat on the sofa.

Ron was playing chess with Neville and he shook his head. "Damn it!" he muttered and threw down a pawn as the two of them grabbed their wands and left the common room followed shortly by the other Gryffindors. Colin Creevey grabbed his camera before leaving in a rush with his brother.

Hermione was in the library studying with Anthony and Susan when Pansy Parkinson ran in and stopped in front of Blaise's table. "Potty attacked Draco and now they're fighting on the staircases."

Books, bags and homework were forgotten as the library's occupants scrambled out of their seats. As they rushed through the corridors, they joined other students as they crowded around balconies watching the fight between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin.

"Harry!" Ron and Neville said as they made their way down the stairs, waiting for it to move and rotate so they could make their way down to their friend.

Harry pulled himself up and over the banister just as Malfoy sent a Reducto his way from above. He rolled to the side to avoid the blast. Draco cast it again then again, each time missing Harry until another blast caught his attention. It came from above, where Weasley had his wand drawn. Draco sneered and sent a hex his way as the two Gryffindors ducked out of the way. Harry took the opportunity of the distraction to leap onto the staircase Draco was on.

Draco turned around and saw Harry climbing over. "Reducto!" he said and the part of the banister that Harry was hanging onto crumbled. Some of the students gasped as Harry tumbled, just catching himself on a post next to him, stopping his fall but his wand clattered to the staircase two floors beneath him. Draco grinned.

Harry looked up at him and held out his hand. "Accio wand!" he said and to Draco's surprise his own wand flew out of his hand and into Potter's. It happened so quickly that he didn't have time to think about dodging the wand blast that came his way until it hit him squarely in the chest. The pain of a very strong stinging hex had him falling to his knees.

Harry wasted no time as he pulled himself up onto the stairs and marched toward Draco. "You sick…" Harry kicked out at him, "pathetic (another kick), psychotic (another kick), fucking traitorous…" Draco grabbed Harry's foot this time and jerked his ankle. Harry flailed and grabbed the railing to keep himself from tumbling down the stairs. Draco slowly got to his feet but not before Harry tackled him. McGonagall and the other teachers finally caught wind of the fight and joined the students, stopping the staircases from moving. The abrupt cessation of motion caused Harry's momentum to be greater than it was and the two of them went over the railing. Some of the students screamed as they fell.

_CRACK!_

There was a sharp pain in Draco's shoulder and his right arm hurt badly but the most pain came from his right leg, which was bent at an unnatural angle. He groaned in pain. Harry rolled away from him. He couldn't catch his breath, he couldn't breathe it hurt too much. His left arm was broken, he knew it by the familiar pain he felt.

Harry choked down the Skele-Gro that Madame Pomfrey gave him. He really should have been used to the flavor by now but it still wanted to make him gag. Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna all hovered around him anxiously. Madame Pomfrey had mended the shallow cuts he had and she stitched up the side of his head where the Ferret had used it to break a glass vial. There was a small bandage covering that up. She had wrapped a bandage around his ribs (he had broken two of them) and he winced every time he moved. Those hurt the most. His left arm was in a sling and he was currently trying to button up his pajama top with one hand before Ginny tutted impatiently.

"Here let me," she said, brushing Harry's hands aside to button his top up. She looked up at Ron and Neville. "Honestly, you two," she said waspishly, "he's your best friend."

"I'm sorry Gin but it's just weird having to button up another bloke's top," Ron said apologetically.

Luna glared at her boyfriend then moved to the other side of Harry to arrange his pillows so he could sit up more comfortably. Harry wasn't used to such doting, he'd never really had that in his life except for the few times Molly had taken care of him. But he was careful not to the look like he was enjoying it too much under the watchful eyes of Ginny and Luna's boyfriends.

"Ow! Watch what you're doing woman!" Harry heard Draco yell. He hated the fact that he had to spend the night in this room with that git across from him. Pansy had apparently tried to give him the same TLC that Harry was getting and somehow failed at it. It was awkward enough as it was in that room with the group of Gryffindors and Luna huddled on one side of the room around Harry and the group of Slytherin's on the other surrounding Draco. Ron snarled at Crabbe and Goyle.

The doors opened and Hermione stepped through and stood against them as they closed behind her. It was a very frosty reception. Harry watched as she held her head up high and walked over to him.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," she said as she approached.

"I've had better days," he replied.

"Visiting hours are over, go back to your common rooms," Madame Pomfrey announced and the groups began to disperse.

"See you, Harry."

"I'll come back tomorrow."

"Take care."

"Hermione, wait," he called out to her. She stopped and turned to look at him. "There's something you need to kn--."

"That's enough visitors for one night Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey fixed his bed so he could lie down.

"But, I just need to speak with her for a moment."

"Tomorrow, Mr. Potter."

But, Harry couldn't sleep.

A groan from Malfoy would pierce the air once in awhile as he tossed and turned in his bed. In addition to the month's worth of detention, near-expulsion of them both, their fates still as undecided in these halls, the headmistress thought a night without Dreamless Sleep potion or any pain-killing potion would add to the punishment.

He winced as a shot of pain went up his arm. He wanted to roll to his side but any movement like that made his ribs feel like they were on fire. The clock chimed and two gongs sounded. Two a.m. Still awake at bloody two a.m.

Maybe he was anxious. The need to throttle Malfoy had been temporarily tamped down until the next time the git opened his mouth. Now he was occupied with the thought of telling Hermione about what Draco had done to her. The possibility of salvaging their friendship was up in the air and could be decided by how he presented this to her. What happened left so many things in the air.

It was an Inhibitus potion. Not a love potion.

"You're awake," Isis hissed. Harry blinked and reached out for his glasses, bringing the snake into focus. "I wasss ssso worried about you."

"Wh-what time is it?" he asked.

"Near lunch. You misssssed the fight."

"Huh?" he asked. He didn't miss any fight. He was quite involved in it if he remembered correctly.

"Your…um…Hermione and that boy acrossss from you."

Harry tried to sit up but he winced at the dull pain in his ribs.

"You know, all your _hissing_ is a bit distracting," Draco snarled.

"I can bite him," Isis offered.

Harry ignored her offer…for now. "I figured you'd be used to that with the company you keep."

Draco scoffed and looked away.

"Hermione was here?" Harry asked.

Draco slowly turned back to him. "Yes." A sneer grew on his face.

Harry slowly sat up. "I need to speak to her," he said in a low voice to Isis.

"But I don't think she's in the mood to see anyone after I told her about the Inhibitus potion," Draco said plainly with disinterest.

Harry stilled. "What did you tell her?" he asked slowly and softly. Scenarios played in Harry's mind of the conversation he had missed. Merlin only knew what sort of tale Malfoy spun to pawn this whole thing off one someone else, probably him.

Draco was looking at the plain white hangings around his bed as if they were the most interesting things in the room. "The truth," he shrugged.

"Your version of it?" Harry cocked an eyebrow.

"The version about how I've been using Winky to slip her the potion during meals that lowered her inhibitions and led to the eventual…" he paused and leveled his gaze at Harry, "…kiss."

Harry just stared at him.

"What's the matter Potter?" Malfoy tilted his head. "Someone steal your thunder?"

To say that Harry was pissed was an understatement. Maybe it was selfish of him to want to tell Hermione about this himself. He felt as if that would at least bring their friendship back to the starting point, but Malfoy fessing up what he had done just blew that idea out of the water. The git had now planted a seed of redemption in her mind.

"Stay away from Hermione. You've done enough to her," Harry threatened.

Draco scoffed. "You have no idea how funny it is to hear you, of all people, say that especially since you were the one who tossed her friendship aside like a useless piece of rubbish."

"Had I known what the circumstances were," Harry interjected.

"You would've done different?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. "Careful how you answer that one, Potter." Harry's fingers were itching for his wand. Draco knew it, his eyes slid to his nightstand before return back to his gaze.

"Oh good, you're awake," Madame Pomfrey said, bustling over. Isis slid off the bed but still stayed near Harry. "The Headmistress would like a word with you. But you aren't cleared yet. I expect to see you back here when you are done meeting with her."

The mediwitch made Harry sit up and he winced at the dull pain. She gave him a potion that tasted like burnt rubber but made the pain subside somewhat. At least he could put on a shirt with only mild amounts of hurt. Any sort of bending or twisting just made the little flame of pain flare. His arm was still in a sling, his ribs bandaged but at least he could walk. Draco still had his leg wrapped and elevated in the bed. Too bad Pomfrey was tending to Draco now or else a clever little severing charm would have sent the injured leg falling back to the bed with a thump. Bummer.

The halls were busy with students making their way to the Great Hall for lunch and even though McGonagall wanted to see him, he hadn't eaten in quite some time.

"Harry, you're out!" Ron exclaimed when Harry sat down across from him. "How are you feeling mate?"

"Hungry," Harry replied as he grabbed a sandwich. "Listen, I hate to just grab and go but McGonagall wants to see me."

"I'll catch you later then?" Ron asked and Harry nodded before walking away.

"Hey was that Harry?" Seamus asked as he and Lavender sat down.

"Yeah, he's on his way to see the Headmistress."

"He isn't going to get expelled is he?" Lavender asked, wrinkling her brow in worry.

Ron frowned. "I don't think so," he replied without much confidence. Was Harry going to get expelled? I mean it wasn't his fault what Malfoy had done, Harry was just…defending his friend. In a kick ass sort of way but still.

It was if the thought of Hermione had summoned her to the Great Hall. Ron watched her as she walked in and took a seat at the end of the table. Guilt ate at him. Maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh on her but…really she was _kissing _the ferret. Although she was being drugged and probably not completely in her senses but he really couldn't get the image out of his mind. It was hard enough to swallow losing her to Harry but, ARGH! He couldn't think about this anymore or else he'd ruin his own breakfast.

He walked over to her, not entirely sure what he should say. She was looking pretty pissed right now and he assumed that she had heard what the Ferret had done.

"Hey Hermione," he said awkwardly as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

She had been carefully examining the food in front of her and looked up at Ron. She wasn't saying anything but she still seemed really agitated. She picked up a muffin and peered at it before she threw it back down.

"I can't eat this," she finally declared as she tossed it back on the plate and got up from the table. Ron went after her as she marched out of the Great Hall.

"Hey Hermione! Wait!"

She stopped with a huff and turned around. "What do you want, Ron?" she demanded.

"I just wanted to talk," he replied softly, a little frightened of her mood.

"I'm _really_ not in the mood for a heart to heart right now," she replied and continued on her way. Ron frowned and followed her back to the common room.

Harry's internal warning alarms went off when he saw a few members of the Order clustered in McGonagall's office, the headmistress herself had a scowl on her face.

"Sit down, Mr. Potter," she said briskly. Harry looked at everyone cautiously before taking his seat. "Fighting or dueling of any kind is strictly forbidden within these halls," she said, frowning. "As soon as you had discovered this issue with Mr. Malfoy, it should've been brought to my attention immediately so it could be dealt with properly." Harry didn't say anything. If she was waiting for an apology from him for landing Malfoy in the hospital wing, she wasn't going to get it.

"Your punishment stands," she declared. "You will not be expelled but you will have detention every night for a month and you have no permission to participate in the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend." Harry said nothing to this. Detention was a pain in the ass but he'd been apparating off of school grounds to go into London at least once a week. Hogsmeade was no big deal.

"As for Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall turned her attention to the other members of the Order. "My request for his expulsion from this school has been…denied by the governors."

Harry flew out of his chair. "WHAT!"

Remus held out his arm to gently hold Harry back. "How did this happen?" he asked, calmly while Harry raged.

"I'm not entirely sure but it is clear that the Malfoy's still have some sort of control over the board considering that Lucius is officially a wanted criminal and his mother is nowhere to be found, it worries me where his support is coming from."

"One guess," Harry muttered angrily.

"I agree with the governors," came a voice so painfully familiar that Harry felt a deep emotional wound in his chest rip open. He looked up and saw Dumbledore's portrait smiling down at him. "Hello Harry," he said. Harry stepped back into the shadows until he hit the wall behind him.   
"What do you mean, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Young Mr. Malfoy is at an important crossroads right now, hovering in a delicate balance. I would rather have him under our watchful eyes and protection than…under someone else's influence."

"He's a Death Eater," Moody growled.

"So was Regalus Black," Dumbledore replied. Harry knew the comment was directed at him, he could feel Dumbledore watching him as well as the other members of the Order.

His mind was heavy with thoughts and he could feel the pain-killing potion beginning to wear off when he walked through the portrait door to the common room. He only stopped by to get a change of clothes but was immediately confronted by Ron.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into her!" he exclaimed. "She's gone mad!

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, moving past him.

There she was kneeling in front of the fire on the floor of the common room tossing her knitting into the flames.

"Hermione, what are you _doing_!" he asked, walking over and stopping next to her. He watched as she tossed away a handful of wooly bladders. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Are you out?" she asked.

Harry stared at her then at another handful of knitting in her hand. He knelt down next to her. "Not yet, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she answered, irritated. "S.P.E.W. is officially done with."

"What are you talking about?"

"After all I've done for them!" she shook her head. "I only wanted to make their lives better, treat them with respect, give them the same rights as everyone else." Harry could see the tears in her eyes. "But after all this time, they hate me. Hate me enough to—" She grabbed a SPEW button and moved to toss it in the fire but Harry stopped her, holding on to her wrist gently but firmly.

"Everyday I think about the sacrifices I have made, the sacrifices my friends have made to fight evil in this world so we can all have a better life. A life free of Voldemort. I think of all we have been through and all that I've seen and I wonder how people like Death Eaters can still exist. How can they be on his side? I read the paper and I see what they write about me, I get howlers everyday that are filtered off, exploding who knows where from people who criticize me as well.

"But I don't give up. I'll never give up because I know in my heart that what I'm doing is right, that it's important. You shouldn't give up, either. I know how important S.P.E.W. is to you and I would hate to see you throw it all away over a disgruntled elf who doesn't agree with you. You can't win everyone over Hermione and you're going to be constantly disappointed if you keep thinking you can."

Hermione stared at him, wondering when Harry had grown up, when he had become so wise. He let go of her wrist and she plopped the button back down with the others.

Harry stood up from the floor. "I'm going to change and get back to the hospital wing," he announced.

"I'll walk with you," Ron offered and joined his friend.

The fight between Harry and Draco remained a hot topic around the school for the next few days. The origins of the skirmish were shrouded in mystery and exaggerated in school lore. The Hufflepuff girl that Harry had saved kept blushing furiously whenever she came in proximity of him and her friend was happy to tell anyone who listened about how brave Harry had been. It made him uncomfortable, Romilda was looking a little too dreamily at him.

Harry looked down the table and saw that Hermione was, once again, absent. Dobby had informed him that he was personally delivering the meals to Hermione and Harry had given the elf some of the potion that Miles gave him to make sure that Hermione's food didn't have any extra ingredients in it.

Ron sighed and Harry turned back to look at him. He too was looking down the table at her absence. It was unsaid but it lingered between them. They were going to eventually have to talk to her. Ron said he tried but she wasn't willing to listen. There weren't a lot of opportunities to talk to her, in between classes seemed inappropriate, she wasn't in the library after school and she didn't come down for meals.

Where Harry found her that night was in the corridor next to the Room of Requirement setting traps.

"Peter's not in the castle."

Hermione looked up at him. "Huh?" He was leaning against the wall, one leg crossed in front of the other, tie undone and hanging around his neck, his arms were crossed in front of his chest.

"How do you know?" she asked. Harry reached into his robes and pulled out the Map, tapping it lightly with a finger.

"I checked but it doesn't mean that he's not somewhere around here. The Map doesn't show the chamber, in between walls and secret passages."

"Oh," she nodded solemnly.

"Need help?" he asked, putting the map away.

Hermione carefully placed the cheese in the trap with a levitating charm and set it. "No, that was the last one. I just need to empty those."

Harry looked over at the small pile of cages that had various vermin inside of them. "Well I'll help you with these then."

Hermione eyed him as she got up and dusted herself off. "That's okay, I have it." Her tone wasn't harsh but it wasn't open and inviting either.

"It's not a problem." His voice was firm as he picked up some of the cages. Hermione didn't look too pleased. "We need to talk anyway."

The air outside was still a little crisp but it was a clear and beautiful night. Hermione walked down the steps and turned right to a row of hedges where she set her traps down. Harry followed suit, watching how she opened the trap to release her captives so he could do the same.

"Not you again," he heard her mutter. She held up one of the cages that had a little white mouse inside of it. "This one I've caught every night since I started. He's looking forward to another free meal tonight." She tipped the cage. "Go on, you! Shoo!"

Harry looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione's hand stilled for a moment as she folded the trap. "For what?"

"I shouldn't have judged you. I should've believed that there was something wrong with you to make you want—"

"Something _wrong_ with me, Harry?" she turned to look at him. "It was an Inhibitus potion not an Imperius curse or a stupid love potion."

"I know that, Hermione," he replied quickly. "I know you wouldn't have done it if you really didn't want to. I was just," he floundered on how to continue then decided that bluntness was probably the best way to go. "Why him? Of all people, why him?"

She sighed. "I don't know what to tell you. I messed up. I honestly thought that there was a part of him, a tiny part, that would change him. There was a side of him that was different than what we've seen. I thought he could be redeemable."

"Hermione, he's a Death Eater, deep down you knew that. He's the one who tortured you all these years, he's a sick racist. He's the one who attempted to kill Dumbledore the one who let in all those Death Eaters to attack the school."

She held up a hand. "I know all that, okay? And it makes me sick to my stomach that I even had those feelings in the first place. What can I say?" she demanded. "For a time, I honestly thought he was just as scared and lost in this whole war as we are. I made a stupid mistake, Harry. I'm only human."  
"I know that."

"Do you? Because you seem to be more forgiving to Ron who left me alone when Dolohov attacked than you were of me."

Harry looked guiltily away. Hermione emptied the last trap then piled them in her arms before standing up and walking away. Harry reached out and stopped her. "I messed up."

"So did I," she replied.

"Then how do we fix this?" he asked softly.

"Harry," she sighed heavily.

"I need to fix this…us," he interrupted. "Because I don't think I can do this without you. Not without your…friendship. And I honestly don't know how to get us back there."

"I don't think we can go back," she said slowly. "But…I think we can start something new."

Harry could live with that. "I'm sorry," he said. "For everything."

"Me too, Harry. Honestly, I am."

"Listen, I've got a game of chess that I have to get my ass kicked at but it would be nice if you would sit down and join the rest of us."

"I'm going to set the rest of these traps tonight," she replied.

"You know, I know someone who has a particular affinity for brown colored rats. She's probably a lot more effective because she can go through the pipes and cracks in the walls."

"Isis?" Hermione guessed. "Well, we need all the help we can get."

"Well, should we get started?" he asked, gesturing to the traps.

Hermione held them closer to her chest. "Thank you but I think I've got it from here." He could take a hint.

"Okay then. I hope I'll see you tonight then?"

He did see her that night. She walked in then went straight up to her room. He exhaled long and slow. Ron moved his eyes from Hermione back to Harry.

"I really don't know what to do, mate," he said, shaking his head.

Harry moved his knight to take out a pawn. "You shouldn't have left her alone that day."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "You don't think I feel guilty about that? But I was pretty pissed off that day and for good reason."

Harry sighed and rubbed his jaw as he watched Ron's queen swing her staff and knock his king flat on his back.

"Okay, remember to look for a brown rat," Harry hissed.

"Oooh, I love brown ratssss," Isis replied, itching to get on with the hunt but Harry still held on to her.

"Specifically one with a silver paw."

"What kind of crazy rat hasss a sssilver paw?"

"And don't kill it."

"Where'sss the fun in the hunt?"

"Bring it back alive." Harry gently placed Isis down and she slithered toward a large crack in the baseboard.

"Not even a nibble?" she asked, looking back.

"Isis," Harry said sternly.

Isis hissed and bared her fangs. "Fine," she hissed and continued on her way.

"Good luck," Hermione called out after her feeling kind of weird to be saying that to a snake.

Harry took out the Marauder's Map and began to scan it. "You know, Neville brought up the idea that I should start up the DA again."

"It's not a bad idea, especially after what happened last year."

"And since we've got a spy in our midst."

"If Isis is as good as you say she is, you may want to use her to keep a watch out for Peter if in fact you do anything like that. Maybe even during Order meetings or when you go down into the Chamber," Hermione advised.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea," he said thoughtfully.

The two of them stood there facing each other, a million thoughts running through each other's heads. Hermione realized how much she had missed Harry, as a friend and as…much more. Harry was battling internally whether he should reach out and touch her or just cut his losses and walk away.

Walking away won.

"I've got detention," he said, nodding his head to his left in the direction he was to go.

"I'm going to check on the traps," Hermione gestured in the opposite direction.

"Be careful," he said to her and she nodded. He watched her until she turned the corner before he made his way to the dungeons.

Draco was already there, sitting at a desk in the empty classroom. Professor Smith was in charge of detention today and she sat on top of the desk in the front of the room, legs crossed and swinging slightly.

"The Headmistress wishes to see you right away," she said lazily as she filed her nails. "You're out of detention for tonight but you will make it up with one extra night at the end."

Harry looked at Draco who was busy scribbling down 'I will not duel in the halls' over and over again on a very, very, very long piece of parchment. They had to do that yesterday and Harry's writing hand involuntarily cramped up again at the thought. He massaged it as he nodded to his teacher and left the room to go upstairs.

Once again, the feeling of unease settled into his stomach when he walked in the room to find the Minister of Magic Scrimgeour and his assistant Percy Weasley waiting patiently for him along with McGonagall. His eyes flitted to the Dumbledore's portrait that didn't look at all happy. Anxiety made his nerves dance on end.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter," McGonagall greeted him with a nod of her head that indicated that she wanted him to take a seat. Harry did so, but not comfortably.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance again, Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour said politely with a smile that only a politician could master. Percy immediately began to scribble down notes, not even giving Harry a greeting. Not that he cared. "I hope you are doing well?"  
"Yes, sir." Harry's answer was polite with no hint of a subtext.

"Very good, very good. Well we should just get right down to it, shall we? No need to waste any time, it's already so late." He reached for the tartan tin on McGonagall's desk and helped himself to the biscuits inside. Percy stopped writing and looked eagerly at the minister.

"If I understand correctly, you have benefited greatly from some training received by the Auror department." He looked over at Harry whose face was passive. "I've been reading in the papers all about your…_heroic_ endeavors. Taking a bit of the spotlight away from the true and ministry authorized aurors, aren't you?" The sound of the quill scratching stopped and Percy frowned at Harry.

"I underwent the same training as the rest of my class and---"

"But you're not an auror are you? Shacklebolt seemed to have glossed over the fact that you have not finished your schooling at Hogwarts and are thereby…_un_qualified to be in the program."

Harry stared hard at him. "What's your point?" he asked flatly, getting to the bottom of this discussion.

"My point is, Harry, the Ministry as of late has been suffering from some bad PR since You-Know-Who has sprung up again. And articles printed in the Quibbler of the last few attacks have portrayed you as some kind of hero to the people, taking away the spotlight from all the hard work me and my staff have been doing to prevent these attacks."

"If you don't mind me saying, _sir,_ but you and your staff are doing a horrible job of it," Harry said coldly. Dumbledore's picture smirked.

Scrimgeour frowned. "I had asked you once before to speak on behalf of the Ministry to the people."

"You wanted me to lie and tell them that you are doing a great job as Minister. Are you asking me to lie again?"

Percy cleared his throat and gave Harry a stern but pointed look. Harry ignored him.

"I came to you last year at a most difficult time. Time has passed and I'm hoping that you'll take my offer into consideration."

"My answer is still the same," he replied.

There was silence as Scrimgeour stared at him, even Percy had paused in his writing and looking at Harry with a scowl of disappointment on his face. Harry didn't back down from his defiant look. He was Dumbledore's man through and through.

"That is a shame, Mr. Potter. I was hoping we could work something out." Scrimgeour turned and picked up his cloak from the armchair he had tossed it on and dusted some residual floo powder off of it before he put it on. "You are thereby terminated from the Auror program at the Ministry—"

"What!" Harry jumped out of the chair and looked at Scrimgeour then McGonagall. "You can't do that!"

"All rights and privileges that go along with such a position are hereby terminated immediately."

"Professor," Harry turned to the Headmistress who shook her head.

"It's out of my jurisdiction," she replied. Scrimgeour contined on.

"You are to turn in your uniforms, any books and equipment and your badge. You will have nothing to do with the Aurors. This shall go down in your permanent record and will be used in the decision should you try to apply for the Auror training program again." He turned to McGonagall. "Professor McGonagall, I thank you for your time and use of your office although I'm afraid it was all in vain. Good night and good luck, Mr. Potter."

With a swish of his cloak he left the office with Percy, nose up in the air with a sniff of disapproval went following after him. Harry just couldn't believe that he came from the same family as his best friend, he had even liked him, thought he was an okay bloke at one time.

"How could you let this happen?" he turned to McGonagall.

"It was out of my hands, Mr. Potter. I have no jurisdiction over the Minister."

Dumbledore's portrait spoke out. "You did the right thing, Harry?"

Harry looked at the two of them in disbelief. "The right thing?" he scoffed. "I'm out of the Auror program. I _wanted _to be an auror. I _liked _being an auror." He backed away and left the office in a huff.

He was mad. Pissed off. He had never felt so angry. Since fifth year he had wanted to be an auror, a dark wizard catcher. It was something he was almost born to do and now Scrimgeour had taken it all away because he didn't want to play his stupid political games.

"Move it!" he shouted to a group of third year Ravenclaws who had gathered in the middle of the corridor. He practically plowed right through them on his warpath back to the common room.

Hermione came around the corner, traps in her arms and nearly ran into him.

"Harry! What are you—"

He brushed past her, muttering colorful language under his breath. She went after him, trotting to keep up as he shouted the password to the Fat Lady ("There's no need to be rude!")

Tonks was in the common room waiting for him, sitting and chatting with Ron. "Wotcher, Harry," she said as she took in his demeanor. "We're all pretty pissed about it. Remus is furious and Shacklebolt is too."

Harry stared at her. "I suppose you're here to collect my things," he said harshly. He didn't mean to be so mean but he was so angry that he took it out on her. She didn't seem to be completely affected by his words. She gave him a patronizing look instead.

"A house elf had been notified and was sent to collect your things, already."

"Well, isn't that convenient?" he snarled.

"Harry what's going on?" Ron asked.

"You aren't expelled, are you?" Hermione asked with worry and concern on her face.

He whirled to face her. "No I'm not _expelled_ from Hogwarts. There are worse things than that, Hermione. But you wouldn't know because you're all books and cleverness and snogging Ferrets!" _FUCK! _He didn't mean that.

"Harry!" Tonks scolded.

"Hermione…fuck, I didn't mean that," Harry said apologetically, not caring about his language in front of his Head of House. "I'm just so angry and I took it out on you and…oh fuck it all." He threw his hands up in the air in a gesture of surrender before turning and dashing up to the boy's dormitory, slamming the door loudly in his wake.

Hermione and Ron turned to Tonks for an explanation. "Scrimgeour kicked Harry out of the Auror program."

"He can't do that!" Ron blurted out.

"No!" Hermione gasped, dropping her traps. They clattered to the floor in chimes of clangs. "Why?"

"Harry didn't want to be his poster boy," Tonks sighed.

"And for good reason!" Hermione said. "He's been after Harry since he had been elected Minister, asking him to tell people what a good job he's doing. What a joke!"

"This whole thing is so messed up," Tonks sighed. "I just wanted to come by and see how Harry was faring to the news. I knew he wouldn't agree to Scrimgeour's offer." She sighed wearily and left the room.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Usually Hermione was the one to go upstairs and try to talk to Harry, calm him down, make him feel better. Ron shifted from one foot to the other.

"I guess I should…" His voice trailed off as he jerked his head in the direction of the dormitory.

Hermione just stood there, awkward. "Yes, I suppose you should."

Ron walked to the stairs and stopped to turn around and look back at Hermione. She was kneeling on the floor picking up her traps that she had dropped earlier. He looked back up at the closed door. The two of them should really be going up there, Harry needed them. He frowned. At least, he thought Harry did. Right now, Ron wasn't sure what exactly Harry needed.

**Coming Up: **What did Hermione and Draco say to each other? The return of the DA perhaps? And Harry and Hermione do a little investigating together.


	39. To Catch A Rat

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews. Hope this chapter relieves some of the angst…or makes it worse, I don't know. Glad you guys like the one-shot Envy as well. Hope everyone had a great weekend. Read and Review, it's magically delicious.

**To Catch A Rat**

_I pray you learn to trust_

_Have faith in both of us_

_And keep room in your hearts for two_

_Things get damaged_

_Things get broken_

_I thought we'd manage_

_But words left unspoken_

_Left us so brittle_

_There was so little left to give_

_(Precious—Depeche Mode)_

Luna Lovegood was diligently scribbling down notes in her runes class when a burning sensation in her pocket caught her attention. Seeing that the Professor wasn't paying her any mind, anybody rarely did, she calmly put down her quill and reached into the pocket of her robes.

"EEEEEP!"

The Professor stopped and stared at her along with all of her fellow classmates. She had fallen off of her chair in her excitement.

"I'm okay!" she chirped as she picked herself off of the floor. The Professor continued on with the lecture and the students returned to sitting face forward. But Luna couldn't pay attention now. She had finally received the long awaited message she had been waiting to get for so long.

A D.A. meeting tonight at nine.

Neville ran up to Ginny in the hall, a wide smile on his face. "Did you get it? Did you get it?"

She looked up at him with concern on her face. "Nev, what on earth are you talking about?"

He was grinning like a kid at Christmas when he pulled a gold coin from his pocket. "D.A. meeting."

She stared at him. "What? Are you sure? We should talk to Harry."

"No need to," Ron said, coming up to them. "It's true. Spread the word for others to check their coins."

Justin Finch-Fletchley was having a nice snooze in his history of magic class when something hit him on the side of his head, waking him up. He blinked rapidly to adjust to the light and wiped the drool off of his face before finding the culprit of his sleep disturbance resting on the parchment in front of him. He picked up the tightly folded piece of paper.

**Check Your Coin—Terry**

He looked back at his friend with a question on his face. "The D.A.," Terry mouthed back to him. Justin's eyes widened in surprise and excitement.

The day was like that for the members of Dumbledore's Army, a secret club of students who were taught Defense Against the Dark Arts by Harry Potter during his fifth year at Hogwarts. The group had disbanded when they were ratted out by one of their very own and caught by the High Inquisitorial Squad. They had been inactive since with only a few using what they had learned when Death Eaters attacked the castle last year. Although they still had the coins, they were lost at the bottom of trunks and were dug out as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

"Is it true Harry?" the Patil twins said when they came up to him in the library. Harry had called the meeting after a long night's debate on whether he really wanted to do this or not. But with Ron and Hermione at his side, he could do this if there was enough interest. With new underclassmen there could be new talent and renewed interest. Especially after what happened last year.

Parvati stepped forward. "Is it true about the…"

"…you know, tonight?" Padma finished.

"See you there," Harry whispered with a grin and walked past them to go into the library.

Hermione was putting her books away, getting ready to leave and check her traps.

"Hey," he said softly as he walked up to her.

"Oh, hello Harry," she replied.

"Did you uh…get my message? I wanted to tell you earlier today but I didn't see you at breakfast or lunch and I barely get to see you in between classes…"

Hermione slowly set a book into her bag. "I've been a little busy Harry. The traps have cut into my study time at night so I do it in between classes."

"Oh." He believed her but he wondered if it was an excuse to avoid him. "Well, I wanted to tell you…"

"…about tonight," she finished for him. "I know. Justin told me."

He moved around the table to stand next to her. "I'd really like you to be there," he said softly. "I know that you're not too happy with our friends and that the two of us are still trying to figure things out but…please come?"

She looked up at him. Harry could see the familiar dusting of light freckles across her nose. A pang of longing washed over him. "I'll try and finish early," she answered then shrugged her book bag on her shoulder. "But for now," she said in a tone that was considerably lighter, "you have a detention to get to."

He sighed. "That I do. That I do."

Hermione sighed as she freed the little white mouse. "You again, huh?"

She was taking her time tonight, wasting it away so she could keep her mind occupied and not thinking about the D.A. meeting that was starting right about now. She didn't think she could handle being in the same room with people that she thought were her friends, people that had so quickly turned their backs on her. She felt so lost. This whole war screwed everything up. She screwed everything up. Draco screwed everything up.

She tilted the cage. "Out you go. See you tomorrow night." The little white mouse skittered away into the bushes.

"You might want to try a different bait." Hermione froze when she heard his voice. "You're not catching an ordinary rat."

She quickly gathered her things and stood to walk away. He reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Let go of me, Draco," she hissed, trying to shrug her arm out of his grasp. He tightened the hold slightly.

"Not until we talk," he countered, moving them to a darker shadow where they couldn't easily be seen. Hermione made a sound of protest but Draco put a finger to his lips. "Would you settle down? I don't need to get into trouble just for trying to talk to you and I don't need Potty breathing down my back about it either."

"I said all I've wanted to say to you," she hissed at him.

"Fine. Then just listen!"

"You must be crazy if you think—"

"How many times do I have to apologize to you?"

She shook her head. "I don't know why _you _feel like apologizing to me in the first place. You never cared about me before and you don't care for me now."

"That's not true."

"I can't listen to this," she shook her head and tried to walk away.

"I care about you," he persisted.

"No you don't or else you wouldn't have done what you did! Draco you drugged me!"

"I lowered your inhibitions. Made you act on feelings that were already there, they didn't just come out of nowhere."

She whirled around to face him. "Feelings that were obviously a mistake. It doesn't condone what you did to me!"

"I did what I did because I thought it was the only way I could get you to act on those feelings."

"We've already had this same conversation," Hermione turned and walked away but Draco jumped in front of her.

"I'm not noble like Potty is. I'm not popular like that Wellington git. I'm not famous like Krum. But I am rich and good looking (Hermione scoffed) and a bit spoiled. I'm not used to not getting what I want and—"

Hermione interrupted him. "Draco, you're a Death Eater and a first class wanker so piss off!"

"Hermione, wait!"

She spun around and slapped him hard across the cheek then she drew her wand. Taking a page out of Ron's book, she shouted, "Eat slugs!" She left him there and hurried back to the castle, sounds of him heaving filled the night air. The encounter had put her in a foul mood and she didn't bother setting the last of the traps, she just went straight to bed.

Harry stared at the door of the Room of Requirement. Everyone was chatting amicably and excitedly with each other as they sat in squashy armchairs and beanbags. It was already a quarter past nine.

She wasn't coming.

Something sank in his stomach and just sat there weighing him down. But he had to get this meeting started.

He moved to the front of the room where Ron was sitting on a table. "Right then. This meeting will be a short one just to get things started again. Welcome back to the D.A." There were some cheers and whoops of excitement at this announcement. "We're going to try and figure out a schedule that meets everyone's needs and…yes, Ernie?" He nodded to the Head Boy whose hand shot in the air.

"What about recruiting new members?" he asked. "I think there are a few underclassmen who would like to join." The other members nodded in agreement.

"We'll talk about that as well," Harry replied. "But first, Quidditch practice schedules?"

"Gryffindor has the pitch Thursday," Ron spoke first.

"Ravenclaw has tomorrow."

"Hufflepuff has it on Tuesday."

"What about Friday night?" Luna piped up.

Ernie shook his head. "Hufflepuff is playing Slytherin Saturday."

"Should we try for Saturday night, then?" Harry suggested. "Pending of course that the game doesn't last that long?"

Everyone nodded and murmured in consent.

"As for new members…" Harry paused. "We have to be careful who we invite. We don't want what happened last time to happen again. This is far more dangerous than Umbridge finding out. Things have changed."

"Can't Hermione make up a new list like last time?" Terry asked.

"I'll, uh, ask her but in the meantime, how about each of us is allowed to bring one and only one recruit? This will give you some time to really think about who you want to bring in this circle, what this new person could contribute."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "I think that's a good idea."

"I should have some sort of sign up sheet by then," Harry said. At least he hoped he would. "Okay, that's it. Meeting adjourned."

He brought out the Map and checked that the coast was clear before letting everyone out. While he was at it, he checked on Hermione who was currently in her room. Harry sighed let out a heavy sigh.

"Maybe she got caught up with something or isn't feeling well," Ron said quietly from behind him.

"I don't think so Ron," he replied, folding the piece of parchment up. The two of them were the last to leave and Harry nodded to Ron who was going to walk Luna back to her common room.

There were some students still left in the Gryffindor common room when Harry got there. Most of them were studying, especially the fifth and seventh year students. Seamus and Dean sat with Parvati and Lavender at a table. Harry walked up to them.

"Hey, could one of you go upstairs and get Hermione?" he asked the girls.

"The stairs are a bitch for the boys, huh?" Lavender winked. "I'll get her for you."

"Thanks," Harry muttered.

He only waited a few short minutes until Lavender reappeared…alone. "She's asleep Harry."

"Well, wake her up. It's important."

"She's taken a sleeping draught. I can't wake her up."

"What?" Harry said, surprised.

"Yeah, she had been having nightmares so Pomfrey have her some to help her sleep. You'll have to catch her tomorrow Harry. Sorry." She shrugged and went back to her study group.

Harry sighed and rubbed his face. The stupid, slimy, Slytherin Git. There was nothing more he could do tonight. He would have to try and corner her tomorrow.

The sun hadn't even peeked over the horizon when Harry dragged himself out of bed and got ready for the day. He went downstairs and parked himself in front of the fireplace, waiting for Hermione to come down. Surprisingly, he didn't have to wait long.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, coming to a stop on the stairs. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Look, I'm not going to ask you why you didn't come last night," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Hermione shifted awkwardly. "But I need your help anyway. I was wondering if you could make a sign up sheet for the D.A. again, like you did in fifth year."

"Oh, okay. I can do that," she answered. They stood there together in awkward silence before Hermione broke it. "Since we're being honest and we don't want anymore crap between us…Malfoy came up to me last night when I was releasing the mice."

A darkened look passed over Harry's face and he stepped closer to Hermione. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to apologize…again. Told me that I was using the wrong kind of bait. I didn't listen to him though," she added quickly. "I left him there vomiting up slugs."

Harry relaxed a little and let out a soft laugh.

"I just thought you should know," Hermione said, looking up at him.

"Hmm," Harry said thoughtfully.

"What?" she asked.

"As much as this kills me to admit it, the ferret may be right about the traps."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but stopped when she saw the sight that walked in when the portrait door opened. "Crookshanks!" she gasped.

The half-kneazle walked into the common room with a black snake dangling from its jaws. Harry stared at it, stunned as it ran up to him and placed Isis at his feet.

"Harry," she hissed weakly. She was bleeding badly.

"Oh Crookshanks, what did you do?" Hermione moaned as Harry knelt down to his pet.

"Crookshanks didn't do this Hermione," he said.

"Brown rat," Isis hissed. "Sssilver…paw."

"Pettigrew," Harry muttered angrily.

Hermione took off her jumper and wrapped it carefully around the snake. "We've got to take her to Hagrid," she said, gently lifting the snake.

Together they ran through the halls and out of the castle to cross the lawn to Hagrid's hut. Harry pounded loudly on the door. "Hagrid, it's me, Harry!" he shouted.

He could hear fang barking inside along with the heavy footsteps of the gentle half-giant.

"Harry, Hermione? What're yeh two doing here so early?" he asked when he opened the door.

"Hagrid, Isis is hurt," Harry explained as Hermione held out her bundle.

"Come in, come in," he said, letting them pass. Hermione placed Isis gently on the table and Hagrid carefully unwrapped the sweater.

"She was hunting for Pettigrew in the castle," Harry explained. "He attacked her."

"Harry," Isis hissed. "Harry, there'sss—"

"Shh," Harry hissed back. "Relax and let Hagrid take care of you. He's a friend."

"Tha's a bad wound there, Harry. But it's nothing I can't take of," Hagrid said as he assessed the snake.

"Hermy?" came another scratchy and rough voice and Hermione gasped and backed up into the wall behind her.

It suddenly occurred to Harry that there had been some changes inside of Hagrid's hut since it had been repaired after it was destroyed last year. It was magically expanded inside to fit a half-giant…and his brother.

Grawp came into the room and had immediately spotted Hermione. Harry carefully placed himself in front of her as a shield. "Er…Grawp is here now?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Hagrid said as he walked to a cabinet that held various jars and vials. He picked one out that looked like an old perfume aspirator and sprayed it on Isis. "That'll get her to sleep," Hagrid said. "He's been staying with me since the summer. McGonagall let me keep him here since it's not safe for him in the forest anymore."

"Hermy pretty," Grawp smiled at her. Hermione shrank further behind Harry.

Hagrid chuckled. "Still has a bit of a crush on you Hermione." He turned back to his brother. "Yes, Hermy pretty." Grawp nodded in agreement then looked at Harry.

Harry wasn't sure what to do. Grawp was looking expectantly at him. "Er, I think he wants yeh to agree, Harry," Hagrid whispered.

"Oh! Um, yes. Hermy pretty. Hermy very pretty," Harry said to Grawp.

Grawp frowned then roared. Hermione let out a startled cry and Harry eyed the exit.

"Oh!" Hagrid exclaimed. "Oh, I think he meant for you to say the opposite Harry."

"What?" Harry exclaimed over the pouting giant who was near to throwing a tantrum.

"I think he thinks you're competition. Say the opposite. Say Hermione is ugly."

"Are you crazy?" Harry shouted. "I'm not going to say that!"

"Harry, for goodness sake, just say it!" Hermione nudged him sharply in the back.

"Fine! Hermy ugly, Grawp! Hermy ugly!"

The tantrum abruptly stopped and Grawp grinned widely, showing is cracked and crooked teeth.

"Unbelievable," Harry muttered under his breath.

Hagrid began to rub a foul smelling paste over Isis' wounds. "There, that should help some," he declared as he let the snake rest."

"Will she be okay?" Hermione asked from behind Harry.

"Just give her a few days and she'll be just fine," Hagrid smiled. "Why don't you two stay for tea? It's been so long since yeh visited, Harry."

Guilt washed over Harry. It _had_ been awhile since he saw his friend. He looked back at Hermione who looked equally torn.

"Er, I'm sure a few moments wouldn't hurt," he said nervously, praying Hermione wouldn't skin him alive later.

"Good. I wanna show yeh two what I've been working on with Grawp, here." Hagrid smiled proudly. "Grawp, our guests would like some tea."

Grawp stomped over to the table and delicately pulled out a chair. "Hermy."

Harry looked at Hagrid nervously but the he didn't seem to be too nervous about his half-brother. But Harry moved his hand near his wand just in case as Hermione bravely stepped forward and climbed into the chair, her feet dangling as the giant slid the chair to the table with surprising gentleness. Even Hermione seemed surprised and she relaxed a little bit. Harry and Hagrid then took their seats as Grawp set down a tray of saucers and a kettle. The cup that Grawp set before Hermione was the size of a large soup pan while Hagrid's and Grawps were the size of buckets. Hagrid cleared his throat to catch Grawp's attention as he nodded toward Harry. Grawp frowned and hastily set down a cup and saucer in front of him.

Next, Grawp took out a lace napkin and handed it to Hermione who politely said "Thank You" and the giant beamed. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Very carefully, Grawp poured tea into Hermione's cup, not even spilling a drop. He did the same to Hagrid's cup and to his own but when it came to filling Harry's cup, it was roughly poured and some of it splashed onto his robes. Next, Grawp held out a tray to Hermione that had a selection of either some delicious looking scones or things that looked like rocks. Hermione picked out the scone while Hagrid picked out a rock. "I baked 'em myself," he said proudly. Grawp took a scone and when Harry reached for the same Grawp handed Harry a rock. Harry tapped the delicacy lightly on the table and it thumped loudly. Maybe if he soaked it in his tea it would soften up a bit?


	40. The Rat, The Snake and The Castle

**A/N: **… … … Fuck it. I don't know what to say. Here's the next chapter.

**The Rat, the Snake and the Castle**

_What if this whole crusade's_

_A charade_

_And behind it all there's a price to be paid_

_For the blood_

_On which we dine_

_Justified in the name of the holy and the divine_

_Just how deep do you believe?_

_Will you bite the hand that feeds?_

_Will you chew until it bleeds?_

_Can you get up off your knees?_

_Are you brave enough to see?_

_Do you want to change it?_

_(The Hand That Feeds—Nine Inch Nails)_

Harry had conjured ropes from his wand and tied Pettigrew so he couldn't move, only lay there helplessly as he left him alone with Hermione. He gagged him so he would keep quiet on Hermione's watch.

"There, that should do it," Harry said when he was done. He knelt down on one knee and lifted Wormtail's head by his hair. "Nice to see you again," he said before he let go of his head, letting it drop and bang on the floor. Pettigrew let out a moan of pain.

He stood up and Hermione walked up to him. "I'll be back with the Order," he said. "Stay here and watch him."

Draco dropped his book and gasped at the stinging pain on his forearm. He was in the Slytherin common room and nobody paid him any attention when he discreetly rolled up his sleeve and saw his scar glowing. He got up from the table and made his way to his room. He was being summoned by the Dark Lord. For what reason, he didn't know. Maybe he had heard about how he failed to earn the trust of Potter and his friends, succeeding only in earning himself a month's worth of detention.

He closed the door behind him and touched the Mark, feeling the familiar tug of portkey-like effects. But when he landed, it wasn't Lord Voldemort who had greeted him, it was Snape.

"You have been summoned by Lord Voldemort for a most important task," he said to him. "You will return quickly. Our spy has been compromised and is currently being held in the Room of Requirement. You are to go there and assist Nagini in his escape."

Draco's eyes widened. "Nagini is in the castle?"

"Of course she is," Snape spat. "She can sense the horcrux unlike Pettigrew who is running around blindly."

Draco swallowed nervously. "Pettigrew is searching for the horcrux?"

"Important information has been shared with the rat and he will most likely spill it. Let him. Nagini will take care of him before they haul him away. Your job is to get them out of the castle, hide any evidence that Nagini was there." Snape looked down at him in disgust. "Now, go!"

He landed hard on his feet when he was sent back to his room. It took him a moment to regain his bearings before he shook his head and opened the door to head out for his task. He didn't get very far when he ran into Potty and Professor Tonks.

"May we have a moment of your time?" she said firmly to him, her wand aimed at him. "Accio wand," she said, catching it deftly and tucking it away in her robes. Potty had a smirk on his face.

"Let's go," he announced and Professor Tonks moved behind him, poking him hard in the back so he would move forward.

Hermione was very aware that Pettigrew was watching her with his beady eyes. He was going to plead with her, beg her to have mercy on him and let him go. "Not a chance," she said aloud to him. "Not after what you've done to Harry and his parents." Pettigrew closed his eyes and whimpered.

The door for the Room of Requirement opened and Neville and Ron stepped through. "Bloody hell!" Ron said when he saw Pettigrew. "Good job you two!" Hermione's cheeks turned pink at the memory of how, exactly, Peter was caught. She wasn't going to take credit for accidentally ambushing him after finding herself in Harry's arms when she woke up.

Professor McGonagall came in next, followed shortly by Fred and George who both whistled lowly when they saw him. Their father came next with Shacklebolt and Remus. Pettigrew whimpered when he saw his old friend. Remus couldn't look at him without giving him a look of disgust. A tension had settled into the room as Remus approached the bound man. He knelt down and took out the gag.

"Remus, I'm so sorry. Don't let them hurt me. We were friends! I'm still your friend."

Remus reached back and punched the man in the jaw. Everyone in the room jumped. "That was for James," he sneered. "You're death will be for Lily and Harry."

"Remus," Arthur and Kingsley moved forward and pulled Remus away from the pitiful man.

Hermione realized she had been covering her mouth with her hands in shock and surprise when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked over and saw that it belonged to Ron. She turned back to Peter who spat blood on the floor.

The door opened and Moody walked in, then Tonks then…she gasped sharply.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

Draco's eyes immediately found Hermione's as he was forcefully shoved into the room by Harry. Everyone could feel the tension in the room increase considerably with the Slytherin's presence. Hermione backed away.

"What a lovely little reunion for you two," Harry smirked as he shoved Draco in front of Pettigrew.

"Are we all here?" Kingsley asked.

"Aberforth will be here shortly," Moody replied gruffly.

Harry's eyes fell on Hermione who suddenly looked as if she was struggling to breathe. She could feel the boys' gazes on her. She wasn't a member of the Order anymore, out of Harry's circle of trust so she made her way to the door. Tonks and McGonagall stared determinedly at Harry who looked like he wanted to stop her.

Draco made a motion as if he wanted to speak to Hermione as she passed but Harry drew his wand on Malfoy, jabbing the tip of it in his cheek, forcing him too look away from her.

"Eyes forward, Malfoy," he hissed to him in a menacing whisper. Draco smirked and complied.

Harry darted to Hermione as Ron took his place to stand sentinel over the Ferret. He reached out and gently took her arm. "Stay," he whispered to her.

"Harry, I don't—"

"Please."

Draco turned his head to get a peek but Ron shook his head, blocking his view. Draco turned back to Peter. He was blinking up at him, a pleading gesture on his face. Merlin, he really was pathetic.

The door opened and Aberforth walked in, completing those in attendance that Harry had invited. Assured that Hermione wouldn't leave, Harry walked up to Shacklebolt.

"Do you have the Veritaserum?" he asked.

Kingsley reached into his robes and handed Harry a glass vial with clear liquid in it. Draco smirked and opened his mouth to say something but a quick and threatening look from Harry returned him back to his sulky mood.

McGonagall conjured up a chair and Fred and George placed Pettigrew on it, adjusting his binds so he was now tied to the piece of furniture. George took out the gag as Harry approached him.

"Don't hurt me! Please! I'll tell you whatever you want to hear!" Peter squealed.

"I'm counting on that," Harry said as the twins forced his mouth open. Harry let a few drops land on the man's tongue.

It felt as if long moments had passed in anticipation, no one dared to breathe. "Did Voldemort send you?" Harry asked.

Peter had a glassy-eyed expression on his face. His body lay limp on the chair, Fred and George at his side, their wands at the ready. "Yes," he replied.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"To spy on Harry Potter."

"Is that all?"

"And to retrieve the horcrux."

There were sharp gasps from the members that did not know about the horcruxes. The secret was out now, it didn't matter but Harry still did have two more to destroy, no one needed to know that.

"Harry," Hermione called to him softly, gesturing him toward her. Harry walked over, still keeping his attentions on Wormtail. She reached out and grabbed his arm lightly for balance as she stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. "Be careful what you say in front of everyone. If Voldemort sent Peter here to retrieve the horcrux, he doesn't know that you have already destroyed it."

Harry looked at her then nodded in thought. He then walked back to their prisoner. He didn't say anything for a long moment then, "What horcrux?"

A crooked grin grew on Pettigrew's face. "The one you stole from the trophy cabinet. Hufflepuff's cup." Ron nervously eyed Draco whose face was remarkably, or suspiciously, blank. Neville glanced at Ron.

"Do you know how to destroy it?" Harry asked the rat.

"No, I'm only supposed to retrieve it."

Harry looked at Draco with narrowed eyes.

"And what is Draco Malfoy's role in this?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably as Peter answered. "He was a distraction. Used to give you false information so I could slip into the castle. He was told to befriend you to do this." Draco's eyes flitted to Hermione but she was staring at Pettigrew and Potty.

"What's Voldemort planning next?" Harry asked.

"An attack on St. Mungo's." Neville visibly stiffened as he stood next to Ron. Harry eyed everyone in the room.

"When?" he asked.

"I do not know," the rat replied.

"Does Malfoy know?" Harry asked.

"Which one?" Peter asked.

"Both."

"Lucius yes. The boy…no. The Dark Lord likes to play the two against each other." Draco rolled his eyes at this.

"What will he do?" Harry asked.

"I do not know."

Harry looked at Neville. "Are there specific targets?"

"I do not know."

Harry took a deep breath of frustration, letting another long pause fill the room. "Is Snape alive?" he asked in a soft whisper.

Peter looked at Harry. "Yes."

Harry took a step forward and for a moment everyone saw power, real and controlled power. "Where?" he asked.

"By the Dark Lord's side."

"And where is Voldemort?"

"I don't know. We are summoned by the mark like a portkey. I see nothing but the room the Dark Lord is in."

"How did he know I had the cup?"

"He saw it in the mudblood's mind. He knows you've been searching for them since the summer."

Harry peered at him. "How?"

"The locket was missing. So he sent us to search for it. Bellatrix saw your mudblood friend looking for it as well in a shop this summer."

Harry looked sharply over to Hermione whose eyes were wide. "And where are all the horcruxes?" he asked, turning back to Wormtail.

"I don't know. He only sent me after the locket and the cup. Lucius has the diary…or so he says." Harry looked at Hermione.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

"Lucius hasn't been able to turn it up. He thinks Narcissa has it." Hermione looked at Draco. Peter began to chuckle to himself as he stared at Draco.

"What?" Harry asked him.

"Like I said, the Dark Lord likes to play the Malfoy's against each other."

Blood roared in Draco's ears and he shoved Ron away from him at the same as he swiped his wand. Harry blocked the curse that was headed in Peter's direction as Kingsley disarmed the boy. Ron and Neville were only too happy to tackle Draco to the ground.

"WHAT'S HE DONE TO MY MOTHER!" Draco screamed. "WHAT'S HE DONE TO MY MOTHER!"

Chaos broke out in the room. Hermione backed up to the wall as she heard Draco's screams, Peter's laughter, everyone was shouting.

Harry walked up to her. "Hermione." He called her name but she couldn't take her eyes off of Draco and Peter. Did something happen to his mother? "Hermione!" Oh God, she didn't really know Narcissa but…why was all this happening? Narcissa was safe, wasn't she? "Hermione!"

Harry was holding her firmly by her upper arms and calling to her. She looked over at him as if coming out of a fog. "What?" she asked him, softly.

"_Where _is Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked. "What room is she in?"

"Huh?" she asked, a little dazed. There was so much noise in the room.

"Her room, Hermione."

"3514," she replied. She didn't realize that Kingsley Shacklebolt was standing behind Harry.

"Let's go," he said to the raven-haired teen.

Harry turned to McGonagall and Remus. "Keep him here."

"Where?" McGonagall blurted out.

"This is a castle!" he said impatiently, holding his arms out. "I'm sure we can find a nice cell in the dungeon somewhere! Ask Filch!"

"Let's go," Remus said as he and Harry picked up Draco, who was still angry and upset. Tonks and Kingsley followed behind them as they left the Room of Requirement.

Draco had calmed down considerably when they apparated him off of school grounds. The aurors immediately put an anti-apparation charm on him but Draco didn't seem to be questioning it. He was just as eager to reach his mother as they were.

"Where's the diary?" Harry asked him as they walked into the hotel lobby, catching stares from some of the guests.

"Not a chance Potter," Draco mumbled back.

"You want us to help your mum, you give me the diary," Harry said firmly.

Draco looked at him, weighing his options. "I want to see my mother first."

It was a quiet group in the lift. Harry watched the numbers light up as they passed each floor. So many things were going through his mind. He was anxious about Peter, dreading contact with Narcissa, curious as to why Lucius would lie to Voldemort about the diary. And Hermione…

Oh, Hermione.

He couldn't think about her right now so he pushed her to the back of his mind as the lift slowed and came to a stop, There was a small ping to announce the arrival of their intended destination and the doors opened.

Immediately, Harry felt the tingle. The hairs on the back of his neck rose in a strange anticipation and a feeling of dread and foreboding overcame him. It felt too quiet and still on this floor. The group kept walking but he wondered if they felt it. If they did, they were doing a wonderful job of hiding it.

"She might not be there," Tonks said. "She may have left to go out."

"She wouldn't go out," Draco replied and knocked on the door in some strange sort of pattern. A signal, probably, to let his mother know it was him.

Everyone waited.

Draco knocked again.

"Are you sure she isn't in the lobby or anything?" Harry asked, getting more and more nervous as time passed. The look on Draco's face confused Harry until he realized he had never seen it before. It was a look of concern.

"Kingsley," Harry said softly and the auror motioned for everyone to move aside, Tonks and Harry drew out their wands while Remus looked out for any muggles.

A quick unlocking charm did the trick and Kingsley swung the door open. The room was dark inside, the curtains shut to block out the morning sun. An odd and detached thought of missed breakfast passed through Harry's mind.

Draco moved forward but Harry held him back, shaking his head no. Draco shrugged Harry's hand off and moved forward into the room with Shacklebolt.

"All clear guys," he said to the others and Harry knew, just knew by his tone that something was wrong.

He followed behind Draco, feeling as if he were moving in slow motion, watching as the Slytherin moved forward to the body on the bed. The sheets were stained red and for a moment Harry wondered if it was all fake. He felt like he wasn't really there, that he was watching a muggle horror movie that he had once sneaked a peek at when Dudley had his friends over.

He must have stopped walking at some point and just stood there as a cry ripped from his nemesis' throat. It was surreal to watch Draco Malfoy sob as he tried to reach for his mother. Remus and Kingsley were holding him back. There was a muffled sob next to him and he looked up to see Tonks covering her mouth. Oh, yeah, that was her aunt or something.

Narcissa was pretty, even in death. She seemed peaceful and still if only the angry red slit on her throat wasn't there, and if she wasn't surrounded by her own blood. Harry noticed that there was a note folded in half and resting between the fingers of Narcissa's stiff hand. Harry reached over and plucked it out of her post-mortem grasp.

_Draco_

That was who it was addressed to. He slowly opened it, not recognizing the script.

_You were always your mother's son. Even to the end. Give me what I want._

_L._

He didn't even sign it: Your Father or anything like that. Just L for Lucius.

"I have to bring others in here," Kingsley said in a low voice. "I have to take everyone in for questioning and…" Harry tuned him out. He was watching Draco's face. He saw the tears subside and give way to something else. Anger, rage or maybe both mixed with grief. Harry knew how he felt. Or at least he thought so.

It was only two years ago that he had lost his godfather, the closest thing he had to a parent. Last year he had lost his grandfather figure, his mentor. He couldn't remember losing his mother really. He was too young to feel the pain, it was just a dull ache, a feeling of incompleteness. No one had seen him take the note so he discreetly slipped it into the pocket of his robe.

He recognized some of the Aurors that had showed up eventually. There was a white cloth draped over Narcissa. Draco was sitting in a chair, leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees as he stared at his mother's body. Harry wanted to get out of here. Some familiar faces from other departments were here, flashes of a camera went off once in awhile. They were going to have to go down to the Ministry eventually. Harry wondered how long Narcissa had been dead. Honestly his mind was still trying to wrap around the thought that there was a very strong possibility that Lucius had done this.

And over a stupid diary that he knew had been destroyed.

Was Lucius just covering his own ass by the reckless way he had handled the horcrux? Peter had said that the horcruxes were scattered about and that Voldemort was racing around trying to recover them before he, Harry, could get his hands on them.

"Come on you two," Kingsley said.

Harry sat with Malfoy after they were done being interrogated. Malfoy was not a favorite name amongst the Department and was treated as such. The two of them sat in an empty room, waiting to be escorted back to Hogwarts. Draco was sitting at the only table in the room, a sad little square wooden one with matching chairs. He was slumped forward, his chin resting on one forearm while his other hand traced the scratches on the table. His eyes were red rimmed and a little puffy but his expression was hard to read. Harry assumed that the Malfoy's were not ones to be openly emotional.

"It's in my bookshelf," he said. His voice was rough and scratchy.

"How did you get it?" Harry asked softly.

"My mother stole it from my father. She was using it as leverage to protect me from him and the Dark Lord. I guess my father was afraid that _I _would be the one to deliver it to him since he was unable."

"Your father had no intention of giving Voldemort the diary," Harry said softly.

Draco's eyes looked up at him. "How would _you _know?" His tone was nasty but Harry shrugged it off. It's not everyday your mother dies and then you have to spend the rest of the day with the person you can't stand most in the world. But he wasn't going to answer the question either.

Instead, he walked over and stood next to Malfoy and took out the note from his robes. He placed it on the table and slid it over to him.

"What is this?" Draco asked.

"I got it from your mother's hand. Nobody saw it," Harry replied.

"Why didn't you give it to them?" Draco nodded toward the door that led to the Auror offices. Harry didn't answer that either.

Draco looked at the note for a moment, taking in his name written in his father's writing. Then he opened it and read the contents.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Harry said softly. Draco folded the note and slipped it into his robes.

Trying to concentrate in class under the current circumstances was proving to be very difficult. Even Neville was fidgety. Ron looked back at him in DADA where he was noisily tapping his foot underneath the table. He was paired up with Hermione since both of their partners were gone for the moment. Hermione was looking very lost and distracted as well.

Some of their housemates had asked questions earlier about Harry's absence but Ron just shrugged the questions off. Now that Malfoy and Potter were both conspicuously absent from the classes they shared, the gossip was heightened just a bit.

Ron challenged Neville to a game of chess after dinner to whittle away the hours and keep his mind off of the time. Both of them were distracted, Ron's bishop shook his head in disbelief at the move he had just made. Neville's pawn was gesturing wildly to the space next to him to overtake the bishop but he instead moved his knight. The pawn sat down and pouted.

Hermione was sitting on the sofa reading a book…or at least pretending to. She hadn't turned a page since she had sat down. Ron couldn't help but wonder who she was more concerned for, Harry or, ugh, Malfoy. He liked to think it was Harry but even that thought made him uneasy. Not that he didn't want his two best friends together, they did seem better together when they were ripping each other's hearts out. He just wondered how much the two of them could take before they did severe irreparable damage to their friendship. They were toeing the line nicely.

The portrait door opened and Tonks walked in. The three of them immediately stood. "They're back," she said. Her expression was very somber. The three of them scrambled out of the door and into the corridors.

Hermione saw them on the second floor landing and skidded to a halt. Ron and Neville nearly collided into her. Harry was walking with Draco, Remus and Shacklebolt. Her heart leapt when she saw that Harry was alive and unharmed but her joy quickly evaporated when she saw the look on his face. Remus and Shacklebolt hung back as the teens approached each other. Draco seemed to be looking everywhere but at them and Harry looked…sad.

Then it suddenly hit her.

Maybe they were too late.

Her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh no," she whispered. Harry nodded, confirming her conclusion. There was a soft sniffling sound and she was stunned to see that it came from Draco. Suddenly, he broke and his shoulders started to shake as he reached for her in his sorrow. Hermione was stunned. Her wide eyes turned to Harry for an explanation. His expression was guarded but he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder before he walked forward to Ron and Neville.

"Come on," she heard him say to them. "Let him alone."

"What happened?" Ron asked quietly. Harry looked back and saw that Malfoy, Hermione and Shacklebolt were moving to an empty classroom. Malfoy was still distraught and holding onto Hermione.

"His father killed his mother," Harry answered, turning away and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Merlin," Neville said under his breath as the three of them made their way back to the common room.

"Even though he's a first class git, I wouldn't wish that upon anyone…except You-Know-Who," Ron said quietly. The three of them were sitting in their beds talking. Seamus and Dean were already asleep, curtains closed and softly snoring. "I dunno what I'd do if I lost my mum."

Neville and Harry caught each other's lost glances. Harry looked away to the Map on his bed. McGonagall had joined the group after Remus had left. Shacklebolt, Hermione and Malfoy were still in the classroom. Harry didn't know what he was feeling. He just witnessed his most hated classmate grieving over his dead mother's body only to come back to Hogwarts and have him break down in his best friend's arms. What the fuck was he supposed to do? _Fuck off Malfoy, I don't care if your mother IS dead, get your grubby paws off of Hermione._ It seemed a little shallow and heartless but it gave him some consolation that Hermione looked just as bewildered. Then again, she was still with him in that room wasn't she?

Fuck it all. He couldn't sit here and dwell on this.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ron asked when he got out of the bed.

Harry threw on his cloak and grabbed his Firebolt from his trunk. "I'm just going to fly for a little bit. Clear my head."

"Do you want company?" Ron queried but Harry shook his head.

"I just want to be alone right now. I'll be back."

The astronomy tower was empty, probably recently cleared of its romantic occupants by the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl. It was a clear night and Harry took a moment to stare up at the starts that dusted the black velvety darkness of the night sky. There was a gentle breeze that caressed his bangs away from his forehead, his cloak caught in the breeze lifted slightly away from him.

Hermione didn't know why she felt compelled to come up here but when she passed the door, she felt as if something was pulling her toward it. She silently and cautiously crept up the stairs only to be greeted with the breathtaking sight that Harry Potter was under the starlight.

Harry realized that he wasn't alone anymore and he turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway. She still had on her school uniform but she didn't have her jumper and her shirt was untucked, her tie gone. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the lovely curls moved with the gentle breeze.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

For a moment, he didn't know how to answer her. Was he okay? No, he had just seen a dead body, another murder. No, he had seen Draco Malfoy scream and cry for his mother. No, he had been questioned all day in the Ministry and he had not eaten very much. No, he watched as Draco reached out to seek comfort from the same person that Harry used to get comfort from.

But she was here now. Here with him in the Astronomy Tower.

"I think I will be," he replied softly. "Are you just coming back?" He looked down at his feet, shuffling them on the stone floor.

Hermione scratched the back of her head. "Yes. Kingsley wanted to know exactly what we were doing all this time with his mother. McGonagall was there as well."

Harry nodded solemnly. "And Malfoy?" he asked.

Hermione sighed. "He is doing as well as can be expected knowing his father did this. Harry, I didn't know about the diary. I swear I didn't."

"I believe you," he replied. "He and his mother wouldn't have told anyone about that."

"Did you tell him that you destroyed it?"

Harry shook his head. "No. He doesn't need to know that right now. Too risky. Did you say anything?"

"It was mentioned but I didn't say a word." She stepped forward and as she did she saw that he had his broom with him.

"I was going for a ride," he explained.

Hermione nodded. "Be careful," she said softly. "And, uh, don't stay out too late." She turned and began to walk away but Harry calling out her name stopped her and she turned around.

"Did you, uh, want to come with me?" he asked.

He stood there in the night, broom in hand, reminding her so much of that fateful night in the garden at Grimmauld Place where he gave her the same exact proposition. The night that shifted things between the two of them.

Maybe it would shift things between them again.

Or at least she hoped as she smiled and walked back to him. "Ready?" he asked in a low voice by her ear. She stood in front of him, her back to his front as she felt him gently tap his wand on her head. A coolness rippled down her body then suddenly she was weightless, flying in the air.

She never felt safe flying unless she was with Harry. She knew that nothing bad would happen to her, he wouldn't allow it. His presence surrounded her, invading her senses and filling her with warmth.

"Do you want to steer?" he asked her.

"What?" she laughed. "Are you joking?"

"Why not? You taught me how to drive a car. The least I could do is teach you how to fly a broom."

"Harry…I could mess up and do some serious injury to us."

Harry laughed. "And my driving was the best? Everyone makes mistakes, Hermione. It's part of learning. It was a bumpy and probably not the most comfortable drive but…we got where we needed to be in the end didn't we?"

His hands slowly let go of the broom and rested on Hermione's hips. Hermione swallowed nervously, willing herself not to look down. "Lean a little to the left," he instructed. She did and the broom ever so slightly began to veer left. "Now try the right." The broom veered right. She went left then right again, gaining just a little more confidence. "Okay, now go right a little harder and hold it." She complied and she held her breath as they tilted, the broom going right in a wide circle. "Good, now straighten it out." She did and they righted themselves. "Do the same with the left". Hermione laughed as she successfully brought them out of another circle. "Lean forward and press down." She did slowly and they began to descend. "Now pull to bring us back up." She did and they flew back to the tops of the castle's turrets.

She gained more confidence in herself and she flew them over Hagrid's hut ("Wanna stop and say hello to your boyfriend?" Harry had teased). She flew them over the gatehouse and over to the lake, flying over it's glossy surface. Harry took over and they flew faster and lower, the tips of her shoes skimmed the lakes surface. She gasped in delight when Harry moved them higher, stopping a moment so they could take in the view. The lights in the castle twinkled, mirroring the stars in the sky. The mountains were dark in the background and there was a small stream of smoke coming from Hagrid's hut. She could hear the breeze rush through the trees in the forest and the occasional hoot of an owl. It was so beautiful that she closed her eyes for a moment, willing herself to remember this for the rest of her life. What if felt like to be here with Harry at this moment in time.

"We should be getting back," Harry said, breaking through her thoughts.

It was with great reluctance that Hermione set her feet back down on the stone floor of the Astronomy tower. She dismounted and turned to face Harry as he tapped her on the head again, lifting the disillusionment charm off of her. They were still standing close together and with a pounding heart Hermione stepped forward. She put her hands on his shoulders and stood on tiptoe to bring her lips to his.

She opened her eyes when she realized that Harry wasn't returning the gesture. She saw him swallow nervously. She closed her eyes and sighed, retreating from him just as he leaned down to return her kiss. "Right," she breathed.

Harry mentally kicked himself. He wanted to kiss Hermione. Oh Merlin how he wanted to but he couldn't keep the stupid thought out that this place, this tower, was where Ron had walked in on her kissing Malfoy. He stifled the jealous thought and moved to return her kiss but she had already pulled away. The moment was lost.

"Hermione," he sighed.

She stepped away from him and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's okay, Harry. Really. I'm sorry." She turned and left him alone in the tower.

Harry rested his forehead against the Firebolt. "Fuck," he whispered softly.

News of Narcissa Malfoy's death made the front page of the Daily Prophet and was top topic of conversation in the halls of Hogwarts. "It's strangely poetic justice," Ginny said as she passed the paper to Neville.

"That's a real fucked up thing to say Ginny," Harry scolded her. "Nobody deserves that."

"After all that he's done," she retorted. Ron stayed out of it as did Neville. Harry let the topic go, not wanting to cause a fight.

The door to the Room of Requirement opened and this time Terry Boot walked through with Anthony Wellington. Ginny raised her eyebrows and looked at Harry, gauging his reaction.

"What?" he said to her.

"Nothing," she shrugged.

"I said you could bring one other person. I like Wellington, really I do." Harry defended himself.

It was Friday night, the night of a meeting with the D.A. The room was beginning to fill up with members, some old some new. It was five till the hour and a few people still needed to show. The door opened and Harry's heart leapt into his throat when he saw Hermione walk in.

"Hey," she said to him, giving him a soft smile.

"Hi," he replied nervously.

She reached into her bookbag and pulled out a sheet of parchment. "I have what you were asking for earlier."

"Oh thanks!"

She took a look around the room. "Wow, new faces, huh?"

"Yeah, I said they could each invite only one other person, that way they would give some more thought into who they would like to join."

"Hmm, very clever, Harry," she mused.

"But the extra insurance of the list wouldn't hurt either," he added.

"Can't be too careful," she said, scanning the crowd. "Oh there's Susan." She left his side to talk to her.

Harry waited until ten after to start the meeting. He cleared his throat loudly as he stood in the middle of the room commanding everyone's attention. The chatter slowly died.

"Welcome back," he said. "For those of you who are new, welcome to the D.A. I trust that your sponsors have filled you in on the gist of this club and that you're still willing to come shows how dedicated you are." He held up the Daily Prophet, the picture of Narcissa's cloth draped body was held up for all to see. "None of us are immune in this war. Even those who are…rumored to be in his circle. It's an important lesson. This castle won't protect you completely as well. This morning…one of Voldemort's spies was captured in this castle." The room exploded into chatter and Ron whistled loudly to bring back order.

"Secrecy is of the D.A. is imperative. We cannot risk someone finding out about us. This is more than punishment by Umbridge, which was bad enough as it was. Therefore, I ask you to think this over carefully. We aren't children anymore, this world isn't safe and it's up to us to defend this school, defend our homes and families, defend our way of life.

The new D.A. is tougher, more vigorous and more demanding of its members. Therefore, I want each of you to think carefully when putting your name down on this list. There is a greater consequence than just SNEAK appearing on your forehead. Those of you who have changed their minds…will have a simple memory alteration so that you don't remember the meeting. So with that in mind." Harry picked up a quill and signed his name on the parchment. This time, his name disappeared into the paper. Ron, Ginny and Neville signed next. Then Hermione stepped to the front to do the same. "Welcome back to the D.A.," Harry said softly to her. She smiled and handed the quill over to Dean and sat back down next to Susan.

Pettigrew looked up to see young Draco Malfoy approach his cell escorted by a couple of aurors. He didn't know how long he was going to be down here or why he was being held instead of turned into the Ministry. He supposed they were just waiting for the attack on St. Mungo's to verify his information. It was true, he had overhead it from the Dark Lord himself.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the blond-haired young man.

Draco just stared at the pitiful man for a long time. He was supposed to help him and Nagini escape? Fuck it all. He didn't care anymore, this man could rot in the dungeon for all eternity.

"Who ordered it?" Draco asked him.

Peter sneered. "Oh, I guess you found out about your mother. Don't look so surprised boy. Her death was a long time coming. Lucius had been talking about it some time now. How long was she lying there dead in that filthy muggle hotel?"

"Fuck you."

Peter just laughed. "You did it yourself boy. Reducing your mother to stay in those muggle infested areas."

"You knew this would happen and no one warned me?"

Peter blinked at him. "Warn you? WARN you?" he threw his head back and howled with laughter. "Why would anyone lift a finger to help a brat like you?"

Draco rushed at the cell but was dragged away by the aurors, spitting profanities at the vile man.

He was tossed out into the corridor. "You've had your five minutes you filthy scum," the auror said to him. Draco smirked and raised his middle finger. The aurors grumbled and returned into the dungeons to their posts.

Peeves came zooming down the hall and bounced up and down in delight in front of him. "Heard about your dear sweet mum," the poltergeist said then held a finger to his throat and made a slashing noise as he swiped across it. The ghost zoomed away with glee, laughing hysterically.

"Yeah and fuck you too," Draco grumbled. "Useless vapor of mist." He reached into his robes and retrieved his flask of Firewhiskey and made his way to the third floor lavatory.


End file.
